


Raising Noah

by SamadiW



Category: Draco - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Hermione Granger, Cheating, Daddy draco malfoy, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Parent Draco Malfoy, Good Theodore Nott, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Heartache, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Hermione Granger is Bad at Feelings, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Fluff, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Smut, Infidelity, Jealousy, Light Angst, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ministry of Magic Employee Harry Potter, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Mummy Hermione Granger, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Post-Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Shameless Smut, Stubborn Hermione Granger, Supportive Narcissa Black Malfoy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 108,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamadiW/pseuds/SamadiW
Summary: Blaise was an amusing man; she threw her head back in laughter when a voice of sultry steel cut through the moment.The voice drawled, "Mate, do you mind if I cut in?"Blaise smirked and stepped back, "Sure, Drake, but up to the lady though."Her tongue darted out to moisture the dryness of her bottom lip.Draco eyed her with growing interest and offered his hand.Without a moment's hesitation, Hermione let out a small laugh and took it."Fucking cock block," Hermione heard Blaise hiss as he moved past them, and Draco hid a laugh.She felt his fingertips dancing across her skin.She leaned into his touch.He boldly looked into her eyes, "Well...look at you, Granger."Hermione refused to back down, "I saw you looking Malfoy, are you intrigued or surprised by what you see?"Draco smirked, "Never surprised where you are concerned. You were always pretty but tonight you're stunning."Hermione cocked her head to the side and asked, "How is Astoria?"He let out a laugh, "Low blow, Granger, she is in Australia with her sister."Her eyes travelled up his corded neck and settled on his luscious lips, "Ah...that would explain your boldness?"
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 383
Kudos: 496





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NEW STORY! 😍
> 
> Why? Because this ship is addictive. 🥰
> 
> After, THE PROMISE, I decided to tone things down a bit and go down a more fluffy path.
> 
> Again, a BIG THANK YOU for the amazing support and comments on "THE PROMISE."
> 
> RAISING NOAH is more on the fluffy side with a touch of angst.
> 
> Thank you so much @spuffycarrie for coming up with name. ❤
> 
> Please read and review.
> 
> I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! 😊
> 
> Disclaimer: These beautiful characters belong to the talented J.K. Rowling. I have only borrowed them! 😊
> 
> Enjoy Chapter One!
> 
> HAPPY READING! 🥰

Two bright red strips...

Two red lines...

Two life-changing red lines...

Fuck!

Fuck!

Merlin's, saggy left testicle.

FUCK!

Hermione sat cross-legged on the floor of her bathroom.

The one place in her entire flat that she kept surgically clean.

Dishes could pile up in the sink and flood her flat but the bathroom would remain Holy and untouched.

It was her place of haven, a small piece of heaven on earth.

With trembling fingers, she clutched onto the Muggle pregnancy strip.

Dumbfounded eyes travelled over it, in a mixture of disbelief and wanting to wake up from the bloody realization that she was indeed fucking pregnant.

Merlin, what a moron?

Judging by the discarded plastic covers that decorated the insides of the purple dustbin, this was the 5th strip she had pissed on.

The first strip had been the worst.

Her breathing quickened, holding onto the sink, she heaved violently and vomited breakfast and parts of dinner.

The morning sickness should have been the first sign.

For days on end, she ignored the bile that rose uncomfortably

The 2nd and 3rd strips had been the same but the fifth she stared at.

She could try another fifty fucking times but the result would remain the same...

No more piss, her bloody body was squeezed dry.

Like the first strip, this one yielded the same results.

Was she expecting some fucking miracle to swoop down and save her from her current predicament?

"FUCK!" Hermione cried aloud in utter frustration.

Too many fucks were being spat out today.

How could she have let this happen?

An image of taut stomach muscles, a well-defined chest, strong firm arms and legs and last but not least...

That face...those bloody penetrating eyes.

They made her knees weak.

The glorious cock he hid behind his fine tailored trousers and Calvin Klein underwear.

His girth alone made her mouth dry.

Oh...so that's how and why it happened.

Neither planned on it but fucking amazing it had been nonetheless.

Oh, bloody hell...

Hermione plopped down on the edge of the clawfoot tub with the Muggle pregnancy strip in her hand...

A frustrated groan echoed through the small bathroom...

Bloody fantastic...

Twenty-five years old with a promising career in Magical Law Enforcement.

Auror Hermione Granger...

Big brown eyes, slender waist - _not for long_ , long legs and straight hair she just got done.

That was Hermione Granger of yesterday.

Today she was the same Hermione Granger but with the additional human being growing inside her.

She was pregnant...

A baby, her baby...maybe it wasn't so bad.

A new feeling arose from the bile and temporary despair.

Hope!

Sending an owl to the Ministry, she informed them of her leave of absence and took the empty cup of tea to the sink.

Some dishes needed her attention, cups and utensils lay haphazardly in the sink.

Wand? Where was her wand?

She found it on the bedside table, she glanced at the bed.

They laid there, he pleasured her till she cried out his name, again and again, and again.

Her voice was hoarse by the end of their trysts.

Not the time to get sidetracked Hermione, dishes!

The framed photograph caught her eye, she fetched it from the shelf and stared into the eyes of her Ginger boyfriend.

Priorities...oh fuck! Ron...

Her fiery-tempered, red-headed, rather vanilla boyfriend of 6 years.

Ron and Hermione, part of the Golden Trio, Harry Potter's best mates and engaged to be married.

They had sent out the bloody invites...

Gaudy ivory poufy invites that Ron insisted on.

No wedding, no Mrs Weasley

Relief?

Who wanted to be known as Weasley...she was anyways going to keep Granger.

Fuck me!

Had it been six years? Was he the only bloke she had slept with?

Krum had a few stolen snogs around empty corridors.

Cormac...however did explore her mouth with his long talented tongue and grope at her ripening breasts but hardly anything sexual...

Yup, Ron was the only one...

Well...not anymore...

Trust her to get pregnant on the one night she wanted to be adventurous...

Adventurous was too kind a word!

You cheated on your fiance...

You sodding evil bitch...

Her bloody aunt was right...girls with loose pants get a baby for their trouble.

It had been a common phrase at her aunt's house after an extended niece got pregnant out of wedlock.

Bigoted old fools...

What a fucked up saying...

Except she was no girl, she was a woman and this baby would be hers.

Hopefully, the father wouldn't be an annoying prick about it.

He had the tendency.

Granted, he was different post-war and school. The recollection of him working her body made her whimper to the empty room.

Her body shivered with the memory of his tongue at her core.

Time for damage control...

Step 1 - The father

Father?

How the bloody fuck was she going to tell him?

An owl...she could send an owl...

Cowardly, yet effective...

She frowned with self loathing and disappointment.

At the moment, she was many things but a coward was surely not one of them.

Her knees felt wobbly and detached.

Merlin, this would require all her bloody courage.

Step 2- Ron

She would have to explain everything to him and watch his ears turn cherry tomato red in anger.

Poor, sweet Ron...

His heart would shatter into a million pieces and his entire family including Ginny would shun her and hate her fucking guts.

Rightly so...

Did she regret what she had done?

Weirdly, not even a little bit...

Step 3 - Her friends...

Once Harry got her Owl he would be by to check on her almost at once.

Apart from being her boss, he was still her best mate.

The rest hardly mattered, they would fall in line.

Some would even be happy.

Terry Boot, she knew fancied her.

His lingering glances her way did not go unnoticed.

A loud thud broke through the silence and Hermione jumped.

And there he was...wards weren't an issue for Harry.

He whizzed in and out of her flat daily.

She wanted to tell him desperately but decided against it.

First the father….

Harry eyed her curiously and with concern, "What's the matter?"

Hermione shrugged, "Just under the weather, Harry, I will be fine soon."

He raised an eyebrow, "Okay, do you need to go to St Mungo's?"

She shook her head, "No not really."

_Yes, she had to go at once._

Harry dropped an affectionate brotherly kiss to her brow, "I'll see you later then."

Hermione managed a weak smile, "Yeah definitely."

The minute he left, she threw open the wardrobe and pulled out an old pair of faded jeans and a thick sweater.

Hurriedly pulling on the clothes to cover her nakedness, she twirled a woolly scarf around her slender neck all the way up to her chin.

The weather glum and cold, Hermione arrived at the footsteps of the imposing magical hospital.

She hoped to Merlin, no one would recognize her.

The last bloody thing she needed was some wanker from The Prophet to catch wind of her situation.

Making the appointment, she clutched the piece of parchment and awaited her turn.

Boredom seeped in and Hermione took in her surroundings.

Cries of babies made her head turn and a warm, happy smile spread across her face.

A stern voice interrupted her thoughts, "Hermione Granger?"

She snapped to attention and followed the rather sour-looking Healer down the corridor.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," a kindly Healer from inside a small room greeted.

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

The Healer adjusted her gold-rimmed spectacles, "When was your last period?"

Hermione stared at her fingers on her lap, "I'm not exactly sure."

The Healer tapped her on the shoulder reassuringly, "No matter, let's take a look."

Hermione dragged her feet over to the bed.

A faint but strong sound of a tiny fluttering filled the space and Hermione sat up straighter to get a better look.

Oh Merlin, her child!

It sounded as if a trapped hummingbird was desperately trying to escape.

Tears filled her eyes to the brim and spilt over her pale cheeks.

A feeling of happiness engulfed her and cradled her within its warmth.

The Healer tapped the overhead image confidently, "Very good. You are roughly seven weeks pregnant and all looks good."

Hermione smiled in return not knowing how else to react.

Definitely his child!

The Healer moved back to the desk and started scribbling on a notepad, "You need to come in every month to monitor the pregnancy and see the progress."

She tore off the page and pushed it into Hermione's trembling hand.

The expectant mother took the paper and mumbled a quick, "Thank you."

Somehow hearing it from the Healer made it more real.

More permanent...

She really was pregnant.

A baby was growing inside her.

The sudden surge of feelings her body evoked was like none she had ever felt.

With every fibre of her being, she wanted the child.

The father was unimportant.

He deserved to know, of course, but beyond that, Hermione decided she would not force anything out of him.

Her body, her baby.

She would give this baby everything.

She was not up to telling the father today, especially after the picture of him and his girlfriend on the cover of Witch Weekly magazine.

The woman covered head to toe in finery and the man himself, clad in a crisply tailored suit that moulded itself to his impressive physique.

She wondered how he would react.

Kick her out? Embrace it? Ignore it?

Their lives were about to go into a whirlwind they never expected.

Snuggling up on her couch, she thought back to that fateful night and the events that led up to it.

* * *

**_Two Months Ago_ **

The shock of Neville Longbottom marrying Slytherin lout and almost Death Eater Pansy Parkinson was weird, to begin with.

They were all invited of course. Neville was a dear friend.

They gossiped and obsessed about it but how it happened Merlin only knew because Neville kept mum on the subject.

Apparently, it included a hefty bottle of the finest scotch and a shotgun trip to Verona, Italy.

Nevertheless, everyone was looking forward to the wedding.

Some out of intrigue and some out of wanting to meet up with the old gang and catch up.

Others resentful of being alone so close to the holidays.

Weddings at their age seemed a constant reminder of the pressures of marriage and family.

Hermione shuddered at the thought.

Thoroughly disappointed that she would be flying solo, she pouted miserably holding onto her fiancé's arm.

"Sorry babe, away game," Ron explained unhappily.

He was fond of Neville.

Stupid bloody Chudley Cannons.

The day of the function rolled up and she stepped out of the en suite followed by the steam of her hot bath.

A deep red off-shoulder dress, that plunged at the back, had a daring cleavage, hung on a steel coat hanger.

She delicately stepped into the lacy black thong and pulled it up her long legs.

Gently she peeled the dress off the hanger and stepped into it delicately.

Waving her wand, she styled her hair into an elegant chignon bun and finished the look with an elaborate pair of earrings and no necklace. The earrings were glamorous enough.

Slipping into her high heels, Hermione twirled in front of the mirror.

The raw silk moved flawlessly and hugged her figure in the right places.

Damn, she felt good. The best she had felt in months.

A sense of freedom washed over her.

She brushed it aside and disapparated to No. 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry let out a whistle at the sight of his wife and best friend all dolled up.

He chuckled, "I am the luckiest guy tonight."

Ginny rolled her eyes, took his hand and shoved them out the door.

Impatiently, she instructed, "Come on, let's go."

Hermione stifled a laugh and followed the couple out.

They arrived at a large house with streams of sunlight licking the gorgeous tiled floors and marbled walls.

It was clear no expense had been spared.

Spent money sparkled from all corners of the vast grounds of Neville's ancestral home.

Flowers as far as the eye could see adorned the area, filling it with the rich smell of freshly cut roses.

Past prejudices aside, they were all forced to admit that it was indeed a beautiful ceremony and Neville and Pansy looked nothing but blissfully happy.

The bride radiated happiness as she glided towards them and exchanged a few mandatory pleasantries.

Once Pansy moved out of sight, Ginny nudged her in the ribs.

Hermione winced, "Ow...Gin..what the hell?"

She inconspicuously pointed at the gathered Slytherin men.

Hermione followed her gaze and swallowed.

Lord all mighty, they were a sight.

Theo, cheerful, bubbly and the tallest among the trio.

Blaise, dark, brooding with hypnotic chocolate brown eyes.

And the man himself, Draco Malfoy, the man aged like fine wine.

She wondered if he tasted as good...

Argh...fuck...what the hell was wrong with her?

Obviously, the many glasses of champagne were tickling and clouding her senses.

They locked eyes over the dancing crowd and he raised a drink in her direction.

The smug bastard.

She smiled half-heartedly and defiantly turned her back on the handsome men.

Hermione threw her drink back and requested another when a gentle tap on her shoulder made her turn around.

Gorgeous hazel brown eyes cringed at the corners in a happy smile.

He took her hand and kissed it, "Good to see you, Hermione."

Her given name rolled off his tongue in seductive exoticness.

Hermione cocked her head to the side and smiled, "Blaise, how have you been?"

She ran her eyes over him and sized him up.

Clearly a very good-looking man but not in the same league as the man across the floor staring intently at her.

Blaise snickered, "I've been good, thanks for asking."

His fingers reached for hers, "Would you like you to dance?"

Ginny snorted into her drink.

"Didn't see you there red, all good I hope?" Blaise greeted Ginny cheerfully.

Unable to find her voice, Ginny swallowed and gave him a thumbs up.

Hermione looked at her best friend out of the corner of her eye.

Her eyes travelled to where Blaise held her hand and she replied politely, "Yes of course."

He beamed and led her on the dance floor.

His hand on her waist, he pulled her close and they made small talk while moving to the music.

Blaise was an amusing man; she threw her head back in laughter when a voice of sultry steel cut through the moment.

The voice drawled, "Mate, do you mind if I cut in?"

Blaise smirked and stepped back, "Sure Drake but up to the lady though."

Her tongue darted out to moisture the dryness of her bottom lip.

Draco eyed her with growing interest and offered his hand.

Without a moment's hesitation, Hermione let out a small laugh and took it.

She was feeling her 6th glass of champagne.

"Fucking cock block," Hermione heard Blaise hiss as he moved past them, and Draco hid a laugh.

She felt his fingertips dancing across her skin.

Hot and rattled, she leaned into his touch.

His hand went around her waist and he pulled her closer to his body.

He boldly looked into her eyes, "Well...look at you, Granger."

Hermione refused to back down, "I saw you looking Malfoy, are you intrigued or surprised by what you see?"

Draco smirked, "Never surprised where you are concerned. You were always pretty but tonight you're stunning."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and asked, "How is Astoria?"

He let out a laugh, "Low blow, Granger, she is in Australia with her sister."

Her eyes travelled up his corded neck and settled on his luscious lips, "Ah...that would explain your boldness?"

Letting one hand go, he tipped her chin and stared into her flustered face, "You underestimate me, I will always appreciate a beautiful woman."

Bending he whispered hotly in her ear, "And you are beautiful."

Hermione felt her eyes close; a strangled whimper escaped her lips.

The quietness brought her back to her senses, "The song has ended, Malfoy."

His hold on her tightened, "You haven't let me go, Granger, how about we dance the next one too?"

She pressed flush against his chest and they swayed to the rhythm.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Is that Malfoy dancing with Hermione?"

Lavender puckered, "He is so damn fine."

Harry threw her a look of disgust, "Why the fuck is he looking at her like that?"

He pushed back the chair and almost got to his feet, "I'm going to go ask her to dance."

Ginny grabbed his arm, her nails dug in dangerously, "Don't you bloody dare. Let her have some fun."

Harry's mouth fell open, he was positively livid, "She is engaged to your brother."

Ginny shrugged, sipped her champagne and retorted calmly, "So? She's not doing anything wrong."

Harry sat back down and crossed his arms across his chest in a huff.

Hermione avoided stepping on Malfoy's feet, "One more song and I need to rejoin my group."

A smug smile pulled at the corner of his lip, "That is more than enough."

Perplexed, she shot back, "Enough for what exactly?"

He tucked a tendril of straightened hair behind her ear, "To buy you a drink after this sodding wedding."

Hermione swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

Draco mused, "I heard you were engaged to Weasley."

"Bloody wanker," she heard him mutter under his breath.

A wave of guilt washed over her.

She looked into his stormy swirls of grey and answered, "I am, he's away. Isn't it convenient that our partners are not here?"

He let out a throaty laugh, "Imagine that? Maybe it's fate."

Draco took a deep breath and whispered, "You smell good."

Hermione placed a flattened hand on his chest, "So do you."

His lips at her ear, the breath caressed her skin pleasantly, "Drink after? I know a great Muggle pub."

She brought her head up and questioned in flabbergasted curiosity, "Muggle pub?"

She emphasized the word "Muggle."

His eyes darkened, his tone changed, "People change, Granger."

She studied him, trying her best to figure him out but it evaded her with purpose.

He seemed…different….

Not wanting to offend and to soothe the growing dampness between her legs, she replied, "A drink does sound utterly tempting."

Draco smiled, a genuinely happy smile, "For old times' sake."

That made her laugh, they had no fond memories except blatant hostility towards each other.

But she plucked up her courage and retorted, "For old times' sake then."

Taking her hand in his, he led her off the dancefloor and to one on the apparition points.

"Come on," he eagerly pulled her along with him.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the disappearing form of his best friend, "Where the bloody hell are, they going?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and scolded, "Harry, honestly will you just calm down."

**MUGGLE PUB – DOWNTOWN LONDON, UK.**

Draco called over the pub noise, "What's your poison, Granger?"

She looked around with interest and replied at once, "Vodka with cranberry juice."

Draco tapped the bar counter loudly, "Oi Marlon, scotch on the rocks and a vodka cranberry for the beautiful lady."

A man with greying hair raised his hand in acknowledgement.

He slicked his hair back and asked, "So, how have you been?"

Hermione leaned into him "Good, and you?"

"Same.." he stared into her eyes.

Oh fuck he felt a stirring.

He threw back his drink, she did the same.

Slowly her tongue darted out to lick her lips.

His cock twitched and sprang to life.

They ordered a round of tequila shots.

Two shots each...

He watched in fascination as she downed them fast and quickly followed suit.

Draco smacked his lips and wiped it clean with the back of his hand.

The DJ played a popular track.

He took her hand, "Dance?"

Hermione winked, "Sure."

She moved into him leaning heavily against his chest.

Her arm went around his neck and lips rested inches away from his.

Draco groaned.

"Why are you so nervous, Malfoy?" Hermione whispered against his ear lobe.

Holy fuck!

Her lips brushed along the skin of his neck and he stiffened.

Pulling her close to his body they moved in perfect time to the music.

He had never seen this side to Granger, it was appealing beyond words.

She was perfection.

He wanted her and by Merlin, he was going to have her in his bed tonight.

She leaned against the bar counter, sipping her drink ever so slowly.

He leaned up against her in the crowded bar reaching for his own.

Without hesitation, he drained it in one gulp.

Hermione stared at him with a determined sparkle in her eyes.

Draco cupped her face and ran his thumb along her bottom lip, she leaned into his touch willingly, closing her eyes in satisfaction.

He took the advantage and kissed her, her eyes flew open in surprise, but his tongue was already parting her delectable lips, gaining entry into her peppermint smelling glory.

Her manicured fingertips trailed along his neck finding their way into his hair, running them through his silky fine locks.

Reluctantly he pulled free, if he continued, he would fuck her on top of the bar counter not caring who the fuck saw them.

"Your place or mine?" He growled in her ear urgently.

After a moment's thought, she whispered, "Mine."

That was the verbal consent he needed; her body consented the minute she laid eyes on him.

Taking her small hand in his, he led her out. The cool crisp air hit them as they stepped out and she held onto the lapel of his jacket to steady herself.

Smiling at the woman clinging onto him, he encouraged, "Take us home, Granger."

The second their feet touched the cold floor of her flat, Draco shed his jacket and threw it on the sofa.

He wasted no time.

In the privacy of her home, he held nothing back.

Pulling her to him, his lips claimed hers ravenously.

She came willingly…

He put his arm around her slim waist and kissed her passionately, deepening the kiss as her she moaned into his mouth.

His tongue pushed against hers in fiery abandonment.

Hermione ran her fingers across his toned, well-defined body.

His muscles rippled under her fingertips, coming to life at her insistent intrusion of his body.

She unbuttoned the white shirt he wore placing feathery kisses as the shirt fell off his torso and out of his stretched-out arms.

It fell clumsily to the floor by their feet.

Groaning against her creamy smooth skin he kissed her neck, sucking on the delicate flesh as she leaned into him, enjoying every decadent touch of him.

Her dress felt heavy on her, she wanted to be rid of it, she wanted to feel his skin on hers.

She reluctantly broke free of his embrace and turned her back to him moving her hair out of the way.

His fingers trembled as he grasped the zip to her dress and pulled it down, the sound echoed through the quiet flat and he pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

Using his long fingers, he freed her from the confinements of her dress, and it fell to join the shirt on the floor.

She wore no bra, that excited him to no end.

He kissed the delicateness of her spinal column. Goosebumps appeared where his fingers moved over her.

Cupping her voluptuous breasts from behind, Draco pulled Hermione against his chest.

Burying himself in the crook of her neck, he sucked on the skin while his fingers massaged the soft mounds and played with her hardened nipples.

Hermione moved her hand down her body and massaged her cunt over the thin lace of the thong.

A voracious moan rolled off her tongue.

Draco realized what she was doing and turned her to face him.

Kissing her again he trailed kisses down her body and took a rosy nipple in his mouth.

Sucking on the aroused pink-tipped bud, he bit down lightly earning a low moan from deep within her.

He continued his actions on the other breast and kissed past her stomach until he was kneeling in front of her.

Her fingers in his hair tightened as he ran the tips of his fingers from her stomach down to her core.

Slowly he hooked his thumbs on the sides of her thong and pulled it down.

Fuck she was dripping, and it was all for him, he could not wait to taste her.

Somehow, he knew she would taste erotically tantalizing.

Hermione delicately stepped out of the thong and Draco's long fingers grasped her buttocks, his fingers dug into her delicate flesh.

He felt her lean in eagerly.

Gently he swiped his tongue across her hairless pussy, instant gratification as her fingers tightened its held on his head, and a low moan left her lips.

Draco smirked.

Using his tongue, he gained access within her wet, pink folds.

She tasted fucking amazing.

Draco enthusiastically ran his tongue along her slit, flicking his tongue over her swollen clit.

The woman was flexible. She effortlessly placed a leg on his shoulder spreading her thighs for better access.

Oh, how he welcomed it. Grabbing his head, Hermione pushed it flush against her wet folds.

He lapped her juices eagerly wanting to taste her forever, but his throbbing erection threatened to rip through his trousers.

It was getting fucking unbearable.

But not before he gave his witch the release she ardently chased after.

Her clit was a swollen mass of pleasure waiting to explode.

He pressed his tongue hard on it and sucked on her pulsating womanhood.

Again, and again, he felt her squirm, he felt her heat…she was so fucking close.

Hermione felt the flow of heat accumulate behind her navel as she hovered on the cusp of orgasm.

She let out a loud moan as her intricately spun bundle of nerves exploded within her.

"Fuck!" Hermione cried and buckled under the weight of her release.

Wave upon wave of unbridled passion unleashed within her as an earth-shattering orgasm tore throughout her body.

Her slick juices dripped down his lips and chin, he didn't stop until she was completely spent.

Pushing his tongue further in, he fucked her with his tongue till her orgasm ceased.

"Draco...oh...my...god," she whimpered as his tongue darted in and out of her tight little hole.

It weakened her and he felt her fall, expertly he caught her and kissed her, letting her taste herself.

He loved her taste. It was pure and untainted.

Hermione regained her composure and keenly clung onto him returning his kisses while undoing the button of his tailored trousers.

She backed him into her room, grateful that she had cleaned it in the morning.

Breaking away she watched the rays of moonlight dance across his pale skin, where it touched it glowed.

The scars on his sculptured form shone brilliantly and she wondered from where he got them.

He watched her intensely, she was beautiful, he could not stop staring.

Had he been so blind at Hogwarts not to see just how fuckable Granger was?

Hermione tiptoed to close the distance between them.

She pushed him back and he fell onto the bed.

Seductively she crawled between his legs, he parted them to make room for the timeless beauty.

Kissing him full on the mouth, her fingers stroked his body, not missing an inch of flesh.

She marvelled at his body, it was so taut and fit, his muscles rippled with anticipation under her lips and tongue.

Trailing kisses past his stomach she came face to face with the striking tent his erection evoked.

Biting down on her lip she pulled the silk boxers down his shapely muscled legs and threw it down.

Even in the dim light, Draco could see she was impressed, his rock-hard shaft stood up readily awaiting its reward.

She was impressed, extremely impressed.

He was going to feel fucking amazing inside her.

She bent her head to his balls and licked a straight line from his ball sack to his pulsating head.

Draco groaned out aloud as new sensations began to surface at the ex Gryffindor's tongue on him

She clasped her fingers around his girth and began moving her small hand up and down the hardened shaft.

He jerked; no way was he going to come. He fought the urge and fell back against the pillows

Hermione enjoyed his slow torture. She smirked and licked the underside of his cock.

"Granger…," Draco whimpered.

His eyes closed, he felt her tongue at his head, licking the pre-cum that oozed out.

Without warning, she took him in whole, deep throating his length.

Draco knew he would not last, he could not hold back any longer but Merlin, he did not want her to stop. She was sucking on him, her lips tightening around his dick as she built up a beautiful pace.

The haze lifted and he almost cried out, "NO!"

His eyes flew open, a raw need awakened.

Draco sat up fast, momentarily stunned, Hermione withdrew, she barely had time to react.

He grabbed her around the waist and came on top.

They locked eyes briefly….

Lining his cock with her entrance, he pushed in hard.

She cried out in pain and so much pleasure.

Pain because he was alot bigger than she was used to, her walls screamed in protest but her loins yelled in delight.

He was hitting the back ends of her walls, filling her up with his girth.

He plunged into her repeatedly, her clit regained its former glory under the renewed assault and got ready to release her pent up passion once again.

Draco pounded into her mercilessly.

Faster and faster, she needed her second release, "Please don't stop," she cried out in a voice that was clearly not her own.

"I have no intention of stopping, Granger," he growled into the shell of her ear.

A satisfied smile spread across his face as he quickened and angled his movements, so his head rubbed on her receptive spot.

It was so overwhelming that it consumed them both.

Draco held back for as long as he was able and as his release was just upon him, Hermione's fingers dug into his back, leaving marks he was sure at her ferocity.

She came for the second time that night.

Surrounded by her wetness, he closed his eyes, with a final hard thrust he gave himself over to the woman under him.

He embedded himself within her tightness releasing his seed deep within. He muffled his groans into her mouth as she hung onto him kissing him fervently.

Only once she milked him dry did he collapse on top of her.

She held him close to her body, whispering words of comfort and satisfaction while running her fingers down his back.

The gathered sweat on his back stung against the scraps her nails made.

Draco rolled off Hermione and on to the side, his chest heaved with the rapid intake of air and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her trying to get up.

Grabbing her across the wrist, he pulled her back and she toppled against his chest.

"Where are you going?" Draco questioned at once.

Hermione let out a breathless sigh, "This is my flat, I'm just going to get us some water."

When he did not respond, she glanced over her shoulder.

Arm firmly holding her, he had fallen fast asleep.

To hell with water…

She brushed the strands of rogue hair that fell across his face.

Her eyelids drooped with exhaustion and exertion of their activities.

What the bloody fuck was that?

Unexpected, blindsided and phenomenal were just a few words that came to mind.

There was not a term to do it justice.

Hermione watched the sleeping Slytherin.

She had never felt anything like it!

Draco was handsome yes, always had been but in bed…

She trailed her fingers along his chiselled jawline and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Dead to the world, he hardly moved.

A content smile curved the side of his lip.

Hermione felt exhaustion seeping through her body.

A fleeting thought stabbed the back of her mind…..

Contraceptive charm?

The liquor clouded her senses.

She shrugged, sure that he had cast it.

Mixed with the alcohol floating through her system, she snuggled next to him and closed her eyes.

* * *

The rays of sunlight hit him first, fuck! He raised himself but found himself alone.

She was obviously elsewhere; he heard the faint sound of the TV coming from the other room.

Sporting a headache, he threw his long legs off the bed, fetched his discarded clothes, and quickly pulled them on.

He looked around the room, "Where the bloody hell is my shirt?"

Hermione felt a pair of eyes studying and undressing her.

She glanced over her shoulder.

In all his glory, he leaned against the wall, "I was wondering where my shirt got too."

Hermione bit her lip and went to unbutton the expensive shirt.

His eyes travelled over her body, "Keep it, it looks better on you than it ever did on me."

She left the buttons open, her perky bosom visible through the opening.

Turning her back to him, she busied herself with making breakfast.

Taking a deep breath, she greeted cheerfully, "Good morning."

He did not move but replied with equal enthusiasm, "Morning, Granger."

She pointed purposefully towards the kettle, "Tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee please," Draco replied politely and moved to stand behind her.

Hermione felt his presence and shuddered.

Dropping a heated kiss to her neck and top of her mused head, he rasped, "You look beautiful."

She turned in his arms and stared into his handsome face.

He lightly brushed her lips with his, "Last night was something else, Granger."

Locking eyes, she replied hotly, "It really was, Mal..err...Draco."

A growl erupted from his chest, "Don't say my name...and do not bite your lip like that."

Hermione grinned and pushed him away.

She mocked playfully, "Like what...this?"

Curling her lip, she bit down hard.

Draco fixed her with serious eyes, "Can I see you again?"

Hermione shook her head, "Drunken mistake, remember?"

He took the mug of steaming coffee she handed him and mused, "Was it now?"

A hearty laugh broke through his lips, "If it makes you feel better, Granger."

Eyeing her body hungrily, he huskily added, "I, for one, remember every damn detail."

Draco asked curiously, "Where did you get the scar on your thigh?"

She followed his gaze, "Battle of Hogwarts..."

His eyes darkened, "I see..."

Hermione closed the distance between them and traced her fingers along the prominent pinkish scar on his chest down to where it disappeared into his boxers.

Her fingers twitched with wanting to touch his cock.

His chest heaved visibly, and he swallowed following her every movement.

Stepping away Hermione grinned, "Was this from the time Harry..."

Draco chuckled, "Saint Potter, carved me up like a Thanksgiving Turkey."

She tiled her head and retorted seriously, "That is not funny."

He bit back a laugh, "Not at the time, but it is fucking hilarious now."

She turned her back to the counter and leaned against it, sipping her coffee, and running lustful eyes over the fine specimen before her.

Hermione licked her lips, "You need to leave."

He gulped down the hot liquid and banged the mug down on the small table.

Wiping his mouth, Draco replied, "Fine, I'll go but you won't forget our night together, Granger."

A smug smile tugged at her lips, she boldly fired back, "Neither will you, Malfoy."

Hurriedly closing the distance between them, he claimed her lips hungrily devouring her.

They almost ended up in bed again.

Almost…..

A loud thud later and he was gone.

Hermione stared after him, sipped her tea and buried her face in the crook of her elbow, inhaling the scent he left behind.

He smelled sinful.

Well, he was right about never forgetting it.

Malfoy was going to be a father and more importantly the father to her baby.

Despondently she thought, heaven, help me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving the fluff and humour.
> 
> Makes for such a refreshing change.
> 
> I truly hope everyone likes the way this is going.
> 
> Please do take it in best spirits and not hate on the characters.
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Two!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Theo yelled over the pub noise, "Oi, Malfoy...bring my drink with you."

Draco turned to glare at Theo.

Reluctantly, he slammed down a few Galleons and picked up the large mugs of beer frothing at the top.

Moving seamlessly through the crowd, he plopped himself down on the chair and pushed the mug aggressively towards his best friends.

The beer spilt over the edge and on to Theo's trousers.

"What the fuck?" The blonde blue-eyed man cried in outrage.

"Sorry mate," Draco apologised not meaning a word.

He took a sip, "Are you buggers going to explain why I am paying for all this shit?"

Tapping a cigarette out of the box, he kept it to the corner of his lip and lit the thin tube of tobacco.

Letting out a gratifying stream of smoke towards the ceiling, he fixed his friends with a look.

Blaise shrugged, "We hardly get to see you."

Theo snorted, "Where is the old ball and chain these days?"

Draco let out a laugh, he knew his friends despised Astoria.

He rolled his eyes, "She's in France, shopping with her mother."

Theo snickered, "Blimey! The woman was born to be a pureblood wife."

Draco grimaced but kept quiet, he could hardly deny the truth.

Blaise hid a laugh, "We are surprised to see you mate."

Draco waved his hand casually, "Come off it..."

Theo tapped his chin in thought and mused, "Doesn't Astoria keep your balls in her little purse?"

Draco lunged at him and Theo fell off the chair.

Blaise roared with laughter.

Theo got to his feet and raised his glass, "To Draco, may your balls return...one day."

Draco showed him the finger and sneered.

A sea of brown invaded his space and he looked up expectantly.

The witch turned and offered him a boozy smile and provocative smack of her lips.

For a second, he thought it was Hermione.

Disappointed, Draco hurriedly looked away and stared into his drink.

She occupied his thoughts far more than she should be.

Theo nudged Blaise and they exchanged a knowing grin.

* * *

Hermione twirled her wand, making sparks fly out the end.

She loved her bloody job.

The risk factor, the missions, the camaraderie…everything appealed to her.

Working at the DMLE was a dream come true.

Her otter Patronus was no more, in its place a silvery eagle floated around the small space.

She had purposely avoided her fiancé by faking a multitude of illnesses but it was time to come clean.

Her plan to tell Draco first vanished with Ron's desperate pleas to meet up.

Defeated and guilty, she gave in to his demands and stared at the blooming clock, watching the minutes tick away.

Harry poked his head around the corner, "Alright there, Hermione?"

Not trusting her own voice to just blurt out the truth, she nodded.

Harry fixed her with a curious look.

She was hiding something...

Even at the briefing, she had stared out of the enchanted window and not contributed a thread of valuable feedback.

Curious...very curious...

Harry disappeared around the corner and Hermione sighed in relief.

She glanced at the big clock.

An hour to fucking go...

A thud made her squeal.

The deep voice of Terry Boot made her squirm.

"A bunch of us went out to lunch..." he started to explain why a white ribboned box was placed on her tidy desk.

Shyly turning beet red, he added, "I..er...noticed you like chocolate..."

Without waiting for a response or even the formation of a poorly worded thank you, the tall rather good looking man scurried away, leaving her to hungrily devour the flaky chocolate croissant within.

Hermione bit down on the dry skin of her cracked bottom lip.

Fuck...it was almost time to leave.

She drummed her heel against the sparkling marble floor with growing anxiety.

The small hand hit 6 pm and a loud chime filled the area.

Springing to her feet, she tossed the large bag over her shoulder and sprinted down the narrow corridor, practically whizzing past a perplexed Harry and stunned Ernie Macmillan.

* * *

Turning in time and space, her feet touched the wooded floors of her fiancé's chaotic flat.

Dropping her bag with a loud thump, she surveyed the area.

Ron was by every definition a complete and utter slob.

Dishes were piled in the sink, a trail of dirty laundry littered the floors and the putrid smell of rotting food tickled her nostrils unpleasantly.

Hermione grimaced, then frowned.

Bloody fucking man child.

Determinedly she pulled out her wand and waved it around the room effortlessly.

Everything had a place and within minutes the flat sparkled with cleanliness.

Done with the task of bringing his blooming flat back to livable standards, Hermione resorted to fixing herself a cup of tea.

Her stomach growled with hunger and she needed to pacify the beast within.

Besides, the baby needed proper food, not the junk food she usually stuffed her face with.

Just as the rim of the mug touched her lips a loud crack pierced her thoughts and she closed her eyes.

Holy fuck, here we go...

She turned to face Ron, drenched in what she could only deduce as water.

His robes were caked with mud, grass stuck to basically every orifice but a happy smile spread across his freckled face as he looked up and saw her standing near the kitchen.

His tall frame reeked of sweat and gathered bodily fluids.

She visibly scrunched up her nose.

He chortled, "Sorry love, be back in a jiffy."

Hermione nodded watching him ruin her hard work by leaving muddy grass-stained footprints everywhere.

She groaned and finished the cup of sweet tea in her hands.

Settling herself on the sofa, Hermione waited for Ron to appear.

Clad in a striking pair of white boxers, he strode into the living room vigorously towelling his hair and then his balls.

He dropped to place an affectionate kiss on the top of her head.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Hermione blurted out, "Ron, I can't marry you!"

Her hand went to her mouth at once in shock and regret.

What the bloody heck was wrong with her?

She could've shot him at point-blank range and that would have probably hurt less.

Ron turned hurt, pained eyes on her. His voice shaky with uncertainty, "What? why?"

She fiddled with the edge of her top, "Er...its complicated...well, no not really."

Her eyes travelled up his bare chest and came to rest on his flabbergasted face.

His stoic appearance pierced her heart.

Taking a deep breath, she mumbled, "I'm pregnant."

A smile of pure joy lit up his face, a freaking halo formed over his head in the depths of her imagination.

He sat next to her and reached for her hands, "That's wonderful, darling."

Hermione shot up and yelled, "You're not the father."

Honestly, what the blooming fuck was wrong with her?

Yes, she was knackered from lack of sleep over their situation but mostly from the images of a shapely platinum blonde stroking her body.

Focus, Hermione...

She was in the company of a frothing mad redhead who looked positively murderous.

Spit flew off his lips as Ron bellowed, "WHAT?"

Flecks of it landed on her cheek, she wiped it off disgustingly.

He rounded on her in absolute fury, "YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME?"

Hermione struggled to keep a straight face.

Despite the severity of the situation and the godawful thing she had done, she pictured Ron as a child huffing and puffing turning red at having being denied a bag of sweets.

Focus woman...

Feebly she tried to defend her actions, "Well, not really, I mean it was a one night stand."

Merlin, that was beyond pathetic.

He was sure to chuck her and slam the door in her face.

Ron turned on her menacingly.

Sarcastically he spat, "Oh yeah, of course."

He adapted a deadly sugary sweet voice, "How could I possibly forget that a one night stand doesn't fucking count as cheating."

Bringing his face close to hers, he tapped his temple and yelled, "ARE YOU BARKING MAD?"

Hermione flinched at the words and stepped away from the flecks of spit spewing out of his mouth.

He was frothing around the mouth like a rabid dog.

His eyes held a dangerous mixture of hurt, anger and humiliation.

Standing her ground, Hermione weakly tried to appease the deranged man, "Ron, babe…I am so sorry."

She stared at her feet, "Honestly, I never meant for it to happen. We were drunk and one thing led to another…I swea….."

He cut through her sentence with a steely voice of contempt, "Who the fuck is it?"

Bollocks…

That was the last thing he needed to know…

If she was sure of anything, it was the reaction he would have to finding out Malfoy was her baby's father.

She locked serious eyes with him and muttered, "Er...I can't tell you that just yet."

Ron sneered, "Fucking perfect."

He added threateningly, "Make no mistake, once I find out who it is, I will thump him into the ground."

Hermione snorted.

Ron glared, "You find that funny?"

Somehow she knew that was wishful thinking on Ron's part.

Draco would pulverize him with a flick of his wrist.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No, Ronald, I do not think it is funny but would you please stop acting like a freaking child for once and listen."

Ron paced around the flat muttering to himself, clenching his fists and ejecting out incoherent garbage.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Hermione retorted, "Look, I haven't told him yet and until I do, I don't want to tell you or anyone who it is."

A low snarl escaped Ron's pale lips, "I know the fucker, don't I?"

Unable to come up with a reasonable excuse, Hermione sucked it up and nodded.

She owed him at least that much.

There was not an ounce of regret in her body for sleeping with Malfoy, but she felt absolutely shite for betraying the man before her.

His temper peaked and he thundered, "FUCK! HERMIONE, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?"

She winced.

What did he want from her?

Shit happens…

Did she want to take it back?

Fuck no!

Would she do it again if given the chance?

Fuck yes!

Hermione turned on her heel and picked up her heavy handbag.

She glanced over her shoulder as he fell onto the sofa with his head in his hands, "I am sorry Ron, but I think its best if I leave."

He looked at her through distraught and red-rimmed eyes, "So, just like that, we are over?"

Choking back a sob, he asked painfully, "Do you love him?"

She let her bag fall and rushed to his side, "Oh darling, of course not. It was one night of sex. Nothing more, nothing less."

Mind-blowing damaging kind of sex.

Well, more than less if you considered the baby growing inside her.

He grasped her shoulders and pleaded, "Can we not work things out?"

Hermione sighed, "Maybe, but not right now. I need time alone to figure things out."

His lips quivered, "But I love you, Hermione."

She brushed his lips with hers, "And I love you."

Running her palm across her flat abdomen, she declared, "But this is bigger than the both of us."

He looked downcast and stared miserably at his feet.

Reluctantly, Hermione rose, retrieved her bag and took out her wand, "I'll call you later."

Holy fuck...her life had gone to hell with 2 little fucking lines that appeared by peeing on a stick.

It was confirmed, she was a complete bloody bitch for breaking his heart in two.

Her feet landed firmly on the grey carpet of her flat, she flung her bag across the room and sprinted to the bathroom.

Doubled over the commode, she heaved violently and vomited a good portion of the day's nourishment.

Crawling across the bathroom floor, she quickly rid herself of clothes and crawled into the porcelain tub.

Letting the water wash over her body, Hermione thought of Draco Malfoy.

She generously lathered herself to form soapy suds and let the smell of rose fill the small space.

Tomorrow she would tell the father.

Merlin, please give her strength.

* * *

At first light, her eyes opened and she shot straight up.

She dreaded the next few hours, "Oh hell…"

Scratching her head, Hermione lazily dragged her feet to the bathroom.

Allowing herself to stew in the warm bath for longer than necessary, she went over possible scenarios in her head.

**_Scenario 1_ **

"Draco, I'm pregnant!"

"The fuck you want me to do about it."

"GET OUT!"

**_Scenario 2_ **

"Draco, I'm pregnant!"

Sobbing, "Granger, this is the happiest day of my life."

"MARRY ME!"

_**Scenario 3** _

"Draco, I'm pregnant!"

"I want to fuck you again."

"NOW!"

Her body shuddered in agreement, she would invite scenario number three with open arms or err…open legs.

When did she turn into such a slut for Malfoy?

Hermione giggled uncontrollably.

The bottom line was she truly did not give a rat's arse about how he would react.

The baby was hers to keep, love and look after to the best of her ability.

Bundling herself in a thick fluffy towel, she tiptoed into the warmth of the room and threw the cupboard doors open.

A figure-hugging pencil skirt and shapely white blouse stared at her in the face.

Was she actually trying to impress the fucking Slytherin?

Her mind screamed, he fucked you already, what the bloody hell are you trying to achieve?

Disgusted by herself, she purposely pulled out a faded pair of jeans and an old jumper.

* * *

She arrived at the imposing building that was Draco Malfoy's empire.

The tall skyscraper went on endlessly and Hermione was fondly reminded of the Muggle tale, Jack and the Beanstalk.

That would make her Jack.

Draco the giant and the baby, magic beans.

There were all sorts of wrong with that deduction.

Letting out a few rapid breaths, she willed her feet to move.

The smartly dressed woman in the lobby was overly polite.

She drawled in a thick French accent, "Oui Miss Granger, please take the elevator to floor number 15."

Hermione stared at her surroundings.

It was clear the man was doing extremely well and true to his word, she quickly found out that he conducted business with wizards and Muggles alike.

Plush sofas decorated each corner, accompanied by exotic looking potted plants.

The marbled floors gleamed under the rays of sunlight that made their way through the many panes of glass that surrounded the building.

She pushed the button and hummed to herself waiting for the elevator to arrive.

"Granger, is that you?" A voice made her frown.

Fuck…

What now?

Slowly she turned to face an olive-skinned man smirking at her.

"Zabini, fancy meeting you here!" Hermione offered politely.

His eyes travelled over her suspiciously, "Indeed."

She looked around purposely, hoping he would get the bloody hint and disappear.

But nothing she did seemed to deter the man staring at her face.

"Are you here to meet Draco?" Blaise asked studying her body language.

She put her mind to work.

Come on, Hermione come up with a fucking excuse.

She bit her lip nervously and nodded, "The DMLE is interested in an ancient artefact that is in the possession of the Malfoys."

Blaise was clearly not convinced, he let out a laugh, "Of course."

He bent to her level and whispered in her ear, "There is no need to lie, Granger."

The elevator dinged and she stumbled into it and hurriedly closed the doors.

Blaise winked as the doors closed and the elevator took her up.

Flustered Hermione shook her head incredulously.

Honestly, what the bloody heck was wrong with the Slytherin men?

Besides being irresistible, they were hankering on being bloody annoying.

The soft sound of elevator music filled the quiet confined space and she leaned against the interior chewing anxiously on a nail.

Once the elevator came to a halt, she stepped out and looked around the extraordinary mini reception.

Fuck…

Every surface was polished clean, black and white décor adorned the interior and a few impressive works of art hung on the walls.

She stopped to study the Picasso.

Completely immersed in the painting, Hermione ignored the haughty woman approaching her.

The woman was clearly displeased, she cleared her throat, "Excuse me, may I help you?"

Hermione turned to face her and offered her most friendly smile, "Yes, would I be able to speak to Mr Malfoy?"

The stylishly dressed cow regarded her in contempt, "Do you have an appointment?"

No you daft bint, I most certainly do not have an appointment.

Keeping the smile on her face, Hermione replied politely, "Sorry but I don't have an appointment."

She smirked, "Draco is an old friend."

The woman was not convinced, she went around the glass table and made a show of flipping through a large book.

Adapting a sour disposition the woman retorted, "Let me see if Mr Malfoy is willing to see you."

Hermione shot back rudely, "Why don't you do that because I assure you he will."

The woman frowned, "Name?"

Hermione asked stunned, "Sorry?"

The swotty bitch glared, "What is your name?"

Hermione blushed, "Oh, Hermione Granger."

The woman's demeanour changed at the mention of her name and she visibly swallowed.

Politeness flowed through ruby red lips, "Please have a seat, Miss Granger."

Hermione clutched the bag to her chest and descended into the comfort of the luxurious sofa.

Get a fucking grip, Granger.

Where the hell is your Gryffindor bravado?

Hiding up her arse, apparently.

Draco stared into the laptop, his long fingers moved across the keys with practice.

He looked up at the door opening, slipped off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose.

His assistant looked over her shoulder and dropped her voice to a mere whisper, "Miss Hermione Granger is here to see you."

His heart rate skyrocketed.

The pressure of blood flowing through his veins quickened.

He slid off the chair and toppled to the ground.

Embarrassed, he shot straight up and grinned sheepishly, "Please send her in, Claire."

Why was she here?

Clumsily Draco ran his fingers through his silky fine hair and fixed his shirt and tie.

Hermione sat fretfully jiggling her feer as she flipped through an old magazine.

Claire smiled down at her and pointed towards the large opaque glass doors, "Please go in, Miss Granger."

Hermione got to her feet and stumbled.

Bloody potted plants.

She pushed the doors open and walked in.

Draco stood up surprised but pleased to see her.

His face split into a wide smile displaying perfect teeth.

He came around the large desk and motioned for her to sit down.

Making himself comfortable, he said, "Granger, this is a pleasant surprise."

It was a genuine comment.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot, taking in the splendour of his lavishly decorated office.

The large aquarium with multicoloured fish grabbed her fancy.

She strolled over and peered into the clear water.

Letting out a laugh, she bit out, "You need a new assistant. The one you have is a right bitch."

Draco laughed hard but continued to stare at the beautiful woman with shorter hair than he remembered.

And he remembered every fucking detail.

The smoothness of her skin.

The dip of her back.

The pulse point on her neck.

Her taste.

Her glorious wetness.

Her sultry voice cut through his dangerous thoughts, "It is good to see you."

She added a compliment to defuse the obvious sexual tension, "Nice office."

He came to stand by her side, "I am no Auror but it pays the bills."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and replied sarcastically, "Yours or a small country's?"

Draco took her jab good-heartedly, "I will have you know that Malfoy Industries donates to a multitude of worthy causes and charities."

She purposely stepped away and went to take a seat.

He followed the sway of her hips with growing interest.

Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, he asked curiously, "Well, what can I do for you?"

Her eyes travelled up his trouser legs, lingered on his crotch and reached his devilishly handsome face, "You might want to sit down."

Draco narrowed his eyes but followed her instruction, "Is everything alright? Are you okay?"

She brought her hands together and rubbed them to generate heat.

Locking her fiery brown orbs with his piercing grey, she revealed all at once, "I'm pregnant."

Draco stared into her face and then glanced over his shoulder to make sure that she was speaking to him and not some ghost.

He swallowed hard and felt his chest tighten.

Pulling at his tie, he brought it over his head and threw it down.

Why was it so fucking hot?

He was burning up from the inside.

"Er...Mal...Draco?" Hermione questioned her eyes searching his face in concern.

He heard her through a haze and that prompted him to snap back to attention, "Oh…umm…right. Well, that was unexpected."

He got to his feet and approached the fully stocked mini-bar.

Pouring himself a hefty drink, he drained it at once and turned to face her, "Fuck woman, you don't mince words."

Hermione offered an awkward smile, "I'm sorry! It sort of came out."

That had been happening a lot lately. It was as if her inner monologue died with the pregnancy.

A strained silence followed.

Hermione tried again, "Malfoy?"

She softened her tone, "Err...Draco?"

He fixed himself another drink and mumbled, "Yes yes...I'm here...partially at least."

Was this what an out of body experience felt like?

Because this was fucking unreal.

He sat back down and tried to regain his composure, "I don't understand, we used the bloody charm."

Hermione shook her head slowly, "My wand was in my purse, and you were supposed to cast the charm."

Oh, fuck!

Draco groaned in frustration as the realization of his actions weighed down on him.

She was right, as always.

It had been so intoxicatingly good, he had lost all fucking sense and control.

The tequila in his system had to take some blame.

Not to mention her tight bloody cunt.

Draco massaged the bridge of his nose, "Please don't hate me for asking but..er…Weasley?"

Hermione responded quickly, "It's not Ron's."

She rubbed her arm and averted her gaze, "I haven't slept with Ron since we umm...you know...or the month leading up to it."

She explained further, "He was away at Quidditch training."

That was one thing out of the way.

Draco leaned forward and smiled, "I understand."

Secretly, he was thrilled that he was the last man she slept with.

An innate possessiveness gripped his heart and refused to budge.

Hermione turned serious, "Look, I came to tell you because it's the right thing to do."

Confidently she added, "You don't have to be involved or do anything. No one even has to know."

His eyes darkened.

What the blooming fuck was she rambling on about?

Draco got to his feet and spat, "Oh, that's bloody rich."

Angrily he paced around the office, "So, I'm supposed to forget that you're carrying my child?"

He shook his head defiantly, "Right! Well, Granger, that's not going to fucking happen."

She cowered under his penetrating glare but managed to get out, "But really...I don't need you around."

He rolled his eyes and put his hands up in the air exasperatedly, "Yeah, I fucking get you're a strong bloody woman. Don't trip over yourself trying to prove it."

His tone changed to a silky smooth, "You've decided to keep the baby then?"

Hermione shot to her feet, anger seeping out of her very pores.

She glared at him furiously, "Fucking yes! Would you rather I abort?"

He backed away from the advancing woman and held his hands up in defeat, "Hold on now! I didn't say that."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared him down.

Draco let out a sigh of relief, "It was just a question, Hermione, I would never ask you to abort our child."

Tears stung her eyes and she turned away before he saw them, "Don't ask stupid questions and I had you pegged as an intelligent man."

He tried to close the distance between them but his feet wouldn't move.

From across the room Draco questioned, "Does Weasley know?"

She nodded miserably, "He knows and I called off the wedding."

Draco frowned, "Fuck! I'm sorry, Granger."

A small laugh escaped her lips, "Why the hell are you sorry? It's not like you forced me."

He joined the laughter, "True, but I might have made the first move."

She raised an eyebrow, "Might have? You stuck your tongue down my throat at the bar, you idiot."

Draco smirked, "In my defence, you were wearing that ridiculously sexy red dress. Every man at the wedding wanted to take you home."

Hermione fixed him with a look, "So you decided to swoop in and save me?"

She clutched the sides of her stomach and pushed it out, "Congratulations you won. Here's your price."

Draco snorted and turned serious, "You're carrying the next Malfoy heir."

A look of disdain adorned her pretty features, "Oh no, I'm really not. The child doesn't have to be a Malfoy, he or she can be a Granger."

Draco scowled, "Are you mental? We probably should get married."

SCENARIO 2! With a few minor adjustments.

She laughed out loud, "Okay so now I know you're fucking crazy. I'm not marrying you."

Her words dented his pride a smidge.

Any other woman would cream their knickers to have him propose.

But she was never like the other women.

That was what made her so unique.

She rattled on, "Yes we fucked because we were pissed off our damn minds, and that resulted in a pregnancy. This isn't the dark ages. We can raise a child out of matrimony."

A hearty chuckle erupted, "I can hardly imagine your parents welcoming the blooming Mudblood as a daughter in law."

His face darkened and drained of any warmth, "Don't use that fucking word."

Hermione stared into his face.

He was different…

It pulled her to him even more.

She timidly reminded him, "You might have to tell your girlfriend though."

In his moment of utter disbelief and emotional turmoil, he completely forgot about his bloody girlfriend.

ASTORIA!

He smacked his head in realization, "Oh damn! She's going to shove my balls down my throat."

Hermione softened her gaze and picked up her bag.

Draco eyed her movements, "Are you leaving?"

She shrugged, "I said what I came here to tell you and now I want a chocolate fudge brownie."

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't know, Malfoy, this child wants weird stuff."

A look of adoration flickered in the depths of his grey swirls, "Granger, I'm going to involved throughout.

He added at once, "From doctor visits onwards."

She sighed and resigned to his will, "Fine! If that's what you wish, be there for your child." She bit her lip and added hesitantly, "You and I can try to be friends."

He chuckled, "Kind of doing things in the reverse, aren't we?"

Draco mused, "Sex, kid and then friends?"

Hermione smirked, "Never one for tradition. I'll let you know when the next consultation is."

Her back to the door, she stared at him watching his next move intently.

He hurriedly closed the distance between them and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

She grabbed hold of his shirt and dug her fingers into the soft material.

His lips found hers and he placed a loving kiss to them.

Her lips parted and they moved under his urgent need.

Draco deepened the kiss and whispered into her mouth, "I'm here for you, always."

She pressed flush against his firm body and her arms encircled his neck.

He pushed her up against the door and explored the inner sweetness of her mouth.

A knock on the door interrupted their moment of passion.

Breathless they broke apart and Hermione touched her swollen lips.

Draco tipped her chin and muttered, "If you need anything let me know."

Merlin, her legs had turned to fucking jelly.

She mumbled something incoherently and let her wobbly legs carry her out.

Draco fixed himself a much-needed drink, fell into the large leather chair and stared at the door.

Holy fucking shit!

What the heck just happened?

Was he really going to be a father?

Was Granger really the mother to his firstborn?

Thoughts of uncertainly swirled around his head.

He twirled the amber liquid and took a gratifying sip.

Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander back to that fateful day.

**_Theo handed him a drink._ **

**_Eagerly he took it and sipped the rich scotch._ **

**_Blaise let out a whistle, "Is that the Gryffindor swot?"_ **

**_Theo frowned, "Manners Zabini, and by the looks of it that is Granger."_ **

**_He cocked his head to the side and studied her frame, "Damn fine arse, she cleaned up well."_ **

**_Blaise narrowed his eyes, "Was she always that fuckable?"_ **

**_Theo rolled his eyes and challenged, "Mate, go ask her to dance…"_ **

**_He looked to the blonde next to him and smirked, "Or Draco, do you want too?"_ **

**_Draco snapped clear out of his daze, "What the fuck are you on about?_ **

**_Blaise boldly pointed towards the gathered Gryffindor women, "Quit staring at Granger."_ **

**_"Fuck off, I'm not staring at anyone," Draco fired back embarrassed that he been caught ogling the Gryffindor Princess._ **

**_A group of girls sashayed past them, wiggling their bottoms and shooting meaningful glances their way._ **

**_Theo smacked his lips, "There are some fine-looking women present."_ **

**_Draco nudged him in the ribs, "Aren't you gunning for Lovegood?"_ **

**_Theo straightened and mused, "I doubt Astoria will approve of your viewing choices."_ **

**_Blaise let out a loud laugh._ **

**_Draco shoved Theo and he went crashing into Blaise._ **

**_Blaise shook his head, "You know Astoria is all kinds of wrong for you, Drake."_ **

**_Draco sighed, "Give it a rest."_ **

**_Theo grew serious, "From what a little birdie told me, Granger is strictly off-limits."_ **

**_Blaise and Draco fixed him with a curious look._ **

**_Theo grinned, "She's marrying Weasley in two weeks."_ **

**_Draco threw back his drink, "That imbecile is being handed a fucking pot of gold."_ **

**_His friends stared at him in stunned silence._ **

**_Blaise narrowed his eyes and grinned, "I don't see a ring on her finger."_ **

**_Draco rolled his eyes, "We know you have the moral compass of a sewer rat."_ **

**_The dark-haired man was known for bedding married woman_ **

**_Blaise defended himself confidently, "It is a mutual understanding mate, and I would love to have Granger beneath me tonight."_ **

**_His voice dropped, "Discretion is key."_ **

**_Theo let out a laugh, "No way in hell is she going to cheat on Weasley."_ **

**_He nudged Draco, "Oi fucker! Why are you so quiet?"_ **

**_Blaise injected, "He's undressing Granger with his eyes."_ **

**_Draco caught her looking their way and raised his glass in her direction._ **

**_Blaise downed his drink, adjusted his jacket and tie, and said confidently, "Watch and learn sweethearts."_ **

**_Draco grabbed another drink from a server and watched his best friend's panther-like stride towards the stunning woman._ **

**_He would be lying to say he had not noticed Granger the minute she entered in that tight fucking red dress that skimmed over her body making her nipples jump out._ **

**_His thoughts took a dangerous turn when he started to wonder if she was wearing a thong or going commando._ **

**_Please let it be commando._ **

**_He wanted to own her body and have her scream his name._ **

**_Theo interrupted his sinful thoughts, "Blaise seems to be making headway."_ **

**_They watched Hermione laugh at something Blaise said._ **

**_A dangerous glint flashed across his grey eyes._ **

**_Draco threw back his drink and grinned, "Not for long."_ **

**_He had seen her look over his best friend's shoulder at him._ **

**_Her eyes spoke volumes._ **

**_She eyed him, took him in as he did her, and he felt a strong need to have her in his arms._ **

**_Theo snapped his fingers, "Oh fuck, here we go."_ **

He had initiated it, she looked ripe and ready for plucking that he could not help himself.

That carnal urge overtook every sense of control he possessed.

That night Astoria became a mere memory.

It was a loathsome thing to do but he regretted nothing.

Given the chance, he would jump at the opportunity to share Granger's bed again.

Even the morning after, watching her walk around the kitchen in his shirt ignited a fire in the pits of his stomach.

They blamed the alcohol because it was the easy way out but they both knew their attraction went beyond sex.

She matched him intellectually.

If he had to listen to another one of Astoria's boring speeches about the colour mauve he would hang himself from the rafters.

Sexually Tori was adequate nothing like the fiery Gryffindor fuck Goddess.

His socialite girlfriend would return from her shopping spree tomorrow.

He would confess his sins and have her curse him into oblivion.

There was a part of him that cared deeply for his betrothed so to speak but she did nothing to stimulate his mind.

He most certainly did not love her.

It was a mutual understanding and relationship of sorts.

She thrived being in the limelight and he grudgingly did what was required to appease his parents.

That was until Granger looked his way.

Who could have guessed what the Gryffindor prude had between her thighs?

He was suddenly deeply envious of Weasley.

Many a night he wanted to contact her and meet up. Their little encounter rocked the threads of his sanity.

Sex with Granger had been so severely mind alternating, he worried whether he would never be able to fuck another woman without comparing.

He had not expected it to be that bloody good and now he had gone and kissed her in his bloody office.

Draco licked his lips and savoured the hint of vanilla he sucked off her tongue.

He groaned.

Holy hell, he was drowning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> I'm really loving the humour and hope everyone does too.
> 
> SMUT AND FLUFF.
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> To all the comments:- Thank you so much! All I ask is that you bear with me! :) :)
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Three!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Blaise reached over and grabbed a large slice of pepperoni pizza.

It was their weekly drinking binge at Nott's flat

Theo twisted the cap off the beer bottle and took a large sip.

"Granger is pregnant!" Draco cried out.

Blaise choked on his slice and Theo spat out the beer, sending it flying in a perfect arc all over Draco's arm.

The blonde Slytherin roared in outrage and disgust, "This shirt costs more than you're fucking flat, bitch."

Blaise pointed to his chest and grunted.

Theo got to his feet and patted him hard on the back.

The lodged piece of dough flew out of his mouth and landed near Draco's feet.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING KILL US?" Blaise bellowed taking huge gulps of air.

Draco waved his wand clearing the mess and slumped over the sofa miserably.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Theo questioned amused yet curious.

Draco took a long swig and wiped the frothy foam off his mouth.

He fixed Theo with a look, "You know I slept with her, what do you mean how did it happen?"

His mouth twisted, "Must I explain it to you fuckers?"

Blaise shut his eyes and protested loudly, "Fuck no! The last thing I need to picture is your pale fucking arse."

Theo shuddered at the image but gathered himself, "Alright mate, spill it."

Again Draco spat, "She's fucking pregnant."

He shot to his feet and paced around Theo's newly refurbished flat and barked unceremoniously, "A baby is growing inside of her and I'm the father."

Grabbing his head and digging his fingers into his scalp, Draco groaned.

Blaise snickered, "Astoria is going to literally kill you dead."

He put his hand up excitedly, "I call dibs on the Mercedes."

Draco glared sternly, picked up a bright red cushion and threw it Blaise's head hard.

Blaise neatly ducked it and laughed.

Theo stood up and put his arm around Draco's shoulder and pulled him close.

He grinned, "This could be the best thing that's happened to you."

Blaise shot to his feet at once and slapped his forehead in realization, "So, that's why she came by."

Draco threw him with a puzzled look, his brow furrowing together, "How the heck do you know she came to see me?"

Blaise smirked, "I met the saucy little minx by the lift."

Draco averted his gaze and his whole demeanour changed to one keeping a secret.

Theo caught on quick, "What the hell are you hiding?"

Draco continued to gulp down the contents of the bottle at a rapid pace.

Once he surfaced, his friends were staring into his face.

He declared impatiently, "Fuck off, I don't need to tell you anything."

Blaise fell over laughing, "No way! Did you fuck her in your office?"

Theo doubled over with laughter.

Draco dropped his voice to a mere whisper, "We..err..made out."

Blaise roared with laughter, "You bloody fancy the Gryffindor prude."

Draco replied childishly, "I do not..."

Theo rolled his eyes, "You've been moping around since you slept with her and today you're glowing like a fucking Christmas bulb."

Blaise interrupted, "Admit it Draco, you like the swotty witch"

Draco grumbled and defended weakly, "I admire her intelligence."

Theo fixed him with a knowing look, "Yeah, that's why you fucked her, come off it man."

He added seriously, "She's a far better match for you than snobby Astoria Greengrass."

Draco groaned but he explored the possibility of a relationship with Granger.

Reading books over cups of coffee.

Making love in front of a roaring fire.

Fisting her hair.

Inserting his long fingers into her tightness

Tasting that sweet cunt.

Theo cut through his erotic thoughts, "Never had you pegged for a careless man."

He pointed at Blaise, "This fucker probably has children all over London."

Blaise laughed, "Doing my bit for the community."

Draco frowned, "You disgust me."

But all kidding aside, he groaned and reached for another beer.

He knew Astoria was on the flight back to London.

Blaise snorted into the drink, "Your parents are going to be so proud."

Draco shot daggers at his best friend, "Shut it, Zabini."

He had not given a moments thought to his parents' reaction to the news.

They would reprimand him most severely.

A Malfoy heir has never been born out of wedlock.

* * *

Ginny glared at the phone.

"Answer the bloody phone, Mi," she spoke to the Muggle device.

She cut the call and tried again.

Like the 5 times before, Ginny stared into the phone, trying to telepathically send Hermione a message to answer.

Frustrated beyond words, she turned on her amused husband.

She cried aloud, "What the bloody shit is going on?"

Harry continued to read The Prophet.

He heard heavy footsteps and felt the newspaper being yanked out of his hands.

Ginny stared into his face, "Why is Hermione ignoring my calls?"

Harry grabbed her wrists and pulled her down onto his lap.

He trailed kisses down her exposed neck and muttered, "How about I ask her on Monday at work?"

Ginny hopped off and winked, "You do that, Potter, and tell her I'm fucking pissed."

Harry laughed and reached for the paper once again.

Ginny poked her head from around the corner and drawled seductively, "What the hell are you doing big boy?"

Harry grinned, threw the paper down and chased her up the stairs and into their room.

He tackled her across the waist and they fell onto the bed.

* * *

"I will be by in an hour, darling," Astoria purred into the phone.

Draco replied at once, "Of course, see you then, Tori."

If he knew her and he did intimately, Draco knew Astoria had no concept of time.

One hour in Astoriaville was 2 hours in the real world.

He figured cooking would be a waste of time because once he shared his exciting news, there would be no way in hell she would stick around to share a bloody meal with him.

In the unlikely circumstance, and for some reason he dreaded it, she did forgive his little indiscretion and decided to stick around, the Chinese takeout place around the corner did a mean dim sum and pork noodles.

He conveniently forgot that his girlfriend hated Chinese food. Her refined palette preferred caviar and Michelin starred restaurants.

Quickly he discarded the empty pizza boxes and takeout boxes before he received an earful from his betrothed.

It annoyed him to no end, he worked out religiously and kept his body fit, firm and bloody healthy but no! That was never good enough for her.

Her idea of dinner was to delicately pick at a salad and sip wine adding the bare minimum nourishment to her already skinny frame.

Astoria had always been an attractive woman, her crazy diets and vigorous workout routines were not needed.

Despite their lack of common ground, Draco appreciated her beauty.

Once or twice, he suggested that it would be okay to put on weight and she gasped and widened her eyes in horror.

That was the end of that.

Draco busied himself with clearing the dirty dishes and fluffing the already fluffed cushions.

If his father could see him now.

Draco could almost hear the man's stern voice, "Narcissa are you aware our son, the heir to the Malfoy bloodline is a house-elf?"

In frustration, Draco punched the pillow hard, it burst open and feathers flew in all directions.

He looked to the heavens, "Why do you hate me?"

Getting rid of the feathers that were stuck to him and around the Persian carpet, he lit the many candles around the flat and dimmed the lights.

He figured lightening the mood would help his cause of shattering her heart to fucking bits.

Draco walked around his luxurious flat nervously.

Uncharacteristically Astoria apparated into the flat 15 minutes past an hour.

She straightened, smoothed the clinging short black dress she wore and flashed a happy smile at him.

Caught off guard, Draco hid the pack of smokes and returned the smile halfheartedly.

Glittering jewels adorned her ears, wrists and neck.

The woman looked ready to appear in a diamond advertisement.

Draco could hardly look directly at her, from every angle she sparkled.

Astoria eyed the candles, dimmed lights and soft music coming out of the new stereo.

She grinned seductively, "Someone is anxious."

Draco widened his eyes at the realization.

Oh fuck...no no...

His idea to lighten the mood had backfired horribly.

Fucking idiot...

Sex was so far off his mind that his cock shrunk further as she sashayed up to him clumsily.

The sudden image of Hermione crawling between his legs flashed across his subconscious and a soppy grin split his face in two.

Astoria closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck and forcefully brought his lips down to meet hers.

She whispered, "Mm...You smell good, I missed you, darling."

Draco let himself be kissed, he returned her affections with mild interest.

Astoria was a good person if you took away the falseness and innate purebloodness.

She was kind, sweet and just a tad bit conceited.

Merlin, he didn't have the heart.

Draco kissed the top of her nose and escaped her wandering hands.

Running his fingers through his hair, he put a comfortable distance between them but she followed him around like an obedient puppy.

Tired of walking around the living room, Draco settled on the sofa and asked, "Did you have a good trip?"

She sat next to him, her exposed thigh rubbing against his trousers, "Oh yes! Shopping with mother was fun."

Her eyes found his and breathlessly she whimpered, "We could have had so much fun, I do wish you came."

Draco let out a nervous laugh, "I had an important client meeting to attend, remember I told you?"

Astoria raised a questioning eyebrow. She remembered nothing of the sort, except him avoiding the whole situation.

At once Draco changed the topic, "Glass of wine?"

She eyed his movements curiously, "Thank you..."

"Blast this cork," he mumbled trying to pull the stubborn cork out of the expensive bottle of red wine.

Astoria cocked her head to the side and regarded her handsome boyfriend, "Are you okay, Draco?

Her voice interrupted his task, the cork came undone and sent the liquid within gushing out and all over his groin.

Draco groaned and looked to the heavens once again and mouthed, "Why?"

He felt soft hands on him and he looked down to see Astoria rubbing over his crotch in an attempt to get rid of the spreading red wine stain.

Merlin, his cock was trying to dislodge itself from his body and run away.

It was confirmed, Granger had ruined his chances of ever fucking another woman.

The mouthy cunt!

Fuck her and her tight bloody wet pussy.

That was the wrong thought to have because at the image of Hermione naked, his dick snapped to attention and he was already on his way to an impressive erection.

Astoria in her ignorance thought he was hot and horny for her.

Her jewelled fingers fiddled with his zip, trying to free him of his confinement.

She managed to pull his trousers down quickly, it pooled around his ankles awkwardly.

In his eagerness to get away, Draco tripped over his own feet and went crashing to the floor.

He opened his eyes and found himself clad only in his boxers and shirt, a bag of ice pressed to his forehead and Astoria peering into his face with concern.

Her sweet voice penetrated his throbbing headache, "Thank Merlin, you gave me a fright."

Draco swung his long legs off the sofa, get up and cradled his head.

His dress shirt flapped ludicrously against his shapely arse and he kept moving it out of the way.

Her voice serious, she questioned, "What is the matter with you?"

He forced a weak smile, "Oh? I'm fine."

Astoria looked at him curiously, "You're fidgeting, running your fingers through your hair and acting very strange."

She added with an air of importance, "I know you well enough to know something is very wrong."

Draco closed his eyes and let out a frustrated groan.

Maybe he should fake a heart attack.

Bloody coward, his inner voice screamed at him.

He took a deep breath and sat back down.

Fuck his life...here we go.

Draco fiddled with his hands unable to look her directly in the eyes.

Fuck he felt like the bloody dung Beatle he saw on Muggle TV.

His voice shaky at best, he started, "Tori, look I never meant to hurt you. You mean a great deal to me."

She smiled at him reassuringly, "Breathe Draco, You can tell me anything, darling."

Grudgingly, he reminded her, "Do you recall Pansy's wedding?"

A sad look crept upon her face, "Yes, of course, I was away with Daphne."

She frowned, "I was so upset I missed the function."

Draco nodded and swallowed.

Almost there, mate.

His voice cracked, "Well, half of Hogwarts was there and er...Hermione Granger was there."

Astoria covered her mouth and her eyes widened in shock, "What have you done?"

He tried to reach for her trembling hand, "I'm sorry Tori, fuck I am so sorry."

And for the big reveal.

Looking at the tears gathering in the corner of her eyes, he disclosed, "We had too much to drink and we er.. slept together."

He braced himself, awaiting her wrath but if anything rocked his sanity, it was the next words she spat out in contempt.

Eyes blazing she asked, "Are you sorry, Draco?"

The hurt evident, she cried, "Salazar, I know you never loved me but to humiliate me like this is unacceptable, Draco Malfoy."

She wept in anger, "Oh God! Why would you do this to me?"

Draco defended without much heart, "I swear it was a drunken mistake."

It was no mistake. It had been amazing. He had thought of nothing else for weeks.

He felt great shame for hurting Astoria, but he regretted nothing.

After much thought, Draco decided to leave out the part where he snogged Hermione in his office.

Astoria regained her poised composure, "Do you have feelings for her?"

Draco dreaded the question and quickly retorted, "What no! I mean...no I don't...we were drunk, I guess."

Astoria was hell-bent on being Lady Malfoy, no way a night away from their bed would dampen her plans.

She took his hand and pressed her lips down firmly, "Okay, we can move past this."

Fuck...the poor woman would come undone after learning the more important truth.

Timidly he opened his mouth, "There is one more thing."

Astoria stared into his face and thought, "What could possibly be left?"

Draco got up and walked over to the bar, he fixed himself a scotch and took a sip.

His back firmly to Astoria, he said, "Hermione is pregnant."

A night of drunken sex she could excuse but not a possible heir.

Astoria got to her feet and closed the distance between them.

Roughly she turned him around, "She is being courted by another man, how you can be sure it is your child she carries?"

Draco softened his gaze, "It is my child."

She backed away from him thunderstruck and fuming.

Astoria drew out her wand.

He watched her erratic movements and let her do what she wished, it was the least he could do.

Draco closed his eyes and let her have the satisfaction of whatever it is she intended.

This was the day that Draco Malfoy dies. At least, he would leave an heir behind.

He envisioned the front page of the Daily Prophet.

_**Draco Malfoy, cursed to oblivion by enraged lover.** _

_**Astoria Greengrass shows no remorse.** _

_**"He deserved it," she boldly stated to the press.** _

Astoria cried out, "I'M LEAVING."

Eyes still closed, he touched his body and marvelled to find himself in one piece.

His eyes flew open and he pleaded, "Tori, please. I'm so sorry. It was an accident."

She scoffed, "Accident? Do not dare insult my intelligence."

She mocked sarcastically, "What happened? She tripped and you fell?"

Averting her gaze, she pressed, "At least she can give you a child."

Draco closed the distance between them and took her in his arms.

He muttered over the top of her head, "Stop. You know it never mattered to me, besides Granger and I will never be in a relationship. It is a drunken one night stand gone horribly wrong."

She pushed him away roughly and turned away, clumsily wiping away the tears and makeup running down her face, "I can't look at you right now."

The crying made her words incoherent, "Never did I think you would hurt me this way."

She hiccupped and quickly covered her mouth.

What bollocks, she didn't even love him.

Astoria read his mind, "I love you, Draco, I always have."

When he opened his mouth to speak, she held up her hand and shushed him.

She locked serious and angry eyes with him, "Please, I need to be alone."

Draco nodded weakly and within seconds she disappeared.

He felt like a fucking piece of shit that someone stepped on...twice.

Abandoning the tumbler, he grabbed the bottle of scotch by the neck and kept it to his dry lips.

* * *

Hermione cradled a large tub of chocolate chip ice-cream.

Extra-large chocolate chips mixed in with vanilla ice cream, yum!

She turned the page of the book she was reading and licked the spoon clean.

A rather saucy passage got her hot around the collar and she laid back on the sofa to enjoy it properly.

Just when the main male character of the story had his hand under the skirt of his love interest a loud knocking on the door made her jump a mile.

She threw her head back and groaned.

Glancing at the time, Hermione frowned.

It was past 9 pm.

Who the fuck would come by at this time?

She thought it might be Ron.

The man had taken it upon himself to convince her that they belonged together and could welcome the baby together.

Pulling at the underwear that was wedged inside the crack of her arse, Hermione grabbed her wand and approached the door cautiously.

She looked through the peephole and gasped.

A mussed tuft of blonde hair and boozy eyes stared at the door.

What the bloody hell was he doing at her flat?

Hermione fixed herself up the best she could and threw the door open.

Cool as a cucumber, she questioned, "Malfoy?"

He stumbled past her and turned to face her.

Raising a finger at her, he slurred, "Why did we sleep together?"

She peered into his face, "Fuck, are you drunk?"

Draco squinted at her and whimpered, "I can't stop thinking about you."

Taken back, Hermione continued to regard him curiously.

He played with a tendril of her hair, "Why do you smell so delicious?"

Hermione scrunched up her nose, he smelt like shite.

She tried hard not to laugh, "Er...okay, let's get you to the sofa."

Draco whispered in her ear, "I want to lick your ear."

His hot breath on her skin sent shivers down her spine.

She mused, "In due time you randy prick."

He stroked her face, "Pretty little Gryffindor."

Somehow Hermione managed to get his large, heavy frame to the sofa.

The minute his head hit the plush cushions, his eyes rolled back in his head and everything turned dark.

She smelt his boozy breath.

Fuck, he smelt like a brewery.

It was sending all the wrong sensations through her body.

Unable to stomach the rich stench of scotch, Hermione wiped out her wand and waved it over him.

A pleasant aroma of musty wood and freshly mowed grass filled the space.

Finally able to breathe clearly in his presence, she gazed into his face and slapped his face lightly to wake him up.

Her voice forceful, she shook him, "Malfoy? Can you hear me?"

That voice.

That smell.

He reached to touch the blurry image of Hermione Granger.

His fingers made contact.

Fuck her soft skin...

Merlin, he needed her.

He cooed, "Am I dreaming?"

A soft laugh, "I'm afraid not."

Draco opened his eyes and took into the chocolate brown eyes staring into his face.

She asked with concern, "Er...are you okay?"

He pressed his lips together and shook his head, "I told Astoria and now I'm coming back as a shoe brush in my next life."

Hermione laughed, "That bad huh?"

Draco cradled his head and hissed, "Pretty sure my relationship with her is over!"

She brushed the fallen strands of hair off his forehead, "I'm sorry."

He repeated her words.

A smirk lifted his blood filled lips, "Why are you sorry? You sure as hell didn't force me."

Hermione sat cross-legged next to him and stuck a large spoon into the melting Ice cream.

She pushed it towards him, "Chocolate chip, I have whipped cream if you like."

Draco raised an eyebrow and regarded her playfully, "Whipped cream?"

He licked his lips suggestively.

Hermione grinned, "Argh..you pig."

He peered into the sugar-filled tub and frowned, "You seem to be eating a lot of sugar."

The brownie was fresh in his mind.

She rolled her eyes and asked, "Fucking sue me, Malfoy. Do you want it or not?"

Hermione reached to grab the tub, but she was nowhere near as fast as him.

He scooped up a hefty portion and licked the spoon dry.

Mouth full of the cold treat, he mumbled, "Yes please."

They fought over the possession of the spoon until Hermione huffed and fetched her own.

They exchanged meaningful glances over the large tub.

Draco reached over brushed a smudge of melted ice cream off her bottom lip and licked his finger.

Hermione watched his little display with interest.

The man was an imposing sight.

All muscle, not an ounce of fat on his lean frame and that height.

She always loved tall men but Malfoy was chiselled by the gods and sent to earth to wet the knickers of every woman he met.

His sultry voice cut through her dirty thoughts, "Well this is fun. When is the next Healer appointment?"

She searched for chocolate chips embedded in the mixture and answered, "Monday."

They reached the bottom of the tub in next to no time.

Hermione took it to the kitchen, threw it in the dustbin and turned to face Draco.

Taking a deep breath, she informed, "Ron still wants to marry me."

Ron had turned up at the Ministry with a large bouquet of red roses and professed his love for her in front of all her co-workers.

Embarrassed and red in the face, she grabbed his arm and marched him down the corridor to an empty room.

She rounded on him in absolute fury, "Have you lost your bloody mind?"

Ron pleaded desperately, "I love you; we can raise this baby together."

Hermione groaned in frustration, "Please Ron, I need space to figure all this out."

He pulled her towards him and kissed her heatedly, "Take all the time you need but come back to me."

She pushed him away, "You're suffocating me, Ronald."

Disappointed, Ron hung his head and miserably followed her out the door and to the Floo network.

Hermione gave him a quick hug and all but pushed him into the soot-filled small space.

Draco listened with growing contempt as she recited the events from earlier that day.

Oblivious to his changing mood, Hermione pressed forward, "Yeah, he says he doesn't care." She added, "Says he will raise the child, be a father."

Draco couldn't believe his fucking ears.

He banged his fist down and yelled, "Er hello! This child already has a father."

Undeterred by his anger, Hermione quipped, "Whatever, a stepfather then."

He stared into her face, "You're actually thinking about it, aren't you?"

Hermione shrugged, "Well yeah, I do love him, I suppose."

She caressed her abdomen, "If it wasn't for this cock-up, I would be marrying him in 3 weeks."

Running soft fingers across her stomach, she whispered loving words to their unborn child, "My darling, mummy loves you."

Draco watched her with growing interest and felt a sharp stab at his heart.

His heart fluttered and slammed against his ribcage.

He raised an eyebrow and asked curiously, "Does he know I'm the father?"

She smiled at him sheepishly.

Draco threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly, "Fuck Granger, you didn't tell him?"

Hermione was indignant, it was not that easy, especially considering who he was.

She hissed, "How the hell am I supposed to tell him?"

She adapted a mockingly sweet voice, "Oh Ron darling, I cheated on you and now I'm pregnant, by the way, Malfoy is the father."

Hermione pressed further, "The sex was great and now I can't marry you."

Draco threw her a smug look, "Is that why you haven't slept with Weasley? Because he won't compare."

She shot back at once, "Oh for fuck sake! Get over yourself you Slytherin fucktard."

She muttered to herself, "Of all the bloody arrogant, conceited…."

And just like that, she was crying

Hugging herself, Hermione sobbed, "My wedding, how am I going to face everyone...oh Merlin."

Draco was on his feet and at her side in an instant.

He cupped her face and looked into her tear-stained eyes, "Granger calm down, I will be right by your side."

With a hint of importance, he added, "I'm still a Malfoy, we have some influence left."

He brushed away the tears with his thumb and she looked ready for plucking.

He crushed his lips with hers and she hung onto him kissing him back.

Their need urgent, the hunger for each other consumed them whole.

He picked her up still locked in a heated kiss and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Hands running through his hair, she pulled his head aggressively to hers.

Draco pushed open the door to her small room and laid her down on the queen-sized bed.

Hermione grabbed hold of his shirt and yanked it hard, sending buttons flying in all directions.

The shirt fell off his muscled frame and he pulled down her jumper bottoms along with the granny panties she wore.

He hid a laugh at the basic garment that covered her sex.

He straightened to remove his belt and watched her pull the long-sleeved t-shirt over her head.

The erect rosy nipples stared at him and Draco groaned with wanting to twirl his tongue around them.

Hermione scooted forward, slapped his hand away and set to the task of undressing him.

She manoeuvred his trousers and boxers down to his ankles and stared at the one-eyed monster that sprang to life.

Gods he was magnificent.

Wrapping her fingers around his girth, she gave it a few hard pumps bringing the gathered pre-cum to the surface.

Draco watched in earnest at the witch at his crotch.

Her fingers on him felt warm and lack of a better word, right?

She kissed the top of his swollen head and pushed it past her lips into her mouth and slowly down her throat.

His long fingers in her hair tightened, his eyes closed and Draco threw his head back and groaned, "Granger...that feels..."

She withdrew and grinned devilishly, "Finish that sentence."

He pushed his cock further down her throat and smirked, "Fucking awesome."

He matched her sucking by thrusts of his own and before long he was fucking her face to glory.

Spit mixed with pre-cum dribbled down her chin and onto her bare thighs.

"You have a talented tongue," Draco growled feeling the rush of heat envelope his body.

Hermione felt his eagerness to explode in her mouth, she let go, stared into his face and moved up the bed.

He protested, "Why? I was so close."

She let her thighs fall apart, her glistening wetness evident to his lust-filled eyes.

Hermione hooked a finger and beckoned him forward and bit down on her lip.

Draco needed no further instruction, he lowered himself between her legs and allowed her time to adjust to his body weight.

He claimed her lips passionately, parting them to gain access to play with her tongue.

His cock needed no guidance, it brushed up her sweat-stained thighs and came to rest against the wetness of her cunt.

Putting an arm around her, he pulled her to him and let his dick enter slowly.

Once he was fully sheathed within, they both groaned in mutual satisfaction.

"Are you always this tight?"

"Don't fucking jinx it."

He looked deep into her eyes and placed a hand on her flat stomach, "Sweetheart, is this safe for the baby?"

Hermione looked confused and unsure, "It should be fine if we take things slow."

Draco laughed, he wanted to fuck her into the mattress.

She sensed his need and pushed him away.

Disappointed, he watched her next movements.

Hermione straddled him, reaching back she held on to his thick shaft and lowered herself down on him.

Her voice husky and sexy, "If I control the speed, we should be fine."

She took him fully in and threw her head back in pleasure.

The moan that escaped her lips filled the small space, "Fuck, Malfoy...you feel so bloody good."

He sat up and massaged her breasts before taking each one in his mouth.

"Mmm..." he muttered against the soft skin feeling the nipple turn rock hard in his mouth.

He braved it and bit down on the nub, she seemed to love it because she grabbed his head and pushed her tit right into his mouth.

Hermione started to move, Draco fell back and rested his head on the pillow watching the ex Gryffindor Head Girl bounce on his cock.

Fucking hell, she looked glorious.

He snaked his hand between her twat and rubbed the engorged clitoris.

Hair fell over her face and she whispered, "Yes...oh so close..."

He sped up his movements and she matched him by riding his length faster.

Hermione moaned, "Malfoy...I'm going to come.."

He grabbed her across the stomach and pinned her down.

Her eyes flew open and he bent down to kiss her lips.

Taking her bottom lip between his teeth, he bit down and growled, "Say my name."

"Draco..." Hermione whimpered.

He thrust in hard and with the first push, she plummeted over the edge.

Gasping and grabbing hold of the sheets beneath them, Hermione convulsed under the weight of her orgasm and cried out his name over and over.

The sound of his given name rolling off her tongue was enough to push him to his release.

His balls squeezed hard and thick spurts of semen made their way up his cock.

With a guttural groan, Draco buried himself up the hilt and came deep within her tight passage.

"Fuck!" he groaned losing all sense of control.

Once she milked him dry and careful not to crush her under his weight, Draco rolled onto the side and pulled Hermione to him.

She went willingly and snuggled against the warmth of his body.

Gently she ran her fingertips down his sweaty chest and played with his shrivelled balls.

He brushed the strands of hair off her face and kissed her forehead. "Are you alright?"

"Yes..." Hermione managed not trusting her own voice.

His stomach growled, "Are you hungry?"

She heard it and felt her own hunger bubble to the surface, "Famished...we can order Chinese."

She summoned the mobile phone and flipped through the speed dial contacts.

Draco bit back a laugh, "You have the take out place on speed dial."

Hermione shrugged, settled her head on his broad chest and made the call.

He whispered into her ear, "I want extra spring rolls and anything with beef."

She grinned, "Of course, we aren't barbarians."

Draco stared at her, how was she so in sync with him?

It was downright unnerving.

Half an hour later, the doorbell chimed announcing the arrival of their food.

Reluctantly they broke apart and while Draco headed to the bathroom, Hermione pulled on a thick robe, fetched some Muggle money and walked barefoot towards the front door.

Draco looked around the large bathroom, it was extremely clean.

Tiny towels were folded neatly and kept ready for use.

There were at least 4 different types of soap and he struggled with which to use.

He gravitated towards the rosy scented one.

Pulling up his discarded boxers, he ran his fingers through his hair and entered the living space.

Hermione was busy arranging a few plates and dishing out the food.

She smiled and pushed a large box towards him, "Extra spring rolls...those are wicked!"

He plopped down, grabbed one and stuffed his face with it.

Mouth full, he sighed, "So bloody good."

They ate to the animated and insightful chatter of her job as an Auror and recent advancements in Alchemy.

Finished with every morsel on his plate, Draco patted his stomach and glanced at the watch, "Fuck, it's bloody late, I'll push off."

Hermione heard his declaration. She dropped the dirty plates in the sink and turned to face the handsome blonde.

She chewed on her lip nervously, "Draco, you can stay if you like."

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Hermione laughed, "Not at all but I do want you to stay."

Draco closed the distance between them and lifted her onto the counter.

He swiftly parted the robe and moved between her legs.

His lips caressed the inner shell of her ear, "I thought you would never ask."

He crushed his lips with hers and she drowned in the heat he offered so ardently.

She was royally bloody fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually write pretty long chapters but wanted to give Hermione, Harry and Ginny their own feature.
> 
> Apologizes on the short chapter but the next update is not far behind. :)
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who took the time to post a comment and to every single person following.
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Four!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Ginny spoke in hushed tones.

Harry craned his neck to listen to his wife's conversation.

His eagerness would not be rewarded because Ginny let out an undignified scream.

"WHAT?" The fiery redhead yelled.

Harry jumped, spilling the mug of hot tea all over himself.

Little James ran into the kitchen excitedly and tugged on his mother's nightdress.

He squealed, "Mummy, I'm hungry"

Ever so calmly, Ginny ruffled his hair, covered the mouthpiece of the phone and muttered, "In a minute darling, mummy is threatening uncle Ron."

She quickly mumbled a few stern words and hung up.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Ginny ignored him and busied herself with making the hungry toddler a bowl of oats.

James eagerly took the bowl and settled into the empty seat next to his father.

Ginny turned her back to the counter, leaned against it and fixed Harry with a look, "Hermione has called off the wedding"

Harry choked on a buttered piece of bread, Ginny whacked him hard on the back.

Coughing and sputtering, he surfaced with eyes filled with tears.

He couldn't believe his ears, "What?"

Ginny shrugged, "Did she mention anything to you?"

Harry shook his head at once, "Not a word but she has been acting rather dodgy lately."

He asked curiously, "If she broke it off, why the heck where are you yelling at Ron?"

Ginny grinned and covered her son's ears, "Because it's probably because of some dumbshit he did."

Harry wasn't so sure, "Somehow I rather doubt it."

* * *

Naked and deliciously sore Hermione woke up.

Fuck my life! She had sex with him again. She had to hand it to him, the man was good, very good.

That second time she came, she screamed out his name.

A seductive voice drawled, "Good morning."

She struggled to sit up and hurriedly covered herself with the white bedsheet.

Draco eyed her and smirked, "You don't need to cover yourself but here..."

Balancing the plate of food on the palm of his hand, he bent over, picked up the discarded t-shirt and threw it at her.

Hermione caught it expertly and pulled it over her head.

She regarded the plate curiously, "You made breakfast?"

Draco frowned, "I did, but you have no food in your flat."

Hermione defended weakly, "I've been too busy to go shopping."

She shrugged, "Besides, I eat out."

He shook his head, "Yeah well you can't do that anymore."

Tenderly, he brushed his hand across her stomach and handed her the warm plate.

It smelt delicious and heavenly.

Hermione took a long sniff and her stomach growled with hunger.

He pointed to each item and recited, "I made the most out of one egg, a questionable piece of cheese and 2 and a half slices of bread."

Fixing her with a look, he mused, "What is with the seventeen different flavours of tea?"

He ticked each one off his long fingers, "Herbal tea, green tea, cinnamon shit...that list goes on and on."

Mouth full of toast, Hermione protested, "Hey! I like my tea, okay! It soothes my tormented soul."

She grinned, "It also allows me to stomach you."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Right, you have fucking issues woman."

He glanced at the clock and groaned, "Fuck, I have to get going, I've got a few meetings."

His tone softened, "I need to speak to Tori again and see if I can salvage something."

Hermione popped a piece of egg into her mouth, "Do you love her?"

There was no love but deep feelings for a woman he had known all his life.

Draco hesitated, "Er...well...I thought I might eventually, but if what I felt for her was pure, I wouldn't be here with you right now, I just don't want her to hate me."

He had her there, she nodded, "Okay."

She forked another piece of egg and held it out to him.

With a happy smile, he took the offered piece and bent to kiss her goodbye and that was all it took.

He was tugging at her t-shirt again. The plate wobbled dangerously on her lap sending crumbs over the edge and onto the bedding.

Since when did he want to fuck Granger this much.

Her body against his was everything.

Where did he even have the bloody energy?

They had fucked a further two times and finally fallen asleep in the wee hours of the morning.

Her arms went around his neck and she was pulling him to bed.

It took all of his bloody self-control to pull out of her grasp, "I'm late. Sorry babe, I really have to run."

Hermione pouted and proceeded to finish the breakfast he prepared for her.

* * *

Once done, she had a long shower and called Ginny.

The fiery redhead answered on the first ring and yelled, "I don't know why the fuck no one has told me anything."

She hissed, "Why is the wedding cancelled? Why does Ron look like our great Aunt Tessie and why haven't we spoken in three whole days?"

Hermione laughed, "Gin, calm down, bring Harry and come over."

"Fine, Granger, you owe me some fucking answers," Ginny retorted strictly.

Fifteen minutes later they were in her living room.

Ginny rounded on her and screamed, "What the blooming heck is going on?"

Hermione had the good grace to look utterly ashamed, "How is Ron?"

Ginny shrugged, "He grunts when you talk to him, so we know he's not dead. He is beginning to smell though."

Harry grimaced, "Argh...that's revolting."

Hermione flinched at the realization.

She cleared her throat, settled across them on the sofa and opened her mouth to speak, "Okay listen, time to come clean."

Turning to Ginny, Hermione took her hands in hers and squeezed them, "First of all Gin, you need to be my friend here and not Ron's sister, okay?'

Leaning back into the softness of the sofa, Hermione got comfortable and asked, "You remember Neville's wedding?"

Harry turned crimson.

He exchanged a shy look with Ginny and they both smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Focus, come on."

She coaxed them, "Do you recall who else was there?"

Harry recited a bunch of names, "Luna, Parvati, Dean ..."

Hermione groaned in frustration, "No, no, who from Slytherin was there?"

Ginny answered curiously, "Zabini, Nott and….."

Her eyes sparkled mischievously, "And….Malfoy."

Hermione took a deep breath, "10 points to Gryffindor, Yes Malfoy was there indeed."

Damn his shapely body and figure-hugging black suit.

Ginny raised a quizzical brow, "Did something happen between you two?"

Harry groaned and playfully shoved his wife, "Ginny, do you want to tell the fucking story?"

She laughed and put her hands up in defeat, "Touchy, Potter? Okay, I'll shut up."

Comically she drew a zip across her lips and gestured for Hermione to continue with the story.

Hermione played with her hands, "Well, one thing led to another, we ended up back here and he...umm…spent the night."

Harry smacked his forehead with all his might, "Oh fuck!"

Ginny let out a gasp, "I knew it."

She became thoughtful, "Luna said Malfoy almost kissed you, we didn't fucking believe it."

Harry sputtered, "Luna? I told you them dancing was a bad idea. He was eyeing her from the get-go."

He waved his arms manically, "But noo...did you listen?"

Adapting Ginny's stern voice, he mimicked, "Don't you dare, let her have some fun."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ginny and the redhead grinned sheepishly.

Harry yelled, "WELL, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? SHE'S GONE AND SLEPT WITH THE FUCKING TOSSER."

Hermione squeezed Harry's shoulder and willed him to calm down.

Her nails dug deep into his skin and he winced in pain.

She pressed forward, "Yeah, it was supposed to be a sodding one-night stand and be the end of it."

Ginny nodded understandably and offered her input, "But now you love him and want to be with him."

Hermione let out a laugh, "Are you off your head?"

Love…no.

Be with him…err...a definite maybe.

Harry shot to his feet and glared at his wife, "Ginny, will never let you fucking finish, I'm leaving, tell me the story at the office, Hermione."

Ginny got up and held onto Harry across the waist, "I'm sorry babe, mums the word."

They watched Hermione's body language change, she became fidgety and exceedingly nervous, "No, I don't want him but I'm err...pregnant."

Lying bitch of a witch, she pounced on him at every chance.

Ginny groaned, "Holy fuck!"

Harry shook his head rapidly, "Oh Merlin, why does no one listen to me?"

Ginny frowned, "Seriously? Didn't you use the bloody charm?"

No, we used the charm but still got pregnant you daft fucking redhead.

Hermione shook her head from side to side, "He was supposed to cast it, we were drunk and we got carried away."

Ginny stared into her face, making Hermione scoot away in fear.

A playful smile curved her lips and she asked, "Was he any good?"

Indignant, Harry yelled in outrage, "GINNY! YOU ARE THE WORST SISTER EVER!

Turning to Hermione, Harry begged, "Please don't answer that when I'm here."

Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head, she licked her lips suggestively and mouthed, "So fucking good."

Harry grimaced, "I saw that and I think I'm going to be sick."

Ginny bit on her tongue and hid a laugh.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and concluded, "In a nutshell, he's okay with it and wants to be super involved which I'm not all that comfortable with."

She turned on them urgently and warned, "Ron does not know its Malfoy."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh great! That's going to push the bugger off the bloody edge."

Hermione scowled, "Thanks, Harry."

She rubbed the sides of her head, "Also, Ron still wants to marry me, and Draco thinks we need to get married too."

Ginny shoved her spiritedly, "Wow, drowning in proposals I see. You lucky witch you."

Hermione showed Ginny her middle finger and retorted hotly, "I turned them both down."

Ginny got to her feet and paced around the small living space, "So, let me get this straight. You are actually pregnant with the next Malfoy heir, no wonder he wants to marry you."

That piqued Hermione's interest, "What do you mean?"

Ginny cocked her head to the side and explained seriously, "The Malfoys are an old family, heirs and stuff are a big bloody deal to them."

It made sense of course but it was still not a valid enough reason for her to walk down the aisle.

Hermione stood up and went over to the fridge to fetch bottles of water.

From the kitchen, she called out, "One more thing, we slept together last night."

Harry found his voice, "Wait, WHAT? he spent the night?"

Not just one night but a few nights.

Hermione shivered at the memory of his tongue flicking her clit.

Harry looked around the living area in alarm and moved to the edge of his seat.

Repulsed, he questioned, "You guys didn't do it where we're sitting right?"

Hermione handed him a bottle of water and scolded, "Don't be an incorrigible idiot."

Ginny doubled over with laughter but managed between the hysterics, "You fucking fancy Malfoy."

Hermione's mouth fell open at the declaration, "I do not fancy him, it's just good sex."

Ginny shook her head unconvinced, "Yeah and I married Harry for his good looks."

"HEY!" Harry bellowed huffily.

He took a moment to calm down and said, "Anyways, Hermione, as your best friends we will be there for you throughout this ordeal but whatever the fuck you have going on with Malfoy you need to figure that shit out alone."

Hermione frowned, "Gee thanks, Harry."

Harry gave her a tight hug, "I've got your back, darling."

She felt tears sting her eyes and she turned her reddened face to look at Ginny.

A deep sense of shame washed over her.

Taking her hand in hers, Hermione asked timidly, "Do you hate me?"

Ginny cupped her face and smiled sweetly, "Not even if I tried."

She shrugged a shoulder, "Yeah I'm bummed for my brother, but shit happens. Remember the bullshit he pulled with Lavender?"

How could she forget that monstrosity?

Hermione rolled her eyes; Ron had been caught stark bollock naked in his flat with his freckled pasty white arse rising and falling with each punctured thrust into Lavender Brown while she shrieked like a banshee.

The ungodly sound would forever be implanted in their minds.

Ginny without hesitation, strode forward and whacked her brother's arse with all her might.

Despite his pleas, Hermione knew they should have ended there and tried to be friends.

Their relationship had run its course.

Secretly, she thanked Draco Malfoy for fucking her when he did.

Unknowingly and unwittingly, he had saved her from a disastrous marriage.

Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand, "Just take care of yourself and the baby."

A devilish glint flashed across her eyes, "You know this baby is going to be gorgeous right? Malfoy is sexy as fuck and you're beautiful."

Harry pointed to himself annoyed, "I'm standing right here!"

Ginny punched his arm, "Grow the fuck up, Potter! Malfoy is a gorgeous man."

They exchanged tight hugs and with the promise to visit soon the couple linked hands and disapparated.

Hermione sighed in relief, that had gone better than she could have ever hoped.

She took the time to herself to go over an urgent case Harry had assigned her too.

So engrossed in the workings of the black market potions ring, Hermione lost track of time.

The loud knock on the door made her stiffen.

She glanced at the clock; it wasn't that late but she wasn't expecting anyone.

Gripping her wand tightly, Hermione opened the door a crack and visibly relaxed.

Draco smiled at her brightly and she opened the door for him to enter laden with brown paper bags.

She eyed the many packages curiously.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she huffed, "Um...what are you doing here?"

He placed the bags on the kitchen counter and peered into the bag, "I bought hmm...eggs, cheese, fruits and milk."

Hermione widened her eyes, what the bloody hell?

He fixed her with a stern look, "You need your nourishment, pizza and junk food are not good for you or our baby."

She fished out a green apple and bit into it.

An explosion of flavours erupted in her mouth and she sighed.

The sugary juice dribbled down her chin and she said, "Draco, you really don't have too."

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead, "But I want too."

She offered him the other side of the apple, and he bit into it eagerly.

They moved around each other seamlessly.

Nuzzling into her neck, he asked, "Any morning sickness?"

Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed his warm puffs of breath ghosting over her skin.

She mumbled, "A bit but nothing major, at least not yet."

He placed lingering kisses to her collarbone and bit down on the side of her neck.

"Draco…" Hermione whimpered trying to take another bite off the juicy apple.

"Hmm…" he whispered against her flushed skin.

She swallowed and asked curiously, "Did you speak to Astoria?"

His eyes flew open and he let her go.

Draco shook his head, "Way to ruin the fucking mood, Granger."

He continued to take out the items from the bags.

Tossing a strawberry into his mouth, he shrugged, "I tried, she's ignoring me."

He raised a brow, "Weasley?"

A sadness washed over her, "He sent me flowers."

She slumped against the cushions and asked miserably, "Would it be weird if I married him?"

Draco flinched, he felt his heart clench uncomfortably.

He coughed to mask his discomfort and called out from the kitchen, "Do you want to marry him?"

Hermione sighed exasperatedly, "Honestly...umm, no."

She was such a bitch.

Draco plopped down next to her and pulled her onto his lap, he peppered her face with kisses and claimed her lips.

Between heated kisses, he muttered, "Then you have your answer."

His lips were working down her throat and his hands were working their way up the t-shirt she wore.

Draco placed a lingering kiss to the base of her throat and rasped, "You smell good."

Hermione rubbed her core on his growing hardness, "Are you spending the night?"

A groan escaped his blood filled lips.

Her knickers were dampening fast.

He grabbed her arse cheeks and whispered huskily, "Only if you want me too."

"Oh baby, I want." she replied seductively and pulled the t-shirt over his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steamy chapter ahead!
> 
> Sweet, fluffy content and much more!
> 
> Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean the world. :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Five!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :)
> 
> Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Draco glanced at his watch and sighed.

He looked at the four people in front of him and groaned.

The girl at the front of the queue tapped her chin deep in thought

For fuck sake.

How hard was it to decide what kind of bloody muffin you wanted?

The choices were pretty simple and straightforward.

Even the cashier looked annoyed as he observed the growing line due to the girl's indecisiveness.

Draco tapped his foot impatiently.

He almost yelled, "For the love of Merlin, pick something."

Finally, the prissy cow pointed to the brightly coloured board and picked a pack of six assorted doughnuts.

Each with a different topping, it was a special order and everyone grumbled while her order was being filled.

She turned and scoffed at the annoyed patrons, "Back off you lot."

Muggles and their bloody theatrics.

Everyone fixed her with a look of pure repugnance and two elderly women shook their heads disapprovingly.

One said to the other, "Children these days."

Draco could not help but agree, granted the girl was possibly a few years younger than him.

After the arrogant girl got her order, things progressed fast.

He fished the money out of his pocket and quickly ordered, "Can I get three chocolate croissants, mate."

The man behind the cashier squirmed and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, "Of course, you big hunk of white chocolate."

Slightly amused, Draco narrowed his eyes and asked, "Excuse me?"

The man smiled warmly and handed over the bag, purposely brushing his thumb across his palm.

Draco laughed, "Mate, you're barking up the wrong tree."

Disappointed the man huffed and tended to the next customer.

* * *

The weather was warm and welcoming, the kind of day you want when seeing your child for the first time.

After finding about the pregnancy, he had taken to stopping by baby shops.

They held a new fascination for him.

Awkwardly walking up and down the aisles, he made mental notes of things he would buy their child.

A white crib, soft plush toys, clothes and many other Muggle contraptions that grabbed his fancy.

He had even purchased a few books on pregnancy and planned on reading them with Hermione over the weekend.

If he knew anything about Granger, it was her love for books and reading.

The mother occupied his every thought.

Spirited, fiery Gryffindor.

She was a true lioness and he enjoyed taming her in the bedroom.

They were not exclusive but that did not stop them from pouncing on each other at every opportunity.

Her body was a pleasure he enjoyed far more than he should, but she was an insatiable forbidden fruit.

His thirst for her was unquenchable.

Draco jogged up the stairs and took one of the many visitor entrances into the Ministry of Magic.

He knew the Aurors held the most extravagant of rooms and in next to no time, he was walking past wizards dressed in full black robes buttoned to their chin.

Many curious and suspicious faces turned to stare at him.

Being an ex-Death Eater and walking boldly into a fortress heavily fortified by Aurors might not have been his smartest move.

Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt came out of his office and raised an eyebrow at him.

Draco waved coolly and made his way into the depths of Auror headquarters.

He recognized her voice, he would recognize it anywhere.

What the heck was making her laugh in such a sultry way?

Draco rounded the corner and pure red clouded his senses.

What the bloody fuck?

Sitting comfortably on top of Terry Boots blooming desk with long smooth legs crossed for all to see was the bloody mother of his child.

One heeled foot jiggled midair and Terry stared at it transfixed.

His eyes hungrily devoured the smooth skin on her legs.

The hem of the skirt had ridden halfway up her thigh and Draco fought the urge to pull it down.

She was pointing at the files in front of Terry, explaining a few things but Draco saw the arsehole's eyes fixed on her body.

My body…Granger, belongs to me…

The fleeting thought disappeared as soon as it came.

Pure rage replaced the blood in his veins.

Without hesitation, Draco strode forward, grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her off the desk.

Terry shot to his feet at once, Hermione lost balance and held onto Draco's grey coat to steady herself.

Surprised and pissed, she cried, "What the hell?"

She looked up into the pale handsome face glowering at her.

Hermione straightened, stepped away and hissed, "What the heck are you doing here?"

Draco tapped his watch impatiently and announced in a slightly loud voice, "We are late for the appointment at St Mungo's."

She widened her eyes and covered his mouth with the palm of her hand.

But the damage was done, nearly everyone turned to stare at the unlikely couple.

Terry's eyes bulged out of his head at the announcement.

Most were stunned into silence, some showed indifference while others went about their business.

Hermione fixed Draco with a look of deep loathing and mouthed, "I'm going to kill you."

He retaliated with a smug expression and muttered so only she could hear, "You can try."

Harry strode in and yelled, "Nothing to see here, you nosy bunch of fuckers." He narrowed his eyes and barked, "Get back to work."

The Aurors fell over themselves as Harry barked commands to different people.

He turned his eyes on Draco and Hermione, "You two, in my office, NOW!"

Red in the face, Hermione followed her boss/best friend and Draco went out of curiosity. He was in no way obligated to bend to the will of the bleeding Chosen One.

They stood inside the cramped office and waited for Harry to start speaking.

His voice like ice, he literally spat, "Look Malfoy, Hermione here has told me about your current predicament but mate, you can't fucking walk into my department and start manhandling my staff."

Draco had the good grace to look ashamed, he had let his bloody feelings get in the way of common sense.

He pushed the brown paper bag into Hermione's shaking hands and put his hands up in defeat, "Apologises Potter, it won't happen again."

Harry opened his mouth to retort but the rustling of a bag and loud squeal distracted him.

Hermione shrieked, "Ohhh...chocolate croissants."

The sound of pastry being bitten into filled the small space and Draco grinned triumphantly.

Harry massaged the bridge of his nose and muttered, "Cravings."

Draco glanced over his shoulder and saw Hermione happily devouring the delectable treat.

Flecks of pastry stuck to her lips, he turned around, brushed them off and took her small hand in his, "Let's go, Granger, it's getting late."

Hermione mumbled mouth full, "Bye, Harry."

Harry waved back exasperatedly, glad to have them out of his office.

Terry eyed their departing figure with renewed loathing and despair.

Since when was Hermione so chummy with Malfoy?

They were holding hands for fuck sake.

They neared the lift and Draco grabbed hold of Hermione's wrist at once.

Surprised and working her way through the second croissant, she looked at him in confused bewilderment.

The loud sound of heels clicking against the marble made Hermione look in the direction of the squeaky noise.

Holy shit!

Glittering from head to toe in jewels and looking lovely in a tailored two-piece suit was Astoria Greengrass.

Draco smiled warmly, "Tori, Hi."

His hold on Hermione tightened and she winced in pain.

Astoria nodded and smiled sweetly, "Draco, Hermione."

The regal woman eyed Hermione clutching onto the pastry with mild disgust.

Draco let go of Hermione and took a step forward, "I've been calling you."

Astoria shrugged nonchalantly, "And I've been ignoring you, I thought you would figure it out."

Hermione glared; true they had hurt their better halves but Greengrass was being overly cruel.

Draco gave a curt nod and looked Hermione's way, "Come on, love, the Healer is waiting for us."

A high pitch titter made them stop.

Astoria pulled on velvet gloves and mused, "Ah yes, the child."

Hermione felt anger boil to the surface and consume her.

The bile rose unpleasantly in her throat.

Before she did something utterly foolhardy, she muttered, "Excuse me, I'll wait for you downstairs, Draco."

When he opened his mouth to protest, Astoria beat him to it, "Oh darling, please don't leave, you've taken everything else from me, what is a few minutes of my time."

Draco was livid, his eyes narrowed dangerously, "Apologise, Tori. Now!"

Hermione dug her fingers into the sleeve of his coat, "No Draco it's okay. She has every right to be angry."

He covered her hand with his and gazed into her eyes, "It wasn't just your fault. I came on to you."

Hermione flinched and stared into his imploring pools of greyness.

Shit!

It was nice of him to rush to her defence, but it was making the whole situation ten times worse.

Astoria threw her head back and laughed, the large diamond drops that adorned her ears swung awkwardly.

She regarded them both, "And here I thought Hermione threw herself at you and got pregnant intentionally."

Hermione clenched her teeth and felt her hands ball into fists at her side.

She hissed, "Excuse me?"

Draco knew what would happen next, he grabbed hold of Hermione's coat and held her back.

She would pulverize Astoria where she stood but unfortunately, that did nothing to deter the haughty woman.

Astoria winked, "He is the Malfoy heir, darling, anyone would want him."

Hermione covered her mouth and pretended to be sick, "I think I'm going to vomit, Draco. I'll see you downstairs."

The lift dinged and Hermione stepped inside, she stopped the doors from closing.

Fixing Astoria with a frosty glare, she said, "Not everyone wants Draco for his money and stature, Astoria. Hermione paused for effect, "You would be wise to remember that."

The lift doors closed, and she disappeared.

Astoria pressed her lips together in frustration.

The words she uttered, how dare she?

Draco glared sternly, "Don't you dare speak to the mother of my child that way."

His gaze softened, "I never meant to hurt you, I still care deeply about you."

Astoria looked disgusted, "Indeed, that is quite evident."

Fed up of waiting for the lift, she turned on her heel and fled before he saw the tears bubbling over the corners of her eyes.

Draco flew down the stairs and found Hermione staring at the large portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

She seemed to be munching on the last of the croissants.

She tossed the last piece into her mouth and licked her lips.

The second he reached her, he pulled her into his arms not caring who saw or judged them.

Fuck the world and their prejudiced bullshit.

Brushing the top of her mussed head with his lips, he mumbled, "I'm sorry, Hermione. You didn't deserve that."

She smelt buttery and chocolatey.

He went to pull away but felt her arms go around him and she rested her cheek against his broad chest, "It's okay, I know she's hurting, I feel really awful."

She kissed the white shirt, leaving a brown chocolate stain.

Bollocks, she rubbed it making it worse, the stain got larger.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Hermione pulled out her wand and waved it over the mess.

She poked him in the chest, "I meant what I said, someday you will meet someone to love you for you."

Rolling her eyes, she concluded, "And not because of your name or the Galleons in your Gringotts vault."

Draco kissed her hand and itched to claim her lips, but they were in the midst of hundreds of witches and wizards.

Some bloody reporter was bound to be hanging around and the last thing they needed was a raunchy picture of his tongue down her throat to make the front page of The blooming Daily Prophet.

Taking her hand in his, they each entered the Floo network to St Mungo's.

* * *

Healer Grace looked up from the chart, "Ah ready for your second checkup."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically and pulled a hovering Draco forward, "This is the father."

The assistant standing to the side dropped her quill and gushed, "Draco Malfoy."

They all turned to stare at the young Healer in training.

Draco flashed her his signature grin.

She blushed profusely and busied herself with a few cluttered files.

Hermione felt herself glare but quickly realized what she was doing and softened her features.

Malfoy was not her boyfriend, they fucked each other senseless but that was the extent of their relationship.

They put the words shameless fucking to shame.

Their relationship hovered between being complicated and downright unnerving.

Healer Grace pulled Hermione out of her thoughts.

She pointed towards the bed, "Up you get, Miss Granger...I presume it's still Granger?"

Hermione nodded at once, "Of course."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Apparently, I'm not husband material."

The young Healer in training swooned. Utterly fed up by the unprofessional behaviour of her young trainee, Grace scolded, "Do get a hold of yourself, Cassie."

Cassie blushed once more and quickly left them to do the scan.

Draco took his place by Hermione's head and squeezed her hand excitedly.

They exchanged a loving look when the sound of a strong heartbeat invaded the space with purpose.

An impossibly fast-beating bounced off the walls.

The biggest smile split Hermione's face in half, never had she felt so blissfully happy.

Draco felt his heart clench and swell with joy, he scrutinized the overhead scan, hoping to catch a glimpse of their child.

Grace circled an area and proudly announced, "There's the little bundle of joy."

A single tear rolled down his cheek, he wiped it away clumsily and stared transfixed.

Merlin, his child.

Their child.

It overwhelmed him, without much thought to the Healer in the room, Draco pressed his lips to Hermione's, and she hung onto him responding eagerly.

A deep cough interrupted them, and they quickly broke apart and grinned sheepishly.

His long fingers found hers and he gave them a tight squeeze.

Grace returned to her table and scribbled on the note pad.

It hit him like a tsunami of feelings, and it hit him hard. He was going to be a father and Granger was the mother.

Grace tapped her pen, "Almost 12 weeks in and everything looks great. I hope you're taking the vitamins and eating right."

Hermione felt a pang of guilt, she really needed to start eating properly. She could hardly confess that to the Healer; Grace would have her bloody head.

She nodded quickly and lied, "Yes, I am."

Draco looked lost to the world, he stared at the frozen image of his unborn child.

He helped Hermione off the bed and since the scan, he was being overly cautious with every step she took.

Unable to stomach anymore, she snapped, "STOP IT."

Draco widened his eyes in surprise, "What? I'm just being careful."

She placed her hands on her hip and regarded him, "I am not a bloody time bomb waiting to explode."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine woman, I'm trying to protect you."

There was protection and then there was overprotection and Malfoy was flirting with that fine line.

She waved her hands clumsily and stated, "You might as well carry me around then."

Draco shrugged and moved closer, "If you want."

Hermione moved back and hissed, "Don't you fucking dare."

They walked the rest of the way to an apparation point in silence.

She glanced at the man beside her, he was if possible paler than his usual self.

He chewed on his lip nervously and stared into oblivion.

Hermione stopped, reached for his hand and peered into his face, "Draco, are you okay? You're awfully quiet."

He stared into her face and replied, "I'm fine, darling." He rubbed the back of his neck, "It's the scan, it made everything seem so real."

He was shitting fucking bricks.

In a few short months, another human being would depend on him to not fuck up.

Their child's life would be in his hands, despite Grangers, "I can do it without you," speech, Draco knew the heavy responsibility that rested on their shoulders.

But by Salazar, his child and mother would want for nothing.

Hermione mused, "Having second thoughts?"

Draco found nothing funny in that question, "Not even for a second if anything I am more committed."

She raised an annoyed brow, "Did you think I was lying before?"

His steely grey eyes penetrated hers, "Of course not, but I think it just hit me that I'm going to be a father in less than 7 months."

He held onto his head and swayed dangerously, "I need to sit down."

She led him to an empty waiting area and pushed him down into the metal seat and stood over him protectively, "Okay calm down, take a deep breath."

Fuck! His chest felt ready to explode, he was having a bloody panic attack.

Draco took her hands and gasped for air but muttered breathlessly, "I'm here for you okay? I swear..."

She shushed him, "Yes darling I know. Now take slow deep breaths."

Hermione winced and tried to pull her hands free of his iron-clad grip, "Ow! Ow! Don't squeeze my hands so tight."

He let go at once and she rubbed the knuckles, "I don't think I want you anywhere near the delivery room."

Draco wiped his sweaty brow, "I'm sorry love, but you're growing my child."

Hermione grimaced, "That sounds bloody weird...true but weird. I feel like a potted plant waiting to sprout a flower."

She stroked his cheek and he leaned into her touch, "We will surely have ups and downs but we're going to be just fine, trust me."

Draco let out a weak laugh, "I trust you, Granger."

They sat in uncomfortable silence, drinking in their surroundings and staring at couples with newborn babies.

Their situation was anything but conventional but the love they shared for the child was unprecedented.

Despite the untimely entry of another person into their lives, the affection that swelled in their heart left no questions unanswered, they would love their child with all they were.

The smell of disinfectant at St Mungo's was making her nose burn and stomach churn unpleasantly.

Hermione got to her feet and pulled Draco up with her, "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

She grabbed his balls hard the minute they entered the flat.

Draco doubled over in agonizing pain.

Stunned, he yelled, "What the fuck, Granger?"

She tightened her grip and hissed, "If you ever come by my workplace and pull the shit you did today, I will rip your precious nuts right off your fucking body."

His voice strained, "Boot fancies you."

Hermione mused, "He has for ages."

Through tears of pain, "I don't like it."

Curiously she asked, "Are you jealous?"

Letting his ego take hold, he fired back, "Definitely not."

You bloody liar.

Tightening her grip on his scrotum, she hissed, "Do you understand, Malfoy?"

He managed a weak smile, "Loud and clear."

She let go, sashayed to the room, all the while glancing over her shoulder and biting back a hearty laugh.

He straightened, rubbed his family jewels over the material and stalked purposely towards the room, discarding his trousers and boxers along the way.

Hermione was in the middle of unbuttoning her work shirt when he grabbed her around the waist and slammed her down on the bed.

His arm cradled her back, so he took the brunt of the impact and not her.

His eyes blazed with purpose and hers matched his intensity.

He rasped, "You're going to pay for that witch."

Hermione smirked, "Fuck you, Malfoy."

Draco grabbed hold of the band to her pencil skirt and yanked it off her body.

They heard the material protest and come undone; it lay in pieces by the foot of the bed.

She protested loudly, that had been her favourite skirt.

He bit down on her earlobe and whispered, "I plan on fucking you hard, Granger, I suggest you get used to it."

She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked his body to hers.

The impressive erection he sported rubbed against the flimsy material of her thong.

Hermione threw her head back and moaned, "Fuck me, Draco...I want to feel you in me."

She did not have to wait long as he moved the thong to the side and entered her with one hard push.

Burying himself in the crock of her neck, he suckled on the supple flesh bringing the area underneath to a cherry tomato red.

They moved further up the bed and Draco got into a comfortable enticing rhythm.

His swollen head teased her inner walls pleasantly.

He propped himself up on his elbows and stared into Hermione's flustered face.

She was a sight when his cock claimed her.

Strands of hair stuck to her face, her eyes rolled back in her head and dear Merlin, the sounds….

Those sexy little moans penetrated his mind and soul.

Porn stars were put to avid shame at the noises and facial expressions he evoked from the woman beneath him.

Grabbing hold of the bra cups, he pulled them down, exposing her perfect mounds of pinky whiteness.

He twirled the nipples and bent his head to suck on the ripened rosy buds.

She loved his tongue on her tits.

It made her fucking squirm.

She dug her shapely nails hard into the cords of his muscled back.

Raising himself further, Draco held up her leg and angled his thrusts, rubbing his head across her swollen clitoris.

It stared at him in the face, begging for release.

Using his free hand, he used his thumb to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Hermione's eyes flew open and she groaned at the heightened sense of feelings that washed over her body, "Draco, oh God...baby, I'm going to come."

Draco growled, "That's it, sweetheart, fucking explode around my cock, I want to drown myself in you."

She felt the rise of heat travel up her thighs and settle behind the engorged swollen mass of nerves.

One more hard push and she would come, screaming to the gods.

Her head snapped back, "Fuck."

He had held on until she orgasmed, "Good girl, I can't hold back any longer."

Burying himself deep within, Draco exploded within the tightness while she rode the aftermath of her climax.

He muffled his groan into her mouth.

Heaving and breathing hard, they surfaced holding onto each other and stroking their spent bodies.

"Woman, you will be the death of me," Draco muttered into the shell of her ear.

Breathless, Hermione stroked his handsome face and kissed him fervently.

She gently pushed him aside and strode towards the bathroom.

Staring at her reflection, she took in the reddened marks on her skin.

Tiny trails of bite marks adorned her neck and bosom, she touched her swollen lips and whimpered in pleasure.

The tingling sensation between her thighs lessened but hovered around the corners of her clit.

Draco Malfoy was an aphrodisiac.

She splashed cool water over her heated face and took a long shower.

When she appeared, he was fully dressed, a ham sandwich rested on the bedside cupboard.

Hermione raised a questioning brow.

A pang of disappointment caught her off guard.

Did she honestly want him to stick around?

Draco pointed to the sandwich and instructed sternly, "Eat! I need to tie up some loose ends at work." He asked hopefully, "Can I come by later?"

She almost agreed when the frantic phone call from her ex-fiancé earlier that day pierced her thoughts unpleasantly.

Ron had unceremoniously begged to come around and see her.

After her indiscretion, she could hardly deny his desperate pleas.

Hermione bit down on her lip nervously, "Umm...Ron said he was going to stop by. I rather you were not here when he does."

Draco narrowed his eyes; this was a bit of distressing news.

She let the towel drop and pulled on an oversized t-shirt.

Rather sourly, she informed, "I still haven't told him about you."

Draco ground his teeth, "I see."

He neatly folded the coat over his arm and said, "Guess I'll see you tomorrow, Granger."

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip.

Draco took out his wand and paused, "One more thing, don't fuck Weasley."

She glared, "Oh I'm sorry! But that is none of your business."

He replied calmly, "You're pregnant."

The bloody hypocrisy of that statement shocked her.

She spat sarcastically, "Oh, so I can only sleep with you?"

A mocking grin curved his luscious lips, "Do you want to sleep with anyone else?"

Hermione stuttered, "Err..no..of course not, but I would like to have the option available."

She pointed to him and then herself, "This...whatever that is happening between us is not to be confused with a relationship."

Draco let out a laugh, kissed her forehead and blew her a kiss before disappearing.

Hermione's mouth hung open at his abrupt departure.

She kicked a shoe in frustration, grabbed the ham sandwich and savagely bit into it.

The mild spiciness of the mustard erupted in her mouth.

Mouth full, she stared at it and sighed in content.

The sandwich making sod, Hermione silently cursed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> Ron is clearly not happy with the news! LOL
> 
> SMUT AND FLUFF!
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Six!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

He had many things to attend too, but did that stop him from thinking about her?

Not for a bloody second.

She danced around his thoughts constantly and in his confusion, he called his assistant, Hermione in front of his staff.

Red-faced and flustered, Draco coughed loudly to hide his untimely mistake and soldiered on as if nothing happened.

His assistant, Claire shot him a look of disgust.

Hermione was right, Claire was a right fucking bitch at times.

Draco glanced out of the large windows in his immaculately decorated office and sighed.

The redheaded ex-fiance would probably be grovelling at her feet, begging her to give him another chance.

It was an unpleasant thought and his annoyance further peaked at the thought of her in bed with the mediocre wizard.

None of his business, she had told him without mincing words.

Like fucking hell, it wasn't!

He nursed a scotch, stared into the black starry sky and rubbed the back of his neck.

The second he closed his eyes, the shapely goddess floated by clad in nothing but high heels and a green scarf.

Fuck, she looked hot.

His fantasy was all too vivid, blood began to travel South and before he knew it, he was rock hard and wishing for her cunt.

Draco opened his eyes and let out a frustrated growl.

A bloody randy teenager had nothing on him, he was well on his way to becoming Grangers personal slut.

* * *

Hermione fussed around the small flat and erased every memory of Draco from its surfaces.

His fantastic smell was permanently lodged within the receptors of her nose and she smelt him at all times.

The bites on her skin and large purplish hickey were more difficult to cover up.

With the help of Muggle makeup and magic, she managed to lessen the damage areas but to be safe, Hermione pulled a white turtle neck over her head.

She poured herself a grape juice, which was a new craving, settled on the sofa and pulled the erotic Muggle novel towards her.

Ron had called a few minutes earlier and announced cheerfully that he would be by shortly and that he was bringing Japanese take out.

The very thought of sushi and sashimi made her stomach turn and the urge to vomit shock her body with vengeance, but not wanting to seem ungrateful, Hermione smiled and pushed the feeling far away.

She flipped through the pages of the book and grinned, what was the point of reading erotica when her sex life at present outweighed any authors imagination.

Malfoy, damn the fucker was talented.

The way his fingertips ghosted over her skin ever so softly was sinfully delightful.

She thought back to their parting conversation.

Would she actually sleep with Ron?

Despite their history, closeness and would be nuptials, Hermione knew the answer was a firm no.

That ship had sailed and a new ship was pulling into the harbour.

She felt a sense of deep loyalty towards Draco and despite her bold statement of "Whatever this is, it's not a relationship," Hermione knew their feelings ran deeper than just sharing a bed.

Tossing the book aside, she hugged her knees to her chest and wished for the tall aristocratic man who made her moan like a bitch in heat.

The comparison made her laugh but it was short-lived as the doorbell chimed and she sprang to her feet and quickly strode towards it.

Hermione took a deep breath, moved her shoulders in small circles to relax and threw the door open.

Ron flashed a huge smile and held up white bags stuffed with containers.

"Date night!" He proclaimed loudly and walked past her into the kitchen.

She closed the door behind him and followed him at a short distance.

Plonking the bags down on the counter, he took out each container and opened them to display a wide array of sushi and cuts of sashimi.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm okay, and you?"

"I've been better."

"I really am sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen."

Hermione scrunched up her nose and moved far away from the unpleasant repulsive smell.

Her pregnancy cravings and resistance to certain smells were bubbling to the surface with each growing day.

She felt herself dry heave and Ron looked at her over the boxes, "You alright, love?"

Hermione doubled over and flashed him a thumbs up.

Despite her brave attempt to keep the bile from rising, it proved futile.

Clutching her mouth, she sprinted to the bathroom down the hall, bent over the commode and violently threw up.

Once, the delectable cuisine had been her favourite but apparently, her baby thought otherwise.

Ron hovered near the door and called out, "Hermione darling, are you okay?"

She replied with a muffled voice, "Yes, be right out."

Gathering herself, she thoroughly washed her mouth, brushed her teeth and gargled with the minty mouth wash she was partial too.

Ron heard the sounds of retching followed by the brushing of teeth and deep gargling.

He frowned in mild disgust and hurriedly backed away from the door and returned to the kitchen to pack the boxes.

It was a shame to let all that food go to waste, he decided to take it back to his.

Hermione walked back into the living room to find Ron sprawled across the sofa, chugging on a bottle of butterbeer.

He smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, I had no clue certain things made you squeamish."

She waved her hand casually, "How would you know? Don't worry about it."

Ron patted the area next to him and grinned expectedly.

Hermione forced a weak smile and took the seat he offered, staying more away than close.

She felt his body warmth as he scooted close to her and gently cupped her face and turned it to face him.

Her eyes widened at the close proximity of his face to hers and when he leaned in to kiss her, she got to her feet and Ron clumsily toppled forward.

Hermione rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I..umm...can't do this with you anymore, Ron."

Furious with humiliation, Ron pushed himself off the sofa and hissed, "Pity you didn't show me the same loyalty."

His eyes darkened and he demanded, "Who the fuck is the father?"

That was bloody rich.

The pot was certainly calling the fucking kettle black.

She cleared her throat, "Rather bold of you to toss loyalty in the air, we all know how good you were at keeping it in your bloody trousers."

Ron lost his cool and waved his arms about manically, "Oh, finally the truth comes out, was this some form of sick revenge?"

Hermione stared at him and marvelled how much he looked like a giant praying mantis.

Gangly arms and everything.

She spat sarcastically, "Why of course dear, I wasted five fucking years of my life to get back at your pasty arse for cheating on me."

Fixing him with a look, she bit out, "Grow up, will you, Ronald?"

When she made to move past him, he grabbed her arm.

Her eyes travelled to the where his fingers tightened around her arm and she said darkly, "Get your fucking hand off me or I'll blow it off."

He backed off double-quick, and hissed, enunciating each word, "Who is the father?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked directly into his, "Promise you won't fucking flip out and become all Ron Weasley about it?"

It was wishful thinking on her part, he was going to literally lose his shit.

Ron stood his ground and nodded solemnly. He braced himself for the big reveal.

Whoever it was would be eating a knuckle sandwich for lunch.

He saw her mouth move in slow motion but the words that came out were distorted and agonising.

"The father is Malfoy."

No fucking way!

Why had he insisted she tell him?

Oh, Merlin, he was going to vomit. The bile rose and he felt light-headed.

Hermione watched in concern and curiosity.

What the bloody heck was he doing?

Seriously, was he going to throw up?

A fleeting thought crossed her mind, "Please don't let him be sick on my new rug."

She gently coaxed and touched his arm, "Ron?"

He jumped away from her as if her touch burnt his skin.

Wiping the dribble of spit off his chin, he bit out cruelly, "It's disgusting that you would be so desperate to spread your legs to that fucking bastard."

She crossed her hands over her chest and huffed, "Right! So, now I'm a whore?"

He nodded vigorously, "To an extent, definitely."

He looked deranged, "It was a mistake coming here. I could never raise Malfoys kid."

Hands-on hip, she yelled, "Nobody asked you to. You're here because you begged me to come over."

Ron barred his teeth, "I love you, what an arse am I?"

Still in shock, he bellowed, "The fucking ferret? Have you no standards?"

Standards? As if he were Gods gift to women!

She narrowed her eyes and shot back angrily, "Fuck off, Ron. Seriously, who the fuck do you think you are?"

Her tone softened, "Draco isn't half bad."

Ron laughed mockingly, "Oh, Draco, is it? Wow! Is Mr money bags worth it?"

First, he called her desperate and now he had the audacity to hint that she was a gold digger?

He sneered, "The fucker won't even marry you after knocking you up?"

Indignant, she rose to Draco's defence, "He has offered more than once, it is my decision and my decision alone not to get hitched."

Fuck if she was going to keep trading insults with a bona fide buffoon.

Hermione massaged the bridge of her nose, "Would you please leave? I am getting a headache by just looking at you."

She had half mind to hex his pretentious arse.

Ron's mouth fell open at being dismissed so crassly, gathering the smidge of dignity he had left, he spat, "Gladly."

She called out, "Don't let the blooming door hit you on the way out, Ronald Weasley."

Ron threw a deep look of contempt and slammed the door behind him.

Irritated, frustrated and downright upset, Hermione paced around the small living space in a circular pattern.

* * *

Draco tossed the book of potions he was reading, took off his spectacles and stared at the ceiling.

It was past 9 pm, he wondered what she was doing.

Had the colossal arsehole left or heaven forbid, would he bend her ear and spend the night?

A rather drastic sense of possessiveness engulfed him, he had never been good at sharing things, let alone the mother of his child.

The phone buzzed, groaning he reached for it and shot straight up at the number that flashed across the screen.

She choked back a sob, "Draco, can you please come over?"

"I'll be right there," he replied enthusiastically.

* * *

He arrived to find her bent over a large tub of chocolate ice cream.

She looked up at him, her eyes pooling with tears.

His heart clenched with overwhelming affection.

Waving the spoon at him, she stuck it into the tub and got up to greet him.

Draco held her by the shoulders and questioned, "Granger? What happened?"

She whispered, "Do you think I'm after your money?"

He stifled a laugh, "Er...no? What the hell is going on?"

A sniffle escaped from her, "I told Ron about you."

Realization struck home, "Ah...I'm guessing he took it in true Weasley style."

She nodded miserably, "Yeah, he called me a whore and you Mr money bags."

His eyes darkened, "That piece of shit."

Hermione shrugged, "It's okay."

Draco shook his head, "No Granger, it's really not okay."

She pressed her lips down, "He might confront you."

He let out a laugh and mused, "Let him fucking try, he's going to be missing an arm and a leg."

Hermione hung her head, "Everyone thinks I've tricked you."

A loud hearty laugh escaped his lips.

It was the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard.

She huffed, "It's not funny, Draco."

Unable to control his laughter, he retorted, "Yes it is, it's fucking hilarious that people would be moronic enough to believe that the righteous Miss Granger would ever pursue a man for money."

He let out a loud laugh, "Especially, considering you were engaged to be married to a bloody pauper."

Hermione closed the distance between them and kept the flat of her palms on his well-defined chest.

Even over the material, her fingers trailed over the firm muscled outlines of his body.

She muttered, "You're different."

Draco stared into her large chocolate brown orbs, a hint of a smile on his lips, "Am I?"

She pressed, "Very different."

He grinned, "Would you rather I resort back to the slick-haired arrogant prat you hated?"

Adapting a sour face, he mocked, "Oi Granger, shut your filthy little mouth."

Hermione pulled him by the shirt and hissed, "Don't you fucking dare."

He dropped a kiss to her mussed head, "People change, sweetheart."

Gathering her in his arms, Draco told her seriously, "I'm not a child anymore, Granger."

She pressed her cheek into the material of his shirt, the faint fast beating of his heart echoed in her ears, "I like you this way."

He tipped her chin up and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "I can tell."

His grey pools of sexy fuckness darkened, "I'm sorry Weasley said such cruel things to you."

She waved her hand coolly, "I'll live."

His fingers dug into her upper arms and he stared into her face intently, "The blithering idiot hurt your feelings."

In one swift movement, he scooped her up in his arms.

Hermione squealed, "Draco!"

He smirked and kicked the door to the room open, "Let's see if I can make the hurt go away."

Letting her down, she turned in his arms.

Slowly her fingers trailed up the cords of his neck and rested within the silky strands of his hair.

His hands pulled at her turtle neck, brought it over her head and threw it away.

He unclasped her bra and she let it fall at their feet.

Gently, he brushed his fingertips along her arms and felt her shiver in his arms.

Burying his head in the crook of her neck, he peppered the area with slow lingering kisses.

She tugged at his white t-shirt and pushed it up his chiselled body, feeling him underneath her insistent fingertips.

Pulling it over his head, she tossed it away and concentrated on his jeans.

Her fingers fumbled with the button and zip but she managed to push it down his legs.

Letting her go, Draco stepped out of his jeans and boxers.

Hermione pushed down her jeans and underwear and laid back on the bed and propped herself up on her elbows.

He swiftly moved between her thighs and bending his head to hers, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip.

"Mmm..." Hermione whimpered before he deepened the kiss and pulled her close.

She felt his urgent need press against the skin of her thigh.

His hand snaked down her stomach and came to rest on the outer folds of her lady garden.

Using his long fingers he parted the wet pussy lips and stroked the inner sweetness she offered him.

A finger rubbed over her clitoris and slid past into her tight fucking hole.

She rubbed herself on his hand instantly.

"So good," Hermione mumbled into his mouth.

Her tongue pressed into his and eagerly sucked on it fusing their lips together.

One finger became two, he widened her hole and plunged both fingers deep inside.

Moving his head to her erect nipples, he took one between his teeth and grazed it.

He moved his fingers in and out of her cunt as if he were fucking her with his cock.

Once he felt her squirm, he quickened the pace and felt her glorious juices coat his fingers.

Sweaty strands of hair stuck to her head, her eyes closed, she moaned in pleasure.

He took out his fingers and brought them to his lips.

Through half-closed lids, Hermione saw him lick his fingers dry of her come.

"Mm...you taste so fucking good, Hermione."

Her fingers closed around his hard length, she guided it to her entrance and let go.

Draco whispered huskily, "I want to be in you as much as you want me there."

He pressed his thumb hard on her clit and she groaned, "Stop teasing me, Malfoy."

Draco grinned and slowly pushed his cock into her tightness.

Inch by each his dick disappeared down her passage.

She threw her head back, clutched the bed sheet between her fingers and gave herself to the slow torturous descend of his cock.

The ribbed nerves on his dick rubbed against her inner walls sending every sensation into a frenzy.

He rasped, "Fuck, Granger, tonight I'm going to make love to you."

She didn't care if he fucking threw her over his knee and spanked her but if he didn't start pumping into her soon, she would surely lose her bloody mind.

"Draco, please."

He pushed her thighs further apart and buried himself to the hilt, leaving his balls to slap against the creamy smooth skin of her arse.

His eyes closed involuntarily and his head fell back off his shoulders.

Being in her felt fucking amazing.

Hermione grabbed his arse cheeks and thrust into him.

He brushed strands of hair out of her face and whispered, "Patience, my love."

Her patience was hanging by a fucking thread.

Draco pulled out halfway and started to move, slowly and gently at first it turned frantic and urgent as they chased after their ultimate release.

He plunged in mercilessly leaving the sides of her thighs reddened with his assault.

"Baby...I..." was all Hermione managed.

Draco held her body down with his body weight as she convulsed under him with the intensity of her orgasm.

Her fingers clawed his back and entwined themselves in his hair.

As she descended from the peak of her release, Draco suckled on the throbbing pulse at the base of her neck.

He felt his balls squeeze hard, he stiffened at the intensity his release rippled through his body.

Thick spurts of semen shot out him and mixed with the wetness in her pussy.

A loud groan escaped his lips and she pulled his head down and kissed him hard and heatedly.

His arms around her tightened and he held onto her for the very sanity of life.

Breathless, he struggled, "Hermione, I...I..."

She placed a petite finger to his lips and shushed him, a beautiful smile split her face in half.

Thoroughly spent, he pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead and asked, "Have you had dinner?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly, "Umm...no."

Draco swung his long legs off the bed and searched for his discarded silk boxers.

He muttered throughout, "This won't do! You need to eat, the baby needs you to eat. I stocked your fridge because you need to eat, darling."

Was he talking? Because Merlin forgive her, she wasn't listening.

Hermione watched his firm arse and shapely legs with delight.

A witch could certainly get used to the sight.

His balls dangled between his legs as he bent over and searched in vain for the boxers.

Thinking he had searched enough, Hermione cleared her throat, fetched it from where she hid it and threw the black pair at him.

Draco caught it expertly, pulled in on and shook his head, "You are a shameless woman."

Picking a large t-shirt off the rack, he tossed it at her and waited for her to get dressed.

Once she pulled up her underwear, he held out his hand and groaning she took it.

Draco smirked, "Come on, ill cook."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "You can cook?"

He chuckled, "There's a lot you don't know about me."

She watched him cut pieces of carrot and cucumber.

Taking a piece, she popped it into her mouth and asked, "Why do I always want to fuck you?"

He let out a laugh, added a stick of butter to the pasta and retorted, "Okay, I was not expecting that."

He shrugged nonchalantly, keeping his eyes fixed on the pasta, "I don't know why."

A devilish grin crossed his face, "Maybe because I'm irresistible."

Hermione rolled her eyes, the incorrigible prat.

She asked cautiously, "Do you umm...feel the same?"

He offered her another piece of carrot and munched on a piece himself.

Raising a questioning brow, he asked, "Honest answer?"

Hermione nodded at once.

Draco smiled, a genuinely warm smile, "I have thought about you very often since we slept together."

She stared into his handsome face, "Ginny thinks I fancy you."

His brow furrowed together in thought, "Do you?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

It was her turn to ask, "Do you?"

Draco grinned mischievously, "Baby aside, yeah I would date you in a heartbeat especially considering the tight little box you have."

Hermione grimaced, "That's revolting."

He let out a laugh, piled their plates high with pasta and gestured for her to take the bread and salad bowl.

Happily, he announced, "Let's get you fed."

Draco told her about the baby books he bought and enjoyed watching her eyes sparkle with excitement.

She twirled her fork around the heavenly smelling pasta and took a large bite, "Holy fuck, you're a fantastic cook, Malfoy."

He smiled, "Thank you!"

Hermione mused, "Can I hire you to be my personal chef?"

Draco winked, "I doubt you can afford my services but I am at your beck and call, milady."

She swallowed and sighed, fuck it was delicious.

He also told her about the new potions book he was reading and she interjected with intelligent questions and suggestions for making it better.

Their conversation flowed seamlessly, she matched him intellectually and despite the mind-blowing sex, this was a far more rewarding attribute of their union.

Hermione pushed the plate away after her second helping.

She patted her stomach, "Enough! You're going to make me fat."

He took her empty plate, it was wiped clean, "Good, I like a curvy woman."

Hermione followed with the rest of the dishes.

He patted her behind, "Off to bed."

She pointed at the dirty dishes.

Sternly, he pointed towards the bedroom, "I will clean up."

Taking out his wand, he muttered a few spells and the dishes started to wash themselves.

He kept watch and asked casually, "Do you want me to stay or leave?"

She was halfway to the room when she popped her head around the corner, "You know you can stay without having sex."

He grabbed his dick and adjusted it, "Er...my cock has other ideas when it's next to you."

She rolled her eyes, "Grow up."

Dishes done, he followed her to the room, "Come on, to bed, no excuses."

Hand under his head, Draco thought out loud, "This is the fourth night in a row I've spent here."

He quite enjoyed being surrounded by the warmth of a woman, her intoxicating smell, the womanly touches in the bathroom and room.

Hermione sat up straight, "I'm sorry Draco, is this making you uncomfortable?"

He chuckled, "No you dummy, I was wondering whether I could store some clothes, boxers and a toothbrush."

She averted her gaze and muttered, "Oh...of course."

Draco chortled, "Now whose uncomfortable? Calm your tits, Granger, I'm not moving in."

He let his eyes wander around the small room, "If it ever comes to that, you can move in with me. My place is a penthouse flat in downtown London."

Hermione smiled sweetly, her voice dripping with sarcasm, she retorted, "It must be nice to crap out money your Lordship, but I happen to like this flat."

He fixed her with a look and placed his palm tenderly on her stomach, "It is too small to raise a child."

Hermione pouted, "Let's discuss this later, please."

Draco grabbed her across the waist, "Come here, darling."

She snuggled into his side, "Your so warm. Never pegged you for a hugger."

He smiled, "Again, there's a lot you don't know abt me."

Stroking her hair and then back, he asked curiously, "Have you told your parents?"

Hermione flinched, "Umm..not yet...you?"

It was a conversation she dreaded.

Her mother was set in her ways but her father would be supportive and probably be thrilled she called off the wedding.

He wasn't Ron's biggest fan.

Draco frowned, "Not yet...mainly because they're going to insist we get married."

This would be the first Malfoy heir to be born out of wedlock and he knew how important keeping up traditions was to his pureblood parents.

On cue, Hermione questioned, "Oh...is it the pureblood heir thing?"

He turned to face her and propped himself up, "Yes it is, how did you know?"

She smiled, "Ginny, she explained the whole thing."

Draco took her fingers and kissed them, "Yeah, the firstborn is usually a big deal."

Hermione stroked his well-defined jawline, "Draco, this baby doesn't have to be the heir. I mean you will marry some pureblood witch and have other children."

He looked horrified and placed his palm on her abdomen, "I would never take away our child's birthright."

She weakly protested, "But this isn't under normal circumstances."

Draco wouldn't hear a word, "That does not matter. Once the baby is born, he or she will take their rightful place in the House of Malfoy."

Girl? Was he okay with having a daughter? Merlin, he surprised her at every bloody turn.

She asked timidly, "So, you're okay if it's a girl?"

He laughed, "A bright, brown-haired little princess like you is quite appealing, Granger."

She smiled not knowing what to say but retorted with, "Wow! That's a lot of pressure for an unborn child."

His mouth twisted unpleasantly, "Well yeah, it's not easy being a Malfoy."

He kissed her forehead, "I'll come with you to tell your parents."

She perked up, "Would you?"

Draco nodded at once, "Yes, I would like to meet them."

Hermione gathered her bloody unnerving bravado, and stated firmly, "And I'll come to the Manor. They hate me, at least I know that already."

They both laughed.

He kissed her lips, "That's the Gryffindor spirit."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> SMUT AND FLUFF!
> 
> The parents find out! Plus a bonding session with our favourite Slytherin boys.
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Seven!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Hermione threw open the cupboard.

Her fingers brushed across the many dresses hanging within.

She needed something exquisite and classy.

A pink floor-length dressed grabbed her attention, she took it out and frowned.

When had she bought a bloody fluorescent pink dress?

It was ghastly. She tossed it away in frustration.

Hermione soon realized that her wardrobe consisted of work clothes, dresses in black and shade of whites and blue.

She knew a shopping trip was a must.

But why the need to impress the Malfoys?

It wasn't like she was seeking their blessing to date their son.

They were not a couple just would be parents that fucked each others brains out at a moments notice.

Still, it didn't hurt to look ones best.

In all honesty, going back to a place she almost died was fucking depressing but Bellatrix was dead and her current predicament required her to put the past to rest.

A flash of deep purple piqued her curiosity.

Moving the hangers out of the way, Hermione pulled out the stunning dress from the back of the cupboard.

It was perfect!

A knee-length dress with small cap sleeves, it was cut modestly in the front and back.

She glanced at the clock and sighed, where had the bloody time gone?

Draco was due in forty-five minutes to fetch her.

The man was as punctual as an annoying Muggle alarm clock.

Picking the towel, she rushed into the bathroom.

She would have to forfeit her ritual of having a long morning shower. There was simply no time.

Placing long legs one after the other on the corner of the tub, she quickly shaved her legs.

She almost cut herself, Hermione cried out in pain, "Bugger."

Quickly washing, she grabbed the towel, vigorously dried herself and resorted to magic to dry her hair.

It fell down her back in smooth waves.

She stepped into the dress and struggled with the zip.

A chuckle made her jump out of her skin.

A seductive drawl, "If you require assistance, you only need to ask, Granger."

She spun around to face Draco, standing by the door a smug expression plastered on his face.

Beige trousers and a white long-sleeved shirt adorned his physique making her want to rip it off his sculptured form.

Hermione frowned, "Must you appear out of thin air? I might curse you into oblivion next time."

Draco tapped his watch, "You're late."

She rolled her eyes and continued to struggle with the zip, "Make yourself useful."

He shook his head, turned her around, pulled the zip up slowly, taking his time to brush his fingers along her spine.

Moving her hair aside, he kissed her collarbone and placed a heated kiss to the side of her neck.

She leaned into him, closed her eyes and sighed.

Huskily, "Hermione?"

Breathless with anticipation, "Yes, Draco..."

A whisper, "Your shoes don't match."

She opened her eyes, playfully shoved him and stared at her feet.

He was right, in her rush to get ready, she had slipped on two different types of heels.

Determinedly, she wobbled on different heel lengths to the shoe rack and fetched the correct ones.

She heard his amused laughter echo through the space.

Making a face at him, Hermione shoved him out of the room and shut the door in his face.

Hermione brushed her hair down, applied a thick coat of mascara, a fine line of eyeliner and nude lip gloss.

She fastened tiny diamond earrings that belonged to her mother and stood up.

Satisfied by her appearance, she did a small twirl and picked up her handbag.

Draco tapped his foot nervously, awaiting her presence.

Her smell hit him first, that enticing smell of freshly cut roses mixed with a subtle hint of jasmine.

He froze at the beauty before him.

She looked absolutely stunning.

His eyes roved over her hungrily, "Wow! You look gorgeous, babe."

Hermione curtsied, "Why thank you, Mr Malfoy."

He kissed her gently, "Your trembling, are you alright?"

She sighed, "I'm nervous."

Draco rubbed her knuckles, "Don't be."

He placed his hands on her slightly protruding belly, "Whatever happens, this baby is ours and together is how we will raise him or her."

Hermione shrugged, "If you say so."

She stepped into his arms and looked into his pale emotionless face, "Take us there, Draco."

* * *

They arrived near the angelic fountain in the vast estate.

Taking her by the hand, Draco walked purposely towards his ancestral home.

When they got close, Hermione stopped and stared at the imposing building.

He turned around in concern, "Are you okay, darling?"

She cocked her head to the side, "It umm..looks different."

Draco smiled, "After Voldemort's defeat, we redid the entire Manor. There was er..too much suffering that took place within the walls."

He kissed the tip of her nose, "If it was up to me, I would sell the fucking place and buy a modest home elsewhere."

They arrived at the entrance and a smartly dressed house-elf greeted them.

The stout creature bowed low, "Master Draco, your parents are in the foyer."

The elf turned to Hermione and swooned, "Miss Granger, it is an honour to meet you, missus."

Hermione beamed at him and looked around the impressive hall and hanging works of priceless art.

She was clearly in another Manor.

A sweet voice cut through her thoughts, "Darlings, how marvellous to see you."

Draco bent to kiss his mothers cheek and Hermione stood by his side studying the lovely aristocratic woman.

Narcissa widened her arms, "Dear Miss Granger, it is indeed a pleasure to see you after all these years." She gushed, "You look lovely."

Usually so confident, it deserted her completely and Hermione stuttered, "Good to see you too, Mrs Malfoy."

Narcissa waved her hand casually, "Nonsense, you must call me Narcissa or Cissy if you wish."

She waved them forward, "Come, Lucius is in the other room."

Hermione and Draco swapped a look of shocked bewilderment.

What in Merlin's name was going on?

They walked into the foyer and at once, Lucius put aside the book he was reading and got to his feet.

Draco cleared his throat, "Father, you remember Hermione?"

He grasped her hand and pulled her forward.

Hermione muttered timidly, "Er...hello, Mr Malfoy."

Lucius smiled at them, "Indeed, it is so good to see you again, Miss Granger."

Narcissa took a seat and gestured for them to follow suit.

Her blue eyes sparkled, "Yes, we're glad that you have come with Draco today."

Hermione tried to get Draco's attention but he stared at his parents as if they were strangers.

Obviously, he was just as shocked by their welcoming nature as she was.

It was bizarre and sent shivers down her spine.

Lucius started to speak, "What brings you here today?"

Narcissa asked in a sweet voice, "Are you and Miss Granger in a relationship?"

Hermione was quick to reply, "Oh no no, we're not dating."

They all raised an eyebrow at her and Draco frowned.

She grinned sheepishly, "Er...sorry...you tell them."

Lucius regarded them curiously, "Tell us what?"

Draco announced all at once, "Hermione is pregnant with my child."

Way to beat around the bush. Hermione looked at Draco, her eyes said, "You could have just shoved it down their throats."

Lucius looked over at Narcissa and both exchanged a genuinely happy smile.

He got to his feet, Draco followed and Hermione copied him thinking it was the polite thing to do.

Lucius beamed, "Well, that is certainly unexpected but it is very good news."

He put his arms around both of them and hugged them tightly.

What the bloody fuck was going on?

Hermione blinked to make sure she was not in some fucked up alternate universe where Lucius and Narcissa actually liked her.

Hermione mouthed, "what?" At Draco and he shrugged in complete and utter confusion.

Unable to keep quiet any longer, Draco voiced his thoughts, "We weren't expecting such a warm welcome, I mean it's great but surprising."

It was downright barmy and unnerving.

Hermione was half tempted to whip out her wand and see if they were polyjuiced lookalikes pretending to be the Malfoys.

Lucius let out a deep short laugh and retorted calmly, "We have changed our ways, son. The old ways nearly destroyed us and our family."

He affectionately placed his hand over Narcissa's.

Narcissa hugged them next and clasped her hands together excitedly, "So, when is the wedding?"

Holy fuck, here we go...

Hermione shifted her feet nervously. Her mouth went dry.

Draco struggled with his words, "Umm...er...we aren't getting married."

Lucius shook his head in disbelief, "Draco Malfoy, you are not serious? The firstborn child of your generation cannot be a bastard."

Oh, Merlin, curse me now, Hermione thought.

Draco went red and yelled in anger, "Hold on now!"

Narcissa placed a calming hand on her husband's sleeve and turned to face Hermione, "Apologies Miss Granger, my husband meant no disrespect."

Lucius smiled in her direction, "Of course not, dear. Please forgive my rudeness."

He glared at Draco disapprovingly, "I thought my son would know to do the right thing and step up to his responsibilities."

Draco sputtered indignantly but Hermione answered, "He has been more than honourable, it is I, who refused his proposal."

Draco found his voice and declared sternly, "The child will still be of Malfoy blood whether we marry or not."

He added without thought, "It was a drunken one night stand."

Hermione cried, "Draco!"

He shrugged, "What? It was, they need to know the truth."

Hermione's cheeks turned bright red.

They probably thought she was a harlot who jumped their son.

Narcissa looked anything but convinced, "I see."

She muttered under her breath, "Children these days."

Lucius fixed Draco with a stern look, "I trust you know what you are doing."

Narcissa stepped forward and cupped Hermione's flustered face, "For what its worth, welcome to the family, my dear."

Hermione felt a surge of emotion and she quickly mumbled, "Thank you."

Once outside, she opened her mouth to speak but Draco silenced her, "Not a word woman."

He massaged the bridge of his nose, "This bloody day has been weird enough already."

Taking her hand, he apparated them away.

* * *

Their feet touched a lavishly soft white and grey Persian carpet.

Hermione realized he had taken them to his flat.

Fuck he wasn't kidding, the place was enormous.

She looked around awestruck and impressed.

It had every Muggle device imaginable and smelt of every finery money could buy.

Draco strode towards a beautifully carved minibar and poured himself a large scotch.

Without uttering another word, he drained the drink and stared at her.

His voice shaky he said, "Okay, so I'm shitting bricks."

Hermione was busy going through the vast collection of books on the shelf.

She turned to face him, "That was fucking weird."

He nodded quickly and fixed himself another drink.

Remembering he wasn't alone, he quickly offered, "Do you want a juice?"

She nodded, "Grape if you have."

He knew her cravings like the back of his hand and kept his fridge stocked in case she visited.

He fetched a cool juice box and handed it over.

Hermione looked around, "Pretty nice place you have here."

Draco smiled, "I forgot you haven't been here before."

He was always over at hers.

He watched in fascination as she drained the juice box and crumpled it.

Taking a sip of scotch, he asked curiously, "When are we meeting your parents?"

She bit her lip and replied, "On Saturday."

Nearly four days away, bloody fantastic.

Hermione felt exhausted, mentally and physically, she yawned and asked, "Can I take a nap?"

Draco took her hand and led her down a long corridor, "Of course darling. Come on, ill show you to the guest bedroom."

The guest bedroom was decorated in shades of green, she felt as if she stepped into the Slytherin common room.

Draco opened a cupboard and pulled out a comfortable cotton t-shirt of his.

He held it out to her, "Change into this and get some rest. I'll wake you up for lunch."

She took it, stepped out of the heels and wriggled out of the dress.

Draco stood transfixed watching the back of her thong firmly lodged deep inside the crack of her arse.

Playfully he tugged it free, gave her bottom a loud smack and left her to rest.

She squealed and rubbed the area.

Hermione pulled back the sheets and got in between.

Holy mother of everything good and holy.

The sheets moulded to her skin and she sank into the luxurious comfort.

Within minutes, she drifted off into a deep slumber.

Draco changed his clothes and got to the task of preparing lunch.

He marvelled at his parents' acceptance of Hermione and hopeful thoughts entered his mind.

It was refreshing to know that if they decided to pursue a relationship, his parents would support them.

He made a carbonara with extra bacon bits and left it in the oven.

She was partial to Italian cuisine.

From being around her most of the time, he had picked up small things.

He knew she hated the colour orange and avoided green coloured sweets.

Her weird obsession with different flavours of tea baffled him, the woman arranged them alphabetically.

Draco smiled to himself and wanted to crawl into bed next to her.

It seemed like a smashing idea but he didn't get very far.

The doorbell rang loudly and constantly.

Annoyed that the fucker outside kept ringing the bell, Draco jogged over and opened the door.

Theo grinned at him and Blaise smirked.

Draco widened his eyes, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Blaise lifted the bag full of firewhiskey and Theo pointed to the large hovering pizza boxes.

Theo yelled, "Weekly drinking binge, it's your turn to host fucker."

Draco groaned, "Fuck, was that today?"

Blaise nodded at once, "Yeah, let's get this party started."

It was half-past eleven in the morning.

Draco opened the door wide enough for them to enter and warned, "Come in, but for fuck sake keep it down."

They raised questioning brows.

He pointed down the hall, "Hermione is asleep in the guest bedroom."

Blaise threw him a suspicious look, "She stays here?"

Draco shook his head, "Actually I stay over at hers mostly, it's her first time here."

Theo fetched a firewhiskey, tossed one towards Draco and grinned, "So, you're still friend-zoned?"

Draco sneered, "Shove it."

They clinked bottles and Blaise asked curiously, "How did the parentals handle your little announcement?"

Draco shook his head in disbelief, "It was bloody weird, they hugged us and gave us their blessing."

Blaise roared with laughter, "No fucking way!"

Theo shrugged, "Guess some good came out of the war."

They ate and drank to merry chatter and exciting news that Theo had finally succeeded in securing a date with the quirky yet elusive Luna Lovegood.

He suggested goodheartedly, "We should do a couples dinner."

Draco took a swig and nodded, "Sounds good mate, except let's just call it fucking dinner, Granger gets weird about labels."

Blaise sighed, "It's so fucking hot that she's an Auror"

Draco's eyes darkened, "Blaise, I'm going to ask you nicely that you don't bloody fantasize about the mother of my child."

The olive-skinned man laughed, "Chill Drake, I know you love her."

Draco shoved him, "Fuck off."

Theo asked nonchalantly, "Hows Tori?"

Draco flinched at the name and shrugged, "I haven't seen her."

Blaise muttered between bites of pizza, "She's taken up the reigns of Greengrass pastures in Australia."

Draco raised a quizzical brow, "How do you know?"

Blaise grimaced, "My mother told me and since you chucked her, my mothers been bugging me to woo her."

Theo laughed, "For real?"

Blaise nodded solemnly, "I refused because, one, Astoria is not my bloody type and two, she's your ex...it's disgusting."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "But hitting on Granger, isn't?"

Blaise winked, "Granger is different, mate"

Draco glared sternly, "Good, you best remember that."

* * *

Hermione stirred, sat up and stretched, that was the most relaxing nap she had in weeks.

The sheets felt like soft butter under her fingertips.

Her stomach growled.

Pangs of hunger washed over her, she got off and decided to go in search of Draco.

From down the corridor, she called out, "Babe, I'm starving but I want to suck your cock fir..."

Blaise stared at her, his hand frozen midair with a large slice of pepperoni pizza.

Theo choked on his firewhiskey and grinned, "Please don't mind us, finish the sentence."

Hermione screamed, pulled down the t-shirt and ran into the room.

The men collapsed with laughter and Draco ran after her, calling over his shoulder, "Real classy fuckers."

He pushed the door open to find her pacing around red-faced with mussed hair and embarrassed.

Draco grinned, "Granger..."

She smacked his head, "You bloody idiot, why the fuck didn't you tell me we had company?"

He caught her wrists and pulled her towards him, "Because you were asleep."

Draco pushed her up against the wall and his hands roamed under the baggy t-shirt.

He growled into the shell of her ear, "I want you."

She bit her lip and kissed him full on the mouth, deepening it and feeling his tongue slip inside.

With a small satisfied laugh, Hermione pushed him back, "Not while your friends are in the living room."

He fetched his wand from his back pocket and transfigured the t-shirt into a comfortable cotton dress.

"Hungry?"

"Famished!"

Hand in hand, they entered the living room.

While Draco arranged lunch, Hermione plonked herself next to Blaise and smirked, "Boys, how have you been?"

"Good Granger, how are you feeling?" Theo asked with a small smile.

She eyed the alcohol and swallowed, "Like I could use a drink."

Blaise winked, "Once you pop, you can drink yourself to a standstill."

Draco frowned and handed her a warm plate of food.

It smelt delicious, the creamy sauce over the carbonara looked so good, Hermione was tempted to lick it.

She sat cross-legged on the sofa and started to devour the meal with gusto.

The men pulled out a Muggle card pack and Theo shuffled skillfully.

Taking out his wand, Draco transfigured the glass coffee table into a stunning poker table.

Theo dealt the cards and snickered, "Poker is the name of the game, gentleman. Place your bets."

Hermione watched wide-eyed as a small fortune gathered in the middle of the table.

They clearly had too much money.

Curious, she asked, "Why don't you use chips?"

They shrugged and Blaise answered, "Easier with straight-up Galleons."

Hermione bit back a laugh, wiped her plate clean and watched in interest.

Draco took her hand and kissed it.

He smiled warmly at her and she kissed his head on the way to the kitchen.

Blaise and Theo swapped a knowing look.

Blaise bellowed, "Granger, grab the bag of crisps on your way back."

She tossed the large bag at Blaise and studied his cards, "You better fold, not a chance in hell you're going to win."

Theo raised an eyebrow, "You want in, Granger?"

The money had doubled.

She smiled sweetly and added sarcastically, "I need to pay for things like rent and buy food, you fuckers bet high."

Theo laughed.

Draco grinned, "Deal her in, I'll cover her."

Blaise smirked, "Brilliant, let's do this."

Two hours passed and Hermione kept winning every hand, the men were losing their cool.

"Fuck, not again."

"Is she cheating?"

"Theo, fucking deal properly, mate."

"You buggers are such sore losers."

The last hand came to a showdown between Draco and Hermione.

She eyed him, trying to read his thoughts but his facial expressions remained void of any emotion.

The man had his poker face down to a tee.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione added a few Galleons to the pile and placed the cards on the table.

She grinned, "Read them and weep sweetheart, a full house."

Draco groaned, the woman had called and acted on his bluff.

Fuck...

Blaise smacked his forehead.

Hermione jumped to her feet, did a small victory dance, pushed her pert little arse out and blew Draco a kiss.

Theo laughed, "I like this one, Drake."

Draco eyed Hermione through lustful eyes and retorted, "It's time for you fuckers to head home."

They didn't need telling twice.

Theo hugged Hermione, "Take care of yourself, love, let's meet up soon."

Blaise hugged her next, "Ciao belle, let me know when you want to get that extra fudgy ice cream cone."

Draco rolled his eyes and walked them to the door.

Theo whispered, "Don't let her slip away Drake, trust me, she is the one for you."

Closing the door, Draco turned to find Hermione tidying up the living space.

He wanted to fuck her and fuck her hard.

She discarded the empty pizza boxes, bottles and plastic bags.

Closing the distance between them, he put his arms around her waist and asked, "Did you have fun?"

She turned in his arms and squealed, "Yeah! I had no idea Blaise was so funny. Theo is super sweet but Blaise cracks me up."

Draco frowned, plopped down on the sofa and pulled her onto his lap.

He muttered between kisses, "Yeah, he's fucking hilarious."

She was in her fourth month and feeling a tab bit uncomfortable.

His hands were under her t-shirt, she groaned, "Can we go to the room?"

He didn't hesitate,

Draco rose with her firmly in his arms, he carried her down the hall and into the biggest bedroom she had ever seen.

Her head snapped around taking in every intricate detail.

The large carved wooden desk in the corner.

Potted plants.

A large aquarium with exotic looking colourful fish.

The tall glass windows that surrounded one side of the room offering a birds-eye view of Muggle London.

She saw bits of the ensuite through the crack in the door and struggled to contain her excitement.

The large bed looked inviting, the black silk sheets begged them for an erotic adventure.

What the room wants, the room gets.

She would gladly oblige its requirement.

Hermione said impressed, "You have impeccable taste, the flat is beyond gorgeous."

She was shocked that he spent so much time in the hovel she called home when he had a place like this to return to.

He discarded his t-shirt and stalked towards her, "I'm glad you approve."

Pulling the dress over her head, Draco gently pushed her down onto the bed.

Her back hit the cool sheets and she gasped.

She modestly covered her exposed bosom and eagerly watched him discard the rest of his clothes.

The sun was setting, luminous rays entered the room in a mix of dark reds and oranges.

Naked and already on his way to a throbbing erection, Draco laid down next to Hermione.

His fingers stroked her exposed skin before cupping her face and claiming her swollen luscious lips.

"Draco..." she moaned into the heat of his mouth.

Locked in a fiery embrace, his fingers fisted her hair and pulled her if possible closer to his body.

Her hands roamed across his delicious nakedness, feeling the rise and fall of his muscles and fit physique.

Pushing her further up the bed, he pushed a pillow under her head, looked down at her and smiled.

Strands of his unique silvery blonde hair tickled her face.

"You're beautiful, Hermione."

She placed a palm over his beating heart and felt its urgent race.

"And you're sexy, Malfoy."

He grinned and took her quivering bottom lip between his teeth and bit down.

Draco took his time exploring her body with his tongue and lips.

He trailed kisses down her neck and suckled on the base of her neck, where he knew she loved it best.

Her fingers roved the length of his body while he ravaged hers.

Cupping both breasts, Draco flicked his tongue across both pinky hardened nipples and Hermione felt her wetness grow.

She whimpered and squirmed under the slow assault of his talented tongue.

He lovingly caressed the growing baby bump and placed kisses to the area.

"I love you, little one" he gently cooed to their unborn child.

If anything could or would push her over the edge, it was watching him treat her body and growing child with such adulation.

He pried her thighs apart, she felt his hot breath caress her hairless cunt.

Since sleeping with him became a regular thing, she made sure to shave her bits and mow the lawn so to speak.

His voice husky and lustful, "I haven't tasted you in days."

Such an exaggerated lie.

A long finger ran the length of her slit, "Babe, your so wet, please tell me this for me."

"All for you, darling," Hermione replied throatily.

Since when had her voice become so sultry and seductive?

He pressed his lips to the dampness and Hermione jerked out of the pleasure that rocked her body.

His tongue parted her pussylips and hungrily devoured her.

He lapped at her growing wetness like a starving dog feasting on a Christmas ham.

Flicking his tongue over the swollen clitoris, he took it between his lips and sucked on it hard.

Hermione jolted up and cried out his name.

Draco grinned into the wetness and let his tongue work its magic.

He felt the shake of her thighs, the steady climb of her orgasm.

Just as she was hovering on the cusp of release, Hermione opened her eyes and stared at the man between her legs working tirelessly to bring her to that ultimate climax.

His eyes found hers and they stared at each other.

Draco pressed down on her clit and growled, "Come for me, witch."

Hermione threw her head back and let the waves of ecstasy he released take over.

"Fuuuck..." she moaned.

Every drop her body released, Draco licked it up, his mouth was soaked in her fragrant juices, it dripped down his chin onto the bedding.

Only once her body stilled did he bring his head up from her cunt.

He sucked on the warm skin of her inner thigh and lined his hardened shaft with her entrance.

Rubbing his head on the glistening wetness, he groaned at the sensation it evoked.

He pushed in hard and fast until he was completely sheathed within her tight passage of fuckness.

Oh, he was fucking her to glory.

Her throat hurt from screaming out his name with every glorious thrust.

Despite the coolness of the room, sweat gathered on his back and beads of it travelled over the sides and onto her stomach.

Hermione cupped his face and raised herself to kiss him while his cock pounded into her mercilessly.

He felt so good...the way his dick stretched her insides...so fucking good.

She bit down on his earlobe and whispered, "I love it when you fuck me, only you..."

That little sentiment pushed him clean off the edge and his balls screamed their release.

He pushed in hard and emptied himself into her slick wetness.

Breathing hard, he laid down on her careful not to crush her under his heavy frame.

She whispered words of encouragement and held onto him tight.

Dear Merlin, Hermione felt a stirring within her heart.

Alarmed at the sudden rush of affection, she stiffened and Draco stared into her face perplexed.

He moved to the side and breathlessly asked, "What happened? Are you alright?"

Quick to mask her true feelings, Hermione threw a long leg over his stomach and cuddled up to his side.

Hoping to stir clear of the growing ache in her heart, she questioned curiously, "Where did you learn to eat pussy like that?"

Draco smirked, "Years of practice."

Hermione did not find that answer satisfactory, it irked her further.

If anything now she pictured him doing the same to Astoria and her whole demeanour changed.

She huffed and pulled a sour face.

Stupid bitch, getting off on his tongue, Hermione conveniently forgot that Astoria was his girlfriend at the time.

Draco was struggling to keep up with the sudden personality changes.

He cleared his throat, "Er...Tori didn't like it. Pureblood women don't encourage or take part in oral sex. I mean they do, but not with perverse enthusiasm."

That bit of information made her heart sing.

What the bloody fuck was wrong with her?

She was bordering on narcotic while acting like a jealous girlfriend.

Hermione propped herself up and widened her eyes, "You have got to be shitting me?"

She cried indignantly, "Oral sex is so good, I love it."

Draco kissed her and squeezed her arse, "I know."

Hermione shoved him playfully.

She hesitated but decided to share, "Ron loved getting head but hardly returned the favour."

Draco groaned. The last thing he needed was to picture the redheaded moron with his dick in her mouth.

With a look of disgust, he protested, "Why the fuck would you tell me that? I don't fancy another blokes cock down your throat."

She defended, "Hey! You told me about Astoria."

He rolled his eyes, "Only to point out how much I love licking your cunt and you had to fucking ruin it by telling me how much Weasley liked your mouth around his puny dick."

Hermione collapsed in a fit of giggles. The black sheets twisted around her body as she kicked and laughed hard.

He tickled her, "You find that funny, Granger."

She pleaded, "Stop! I'll pee all over your sheets."

He got off the bed and stretched, "Do you want to stay in or head out for dinner?"

She sat cross-legged on the bed and asked nervously, "Do you want me to stay the night or leave?"

Draco bent down, cradled her jaw in his hand and muttered between soft kisses, "I want you to stay."

* * *

The days passed quickly and they fell into a comfortable routine and pattern around each other.

They shagged each other senseless at every possible opportunity. The wanting for each other's bodies never lessened despite the regularity of their fucking.

Harry took her off active duty, despite her many protests that she could still handle fieldwork.

With a firm hand, he declined her request and stuck her to handle the mounting files of documentation related to each case until she delivered.

She stabbed a parchment with her quill.

Fuck my life, Hermione thought bitterly.

Ginny kept in constant touch and teased her mercilessly about Draco.

Terry showed up randomly with sweets and other confectionery items for her to munch on.

He always blushed deeply and scurried away double-quick.

* * *

The weekend was upon them and the first rays of sunlight filled the large room.

Hermione cracked open an eye and sighed.

Nuzzled into the crook of her neck was a handsome blonde that made her body shiver and quake in pleasure.

Even in sleep, he was strikingly good looking.

He mumbled sleepily, "Quit staring at me, Hermione."

Today was the day he would meet her parents and they revealed the pregnancy to them.

She was shitting metaphorical bricks.

They were not due for another couple of hours, she turned over and tried to get some sleep but it evaded her.

Frustrated and careful not to wake Draco, she slipped out of the bed and padded barefoot into the surgically clean kitchen.

She poured herself a glass of cool pumpkin juice and cradled her stomach.

"My sweet pea, mummy can't wait to meet you."

Draco strode into the kitchen and placed his hands over hers, "You're going to be an amazing mother."

Hermione choked back a sob, "I hope so."

He smiled and knelt at her feet, "Good morning sweetheart, we love you already."

He kissed the spot below her navel and Hermione grabbed onto the counter to steady herself.

Draco rose and kissed her hard, "What time do we need to be at your parents?"

Her arms went around his neck, "For lunch."

She recalled the phone conversation.

"Mum, I need to speak with you and dad."

"What's the matter, honey?"

"I don't want to say anything over the phone"

"Hermione Jean Granger, what is going on? Are you alright?"

"Yes mum, can I come over this weekend?"

"Of course love."

"I'm er...bringing over a um...friend."

"A friend? Is this friend the reason you called off the wedding?"

"No mum..."

"The whole family is gossiping about it by the way."

"I don't give a shit mother."

"Language..."

"Give dad my love and I'll see you on Saturday."

They ate breakfast but that morning Hermione was plagued with a severe bout of morning sickness, she rushed between the bathroom and room on numerous occasions.

Draco diligently held back her hair and rubbed her back while she vomited into the commode.

In concern, he asked, "Maybe we should reschedule lunch with your parents."

Hermione rinsed her mouth and cried, "No! Let's get this bloody thing over with."

She stumbled, Draco caught her and smiled, "I've got you, darling."

They dressed hurriedly and Draco turned to face her, "How do I look?"

Like a Greek demigod sent to torture me.

A long sleeve blue shirt was neatly tucked into the band of form-fitting dark grey trousers.

It made her conscious of her own attire that comprised of a white t-shirt and faded blue jeans.

She eyed him in appreciation, "Turn around."

He shot her a look but obliged.

Oh, that firm arse, how she wanted to bite it and leave a lasting mark on his glorified paleness.

Perhaps later.

He mused, "Are you done ogling my behind?"

Hermione swallowed, "Looks good to me."

Draco chuckled, "Shameless, you pervert."

Rolling her eyes, she pulled out her wand, grabbed his hand and apparated them into the rose garden her parents nursed like a second child.

* * *

They landed in the middle of the garden surrounded by rose bushes of various colours.

The sweet smell hit them first and Draco leaned into it and took a deep sniff.

Hermione grabbed his hand and hissed, "My dad is very protective of me, so careful what you say. He keeps a double-barrelled shotgun in the shed."

Beads of preparation gathered on his brow, "What the fuck? You failed to mention that bit."

Hermione smirked, shushed him and strode towards the elder Grangers waiting to greet them.

"Princess!" Richard Granger bellowed gathering Hermione in a bear hug.

"Ow, daddy! Not so tight," Hermione laughed and turned to hug her mother.

Julia Granger cupped her daughter's face and took in the subtle signs.

A mother always knows.

Draco hovered anxiously in the background.

Bloody hell he was nervous and sweating profusely.

Hermione pulled him forward.

Richard raised an eyebrow and Julia smiled warmly.

She introduced, "This is Draco Malfoy, he's umm...an old friend from Hogwarts."

Richard eyed him suspiciously and quipped, "He looks better than the ginger."

Hermione cried, "DAD!"

Draco let out a laugh and extended his hand, "It is good to meet you, sir."

Richard took his hand in a firm shake and retorted happily, "Good shake, good shake."

Julia led them inside and served tea and biscuits.

Richard took his seat and Julia followed.

She kindly offered Draco the plate of biscuits, he took two and delicately bit into the buttery goodness.

He looked at them wide-eyed and exclaimed, "Wow! These are delicious."

Julia beamed.

They stared at the couple but it was Richard that spoke, "Out with it Hermione, your mother has driven me around the bend with endless questions."

Draco stifled a laugh and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Julia scoffed, "I have not."

Richard gazed at his wife lovingly, "Then the blubbering woman that called the dental clinic crying about our daughter was who exactly? Nancy from next door?"

Julia opened her mouth to retaliate but Hermione beat her to it, "I'M PREGNANT."

Draco literally sank into the sofa hoping he could fucking disappear.

Salazar, what possessed her to scream it out?

Nancy probably heard it, Draco thought miserably.

Julia kept her cup on the table and Draco saw a vein pop on Richard's forehead.

He pointed at Draco's head, "Is he the father?"

Draco cleared his throat, "Yes I am, sir and I will do everything in my power to care for Hermione and our child."

Julia was thunderstruck, she fidgeted with the napkin at a complete loss for words.

"Mum," Hermione gently spoke.

"I'm fine...just very surprised," Julia replied slowly.

Richard let out a hearty laugh, "Well this calls for a celebration, when is the wedding?"

Oh, fuck!

Why was everyone obsessed with getting them married off? Were they living in the dark ages?

Hermione swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, "Dad, we aren't getting married."

Anger twisted the jovial man's features.

Draco pictured the shotgun.

Oh, Merlin help him!

Richard yelled, "Hermione Jean Granger!"

Hermione flinched because when her father used her full name it meant business.

He ground his teeth, "Don't tell me there's not going to be a wedding."

She pleaded, "Daddy please..."

Richard wagged a warning finger, "Don't you daddy please me, does he not want to marry you?"

Draco sprang to his defence, "I offered to marry her, more than once."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Gods, she was coming off as the irresponsible twat.

"Good lad," Richard smiled and turned a stern face on Hermione, "Explain yourself."

Hermione muttered, "We don't love each other."

Richard stared at her as if she were barking mad, "That is not a bloody reason." He brought his hands together hard, "A child needs both parents, do you have any clue how difficult it is to raise a child with both parents let alone with one?"

Hermione struggled with her words, Draco came to her side, slipped his arm around her waist and replied, "This child will have both parents sir, I will never leave Hermione's side. You have my word."

She stared into his serious face with newfound gratitude.

He would never cease to amaze her.

Richard stared at the confident man approvingly.

Finally, he thought! His daughter had gotten involved with someone worthy of her time, love and intellect.

Julia spoke up, "I understand darling and as long as you both can come together to raise this sweet child, there should be no problems."

Richard gawked at his wife and her acceptance of the situation.

He had envisioned a full-fledged shouting match between mother and daughter.

Hermione pulled her mother into a tight hug, "Thanks, mum."

Richard walked away, Hermione followed her father and wrapped her arms around him.

She gushed, "Your first grandchild daddy, you're going to be a pop pop."

He glanced over his shoulder and wiped the tears that fell down his cheek.

Turning around, he gathered his loving daughter in his arms, "Oh darling, I am so happy for you but I'm worried just the same."

Hermione felt her gaze drift towards Draco who was chatting with her mother excitedly.

A content smile split her face in half, "I'm in good hands, daddy."

Richard eyed the tall young man over his daughters head and nodded, "He cares deeply for you. I like this one, Hermione."

Hermione hid a smile and blushed, "Me too." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> A hilarious chapter, had me smiling throughout. Extensive smut alert peeps!
> 
> SMUT AND FLUFF! ;)
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Eight!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

**Four Months Pregnant – Getting bigger and highly emotional – "Who cries over a bloody pizza commercial?"**

The phone rang, Draco glanced at the screen and smiled.

Considering where he was, he should have let it go to voicemail, but he missed her, wanted to hear her voice.

Big fucking mistake.

She had cried bloody murder in the morning because he cut her sandwich diagonally instead of horizontally.

Her unpredictable pregnancy hormones made him want to curl up into a fetal position and weep.

Even her sexual appetite had reached a level of frenzy and every surface of his flat was marked by their lovemaking.

The phone buzzed relentlessly.

Ignoring his audience, Draco connected the call.

He tried to warn her, "Granger, you're on spea..."

She didn't let him finish, "It is boring as fuck at office and I was having a rather explicit shag flashback."

Letting out an imaginary moan, she rasped, "You have the most gorgeous bottom."

Fuck his life, seriously!

Draco fumbled the phone, it slipped through his fingers and fell to the ground.

Her surprised voice rang out for all to hear, "Draco? Are you there, sex pistol?"

Oh, Merlin, the damage was done.

He retrieved the fallen phone from under the table, knocked his head on the edge and rose sporting a purpling bruise.

At once he took her off speaker mode and spoke into the phone urgently, "Hermione, you were on speaker and I'm in the middle of a meeting with the Minister of Magic."

The sound of books falling could be heard from the other end, followed by a loud shrill, "WHAT?"

Kingsley cringed at the high-pitched voice that filled the space.

Draco held the phone away from his ear and replied, "I'll call you after, darling."

He hung up and sheepishly regarded the gathered crowd that comprised of The Minister of Magic, his assistant Miranda, Susan the Head of Magical Transportation and a few of his own staff.

He cleared his throat, "Apologies, shall we continue?"

Kingsley raised a questioning eyebrow, "With the building of an additional wing at St Mungo's or your gorgeous bottom?"

The women in the room giggled and shared a knowing look.

Draco Malfoy was a rare treat, the man oozed charisma and ungodly sexiness.

Any idiot with eyes would want to bed him and fuck him senseless.

Susan wet her knickers for him after every meeting.

She had been batting her eyelashes at him suggestively from the time they started the meeting, but he wouldn't give her the time of day.

Her new figure-hugging dress was a waste of money, it did nothing to pique his interest.

So, he was fucking Granger, she swapped another look with Miranda.

Interesting...

Bookish, boring women apparently grabbed his fancy.

She conveniently left out, brilliant, beautiful and talented.

Draco felt his cheeks redden, "The building, Kingsley."

Susan bit on her lip provocatively, "I much rather discuss his bottom perhaps with the help of visual aids."

Kingsley fixed her with a look and laughed, "Granger, might have something to say about that."

* * *

Hermione groaned and paced the room in a tizzy.

Merlin, they all heard her and before long, half the Ministry would know about her torrid affair with the Malfoy heir.

Terry poked his head into the room and took in her flustered state.

He asked timidly, "You want to grab a bite to eat?"

She jumped at his voice and grabbed her heart, "Fuck, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Hermione picked up her large handbag and swung it over her shoulder, "Yes, anything to get away from these dusty, boring documents."

Silently, she cursed Harry. Three years of Auror training and graduating at the top of her class only to be shoved into the documentation division because she was pregnant.

She forced a smile, "I have a newfound respect for the paper pushers on the 1st floor."

Terry laughed goodheartedly.

* * *

The meeting ended and Draco sighed with relief.

Susan was becoming a glorious pain in his gorgeous arse.

He quickly fired Hermione a call.

Her laughter echoed as she answered, "Hello!"

Her voice made him smile, "Sorry about that."

Hermione giggled, "You're insane Malfoy, I can never look at Kingsley again."

Draco laughed along with her, "I'm free, how about I swing by and treat you to lunch?"

She hesitated, "Oh, I'm out with Terry now but how about you come over for dinner? I'll cook for a change."

Draco stiffened, the fuck was she doing with Boot?

He cleared his voice, "Terry?"

Hermione replied casually, "Yeah, Ravenclaw, long hair, you know him!"

Bloody shite Quidditch player.

He bit out, "Fuck yeah, I know him but what the heck are you doing with him?"

She matched his annoyed tone, "Er...having lunch? What's wrong with you?"

Draco bared his teeth, "Nothing, enjoy your lunch."

Hermione softened her tone and asked anxiously, "See you later?"

He replied at once, "Not tonight, I er..."

Think fast Draco...

He spat, "I have a date."

Well done you fucking moron.

Her voice angry, "A what?"

Draco cooly replied with authority, "A date Granger, with a woman."

She sneered, "I'm aware it's with a fucking woman unless you've changed your preferences overnight."

Terry awkwardly took a mouthful of pork and purposely stared the other way.

Draco wished he had not resorted to such a messed up lie, "Guess, I'll see you tomorrow at the Healer's appointment."

Spit flew off her lips, "Fine."

She pressed the button on her phone to cut the call aggressively.

Dumb…stupid…motherfuck…

She attacked the noodles with her fork.

The bloody nerve of him.

How dare he date?

An uncomfortable coldness gripped her heart.

She reeled back, whoa, where the blooming heck did that come from?

Terry eyed her, he itched to ask about her relationship with Malfoy but thought it was out of place and besides, she looked homicidal.

After lunch, Hermione walked back to her office and came face to face with Kingsley and the other lot.

Oh, Mercy.

Kingsley winked and grinned, "Granger."

She turned beet red and tried to get past unnoticed.

Susan mocked, "Getting a bit pudgy, aren't we?"

Hermione turned on her heel and looked at Susan with every ounce of disgust she could muster, "Excuse me?"

The older woman puffed out her cheeks pointedly, "You've put on weight."

 _I'm pregnant, you bitch,_ Hermione wanted to shout.

Susan mused, "Doesn't Malfoy likes his woman skinny?"

An obvious jab at his ex-girlfriend.

Hermione scoffed, "And you gather this by how well you think you know him?"

Susan leered, "Chubby isn't a good look on you, Granger."

Hermione cocked her head to a side and adapted a falsely sweet voice, "Bite me, Susan."

You overbearing cow!

Kingsley roared with laughter at the two women going at each other.

He pulled Susan away before wands came out and she ended up at St Mungo's.

Work dragged on and did nothing to improve her ghastly mood.

By the end of the day, she was miserable and angry.

She had even resorted to staring at her phone and glaring at the empty screen.

Deciding to blow off the last hour, she picked up her bag and flew out the door.

* * *

The two women embraced.

"Finally! I haven't seen you in bloody ages," Ginny scolded.

She touched the slightly visible bump, "Love the baby bump, you're glowing!"

Hermione muttered, "Thanks." Susan's comment about her weight stewed at the back of her mind.

She sat across Ginny at no 12 Grimmauld Place.

After exchanging a few pleasantries, the conversation stirred towards the insatiable Mr Malfoy.

Dear Godrick, a date! He was just a-a bloody dating piece of shite and she would gladly wring his neck for it.

She knew her thoughts were jumbled and she was stammering in her own mind even, but she couldn't understand why. 

Ginny's eyes sparkled with mischief, "So, let me get this straight."

Her lips curved into a playful smile, "You guys are having sex and you're pregnant with his kid, but you don't want to date him?"

She threw her hands in the air exasperatedly, "Mi, seriously what the fuck?"

Ginny leaned forward, "You like him."

Hermione protested weakly, "No I don't."

Ginny fixed her with a knowing look.

Hermione averted her gaze, "Its complicated."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Everything is always complicated in that moronic head of yours."

Hermione glared, "Watch it, red."

Undeterred for even a second, Ginny pressed forward, "Its actually quite simple, boy likes girl, girl likes boy. End of story."

She shook her head, "Why must you overcomplicate everything?"

Hermione made a face and muttered, "I'm not."

Her face fell, "It's just, what we have now is easy and fun and I don't want to rock the boat."

Ginny reached over and squeezed Hermione's hand, "Look honey, I understand but you can't run away from your feelings."

Settling into the lime green sofa, the fiery redhead asked, "Where is he tonight?"

Hermione pressed her lips together and mumbled, "Out on a fucking date."

Ginny widened her eyes, "And this upsets you?"

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest, "Definitely not."

Ginny started to laugh, "Shut the fuck up idiot... you're practically green with jealously."

Hermione sprang to her feet defensively, "Stop it! I am not!"

* * *

Of all that is good and holy, who the fuck was trying to break down his door?

Theo bellowed, "I'm coming!"

He threw the door open in anger and froze, "Drake? What the heck are you doing here?"

Draco stood in the cold, his hands in his pockets and shoulders slumped, "Can I chill here for a bit?"

Theo stepped aside, "Sure mate, I'm meeting Luna later."

He followed his best friend to the living area, "What's on your mind?"

Draco shrugged and plonked himself down on the leather sofa, "Nothing, can't I stop by to visit an old friend?"

Theo let out a laugh, "Yeah and Zabini is a virgin."

He punched Draco's shoulder, "Drake, cut the shit, what the fuck is going on?"

Draco cracked his knuckles, "Hermione had lunch with Terry Boot and I didn't handle it very well."

A knowing smile spread across Theo's face, "Ahh...are you falling for the Gryffindor Princess?"

Draco scoffed, "Don't be bloody ridiculous, but I want to rip Boots fucking limbs apart."

Theo slapped his leg jovially, "Murderous jealousy then...volatile and unpredictable, just like you."

Draco glared, "Fuck off, Theo!"

Theo clamped a hand on Draco's shoulder and advised, "Look, you're already sleeping with her, you guys are expecting a child together, why not take it to the next level?"

Draco laughed weakly, "We've already crossed all the fucking levels."

Theo rolled his eyes, "Don't be daft, ask her to be your bloody girlfriend, Draco."

Draco shook his head at once, "Not yet, mate, we need more time to get to know each other."

He hesitated and added, "I don't want to rush it and fuck everything up."

Theo raised a questioning brow, "You want a future with her, don't you?"

Genuine concern? That was shocking.

Draco winked, "Maybe."

Theo pretended to wipe a tear off his face, "I'm proud of you, you're growing up so fast."

Draco shoved Theo, "Seriously, piss off!"

* * *

Hermione walked around the flat, her mood foul, her stomach grumbled.

She clutched her protruding stomach, nearly 5 months pregnant and the father was out on a bloody fucking date.

He hadn't even called to check if she ate or how she was, and the bugger always called.

"Did you eat, Hermione?"

"Did you drink enough water, Hermione?"

"Can I stick my dick in you, Hermione?"

The first skirt and he forgot all about her existence.

Sure love, you do not need him! You keep telling yourself that.

What a load of codswallop.

She missed him, admit it, Granger, you miss the blonde-haired wanker.

Her inner thoughts pissed her off to no end.

"Fuck you, Draco sodding Malfoy," Hermione cried to an empty flat.

Tears bubbled to the surface and spilt over.

She glanced at the clock through the tears that stubbornly hung onto her long eyelashes, it was a little past 10 pm.

Whatever bloody date he was on, he would be back home by now.

Unless he went back to his dates place to fuck her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and thought, _the bastard._

Or they could be shagging at his flat.

What if she walked in on them?

Good, she hoped she did.

She would make flowers sprout out of his arsehole.

Pulling out her wand, Hermione put caution to the wind and disapparated with one destination in mind.

She landed on the expensive carpet and called out, "Draco!"

His surprised and husky voice came from the master bedroom, "Hermione?"

She heard faint grunts and suspicious banging.

Holy fuck! He was definitely with someone.

A sheathe of red clouded her vision.

Hermione clutched her stomach and hissed, "Pity you couldn't meet your father, sweetheart, because mummy is about to impale him."

She strode towards the room confidently yelling, "Are you alone?"

Rounding the corner, she glimpsed him lifting weights and doing squats.

The sweat, the muscles that rippled made her mouth water.

Fuck this.

Entering the room, she tossed her wand aside and whispered, "Take off your trousers, Malfoy."

He crossed the room and grinned, "Is this how we are greeting each other going forth? Because I like it."

Hermione tied her hair back and commanded "NOW!"

A haughty smirk plastered itself on his handsome face, "Patience is a virtue, love."

He stepped back and blew her a kiss, "Ask me nicely."

She closed the distance between them and poked him in the chest, "Fuck you and your bloody date."

Draco tried hard not to laugh, "Umm...okay."

He unbuckled his belt, "Hermione, what...?"

Without a further word, she snaked down his sweat-soaked body until his crotch stared at her in the face.

She yanked his trousers down and without warning took his softened cock fully in her mouth.

His hand grabbed the back of her head at once.

What the fuck?

She started to suck his dick and fondle his balls, revelling in the feeling of his cock coming to life at the probing of her insistent tongue.

The woman excelled at everything, she stroked, sucked, and deep throated him, moaning and egging him on.

His cock sprang to life.

At his full length, he was difficult to keep down, Hermione choked and pulled back slightly.

Draco closed his eyes and dipped his head, "Ah...Granger...fuck."

He felt his tip bead fluid and she eagerly tightened her lips around the now ripened head and pulled him free of every drop.

Draco fisted her hair and pulled it back while cradling her cheek and thrusting into her hot little mouth.

Fuck, would every hole she offered feel so sinfully good?

Before long, he was fucking her face hard.

He watched with perverse pleasure as his pre-cum dripped down her mouth and the slap of his balls on her chin.

Her fingers dug deep into the skin of his arse, holding him in place as she sucked him to orgasm.

"Baby..." Draco groaned hovering on the very thread of his release.

He felt like a horny fucking 17 years old trying to keep his orgasm at bay.

Her bloody tongue was everywhere.

Hermione let go with a loud slurp and Draco groaned with frustration, "What the fuck?"

Getting to her feet, she pushed him back, pulled the dress she wore over her head, discarded her cotton knickers, and climbed on top him.

She licked her lips and devoured the drops of pre-cum that stuck to her swollen lips,

He tried to prop himself up but she pushed him down forcefully.

Tenderly, Draco touched her belly, "Careful, darling."

Hermione bit her lip and rasped, "Do you want me?"

He caressed her abdomen and cupped her swollen breasts, "Every single day."

She slowly lowered herself onto him and heard him groan, she let out a satisfying moan in response.

Rocking back and forth, Hermione adjusted herself to his remarkable size and started to ride him hard and fast.

Draco watched with undying sexual desire at the witch bouncing off his cock.

The perkiness of her tits, the swollen nipples.

He felt the sweat off her back drip down over her arse and onto his balls.

His pent up frustration was almost at an end as her walls urged him on, closed around him tightly and brought him closer to that pinnacle of ultimate release.

But...

Not until she pushed herself over, he snaked his hand between her thighs, spread the dripping wet cunt lips and rubbed his thumb over the swollen mass of nerves.

"Fuck, yes...yes...keep doing that," Hermione moaned throwing her head back.

She pleaded, "Faster, Draco...please."

He loved watching her come undone, he fervently sped up his movements on her clit.

Hermione whimpered, "Oh god."

Draco sat up, held her around the waist and the second she came down hard on his cock, he exploded up into her matching the intensity of the orgasm that rippled through her body.

His breathing peaked and he laid his cheek against her sweat coated bosom.

Placing a lingering kiss to the valley between her breasts, he sucked hard leaving a reddish bruise.

It felt good to mark her, brand her as his sexually.

"Draco...oh," she whispered into his soft strands of hair.

Still in her, he tossed her over carefully and withdrew.

Moving to the side, Draco placed a kiss to her shoulder and groaned, "That was amazing...you have a talented...umm...everything."

His fingers stroked her swollen stomach, "But don't do that if it's uncomfortable."

Hermione answered breathlessly, "I'm always horny these days."

He sniggered, "Yeah, I read that happens into your fifth month."

Kissing her neck, he mumbled, "You can jump me all you want but um…can it just be me?"

She sat up and smirked, "Jealous much?"

He raised an eyebrow, "More like protective."

Hermione shrugged, "Fine, but I have a date tomorrow night."

Draco sat up in alarm and sneered, "What? Is it with Boot?"

She winked, "Sucker."

Making a disgusted face, he retorted, "That's not funny, Granger."

He played the baby card, "Who you date, dates our child too."

She spat through clenched teeth, "How was your date?"

He stretched, yawned, and lied matter-of-factly, "It was fun, felt good to get out."

Hell no! Did he just? Her anger radiated off her

Hermione narrowed her eyes and bit out, "Oh, I see…because spending all your time with me must be so boring, right?"

Draco chuckled, "There was no date, Granger."

She balled her hands into fists and beat down on his chest, "You lied to me? You no good Slytherin."

He grasped her wrists, "Calm down."

Breaking free, she asked, "Why did you lie?"

Draco looked at her guiltily, "You were out with Boot, I panicked."

Hermione threw her hands in the air, "It was lunch! Not like I took him to a dark corner and snogged him."

She held onto her head, "This is insane, we agreed this would be casual."

Bringing her head up to meet his glare, she stated, "You can go ahead and date anyone that grabs your fancy."

Draco mocked, "Is that why you came rushing over today because you don't care?"

She swallowed, "I was feeling horny."

He felt used but in the best possible way, "Oh, so you wanted my dick?"

She eyed him like a piece of meat, "That's right."

He pulled on a pair of boxers to cover his hanging cock, "Fine! If that's how you want to play it."

She huffed, "Good because I will date any guy I wish."

He bit back, "So will I."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Draco's eyes widened at his mistake.

He thundered, "GIRL...WOMAN...SOMEONE FROM THE OPPOSITE SEX."

Pointing out of the room, he hissed, "Go home, Hermione, you got what you came for."

She did not move an inch, "But...I..." was all she managed.

A wave of emotion grabbed hold and she started to sob inconsolably.

Her emotions were a right mess.

Fuck...

Draco pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair lovingly, "Babe, I'm sorry...ssh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

Her stomach growled loudly, "I'm so hungry."

He hid a laugh, "Okay, I'll make you something to eat."

She held onto him tightly.

He tried to break free but her nails dug into his bare chest, "You need to let me go, darling."

Hermione pouted, "I want chocolate."

Draco stated firmly, "No!"

She begged, "Pleaaase."

He broke free and wagged a warning finger at her, "No sweets, Granger."

Hermione scowled, "I hate you."

Draco laughed, "Pop in a movie, I'll be right back."

When he returned with a bowl of fragrant rice, tempered vegetables and pieces of roast chicken, she was bawling and blowing her nose on what he suspected were his 300 quid sheets.

He gave her the bowl and questioned, "What the hell are you watching?"

She hid a sniffle, "Bambi."

He threw her a funny look, "Isn't that a Muggle cartoon?"

Hermione clutched the cushion and cried indignantly, "His mother dies, you heartless slob."

Draco rolled his eyes, settled next to her, and fired back, "It's still a bloody cartoon and where did you find it because I know I don't own the CD."

She pointed to the TV screen, "It's on HBO Classic."

A quarter of an hour passed, and Draco felt Hermione snuggle into his side, he threw his arm over her and brought her closer to him.

After a while, he had just about enough of the so-called Disney classic, "Merlin, this shit is depressing, can we please watch something else?"

He looked down, "Granger?"

Light snores told him she was fast asleep.

At five months, she was beginning to show and before long the questions would arise about her roundness.

Gently, Draco rubbed her belly and spoke to his unborn child.

"My sweetheart, daddy loves you so much."

"I can't wait to hold you in my arms."

He bent close to the navel and whispered, "Please have mummy's brains, don't tell her I said that."

His lips grazed her skin and Hermione giggled in her sleep.

Draco moved the strands of hair out of her face and felt his heart flutter with overwhelming emotion.

Was he falling for her?

It was a definite, maybe!

He smiled to himself and carefully scooped her up.

"Draco…" Hermione mumbled groggily.

"Shh...I got you," he replied with newfound adoration.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> PLOT, SMUT and FLUFF.
> 
> Absolutely love bringing in supportive Narcissa and Lucius.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Nine!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :)
> 
> Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

**5 months pregnant and 11 pounds heavier. Her jeans were feeling snug around the waist.**

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, her feet dangled, and she kicked them impatiently waiting for Grace to appear.

Draco walked over to the other side of the room and studied the many posters on childbirth.

Bloody hell, it looked like a quaffle was coming out of her cunt.

He involuntarily crossed his legs and whimpered.

Cocking his head, he took in the birth process and grimaced.

Granger deserved her weight in Galleons for what she would go through in under 4 months.

It looked as if it hurt like a fucking bitch.

Her amused voice made its way to his ear, "You know, they say for a man to experience the level of pain a woman endures during childbirth, you need to stretch and pull the foreskin of your cock over your head riiiight up to the chin."

He looked utterly horrified.

Draco gasped not knowing whether to grasp his precious penis or handsome face.

Hermione grinned and touched her belly, "Shall we test that little theory after I give birth?"

He swallowed hard, "I'll pass if you don't mind."

Next, he wandered over to a board plastered with pictures of various newborn babies.

He asked curiously, "What do you suppose this is?"

Hermione glanced at her watch and wondered how much longer they would have to wait.

She was starving.

Always bloody hungry.

She had three smoked chicken sandwiches, two chocolate croissants and a banana, all before 12 pm.

Seriously, how much could one person eat?

She answered, "Hmm...oh...Grace pins pictures of babies she delivers up there."

Draco smirked, "I would bet my inheritance that our child will be the cutest."

Hermione cried indignantly, "Malfoy! All babies are cute."

He raised a brow and let out a laugh, "Not really, some are ugly as fuck. Have you seen Goyle's daughter?"

She tried hard not to laugh, instead, she shook her head, "Don't be a prat."

Draco laughed, "I'm not going to say anything, but the poor child looks just like her father."

Hermione burst out in a fit of giggles.

Cassie walked in first, caught sight of Draco, grabbed the chart firmly to her chest and blushed profusely.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh great, little miss I love Draco is here."

Draco dropped his voice and muttered, "Don't be a bitch, she appreciates me"

She made a face, "Can't imagine why."

Averting her gaze, she mumbled, "I appreciate you too."

Draco smirked, "It's not a competition"

She crossed her hands across her chest and huffed, "If it was, I would win."

He kissed her hand, "Yes you would, Granger, no doubt about that."

Turning to face the young Healer, he flashed his signature smile, "Hi Cassie!"

The girl smiled weakly and tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear.

Grace breezed in, her Healer coat billowed behind her.

Hermione shot Draco a look of disgust, laid back on the bed and lifted her t-shirt

Grace pushed the glasses up her nose and smiled, "You're coming along very well, Hermione."

She wheeled away from the bed, put aside her wand and asked the unlikely couple, "So, do we want to know the sex of the little bundle?"

Hermione perked up, "Yes."

Draco shot out firmly, "No."

They answered together and locked curious eyes.

Grace smiled, "It's your first, let it be a surprise."

Draco grinned, "It will be easier with the next child."

Hermione shot straight up and shrieked, "NEXT ONE?"

Grace advised sternly, "Miss Granger, please behave yourself."

Cassie hovered in the background and stifled a laugh.

Without paying heed to Grace's warning word, Hermione cried, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Draco winced at the tone of her voice, but disappointment entered his heart, "Slip of the tongue, Granger."

He threw her an annoyed look, "But good to know I repulse you so much."

She tried to rectify her idiotic reaction, "Don't be stupid, you do not repulse me."

He moved his hand away from her person and muttered, "Yeah, whatever."

They maintained a strained silence.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but closed it again miserably.

Fuck, she was an idiot! She had dented his ego and embarrassed him in front of strangers.

The got to this flat, he purposely strode away from her and entered the massive ensuite.

She heard the shower come to life and Hermione scratched her head deep in thought.

Draco bent his head to the overhead shower and felt the cool water run over his hair and down his back.

He felt a presence and small hands go around his broad chest.

A lazy smile lifted the corner of his lips, "Granger, if this is some form of pathetic apology for what happened at the Healer…."

He turned around and bent his head to take a rosy nipple in his mouth, "It's working."

Hermione threw her head back and moaned, "Ah...I want you, Malfoy."

His words were muffled against the softness of her skin, "You have me to fuck when you please."

She brought his head up and stared into the grey swirls that defined him, "You couldn't repulse me even if you tried."

Her lips brushed against his, "Please, Draco...just..."

He moved her away from the spray of water and gently pushed her up against the glass door, "Yes?"

His lips at her wet throat, he rasped, "Hermione, I doubt with your size shower sex will be comfortable."

She stepped back and narrowed her eyes, "Are you calling me fat?"

Draco widened his eyes, "Salazar, no!"

Fix it, mate...fucking fix it fast.

He whispered double-quick, "I want to spread you out and devour your pussy."

A playful grin split her face in half.

Draco sighed with relief, it was like defusing a time bomb.

Since of late, he had to thread around her carefully.

Her fingertips moved across his bare chest, "No..."

He protested weakly, "I don't want to hurt you, love."

Hermione stepped into the water and pulled him close.

The water washed over them as she brought his head down and kissed him passionately.

* * *

The dawn of a new day was upon them, they had been asleep for less than an hour.

Soiled bed sheets littered the area around them, and Draco covered their twisted bodies with a thick duvet he conjured out of thin air.

Certain luxuries he had at his flat, Granger did not have at hers.

After their tryst in the shower, she had stubbornly insisted on returning to her flat and despite his pleas, she dragged him along with her.

The phone rang and then buzzed relentlessly.

Hermione groaned, turned over, covered her head with a pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

It wasn't her phone after all.

Groggy with sleepiness, she shook Draco awake, "Please answer the bloody phone and ask whoever it is to piss off."

He hugged the pillow tightly and grumbled, "Hmm…what?"

Feeling around the nightstand with his eyes still closed, he pushed the button, kept the phone to his ear and growled, "What?"

A deep silky voice, much like his own, came through, "Have you seen The Prophet?"

Shit!

Draco sat up straight and rubbed his eyes, "No, father."

He thought to himself, I had sex till the rays of sunshine bounced off my arse and I am still recovering from it.

Granger could be a feisty little witch and he had the bite marks to prove it.

She bit his bottom in the middle of the night while they 69ed.

That was a first, even for him.

He was on top and his dick and arse hovered over her face as he bent his head between her smooth thighs and explored her wetness.

The sharpness of her teeth digging in sent a jolt of electricity through his body.

His tongue had been buried so deep inside her cunt, his surprised groan had been muffled.

Without an ounce of regret, she stroked his cock and proceeded to suck him off.

Her taste, he had never in his life tasted a pussy that equalled hers.

Mmm...she always tasted sweet and rosy.

Dammit, the Gryffindor witch was a bloody good fuck.

Draco heard Lucius through a daze.

His father's voice stern cut through his sordid thoughts, "You best look at it and come over, there will be no need to alarm Miss Granger."

Lucius pressed seriously, "In her state, she must remain as calm as possible."

Draco replied at once, "Yes father."

He cut the call, kept the phone on the kitchen counter and flipped the paper open.

Not only had they made the front page but a large picture of them took up half the page.

**_MALFOY AND GRANGER HOLDING HANDS AT ST MUNGO'S_ **

**_Ex Death Eater and Golden girl looking cosy and comfortable._ **

**_Miss Granger seems to be sporting a rounded belly._ **

**_Pregnancy or holiday weight?_ **

**_Is a Malfoy heir on the way?_ **

**_Sources reveal the couple are expecting their first child._ **

**_A child out of wedlock! How scandalous!_ **

**_Me, myself, and I, would love to know._ **

**_More details on page 3._ **

Draco groaned, threw the paper away and thought angrily, _Skeeter! Evil sodding bitch._

Bloody paparazzi parasites were everywhere.

He took a quick shower, pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a black t-shirt, glanced at the sleeping naked form of Hermione and disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Time for damage control before the situation got well out of hand.

Lucius sipped his tea, "I will take care of this."

Draco took the piece of buttered toast Narcissa offered and retorted solemnly, "Thank you."

He bit into it savagely.

Narcissa kept the cup to her lips and said, "It would be best to show a united front and run an approved story announcing the pregnancy."

Lucius voiced his approval, "We will say we accept Miss Granger to the family despite there being no wedding."

He raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Are you sure she won't consent to marriage?"

Draco massaged the bridge of his nose exasperatedly, "Father, it's not just her, I don't want to rush into marriage and have it fail."

He hung his head and muttered, "Our child will suffer."

Lucius held a hint of a smile, "I understand."

Bringing his head up, he regarded his parents seriously, "Besides, I will never force Hermione to do anything she is not comfortable with."

Narcissa reached over and squeezed his hand, "I am so proud of you, Draco."

He smiled at his mother weakly and continued to wolf down pancakes and bacon strips.

His body needed the bloody nourishment.

* * *

Draco returned to find Hermione slumped over a soggy bowl of cornflakes.

He cocked his head to the side and took in her defeated form, "Hermione?"

She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and tried to hide a sniffle, "Yeah?"

His heart melted at the sight of the woman before him, "Baby, what's the matter?"

She threw the crumpled Daily Prophet newspaper at him.

Draco caught it expertly and stated firmly, "I'm taking care of it."

Hermione choked back a sob, "I look hideous."

She hissed, "They called me fat!"

He stifled a laugh best he could, "That's what you're concerned about?"

She snatched the paper out of his hands and twisted it at angles, "Does my hair look that bad? Merlin, look at my figure?"

Turning on him, Hermione snarled, "You did this!"

Draco took a step back and fell into one the many colourful bean bags that were scattered around the living room, his long legs stretched out awkwardly, "Hermione, we need to officially announce the pregnancy."

He spoke rapidly, "Show the wizarding world that we embrace it and have our parents' consent and support."

She stopped mid stalk, pulled her hair into a bun, and stuck her wand through it, "That's a brilliant idea."

Tapping her chin in thought, she asked, "When?"

He answered at once, "In two days."

Draco tried to get to his feet but kept losing balance and collapsing into the bean bag.

Groaning he unceremoniously rolled off the uneven ball of plastic styrofoam to the floor and shot to his feet.

Hermione pointed at him and doubled over with laughter.

He eyed the bag with loathing, "Bloody thing is a menace."

Draco cleared his throat and mumbled, "My mother umm...wants to take you shopping."

Hermione perked up and squealed excitedly, "Really?"

Relief swept over him, he was sure she would retaliate and make a fuss.

He smiled, "Yes, darling."

She clapped her hands together, "That sounds like fun."

* * *

**Next day at half past 12 pm - Shopping with Narcissa Malfoy.**

Hermione stood outside The Leaky Cauldron nervously.

Her thoughts went back to the conversation she had with Draco before leaving.

He waved his hand casually, "My mother is a gentle being except when trifled with."

Hermione nodded, she remembered Narcissa saving Harry, even if it was to save her son, she had certainly held her own.

Draco glanced over his shoulder and smirked, "By the way shield your thoughts, my mother is a highly skilled Occlumen."

A thin layer of sweat coated her lip, she called out after him, "Does your mother know we are sleeping together?"

Already halfway down the hall, Draco turned to look at her, shrugged his shoulders and laughed at her horrified expression.

She spotted the regal frame and attire of Narcissa Malfoy at once.

The aristocratic lady glided seamlessly through the crowd and came towards her.

Narcissa smiled warmly and took Hermione's hands in hers, "It's so good to have some girl time."

Hermione smiled and they walked down the cobbled street.

The older lady nodded at a few people she knew and whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "You know Hermione, you are good for Draco."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Really?"

Pearls of laughter filled their space, "You keep him on his toes, the boy loves a challenge."

Hermione smiled politely, "He's far more accomplished than I am."

Narcissa regarded her proudly, "I highly doubt that, you are an Auror dear, it is a job that requires the highest skill."

She went on sadly, "Astoria, was never his cup of tea, he only courted her to please us. We would have doomed him to a loveless marriage if not for your untimely entrance into his life."

Hermione played with the corner of her shirt, "Draco doesn't care about me, he loves our child."

Narcissa smiled knowingly, "You don't see the way he looks at you, glances at you when he thinks no one is looking, my son is well on his way to falling head over heels in love with you."

Hermione gasped feeling overwhelmed and unprepared.

Get a grip woman, she scolded herself. The last thing she wanted was to appear like a complete bloody moron in front of Narcissa.

Oh Merlin, was she trying to impress the older lady?

Narcissa wagged her finger, "And don't think, I haven't noticed the way you look at him. Draco has always attracted plenty of women, it's in his blood, Lucius was just as desirable but you look upon him with genuine affection."

Her tone softened, "You see past the stature, blood and money, Hermione. A mother can only dream her son be loved by such a woman."

Hermione felt the tears and she struggled to find the right words, "I...er..."

Great, she had just blubbered in front of her future mother in law.

No! Not mother in law, Draco's mother. Oh god, what the hell was wrong with her?

Unconsciously, she cradled her baby bump and tried to compose herself.

Narcisse took her hand, "Let us shop, gossip and eat some of this...unhealthy…what is it you kids call it? Junk food."

Hermione let out a small laugh.

They found the perfect dress and when she reached into her purse to pay, Narcissa stopped her, "My dear, I would not dream of having you pay for these."

She waved her hand with authority and the attendant bowed low.

Her eyes sparkled, "The boys are expecting us for dinner, would you like to change into the red dress we bought?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, "Yes please."

Narcissa led her to a lavishly decorated room, "Draco might be Slytherin but red is secretly his favourite colour."

Hermione looked around the elegant room and took the red dress out of the bag.

The dress fell over her in delicate folds of raw silk.

It hugged her changing figure generously flattering the ripened breasts and swollen abdomen.

Feeling pretty, Hermione twirled and smiled to herself.

She emerged fully dressed and Narcissa gushed, "Oh my dear, you look breathtaking."

Hermione felt her cheeks redden but holding her head high she entered the foyer behind Narcissa.

Draco sipped his drink and spoke business with Lucius.

They turned their way and he froze.

Time came to a standstill as the ravishing beauty floated towards him.

She grinned, "I look good, right?"

He widened his eyes, "You look beautiful."

She asked curiously, "Is red really your favourite colour?"

He smiled down at her, "My mother's been gossiping."

Hermione adjusted Draco's tie, "You look dashing."

Narcissa nudged Lucius, he smiled at his wife, took her hand and left the enthralled couple alone.

Draco forgot where he was, lost to the moment, he cupped Hermione's face and kissed her full lips.

He whispered, "I can't wait to take you home."

She felt a violent jolt in the pit of her stomach.

Grazing her earlobe, he rasped, "I'm going to do things to you that will make you beg for me."

Hermione smirked, "Patience, Mr Malfoy."

He tried to turn her around, "Does this dress come off easily?"

She slapped his hands away, "Don't you fucking dare."

He mused, "I could show you my old room"

Hermione looked around to make sure they were alone, leaned against his chest and cupped his cock over the material.

Seductively she whispered, "I will decide who begs, Malfoy, and something tells me, it's going to be you tonight."

He pressed his semi-hard dick into the palm of her hand, "Tease."

Dinner was a pleasant affair, never in her wildest dreams did she expect the Malfoys to have any form of wit but here they were laughing to a joke Lucius told.

The whole day taught her a great many things.

Number 1 – Never judge a book by its fucking cover. Despite their regal upbringing, the elder Malfoys were able to come down off their pedestal and have some good common fun. She fondly recalled how Narcissa devoured street food on their shopping trip through Diagon Alley and then Muggle London.

Number 2 – A leopard or in this case, a Malfoy can change its spots. Lucius treated her with respect and genuine caring.

Hermione could not ponder on her thoughts because Draco was on her the second their apparated feet touched the hardwood floors of his flat.

His lips ran the length of her neck while pushing the straps of her dress off her petite shoulders.

Her voice breathless and husky, "Draco..."

He backed her into the room, kissing her passionately and heatedly.

She felt her knickers dampen with his insistent probing.

Her new dress fell to the floor, she managed to unbutton his shirt and push it off his broad shoulders.

His trousers came off next, he gently laid her down and touched her body reverently.

"Perfection..."

He wasted no time, he lined his throbbing cock with her soaked entrance and pushed in.

She felt him enter, unbearably slow.

The ribbed popping nerves of his cock teased the insides of her passage.

His hand went around her thigh, holding her in place as his hardened cock slipped further into the tightness.

Inch by inch he relentlessly lowered himself until her pussy muscles gripped him and their bodies fused together.

Hermione let out a loud moan, "Everything."

She surrendered to his will.

He took every touch, every push deliciously slow and by the end, she was crying out his name and begging him to fuck her harder.

The arrogant prick was right.

Their lovemaking closed in on nearly an hour, he brought her to orgasm twice and impossibly a third made its leisurely climb up her thighs.

Never in her life had she climaxed this much.

Multiple fucking orgasms baby, she could not wait to tell Ginny.

She marvelled at his tenacity.

Their sweat-soaked bodies clung onto each other not wanting to let go.

Burying himself fully within, his balls screamed for release, he had held back for as long as his exhausted body allowed.

Draco trembled and emptied his hot thick seed into her impregnated belly.

He toppled off her and fell face first into the silky-smooth bedding.

Breathless but smug, he said, "I hate to say it, but I told you so, Granger."

She threw her leg over his stomach and hissed, "Shut the fuck up Malfoy, don't ruin the bloody moment."

Her body exhausted, she muttered, "My God, I can't feel my legs."

Draco laughed, stroked her smooth skin and asked, "How many times? I felt the first two."

Too tired to speak, Hermione held up three fingers.

Immensely pleased with himself, he retorted with renewed smugness, "Damn, I'm good."

She smiled and kissed his neck, "You egotistical prat."

Worn-out but satisfied they exchanged a loving kiss and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Exclusive interview with Rita Skeeter - The Daily Prophet.**

Draco took her hand in his, "Are you ready for this?"

Hermione nodded confidently, "Hell yeah, I am."

Skeeter came through the doors, dressed in a gaudy bright purple dress, her dirty blonde hair styled in a god-awful bun and long talons painted in bright blue.

She looked utterly hideous, to say the least.

Pulling a chair close to them, Skeeter flashed a crooked smile at Draco, and he fixed her with a look of pure disgust.

He voiced his thoughts, "Let's get down to it, shall we?"

Rita smiled again displaying yellowing teeth, "Of course."

Her acid green quick quotes quill hovered close to her head, poised ready to take notes.

She leaned forward, giving them an ample view of her bosom, "Is it true? Are you pregnant with the next Malfoy Heir?"

Hermione raised her head proudly, "Yes, I am."

The quill screeched across the parchment.

Rita asked maliciously, "Why are you two not getting married? Is it because you're a Muggleborn witch?"

Draco answered through clenched teeth, "We believe marriage is a sacred union that is not to be trifled with. When Miss Granger and I reach that point in time, nothing would make me happier than to make her my wife."

Hermione took hold of his hand and gazed into his face affectionately.

He winked devilishly.

Gods, he was handsome.

Skeeter eyed the display and asked Hermione, "Do you agree with dear Mr Malfoy?"

Hermione did not skip a bloody beat, "I agree with every single word."

Leaning against the chair, Rita grinned, "You two look smitten already."

Draco let go of Hermione's hand and they shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

The tenacious reported looked at her notes, "Your parents have a history, Draco, how did they take this bit of news?"

He flashed a genuine smile, "They have been supportive from the start."

Turning to Hermione, Rita asked her the same question, "What about your parents?"

Hermione smiled happily, "They have been wonderful."

Rita grinned and addressed Draco, "Does well for your parents' reputation to accept a Muggleborn witch into the family."

Before he could reply, she pressed, "Is this a publicity stunt to garner the goodwill of the wizarding community?"

Hermione glared sternly, "Watch what comes out of your mouth. Speak your next words carefully."

Draco got to his feet and offered Hermione his hand, "I think you've covered all that needs to be."

He glanced over his shoulder and threatened, "Rita, if we weren't clear before, print anything unfavourable about us again and you will find yourself out on your arse without a penny to your name."

Skeeter gasped and swallowed hard.

His arms went around Hermione and he muttered in her ear, "You are incredibly sexy when you get pissed off."

She clutched her protruding stomach protectively, "I don't believe what she implied, the fucking cow."

Draco took her arm, "Come on, I know you're hungry, I can hear your stomach demanding food."

Hermione laughed sweetly and let herself be led down the street.

* * *

The front page carried a beautiful picture of them cradling the baby bump and gazing at each other meaningfully.

It looked so real, Hermione stared at it unblinkingly.

They made a striking couple.

She gushed, "Oh, this is such a flattering angle."

Mentally she made a note to treat Narcissa to lunch, "Your mother has great taste! The green dress looks amazing on me."

He glanced over her shoulder at the paper spread across the table, "I look quite handsome if I do say so myself."

Hermione rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut.

She sighed, "Now we brace ourselves for the flood of well-wishers, backstabbers and general unpleasantness from people who do not give a fuck about us."

He pulled her towards him, "Well put."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BIG thank you to everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> A hilarious, sweet, heartwarming chapter! Light smut alert! :)
> 
> I just love writing the humour! LOVE IT!
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Ten!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

**6 months pregnant, 13 pounds heavier, and fighting the overwhelming need to take a piss every 30 minutes.** **  
**  
Draco walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of butterbeer.

He had been holed up inside the office he kept at his flat since morning.

Business was at an all-time high and he meticulously went through each and every project detail.

His father had retired two years after the war and graciously handed him the reigns of heading the company.

He proved himself adept at running the multinational corporation and profit soared through the roof.

Hermione beamed, walked around the living room munching on what he could only deduce was a roast beef sandwich and giggled into the phone.

She was visibly pregnant now and he liked nothing better than to talk to their unborn baby before falling asleep.

Well, at least on the nights they spent together.

He recalled a hilarious incident where he had spoken to what he thought was her stomach, but Hermione laughed aloud and informed him that he was having a full-fledged conversation with her vagina.

That escalated to other things but that was for him to reminisce later.

Draco raised a suspicious brow, "Who are you talking to?"

She covered the mouthpiece and whispered, "Blaise."

He choked on his drink.

What the flying fuck?

Draco paced anxiously waiting for her to hang up the phone with his bloody best friend.

He downed the beer in one go.

Hermione giggled some more, and Draco shot her a look of disapproval.

She hung up and shook her head while smiling to herself, "He is so funny."

Draco felt hot anger seeping through his pores, "Yeah, he's fucking hilarious."

Hermione raised a questioning brow at his sarcastic tone and made to move past when he grasped her wrist.

She gasped, even his slightest touch caused a powerful sexual awakening.

He clenched his teeth, "Not so fast."

Letting go, he leaned against the counter and asked curiously, "Since when does Blaise call you?"

Draco tried to keep the jealously out of his voice, but it kept mixing with his words.

Pull yourself together, Malfoy.

Forcing a false smile, he pressed, "And since when are you two so chummy?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know, since we played poker, I guess."

She grinned, "He sent me Muggle fast food from McDonald's to work the other day."

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she sighed, "The greasy fries were to die for."

Draco sneered, "Oh, did he? How bloody thoughtful of him."

How dare the fucker send her artery-clogging fat-soaked food.

The bastard.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip nervously and asked, "Umm...Draco, do you not like me talking to Blaise?"

Act cool, Malfoy…keep it together.

His voice turned shrill and squeaky, "What? Oh no no...its fine."

The devil on his shoulder screamed, _"I fucking hate it."_

Not completely convinced, she eyed him suspiciously, "Er…okay, if you say so."

Blaise you moron.

What the fuck are you playing at?

Hermione placed a beautifully wrapped large present on the table.

Draco glanced at the package and asked, "Do you think it's wise to attend this birthday party?"

She cried in outrage, "James is my Godson."

He nodded at once trying to appease her, "True but Weasley is your ex-fiancé."

Hermione shrugged, "Ginny says he won't be there, he's away at Quidditch training."

Draco laughed, "They fucking need it, the Cannons are trailing at the bottom of the League."

Hermione rolled her eyes, bloody stupid Quidditch.

He pressed importantly, "Still his family will be there and umm...won't they get a bit annoyed if you show up with me?"

She bared her teeth, "Fine, then you stay back."

He plopped down on the sofa and stretched, "Brilliant, bring me back a piece of cake."

Hermione threw her hands in the air incredulously, "DRACO!"

He jumped at the tone of voice.

Firmly he stated, "Fine woman, but if his brothers surround me and kick my arse, I'm holding you responsible."

* * *

Harry opened the door dressed as a clown and Draco doubled over with laughter, "You've never looked better, Potter."

The Chosen one gave Hermione a quick hug and frowned in the direction of the man laughing at him, "Fuck off, Malfoy."

The place was in utter chaos.

Children ran around all hyped up on sugar and cake, throwing toys and stuffing their face with more food.

Draco swallowed and stepped over fallen children, "Merlin, it's like a fucking madhouse."

Hermione pinched his arm, "Language."

A gentle voice called out, "Aunty Mione."

A striking boy of no more than 12 years bounced up to them and put his arms around Hermione.

Draco stared at him, that stance, those features, the boy had his family blood.

Hermione hugged the child and turned him to face Draco, "This is Teddy Lupin."

He smiled warmly and took Teddy's hand in a firm shake, "Good to meet you, mate."

Bending close to Teddy's ear, Hermione whispered proudly, "Show him what you can do."

Closing his eyes, the small boy concentrated hard and turned his hair colour into bright purple.

Draco's eyes widened in shock and admiration, "Whoa, that is a cool gift."

He took an immediate liking to the smart well-mannered boy who was his cousin by blood.

Leaving them to chat, Hermione followed Ginny over to a bunch of elegantly dressed women.

Hannah Abbot, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Susan Bones and Tracey Davis held glasses of wine while gossiping and keeping a watchful eye over their children.

They squealed with excitement as Hermione came near.

"Congratulations, darling."

"You look breathtaking."

"Lovely."

Draco came up from behind with a large glass of orange juice and assorted pastries.

"Hi Malfoy!" the ladies greeted him together in a sing-song high pitch voice that carried.

He pushed the small plate of food towards Hermione.

Running his long fingers through his hair, he flashed his flawless smile at the captivated women, "Ladies, always good to see you."

Turning to Hermione, he instructed firmly, "Drink the juice, the pastries are chicken and no sweets."

The women simpered and awed at his display of genuine concern and adoration.

He nodded curtly and turned on his heel to grab himself a drink.

The women watched him walk away with interest.

Cocking their heads to the side, they took in his rounded firm arse through the black trousers and whimpered.

"You lucky witch, you!"

"Sexy as hell."

"Mama likes everything about him."

"Look at those arms."

"He's so fit."

Hermione tittered, "That he is, he feels like creamery butter under my fingers."

The women exchanged a look and broke out in laughter.

Parvati winked, "You naughty minx, he looks positively delicious."

Lavender tossed back her drink, "Is he single then or are you guys..."

Hermione took the straw between her teeth and glared menacingly, "Don't you fucking dare."

Lavender giggled, "Don't get your knickers in a knot, Granger."

Darkness spread across Hermione's face, "Go anywhere near him, Brown, and you'll live to fucking regret it."

Lavender backed off double-quick.

Charlie yelled over the noise, "Look what the cat dragged in! As I live and breathe, a Malfoy has graced us with his presence."

Fuck! He was about to get his arse handed to him by the Weasley boys.

Draco stood his ground, put his hand inside his pocket and felt the handle of his wand.

He spoke slowly but confidently, "I'm not looking for trouble, mate."

George patted Draco hard on the back, "You have some balls showing up here."

Draco fixed him with a frosty glare, "I'm here for Hermione."

George laughed goodheartedly, "Chill mate, we could thrash you if we wish, but we wouldn't want your child to grow up without a father."

He looked around and whispered, "Besides, Ginny threatened to hex us if we did."

Bill pushed his younger brother to the side and offered Draco a firewhiskey.

Grateful for being treated kindly, Draco twisted the cap off, clinked his bottle against theirs and said, "Cheers."

Charlie looked over to where Hermione was staring at them wide-eyed and anxious, he winked playfully and she mouthed, "Thank you."

A sweet motherly voice interrupted her thoughts, "Hermione, dear, you look wonderful."

Hermione stuttered, "Molly...err…umm."

Molly smiled brightly and gathered Hermione in a bone-crushing hug, "Hush now, we need not discuss the past, heaven knows my Ron is not an easy man to be with."

Ginny mused, "Besides, Malfoy is so much better on the eyes."

Hermione cried indignantly, "GINNY."

The fiery redhead mocked, "Oh yeah? Tell me I'm wrong."

She met her mother's stern glare and retorted, "I speak the truth and we all know it."

Molly smiled warmly, "Yes darling, but young Mr Malfoy has eyes only for the mother of his child, so best you tell the other young ladies staring at him, that they stand no chance."

Hermione looked around wildly. What? Who would dare hit on him?

If it was Lavender, Merlin help her, she would mangle the little wretch.

She took a deep breath and reminded herself that they were not in a relationship.

Malfoy is not your boyfriend Hermione, he can date whoever he wants.

Fuck that, if he looked at Brown in a way that irked her, she would castrate him without remorse.

Ginny touched her arm, "He's completely taken by you, the way he follows you about like a blooming lost puppy is too cute."

She put her hand through Hermione's and mused, "I would say Malfoy likes you, maybe even loves you."

Hermione felt her heart flutter and beat fast, "He cares deeply for his child, I'm just the oven carrying the bun."

Ginny frowned at the analogy, "You are such a bloody idiot when it comes to matters of the heart."

Harry scratched his body over the suit and dragged his feet.

Desperately he pleaded, "Sweetheart, can I please take this off now?"

Hermione hid a laugh, "Oh, you did this to him?"

Ginny cried indignantly, "What? Children love a clown."

Harry frowned and wiped his sweat-soaked face, "Well, I'm done. It's bloody hot in here."

Hermione watched Ginny help Harry out of the clown suit through a daze.

Lost in her own thoughts, she was forced to admit that there was some truth to what Ginny said.

For the entire duration of the party, Draco had been at her disposal, fetching her food and asking about her wellbeing.

She swallowed the lump that formed and caught him staring at her curiously.

Hermione blushed and quickly turned away.

Draco raised a quizzical brow and went back to chatting animatedly with Teddy.

Clearing her throat, Hermione inquired curiously, "How is Ron?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "He talks about you all the bloody time."

Hermione flinched.

Ginny smirked, "He did go on a date though."

Hermione widened her eyes, "Oh...how did that go?"

Ginny giggled, "He got piss drunk, screamed at the waiter and couldn't er...get it up, at least from what I heard him tell Harry."

Hermione snorted, "He never could hold down his liquor."

* * *

Exhausted by the day's activities, Hermione took off her scarf and tossed it on the bed, "Did you have fun?"

Draco unbuttoned his shirt, "Yeah, I did...Potter and the Weasley lot are not as insufferable as I remember and Teddy…."

Hermione clutched her stomach, doubled over, and cried out in pain.

"Granger!" Draco jumped over the small table and came to her aid.

He moved the hair out of her face and searched her face, worry and concern etched into his features, "What's wrong? Are you okay? Baby, please talk to me."

Without a moment's hesitation, he scooped her up as if she weighed nothing and laid her down carefully on the bed.

Hermione tenderly stroked his pale face, "I'm fine, Draco...calm down, I'm fine."

She clutched her stomach and took deep breaths, "It's a false contraction, Grace warned us about them, remember?"

Draco rubbed her swollen belly soothingly and awkwardly got to his feet at once, "Well yeah, good."

It hit him hard that he had not given a second thought to their child, he had been focused on her and only her.

The events that followed shook the very foundation of their relationship and it terrified him to the core.

He swallowed hard and asked, "I...err...do you have any alcohol?"

Hermione nodded, "Top left cupboard in the kitchen."

Draco nodded solemnly and took off.

She stared after him in stunned silence, the way he rushed to her side, the look of fear on his face.

The way his piercing grey eyes searched over her body for the cause of pain.

A shiver went down her spine, she got off the bed and found him emptying the bottle of vodka.

Hermione turned him around gently, slipped her fingers into his hair, brought his head down and moulded his lips with hers.

Draco responded fervently, holding onto her, and deepening the embrace.

It was a tender, loving kiss between two people who had come a long way.

He struggled to find the right words, "Hermione...I…"

She placed a finger to his lips, "Ssh...I know."

He kissed the tip and hugged her tightly.

Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he promised, "I will never let anything happen to you."

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

They stopped outside a baby shop and peered in through the window at the many cribs and soft toys.

Draco frowned, "Muggles have this baby thing down, we can get everything we need in London."

Hermione grabbed hold of his wrist and dragged him towards the store entrance, "Come on, let's just check this place out at least."

Unable to deny her anything, he let himself be led, "Fine."

A loud maniacal snarl made their heads turn, "MALFOY! YOU BASTARD."

They turned to face a deranged charging red-headed man.

Draco shook his head in exhaustion, "Oh hell! This will not end well."

Hermione squealed and moved closer to him, "Shit! I thought he was away."

Unable to hold the laughter that bubbled in his chest, Draco let out a loud laugh and retorted, "Well, he must have come back because the Cannons lost yesterday, again."

He moved Hermione clear out of the way and gave his full attention to the raging bull closing in on them.

Draco smiled with false politeness and greeted, "Weasley."

Ron tried to grab him by the collar but Draco moved back seamlessly.

The maddened redhead yelled in his face, sending particles of spit flying in all directions, "YOU FUCKED MY FIANCE!"

Hermione felt her cheeks redden, she looked at the gathering crowd around them in alarm and cried, "RONALD!"

Draco regarded the clearly disturbed man and sneered, "Eloquently put, but truth be told I'm still fucking her."

He leaned in and whispered confidently, "And I'm not about to stop, mate."

Ron's ears turned flaming red, he threw clumsy punches, "Motherfuuu…."

Draco dodged each attempt effortlessly and mocked, "You can do better than that."

Hermione tried to step in between them. She scolded, "Malfoy, stop goading him.

An amused smile on his face, he ducked the awkward stream of blows and swung, his fist connected hard with Ron's nose.

They heard the grotesque sound of bones breaking.

Ron fell to the ground holding his nose, blood dripped through his fingers and ran down his hand, staining the shirt he wore.

Draco rubbed his bruised knuckles and muttered, "Oh fuck."

Hermione knelt at Ron's side and gasped, "Sweety, are you okay?"

He groaned and rolled around the pavement soaked in his own blood.

Draco glared a hole at the back of her head and said sarcastically, "I'm fine by the way."

She looked up at him and frowned, "What the hell?"

He widened his eyes in shock, "What was I supposed to do? Let him hit me because we sleep together?"

Her tone softened, "Er...no..but did you have to hit him so hard."

He rubbed his knuckles again, "Damn right I did. Let some air into that puny brain of his."

Her gaze shifted to his bloodied fingers.

He caught her looking and quickly slipped on his gloves.

Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered a quick spell.

The bleeding stopped and Ron's broken nose mended at once.

She peered into his face, "Ron, can you hear me?"

Still lying on the hard pavement, his eyes flew open and he mumbled, "What the fuck happened?"

His fingers went to the bridge of his nose and he touched the area gingerly, "I got hit by a curse, didn't I?"

Draco laughed openly, "No you big ape, I punched you out."

Hermione grabbed hold of Ron's arm, "Can you please get up, darling."

But he stayed firmly plastered to the dusty pavement.

Wizards and witches stopped to gawk at them.

Hermione urgently hissed, "Draco, help him up."

He backed away in disgust, "No fucking way!"

She cried, "Draco!"

He rolled his eyes and conceded defeat, "Fine! Up you get, you big blubbering man child."

They dragged Ron's limp form to the closest pub.

After they settled into one of the booths at the back of The Leaky Cauldron, Hermione ordered a round of drinks.

She spoke to her ex-fiancé softly and kindly, "Darling, how are you feeling?

Draco's face twisted with disgust, "Please don't make me sit here and listen to you fawn all over this blithering idiot."

She ignored the annoyed platinum blonde and pushed a tumbler full of scotch towards the gangly redhead.

Bringing her hands together, she spoke, "Look, Ron, you need to calm down."

She took a deep breath and continued, "Draco and I are having this baby together and I know that's upsetting but it is happening."

Draco interrupted rudely, "Make your bloody peace with it."

Hermione shot him a look that said, _shut the fuck up._

Reaching over, she placed her small hand over Ron's, "You can't be trying to hit him whenever you see us together."

Draco snorted, "As if that would ever happen."

Ron narrowed his eyes, "You landed a lucky punch."

Draco mocked, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, sweetheart."

Ron grabbed hold of his head and muttered, "This is all so weird."

His eyes pooled with unused tears.

"To see you with him...," Ron spat the words.

He took her hand and held onto it, "It breaks my heart, Hermione."

She felt her heart clench uncomfortably even Draco showed a smidge of compassion.

Just a smidge before his innate Slytherinness kicked in.

Heartlessly, he stepped up the public display of affection and brushed the hair out of Hermione's face.

She slapped his hand away and fixed him with a stern glare.

He ignored her and drained his whiskey.

Trying to take her hand from under Ron's ironclad grip, she muttered weakly, "Honestly, I'm sorry, love."

Draco got to his feet and adjusted his jacket, "Well, I'm not sorry at all, and if we don't hurry, we will be late for the Healer appointment."

She shushed him impatiently and stared into Ron's stoic face.

The man looked horrified, shocked, and unbalanced.

Draco tapped his watch impatiently, "Hermione, we need to get St Mungos."

She got to her feet reluctantly, "We have to go okay, darling?"

Hermione poked him, "Ron?"

She hissed out of the corner of her mouth, "He's not moving."

Draco took her arm and tried to lead her away.

He smirked and retorted, "He will. His ego is hidden somewhere between his undescended testicles and limp dick."

Hermione's face twisted with repulsion, "Ewww...that's revolting."

He smugly called over his shoulder, "It was good to see you, Weasley."

Ron grunted incoherently.

She glared, "Must you be a gigantic tosser?"

Draco shrugged, "Boys will be boys, Granger."

She shoved him hard, but he hardly moved, "Grow up, Malfoy."

* * *

They entered the surgical clean room of Healer Grace.

Cassie beamed, "Draco!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Err no... Granger Malfoy."

She looked around the small room in alarm, "Cassie, where is Grace?"

Cassie smiled, "She has a bout of flu, I'm filling in for her today."

Hermione made her frustration obvious, "Bloody fantastic."

Cassie pointed to the bed confidently, "If you could hop on, I can start the scan."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and regarded the Healer in training suspiciously, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Draco hissed, "Granger, don't be rude."

He smiled reassuringly at the flustered woman, "I have complete confidence in you, Cassie."

Hermione was having none of it, "Well I don't. She looks young enough to still be at Hogwarts."

Draco gave her a small push and grudgingly she climbed onto the clean bed and laid down.

Cassie came to the side cautiously and fumbled her wand.

Hermione frowned and fixed Draco with a look that said, _"I told you so."_

The image came to life and the sound of a steady, strong heartbeat filled the room.

Draco dropped a kiss to Hermione's forehead, and they stared at the moving fluttering image of their unborn child.

With trembling hands, Cassie pointed to the overhead image, "Well...there's the head."

Without much thought, the young Healer dropped her voice and muttered, "Hopefully, the baby will look like Draco."

Hermione struggled to sit up.

She snarled, "Er.. excuse me? What the hell did you say?"

Cassie blushed profusely, "Hmm...oh yes Miss Granger, I meant Draco's hair."

Hermione wagged a warning finger, "Look little girl, stop hitting on my baby's father."

Draco tried to interrupt but his baby mama was on fire.

Cassie defended weakly, "Oh, I didn't mean any harm!"

Draco's stern voice cut through the tension, "Granger."

Grateful for the interruption, Cassie quickly pointed at the image, "Let's just look here shall we."

Hermione refused to let it go, she hissed, "She called me ugly."

Draco stifled a laugh, "Well technically, she called me good looking."

She narrowed her eyes and fixed him with a deep look of pure loathing, "Of course you would take her side. Why don't you just ask her out and be done with it?"

He raised an eyebrow, turned to face the nervous trainee, and asked politely, "Cassie would you like to get a cup of coffee after your shift?"

Her green eyes lit up at once, her cheeks turned red and she agreed quickly, "I would love too."

Hermione's mouth fell open, she gasped in shock and bared her teeth.

Unfuckingbelievable, the no-good Slytherin.

She turned menacing eyes on Cassie making the girl take a few steps back.

Hermione yelled, "Hello! Can you please do your fucking job?"

Embarrassed by her behaviour, Draco instructed firmly, "Hermione, apologise."

She smiled at him sweetly, "Make me."

Cassie stuttered, "No, Miss Granger is right, I'm sorry, gosh so sorry."

Draco took hold of Hermione's hand.

Big fucking mistake.

She dug her nails into his palm and tightened her grip.

He winced and cried out, "Let go of my hand woman."

She dropped his hand and smirked, "Oh, I'm sorry, darling, did I hurt you?"

He rubbed the area and shook his head disapprovingly.

Feisty little witch.

* * *

The weather was bitterly cold, and the last rays of sunshine did nothing to warm them up.

Hermione wrapped the scarf around her tightly and snuggled into its woolly warmth.

Draco pulled on his gloves, "Are you going home?"

She turned to face him, "Yes, aren't you coming?"

He looked at her sheepishly, "I promised Cassie I would take her out for coffee, remember?"

Placing petite hands on her hip, she regarded him angrily, "Are you fucking serious?"

Undeterred, he pulled the leather gloves further down, "You told me to ask her."

She came closer and hissed, "Are you a fucking moron? I was being sarcastic."

Without waiting for his reply, Hermione spun around and stalked down the crowded street.

She called loudly over her shoulder, "You're an idiot, Malfoy."

* * *

Coffee with Cassie was strained to say the least.

They sipped the bittersweet drink and maintained a hefty silence.

He looked out of the glass window and a familiar sight across the street made him smile.

What the bloody hell was he thinking, asking this woman out to coffee?

He shuddered at the thought of facing Hermione's wrath later.

To her credit, Cassie tried to engage him in conversation, but his mind was elsewhere.

He drank the scalding mug of coffee and waited patiently for her to finish.

They stood awkwardly outside the Muggle coffeehouse.

Draco rocked on the balls of his feet.

Cassie smiled, "Thank you for the coffee."

He ran his fingers through his fine hair and replied, "Oh no worries, it was my pleasure."

She stepped into his space and batted her eyelashes seductively, "Would you...umm...like to walk me home?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes from behind the large tree, "The little horny bitch."

Draco shifted his feet uncomfortably, "Oh...listen...I'm not really looking for anything right now, I need to be there for Hermione whenever she needs me. I hope you understand."

Cassie stepped back at once, "Of course, I'm sorry, this is so unprofessional of me."

She made a face, "Hermione must hate me."

Draco laughed, "I'm pretty sure she does."

Cassie went on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Goodnight."

Hermione struggled to keep her composure, she violently attacked the ice cream cone with her tongue and mumbled, "That slut."

Draco waved at Cassie until she disappeared around the corner.

A smile spread across his face, hands in pocket, Draco mused calmly, "Granger, you can come out now."

Fuck!

She moved further into the shadows.

He called out loudly, "Granger!"

Grudgingly she stepped out into the open and licked the melting ice cream cone.

She greeted him nonchalantly, "Oh hello Malfoy didn't see you there."

He pointed across the street and teased, "I could see your protruding stomach from behind the sign."

He stared her down, "Why the hell are you following me?"

He brushed a smidge of ice cream from the corner of her lip, "That too with a melting ice cream cone."

Hermione started to bawl like a baby and the half-eaten cone fell to the ground.

Big fat tears rolled down her cheeks and her mouth fell open displaying the ice cream inside for all to see.

Passersby looked at her with concern and sympathy while glaring a hole in his head.

Draco glanced around, horrified, and indignant by the looks he received.

A burly Muggle man stopped by them and asked Hermione firmly, "Is he bothering you, love?"

Hermione hiccupped, "He won't sleep with me because I'm hideous."

Draco's eyes widened, "What the bloody fuc..."

The man turned on him and cracked his knuckles, "You should be ashamed, refusing a lovely woman like her. Isn't it good enough that she is carrying your child?"

Draco opened his mouth to retort but rolled his eyes instead, he grabbed hold of Hermione's upper arm and frog marched her down the lane.

Once they were alone, he hissed, "Are you trying to humiliate me or get me beaten up?"

He smiled at her pouting face, pulled her close to his chest and apparated them away.

* * *

After settling her on the sofa, he asked sternly, "Out with it, Granger, what the bloody hell is going on?"

She got to her feet, clutched her swollen belly and yelled, "You can date. People will always want you. I mean look at you."

He straightened and flexed his muscles.

She pointed to her face and mussed hair, "And look at me."

A sob escaped her lips, "You won't even have sex with me anymore."

Hermione complained loudly, "It's been weeks."

It had been one week.

That too because it was getting uncomfortable for her to lie down in any position.

She brought her face close to his, he could faintly smell the vanilla from the ice cream she greedily devoured earlier.

Hermione poked him in the chest, "Do I disgust you?"

Draco tried hard not to laugh, "Of course not, darling, the last time we did, it was quite uncomfortable for you."

She stepped back and threw her hands in the air exasperatedly, "Terry won't even look at me."

Draco clenched his teeth, "How is that a bad thing? That fucker better stay away."

She paced around the flat, blabbering incoherently, "I'm a big, fat, useless mess."

Her eyes widened hysterically and, he took a step back in fear, "I tried to fry chocolate the other day, my brain cells are dying."

He closed the distance between him and gathered her lovingly in his arms, "Granger, you are anything but useless."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he whispered, "Do you want to know what I see?"

She stuck her lip out and nodded miserably.

Draco cupped her face and stared into her gorgeous brown eyes, "I see the most beautiful and intelligent woman I've ever met."

She dug her fingers into the material of his shirt and pulled him close, "You're just saying that."

He kissed her swollen lips and muttered, "Oh, but I can prove it."

Scooping her clean off her feet, he carried her to the room and laid her down on the bed.

She struggled out of her clothes and he helped her take off the jeans.

Her body had changed over the months and his eyes hungrily devoured the curves and comfortable roundness.

He discarded his clothes double-quick and gently laid down next to her.

His mouth claimed hers and his teeth pulled at her bottom lip.

Moving his hand down her body, he cupped her cunt and slipped a finger in.

A tiny patch of hair adorned the outside, he parted the pussy lips further and pushed his long finger down her passage.

He felt her squirm, "That feels so good, darling."

His fingers stroked the insides, sending her over the edge and flooding her cunt with slick juices.

Despite her protests, Draco withdrew his fingers, turned her over to the other side and suckled on her exposed neck.

Her back to his chest, he growled into her ear, "I want to feel you come around my cock."

He parted her rounded arse cheeks and slipped his dick into her cunt slowly.

Hermione grabbed hold of the sheet, closed her eyes, and let out a gratifying moan.

Reaching back, she entwined her fingers in his hair and whimpered, "More…give me more."

Once he was fully in, he avoided her abdomen but carefully grabbed her across the waist and started to slowly thrust into her.

His hot breath caressed the skin of her neck, "Hermione…."

He sped up and after a week without her delectable body, Draco felt the urgent need of release spread across his body.

She was slicker than an otter's pocket, he almost lost his grip and slipped out, but he was so throbbing hard, he continued to pound her sweet tight cunt.

The sweat off her back rubbed against his chest and her moans and muffled groans were sweet music to his ears.

Hermione snaked her hand between her legs and rubbed her clit repeatedly until the rise of heat engulfed her and toppled her right off the edge, "Draco, don't stop, my love."

Her sultry tone and words took him to that blissful climax he craved.

Pulling her sweat and come soaked buttocks onto his cock, he let go and came hard within her tightness.

Hermione reached back, grasped his arse and pushed herself right into him.

He buried his face in her hair, "I will never tire of your body or you."

She closed her eyes and felt her heart swell.

They stayed entwined until their breathing returned to normal.

Draco pulled Hermione close and kissed her forehead, "Did I hurt you?"

She stroked his naked body, "Not even a little bit."

His long fingers danced over her body, "I love the way your body looks. These curves are extremely enticing."

He gently caressed her abdomen and after a few gentle strokes, Draco bolted straight up.

He placed both palms on the side of her belly and gasped, "The baby is kicking, Granger. Can you feel it?"

She smiled and wiped a joyful tear away, "Yes, it's so strong."

A feeling of pure love shot through him and he gazed into her lovely smiling face.

Draco laid back down and peppered her face with happy kisses.

Hermione giggled uncontrollably.

His hand behind his head, he stared at the ceiling and said firmly, "I'm not going to date until you give birth and maybe not after either."

She rested her cheek on his chest and felt his content breathing, "You would do that?"

He stroked her hair, "For you, yes I would, besides, I'm getting tired of explaining our situation to everyone."

Draco came to the conclusion that he would do anything she asked at this point, he would stand on his head and do the hula if it meant keeping her happy.

Her arm went around him, "I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes and took in her warmth, "For what? I'm not sorry about our situation. I rather enjoy spending time with you."

Hermione stared into his handsome face, "Really?"

Draco propped himself up and asked huskily, "Are you ready for a second round?"

She bit her lip and winked, "Very much."

He laughed and covered them with the large white sheet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> Time for a new addition to the story. ;)
> 
> FLUFFY GOODNESS! :)
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Eleven!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

**8 months pregnant with gloriously swollen fingers and toes while harbouring a newfound fascination for baby items and sour fruits.**

Draco quickened his step and glimpsed at his Montblanc watch.

Fuck he was late, another 5 mins.

Move expensive leather shoes, he demanded.

Claire ran beside him, trying her best to keep up with the bunch of men speeding through the building.

She held up a file, "You need these reports for the meeting."

With an air of importance, the haughty woman pointed to a few highlighted areas, "I have marked the areas you will have to address."

Keeping his pace, Draco peered into the file and read the first line when he felt the mobile phone vibrate deep in his pocket.

He let out a frustrated groan and let it ring.

There was simply no time.

A nagging feeling pricked the back of his mind.

What if it was an emergency?

Salazar, what if it was Hermione?

Ignoring Claire's look of disdain and the instructions that flew out of her cherry red lips, Draco put his hand in and brought out the Muggle communication device.

Her name flashed across the screen.

Shit.

Without a moment's hesitation, he held up his hand to silence Claire's incessant yammering and came to an abrupt halt.

Everyone stopped along with him and stared into his dreamy-eyed face.

Draco connected the call and spoke into the phone urgently, "Granger, babe, are you alright?"

Her panicked voice came through, "Umm...can you please come over?"

He looked at the watch and then his team, "Now?"

Her voice dripped with sarcasm, "No Draco, tomorrow. Of course, NOW!"

Annoyance got the better of him and he retorted harshly, "Must you be a bitch?"

She did not miss a beat, "Blame your child for my current sour mood."

Draco hid a laugh, "Darling, I'm rushing for a meeting, can I come by in an hour?"

Her voice turned squeaky and flustered, "Oh, you really can't."

After a second's silence, she replied with uncertainty, "It's alright, I'll manage, somehow."

He heard a scream of colourful curses, followed by heavy grunts and thuds.

Draco covered the mouthpiece and spoke to his team, "I need to leave."

Claire cried in outrage, "What? You can't be serious, Draco."

He turned to face her slowly, his eyes narrowed angrily as he regarded his assistant like a predator circling his prey.

The woman knew she stepped out of line, she took a quick step back and braced herself for the tongue lashing he was about to bestow.

Draco narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Baring his teeth, he challenged, "Tell me again what I can and can't do, I dare you."

Only two women had that right and besides his mother, the other needed him at once.

Ignoring the petrified woman cowering behind her files, he turned to the amused older gentleman at his side, "Hermione needs me, Bernard, I trust you can handle the meeting?"

Bernard smiled confidently, "Of course son, tend to your pregnant girlfriend."

Draco grinned sheepishly, "Oh...err…she's not my girlfriend."

Bernard chuckled, "If you say so."

Draco smiled warmly, turned on his heel and sprinted down the corridor to an apparation point.

Random thoughts entered his head, what was so urgent that it could not wait an hour?

Her behaviour could be classified as erratic at best.

Just the other night, she had shaken him awake and demanded Indian food.

At 2 am, where the fuck was he going to get the shit she demanded?

He had groggily gone to the kitchen, stubbing his toe in the process, followed an easy recipe and quickly rustled up a passable butter chicken masala with bread.

His sleepiness deserted him completely at the happy sight of his witch devouring the food he prepared with such pleasure.

Did he have the right to call her his witch?

Fuck yeah, he did!

Unaware of his glances, she licked the curry off her fingers, threw him a genuine smile of gratitude and offered to feed him a piece.

After draining the third cup of coffee, he pushed himself off the counter and took the curry-soaked piece of bread she offered between his teeth, taking the time to lick the spicy curry off her fingers.

Hermione was like no other woman he met, even at 8 months pregnant, she managed to get him hot around the collar.

A warmness spread through his body and settled at the centre of his heart.

Holy fuck, he was utterly screwed.

Draco smiled at the memory. His feelings for her were raging out of control despite his futile attempts to put a leash on them and shove it somewhere deep down.

* * *

The second his feet touched the rug in her flat, he straightened and found himself alone.

Odd, he thought.

There was an eerie silence followed by a loud, "Fuck my life!"

Draco looked in the direction of the agitated voice and called out, "Granger?"

He could sense the relief in her tone, "In here! Please hurry!"

Her urgent appeal worried him; Salazar please let her be alright.

He pushed the ajar door to the bathroom open and gazed lovingly upon the woman sitting on the commode.

Sitting firmly on the plastic seat, with her cotton knickers around her ankles, rounded large belly resting on her thighs was the mother of his child.

Large teardrops pooled at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over at a moment's notice.

She brought her head up and stared at him, her lip quivering with frustration.

He asked curiously, "What's the matter darling?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably on the seat and sighed with defeat, "I can't get up."

Draco bit his lip and swallowed the laugh that bubbled to the surface.

He did not have a bloody death wish.

Random items lay scattered around her, he raised an eyebrow.

She fired back, "I have been sitting here for nearly 45 minutes, I grabbed whatever I could to read and pass the time."

Draco mused, "Did you pee or poo? Do I need to wipe your bum?"

Hermione scrunched up her nose, "I washed, thank you very much."

He took her hand, cradled her back and lifted her clean off the seat.

Conscious of her attire, she hurriedly pulled down the baggy t-shirt she wore to cover her roundness.

Draco knelt at her feet, she stiffened as his hot breath ghosted over her exposed cunt

He pulled the knickers up her legs and secured it at its rightful place.

She rubbed her aching back and sighed.

He kissed the tip of her nose and pulled her into a tight hug.

Her arms went around him, and she took in his rich manly scent, "I'm sorry you missed the meeting."

Dropping a kiss to her mussed head, he took her hand and led her out, "Don't worry about it, I have people to do shit in my stead."

Hermione nodded, over the months, she watched him tackle the run of his empire with a do not fuck with me attitude and steely self-deposition.

She glanced at the clock and groaned, "I'm so late for work."

Draco voiced his disapproval, "You're 8 months pregnant, don't you think it's time to take maternity leave?"

Her eyes widened, "Absolutely not!"

He threw his hands up in defeat, it was pointless arguing with her.

Without much thought, Draco opened the small cupboard, pulled out a comfortable pair of cotton slacks for her to wear, along with matching knickers and a bra.

He laid the clothes on the bed and asked seriously, "Will you at least keep one of the house-elves with you at times when I'm not around?"

She opened her mouth to protest and lecture him about her bloody S.P.E.W.

Draco silenced her, "Before you go off, listen to bloody reason woman, do you like sending me to the brink of a heart attack every other day?"

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip and shook her head.

He pleaded desperately, "I'm on pins and needles every time we are apart."

Massaging his temple, he pressed, "Please give me some bloody peace of mind."

Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate but Draco placed his hand over it, "I am not asking Granger, Dotty will appear whenever you require any assistance."

His hand still over her mouth, she nodded grudgingly.

The man had a bloody point, she was about as useful as a garden gnome.

Even the smallest of chores had become time consuming and irritating.

She showered and he helped her get dressed for work.

Shoes had become her nemesis.

Hermione busied herself with the simple but not so simple task of tying the luminous coloured shoelaces on her Nikes.

Draco watched with growing amusement, "You can't even put your shoes on alone."

He put caution to the wind and blurted out, "Move in with me."

Hermione laughed sarcastically, "Are you insane?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and retorted seriously, "Then I'm going to set up camp here and never leave."

She raised a quizzical brow, they literally spent every night together but without any labels to define them.

So, why did she have to move in with him?

It meant giving him a bit of control over her life and that did not sit well with her.

Draco pressed, "I can't leave you alone, at least until a few months after the baby is born."

He homed in for the kill, "Besides we set up the nursery at my flat because I have space and you do not."

Keeping aside the essentials they had bought together, he had bought many other things to decorate the room with.

His eyes searched her face, "Please darling, I worry about you."

That was a fucking understatement, he thought about her every second of the day and not always about the pregnancy.

Focus, Malfoy, thinking with your cock has landed you in enough trouble.

He took her hands and implored, "Will you at least fucking think about it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine! I will move in with you for a while."

They anyways slept together, what harm could it do?

He smirked, "See? That wasn't so hard."

Despite herself, she laughed, "Cocky prat but don't go getting any bloody relationship ideas."

Draco averted his gaze, it would be a lie to say her little statement did not dent and hurt his feelings.

He pulled a fuck if I care face and retorted, "I wouldn't dream of it."

An awkward silence surrounded them.

Fuck the little devil on his shoulder.

He took her hand and kissed it, "Would it be so bad to be my girlfriend?"

Hermione felt a jolt and it was not the baby kicking.

The first thought to cross her mind was, _it would be wonderful._

She gasped and coughed to hide her discomfort.

Stirring the conversation well away, Hermione looked down and hissed, "Blast these bloody shoes."

Draco laughed, bent down, and tied the laces.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly, "I feel and look like a bloody house."

He cupped her face and placed a chaste kiss to her blood-filled lips, "You would not be just any house, you would be a beautiful mansion."

A smile curved her lips, "Shut up Malfoy. You did this!"

He straightened and declared proudly, "Yes, I did, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

She giggled and punched him playfully.

With the promise of meeting up for dinner, they left the flat and went about their days work.

* * *

Grateful it was Friday, Hermione wobbled across the marbled Ministry floors, stopping to catch her breath at intervals.

She groaned, "Why the bloody heck is my office so far away?"

Finally making it in, she threw her large bag into the corner chair and reached for a file when a sharp knock made her look towards the entrance.

Harry smiled warmly, "Awe...look how big you've gotten, 8 months, yes?"

Hermione glared, "Yes and fucking uncomfortable."

Harry laughed, "Merlin, Ginny was such a bitch screaming all the time..."

He stopped mid-sentence after catching Hermione's frosty glare.

Quick to stir the conversation down a more positive path, he adjusted his tie and said, "I know you're bored out of your skull."

He had her interest, Hermione asked curiously, "What is it you want me to do, Harry, anything is better than correcting the fucking grammar on Julie's reports."

Harry had his reservations about the task but brushed them aside.

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "Well, we have a few new recruits, I was wondering whether you would like to show them the ropes, minor defensive spells, that sort of thing."

Hermione grabbed her wand excitedly, "Say no more."

She pulled him keenly by the sleeve, "Let's go! Eager minds await our teachings."

Harry's face twisted in a pathetic attempt of a smile.

He inwardly cursed Angus was calling in sick and leaving him with no choice but to resort to his heavily pregnant, not to mention emotional and temperamental best friend.

A bunch of smartly dressed nervous youngsters occupied a large room, talking animatedly among themselves when Harry and Hermione entered.

She wasted no time, in a loud voice she commanded, "SIT DOWN!"

Harry jumped at the voice as did everyone else.

They hurriedly took their seats and gave Hermione their undivided attention.

She walked up and down the length of the large lecture hall, "Most of you might think you have what it takes to be an Auror but looking at the bunch of you, I can safely say you do not."

Harry widened his eyes in shock at the harsh words that flew out of her mouth.

He groaned, oh Merlin, this was such a bad idea.

Hands behind her back, Hermione narrowed her eyes and proceeded to ask a string of questions that left the recruits squirming in their seats and Harry sweating profusely.

"TAKE OUT YOUR WANDS!" Hermione bellowed at once and everyone including Harry fell over themselves trying to pull out their wands.

She pointed at a petrified girl and nervous boy, "You two, get up here."

They looked to Harry, clearly unwilling to do the deranged pregnant woman's bidding.

She smiled politely, "Don't be afraid, I don't bite."

The two trainees stood on either side of the room and pointed their wands at each other.

"On my word, use spells to disarm only," Hermione instructed sternly.

The girl panicked and sent flaming rings of fire towards her opponent who had no time to use any form of counterspell.

Before Harry stepped in, Hermione drew her wand extinguished the flames and stood over the curled-up youth on the floor.

She berated without mercy, "Mr Connor, do you not have the basic ability to extinguish a simple ring of fire? Are you that incompetent or merely stupid?"

The boy took one look at her ominous figure looming over him and burst into tears.

He sobbed loud enough to alert Aurors walking outside, they poked their heads in and laughed openly at the snivelling man on the floor.

"Stop crying and get up!" Hermione cried indignantly.

Harry swooped to her side, "Oookay...I think that's enough training for today."

He looked at the group and waved his hand, "Dismissed."

Pointing to the weeping man at his feet, he calmly instructed, "Carrie, please tend to Mr Connors fragile mindset."

Hermione hissed, "You need to grow up and for fuck sake, toughen up."

Connor whimpered and moved far away from her.

Harry followed Hermione back to the room and closed the door behind him.

He cleared his throat loudly and pointedly.

Hermione shook her head, "Gods, how can we hand over the reins to a bunch of sissies?"

Harry smiled crookedly and braced himself, she was not going to take the news well, "Sweetheart, I think it is in your best interest that you take your maternity leave, effective immediately."

Hermione's mouth fell open, "WHAT? WHY?"

Harry tried to smile, "Because it is protocol."

She protested loudly, "Bullshit!"

Harry rolled his eyes and regarded her seriously, "Hermione you have made four people cry in two weeks."

She stood her ground and frowned, "That is not true, most of them deserved it."

Harry raised a questioning brow, "Gladys asked you how you were doing, and Tony asked when you were due."

Hermione huffed, "Well, those are personal questions, it's none of their bloody business."

Harry muttered under his breath, "God bless Malfoy."

He adapted an authoritative voice, "Look, this is not a request, it's a bloody order Granger, I'm your best mate but also your fucking boss."

He sliced his hand through the air, "Step a foot inside the Ministry for work and I will fire your arse."

Hands on her hip, Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't!"

Harry matched her intensity, "I would, now go home, put your feet up and let your boyfriend spoil you rotten."

She scrunched up her nose, "He's not my boyfriend."

Harry rolled his eyes and mumbled sarcastically, "Yeah and I'm a monkey's uncle."

He closed the distance between them and hugged her, "I love you to bits and I'll miss you, but you need to take the time off for all our bloody sakes."

* * *

After missing the first meeting, Draco spent the rest of the day playing catch up.

It was one of those days where the blooming cleaner couldn't take a piss without his okay.

When Claire walked towards him with another humongous proposal, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and stopped her, "Enough, I'm knackered."

She nodded at once knowing better than to push him.

Draco got to his feet, slipped on his black jacket and disapparated.

The darkness of his penthouse flat was welcoming, he dropped the jacket onto the sofa and strode towards the minibar with the intent of fixing himself a well-deserved scotch.

He could make out the light down the hall and narrowed his eyes suspiciously, drink in hand, he strode towards the room.

The voices that came from within stunned him and made his blood boil.

Hermione whimpered, "No Blaise, it's too hard."

Blaise groaned, "So? You love it when it's hard."

Draco heard her sultry laugh, "Okay fine, let's try again but give me some time to adjust."

A muffled satisfied groan tickled his ear.

He saw red, their writhing naked bodies danced in front of his eyes, quickly followed by Blaise's mangled lifeless body.

What the flying fuck was going on?

Was his best friend screwing the mother of his child in his damn flat?

He would kill Blaise slowly and enjoy every second of it

The unscrupulous bastard.

A deep chuckle interrupted his train of thought, "I almost had you that time."

Hermione tittered, "Let's try again, it feels so good to let go."

Blaise snickered, "I'll go easy on you."

Her tone sounded soft and alluring, "Come on, let's do it again."

Draco's mouth fell open, his lips dry, he fought the urge to punch the wall.

AGAIN? How many times had they done it already?

Fuck this!

He threw the door open violently, his head clouded with murderous jealously, "What the hell is going...?"

Xbox controllers in hand, they pointed them at the screen and played a game energetically.

Hermione groaned, "This level is so bloody hard."

Blaise paused the game and they both looked up at the positively fuming ice blonde man.

The olive-skinned man smirked, "What's up?"

Hermione waved cheerfully, "Hey!"

Draco threw them a look of deep contempt, drained the whiskey, and felt the rich amber liquid burn his throat.

Blaise eyed him curiously, "You okay there, mate?"

Draco glared, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Blaise perked up, "Mione asked me over."

Draco raised a brow, "Mione?"

Blaise looked at the heavily pregnant woman through fond eyes, "Yeah...she um... needed to chill out."

Draco rounded on Hermione and accused, "Why didn't you call me?"

She shrugged, "You were busy, besides, I felt guilty about you missing another meeting."

Hermione pointed to the other man in the room, "Blaise was free...so..."

Draco cut her short and closed the distance between them.

He brushed the coffee-coloured curls off her face and muttered, "I told you it didn't matter, you and the baby are what's most important to me."

Blaise got to his feet, "I'll be leaving then."

Draco glanced over his shoulder, "Good! Bye."

Hermione widened her eyes angrily, "Don't be rude!"

She softened her tone, "Blaise, stay for dinner."

Draco rolled his eyes not bothering in the least to hide his anger.

Blaise looked at the time and shook his head, "Would love to but I've got to meet up with my mum and latest boyfriend."

Hermione pouted with disappointment, "Oh...see you later then."

Blaise dropped a kiss to her cheek, "Of course, ma belle."

Draco sneered, "Fuck off already."

Blaise scoffed, "Is it that time of the month, mate?"

They heard his hearty laughter as he went down the hall and disappeared.

Draco turned on Hermione, crossed his arms over his chest and spat, "What was so pressing that you needed him more than me?"

She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him, "Oh for the love of Merlin."

He tried to help her up but she slapped his hand away, "He's your best friend!"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "What's going on?"

Hermione glowered, "Harry sent me home and forced maternity leave on me."

Relief engulfed him pleasantly, "Smart man."

She glared sternly, "Fuck off!

Draco loosened his tie and took in the empty boxes of Burger King, "I gather you piled your body with unhealthy junk food."

Hermione smacked her lips, "I did."

Shaking his head, he discarded his clothes, stripped down to his boxers and strode towards the kitchen.

Hermione swallowed hard.

Merlin, his body was moulded by the gods to be fucked.

Such generously defined lines, taut stomach muscles, strong arms and sculptured legs.

The fluidity her throat yielded deserted her and her lips lost the little bit of moisture they had left.

He regarded her smugly, "Granger, you're drooling."

She turned crimson, "Oh, um…no."

A knowing smirk plastered itself on his face, "You know we can't, not only could you go into labour, it's uncomfortable for you."

She bared her teeth, "Yes I know but that doesn't make me want it any less."

Cocking her head to the side, she asked him curiously, "How are you handling it?"

He winked, "I have my ways."

She pressed her lips down and hissed, "Are you fucking someone?"

Keeping his eyes on the chopping board, he continued to chop the green bell peppers, "Maybe."

Jealously danced around her heart and pulled at its strings.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't dare. If I cannot have sex, neither can you."

He popped a piece of pepper into his mouth and grinned, "Rather selfish, don't you think?"

She poked him in the arm, "If I have to suffer, you will too."

Why did the thought of him with someone else invoke a disturbing possessiveness within her?

She brushed it aside and blamed it on her raging unstable pregnancy hormones.

Draco laughed and set to the task of preparing his dinner.

Hermione felt her mouth salivate as he sprinkled cheese over the fresh ingredients gathered in the bowl.

Pieces of chicken, finely chopped pieces of green bell pepper, sliced pieces of carrot and a yolky egg sat pretty on top.

The enticing smell flooded her senses and she visibly swallowed.

Draco drained the penne pasta and mixed everything together.

Hermione watched mesmerized as everything became one, her tongue darted out and she licked her lips greedily.

After he sprinkled salt, he turned his back on the bowl to grab the bottle of red wine.

When he turned around, Hermione hurriedly walked away on swollen feet with the bowl clutched firmly to her chest

Draco laughed and took off after her, "Granger, come back with my dinner."

They watched a Muggle movie and shared the bowl of pasta.

Shared was not an accurate depiction, she gobbled, and he barely got a few mouthfuls.

The movie ended.

Hermione balanced the bowl on top of her belly and clutched her stomach, "Oh...he's kicking...this child is so active."

He stared at her curiously, "He?"

She nodded, "I have been dreaming about a blonde-haired little boy."

Draco kept his hands on her abdomen and felt the continuous movements of their child.

A smile split his face in half, "This child is strong."

She ran her small fingers through his fine hair, "Yes, he is."

They shared a light kiss and before long, she was clawing at him.

Breathless, they broke apart and stared at each other through lustful eyes.

He rasped, "I want you, Granger, but we can't."

Disappointed, she huffed and pouted like a child denied a chocolate smothered treat.

And he was a treat…utterly beautiful and fuckable to the core.

Draco took her hands and helped Hermione to her feet, "Shall we go to bed?"

She yawned, "Alright."

Snuggled against his warmth under the heavy duvet, Hermione asked curiously, "Draco, are you really sleeping with someone else?"

He took a deep breath, "Between being there for you and running the company, I hardly have time to wank let alone make plans with another human."

His hand stroked her body, leaving goosebumps in its wake, "I promised, I wouldn't date, besides, I have no need to."

Immensely satisfied by his answer, Hermione closed her eyes and muttered, "Good."

Draco stared into her sleeping face and kissed her forehead, "Stubborn witch."

* * *

**A week later.**

It was midday when Hermione walked into the nursery.

She had sublet her flat and permanently lived with the gorgeous hunk of Slytherin.

Since she was on maternity leave, Draco thought it was best to take a leave of absence from his job.

He gave strict instructions that he be consulted on only important matters.

They visited Malfoy Manor for high tea and attended the compulsory Sunday lunch at the Grangers'.

Over the weeks they had dedicated their time to set up the nursery and it was too cute for words.

A soft pastel shade of yellow adorned the walls and pieces of exquisite white furniture filled the space.

Hermione leaned against the door frame and watched Draco go over the instructions of yet another Muggle baby device he had purchased.

Their child was not born yet but owned every bit of luxury as the Crown Prince of England.

Draco threw his hands up in defeat, "Fuck this, I give up."

She giggled.

He turned to the sound of her sweet voice, "Did you have fun with Ginny?"

A shiver went down her spine and she shuddered, "Yes, we watched a horror movie."

Draco regarded her curiously, "Oh?"

Hermione nodded solemnly, "Yeah about the birthing process."

He remembered the posters and grimaced.

She stated firmly, "I have decided not to give birth. The baby will just have to live inside me."

He made a face, "Was it that bad?"

Hermione widened her eyes and sliced the air with her hand, "You have no idea."

She thought back to the time spent at her best friends.

_Ginny grabbed the bottle of wine, "Pity you can't drink!"_

_She muttered, "You are going to need it."_

_They settled on the sofa and Ginny popped the video in._

_It all started rather well with a loving couple much like the intro to a poorly directed porno._

_But things went steadily downhill from there._

_The woman cursed her husband, grabbing tufts of his hair between her fingers, and snarling in his face, "You bastard, you did this to me."_

_Cries of agony and pain came out of the TV and echoed around them._

_Holy mother of God, what the hell was this?_

_Surely it was not this bad._

_She looked to Ginny for some reassurance, but the redhead nodded her head and gave an exact comparison to her own delivery._

_Hermione sunk into the comfort of the sofa and wondered to Merlin, why the fuck she had agreed to watch this monstrosity._

_Ginny clutched the wine glass so tightly in her hand it almost cracked._

_She downed glass after glass while looking at the screen through half-closed eyes_

_Harry walked in on them watching and placed a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder._

_She turned on him, pointed to the TV and growled, "This is what you fuckers put us through."_

_He looked at the TV, realized what they were watching, let out a loud yelp and bolted straight out of the door._

_Hermione whimpered, "Merlin, Gin! I don't want to watch anymore."_

_Ginny raised her hand and recited, "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!"_

_Hermione fixed her with frosty glare, "Whoever wrote that never gave birth."_

_Ginny snorted, "Don't worry so much, you will be fine."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes and scowled, "Screw you, don't fucking lie to me."_

_Ginny shook her shoulders and cringed, "Fine! It hurts so much you will ask for death before the end."_

_Hermione sat up straight, her eyes widened in alarm, "What?"_

_Ginny fast-forwarded the video and played it at the point the baby was being placed in the mother's arms._

_She pointed to the screen, "Yes, it hurts but afterwards you get to hold your child and it's the most magical feeling."_

_Hermione could see nothing magical whatsoever._

Draco's voice cut through her vivid flashback.

He tried to touch her, and she moved away from his long fingers, "Granger?"

She walked around the nursery running her fingers along the smooth wooden furniture.

He came from behind and hugged her across the waist and drew small soothing circles on her stomach, "Do you like the nursery?"

Hermione leaned against his chest and gushed, "I love it, darling, I never knew you were so creative."

She felt his lips graze the skin of her neck.

* * *

Draco had her room fitted with a walk-in closet and queen-sized bed even though she had not slept a night in it.

They slept limbs entwined in his massive room on his large bed where they spoke to the baby, discussed current affairs, and read books before going to sleep.

Like clockwork, he would slip off his glasses, kiss her gently on the lips, pull her firmly to his side and whisper goodnight in her ear each night.

It was a blissful existence.

She knew he missed her body from the many times his impressive morning wood dug into the curve of buttocks.

Unconsciously in his sleep, he would rub himself against the warm crack of her arse and on more than one occasion, she found herself wiggling against it feeling the tip bead fluid and stain her nightgown.

One fateful morning their horiness got the better of them.

Despite his composure and iron-clad resolve, he melted at her feet and rubbed his hardened cock along the slit of her cunt while sucking the delicate skin of her neck.

A sudden temptation to fuck her in the forbidden hole grabbed his balls but he willed it to go away and massaged her gorgeously swollen breasts.

Mere minutes and her seductive dulcet little moans were all he needed to reach a satisfying orgasm.

Letting his cock slip between her thighs, he let out a deep groan and came on the creamy smooth skin.

Hermione whispered lustfully, "I miss you in me."

Draco kissed her fervently, "Soon."

He knew the answer but still dared to ask, "Did you come?"

She muttered, "No."

Disappointment washed over him but there was nothing much he could do.

He looked away and mumbled a quick, "I'm sorry."

Grace warned them that the slightest rise in levels would induce early labour.

She touched his face, "It's okay, darling."

With a heavy heart, she watched him cross the room and disappear into the ensuite.

Hermione was plagued with emotions she had never felt before but to love Draco scared her right down to her fucking core.

He had an insatiable intensity about him that pulled her further into his gravitating atmosphere.

The smouldering yearning that made her gut clench when he was close also made her weak and powerless.

Hardly anything frazzled her but her growing feelings for him petrified her to another level.

A baby changed her life plans but falling in love with a man such as Draco Malfoy would snap the very threads of her sanity.

He could break her bit by bit and that did not sit well with her.

More than anything else, Hermione relished being in control and around him that went to fucking hell.

* * *

**Any minute now...**

Draco pulled on a white t-shirt, blue jeans and called out cheerfully, "You will love the park. Blaise is coming and Theo is bringing Luna."

Hermione poked her head into the room, "Blaise is coming?"

He glared sternly, "Okay stop with the look. What is your bloody fascination with him?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, he's just so much fun."

And I'm not? Draco wanted to yell.

Hermione stepped into a simple cotton dress and reached for a large hat.

Draco placed sandals near her feet, and she slipped into them and took his hand.

Apparation made her violently ill and for the past few weeks, he drove them everywhere.

It was a glorious day to be at the park.

She spotted the two Slytherin men at once, they stood a foot above the Muggles and women passed by shooting them appreciative looks and suggestive glances.

Hermione yelled over the noise, "BLAISE! OVER HERE!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "For fuck sake."

Blaise laughed and walked towards them, he cupped his mouth and announced loudly, "Who let the pregnant lady out?"

He turned to Draco and slapped him hard on the back, "I swear if she wasn't carrying your kid. I would be all over her."

Draco sneered, "That's not fucking funny, Blaise."

Blaise shrugged, "Who was being funny? I'm dead serious."

Draco reached out and tried to grab hold of his best friend.

Blaise ducked and mused, "You would date me, right Granger?"

Hermione clutched her heart and fawned mockingly, "In a heartbeat."

Blaise winked at her and turned to face Draco, "Can I take her out?"

Draco balled his hands into fists and glared, "Do you have a fucking death wish?"

Blaise tutted and shook his head, "My aunt on her deathbed had more humour than you. No wonder Mione likes me better."

He offered his hand to Hermione, "Come on, babe, let's get you that ice cream cone we spoke about."

She wobbled over to Blaise and put her arm through his.

Theo appeared hand in hand with Luna, "Jealous?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Of what?"

Theo pointed at Blaise and Hermione ordering cold treats, "That..."

Luna spoke calmly, "Don't embarrass him, Theo, Draco is trying hard not to show Hermione that he is falling in love with her."

Draco stuttered, "I do not love..."

Theo interrupted him with a laugh, "Don't bother, mate, Luna, is gifted."

He leaned closer and whispered, "She can see right through you."

Hands in his pocket, Draco trailed behind and watched Luna bounce up to Hermione and hug her.

The two women embraced, and Luna squealed with delight, "It's a boy!"

They stared at the quirky mysterious woman's declaration.

She turned to Draco, "But you want a daughter."

Everyone fixed him a surprised look.

It was no secret that the preferred choice for the Malfoy heir was a boy.

Hermione studied him trying to read his reaction.

Draco kicked a stone, "I umm...it really doesn't matter, I want a healthy child."

He leaned close to Theo, "Is she a fucking seer?"

Theo laughed and plonked himself down on the grass, "I doubt it, Luna is observant and weirdly wonderful."

Draco smiled, sat down next to him, and watched Hermione lick the chocolate ice cream and chat animatedly with Blaise and Luna.

Theo nudged him, "Have you given a relationship any thought?"

He looked downcast, "I don't want to rush it."

Bullshit! It was all he thought about.

Theo rolled his eyes, "Yeah because once you have a kid with a woman, that's the time to slow down."

The wind blew lightly sending Hermione's hair flying across her face.

Draco picked at a tall strand of grass and stared at her lovely happy face.

His heart skipped a beat. It fluttered painfully against his ribcage.

Maybe Theo was right...

Hermione brushed the hair out of her face and locked eyes with him over the growing crowd of Muggles.

Chocolate brown orbs stared into stormy swirls of grey.

The wind blew around her once more.

"Draco," Hermione whispered in a daze.

She almost smiled when a sharp bolt of pain shot through her body and she doubled over holding her baby bump.

The happy smile vanished clean off Draco's face.

His face contorted with a mixture of confusion and then realization, he shot to his feet at once and ran in her direction at breakneck speed.

Theo raised an eyebrow, "Drake, what...?"

Blaise held onto her arm and implored, "Mione! What's wrong?"

Hermione took deep laboured breaths, "Draco...where is he? My water broke."

Blaise looked over her head in alarm and saw Draco charging towards them with reckless abandonment, "Fuck...he's coming."

Draco came to her side and she fell into his arms clutching her stomach as another sharp pain stabbed her insides unpleasantly.

He pulled her close to his body and cradled her, "Darling, it's time."

Books prepared you for shit.

Watching her in pain was more than he could bear.

She touched his pale cheek and let out a blood-curdling scream.

Muggles closest to them looked at them knowingly and most smiled reassuringly.

Draco caressed her pained face, "Granger, you're going to be fine."

Not giving anything else a second thought, he concentrated on his witch.

The mother of his child.

They were about to become parents.

Draco scooped Hermione up and looked around wildly.

She whimpered in agony.

They were surrounded by Muggles on all sides. He had never felt more like a squib.

He carried her to the comfort of the car closely followed by Theo, Luna, and Blaise.

Draco buckled her in and got behind the wheel.

Luna reached in through the window and squeezed Hermione's hand reassuringly.

Blaise gave an encouraging thumbs-up, "We will see you at St Mungo's."

Draco put the car into gear and speed forth, his hand found Hermione's and he laced his fingers through hers, "Are you alright, my love?"

Keeping his eyes firmly on the road he beseeched, "Hermione, please talk to me, darling."

Her breathing was laboured and difficult, "I saw the video with Ginny but fuck, it hurts so bad."

Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed the knuckles, "Okay, almost there, darling."

He cast a quick disillusionment charm over the car and rushed to her side.

Picking her clean off her feet, he felt her fingers dig into his coat and she leaned against his chest as he sprinted up the stairs and yelled to the Healers, "MY GIRLFRIEND IS IN LABOUR."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BIG THANK YOU to everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> The birth of their son, tackling parenthood and the growing concern of their "so-called" relationship.
> 
> FLUFFY CHAPTER
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Twelve!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

GIRLFRIEND…..

Draco said the word like it did not matter.

It slipped out because it felt right for the situation at hand.

A burly Healer snapped to attention and led him to a surgically clean room.

He called out urgently, "Right this way."

Draco did not need telling twice.

With Hermione firmly in his arms, he sprinted after the Healer.

He laid her down on the clean bed and looked around the space while Healers surrounded her and checked her vitals.

Fucking hell, it was really happening.

She was going to give birth to his child.

The woman he taunted in school was the blooming mother of his child.

Why did it seem so bloody real at that very second?

He looked around the room and frowned.

The room left him wanting.

Even though it was spotlessly clean, it still looked dreary and drab.

He wanted sunshine and meadows when his child entered the world.

Would you like woodland creatures to gather around the bed and burst into song?

You witless sod.

For fuck sake, this was not some fairytale, the woman screaming bloody murder on the bed was proof of that.

Still, his innate Malfoyness kicked in and he requested firmly from the youngest Healer, "Can we possibly get another room?"

Cassie smiled warmly, "I'm sorry, Draco, but this is all we have at the moment."

Hermione tossed and turned in discomfort and pain.

Her voice strained, "Draco."

He was at her side in an instant, "Yes, darling."

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down, "You need to get a vasectomy! Do it now!"

Draco stared into her face confused, "Excuse me?"

Hermione hissed, "I am never sleeping with you again."

The Healers around them swapped looks and tried hard to keep from laughing.

Embarrassed and red in the face, Draco escaped her grasp and muttered, "Sweetheart, we can discuss that later."

She whimpered, "Oh Merlin, I'm never having another child, I'm fucking done."

Nearly an hour later, Hermione grew accustomed to the contractions sweeping through her body.

Her mood improved a tab bit and she complained loudly, "I'm hungry."

Draco timed her contractions according to Grace's instructions.

Hermione was breathing rapidly, and the contractions were barely minutes apart.

Fuck..

Grace breezed in wearing pearly white Healer robes and a happy smile on her face, "It's time Hermione, you need to brace yourself and follow my directions."

Double fuck…

Draco came to stand by Hermione's side.

She brought her head up and locked petrified eyes with him.

Here we go…

He gave a small nod of reassurance and she took his hand in an ironclad grip.

* * *

Blaise paced around the waiting area, "What the hell is taking so long?"

Theo rolled his eyes, "She's giving birth you moron, what did you think was going to happen? The Healer would tap her on the bottom and the baby will pop out?"

Blaise grinned, "That is exactly what I thought would happen."

Theo frowned, "I'm getting away from you before my IQ drops."

He shook his head and took the seat next to Luna.

* * *

An infinite number of pushes later, the baby still stayed lodged within the warmness of her womb.

Grace brought her greying head from between her legs, "Oh Hermione, almost there, you are doing so well."

Sweat dripped off her body in buckets, "Oh Merlin, it hurts."

Unable to hold it in any longer, Draco growled, "She's in pain, fucking give her something or so help me."

Grace fixed him with a stern but motherly look, "Draco, calm down, this is normal."

Normal? Fuck normal!

He grabbed his head and cried agonizingly, "I cannot take her cries of pain anymore."

Her voice weak, Hermione reached out to him, "Please Draco, hold my hand."

He would beg to the Gods to lessen her suffering.

Draco took her hand and pressed it to his cheek, "I'm here, darling."

Hermione forced a smile, "I'm fine."

He returned the smile, "No you're not, I just..."

She grimaced, "Ssh...please don't leave my side."

Her eyes roved over him pleadingly, "I need you."

That was a first, the woman always went out of her way to shove her bloody independence in his face.

Draco kissed her hand, "I will not leave you for a second."

She leaned into him and placed her sweat-soaked head on his chest.

He whispered into her hair, "It will be over soon."

He held onto her hand tightly, her nails dug into his palm and a loud cry of pain escaped her lips.

It was a valiant effort, but he cracked, and tears bubbled to surface at her suffering to birth their child.

Draco vaguely recalled his mother's words, "Pureblood women, prefer to give birth alone."

Thank the stars above that Granger was not a Pureblood witch and even if she was, he highly doubted he would leave her side.

Love?

Did he love her?

Bollocks!

Grace's voice cut through his thoughts, "The baby is crowning."

Hermione sobbed, "Grace, I don't know if I can."

It was Draco that answered, he cupped her face and gazed upon her lovingly, "Yes you can, you are the strongest, most beautiful woman I know and I can't live without you anymore."

Grace yelled, "Push Hermione, I can see the head...one more big push."

Hermione propped herself on her elbows, threw her head back and pushed hard, "Arghhhhhh."

Draco wiped away the sweat and kissed her forehead, "I love you, Granger."

She heard it, but barely, it seemed like a faraway dream.

Wishful thinking even.

Grace smiled, "Last one, sweetheart."

Hermione gathered all her strength, pushed hard and cried, "DRACO! I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO BE A FATHER!"

They were surrounded by the strong cries of a child.

Exhausted she fell back onto the pillow and closed her eyes for a second.

Draco cried, "Oh, he's here. It's a boy!"

Hermione's eyes flew open and she struggled to sit up, he came to her side and helped her to lean against the back.

Happy tears fell down her cheeks, "Oh Merlin, he's beautiful."

He was the child she dreamt about.

Silky fine strands of ice blonde hair adorned his little head, his skin a shade darker than his fathers and penetrating grey eyes made him a strikingly beautiful child to behold.

Grace bundled the newborn in a star-studded white cloth and gently kept him in his mother's arms.

Hermione moved the sheet away to gaze upon their son, "He looks just like you, Draco...he's perfect..oh Merlin, look at him."

She hid a laugh, "Trust me to go through hours of pain and he comes out looking like your pratty arse."

Draco stared at his son, unable to find the words to do the situation justice.

His child.

Their son.

Grace smiled at them warmly and asked, "So, do we have a name?"

Hermione wiped the tears away and replied happily, "Yes, Noah Ryan Malfoy."

Draco stared at her thunderstruck.

In all their arguments about a name, she had shot down all the ancient magical names and insisted on more practical Muggle names.

Her voice rang in his head, "You think you are so cool because you're named after a bloody dragon."

To appease her, he grudgingly agreed but when she further insisted on their son taking her last name, he put his foot down and a glorious argument took place, followed by a night of nonstop shagging.

Makeup sex at its fucking best.

By the end, they agreed that multiple orgasms were amazing and the names Noah or Ryan for a boy and Emily or Emma for a girl were strong enough for their son or daughter.

They also came to the agreement of putting a hyphen between the surname so their child would be known as Malfoy - Granger.

Hermione smiled, her tired face content, "He should have your family name."

He came to her side and heatedly kissed her completely oblivious to the audience in the delivery room.

She mumbled, "Draco."

He muffled his sobs into her hair, "Thank you, Hermione...thank you."

Hermione rubbed his head and comforted him, "Sshh…we both made him."

Draco wiped away the tears and searched her fatigued face, "Are you okay? I was so worried."

He stroked her cheek and implored, "Please tell me you're okay."

She kissed him and reassured, "I'm fine, this is the happiest day of my life."

He muttered between kisses, "Mine too."

Breaking free of the embrace, he grinned like a maniac, "The gang is here."

Hermione giggled, "Of course they are."

She looked down at Noah, "Do you want to carry him?"

Draco started to sweat profusely, "Um...I've never carried a child before."

Grace laughed, "Its easy, come on, ill show you."

After a few minutes, Draco was cradling his son in his large hands like a pro.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the picture perfect moment between father and son.

* * *

She was moved to a lavish room, he pulled strings to secure the best room at St Mungo's.

Dressed in a white gown, Hermione tiredly pulled her hair into a ponytail and Draco stroked her cheek and kissed her.

Her fingers tightened in his hair and she whispered, "You keep kissing me."

Draco withdrew at once.

Fuck, maybe he was pushing it with all the affection.

Trying to keep his emotions in check, he asked slowly, "Do you want me to stop?"

Hermione touched her swollen lips and replied at once, "No."

Don't you fucking dare, she thought.

An ecstatic smile split his face in half, "I'm happy, Granger."

She touched his face tenderly, "So am I."

Now or never….

He swallowed the lump that formed in his bloody throat, "Umm...listen...I..."

The door burst open and cheerful, high pitch voices came through.

"Where's the little scamp?"

"Mi, how are you, darling?"

"Where's the baby?"

Draco frowned, "You buggers have great timing."

Theo raised a quizzical eyebrow.

Luna covered her mouth, "Oh dear, we have interrupted a private moment."

Hermione hid a tired laugh, "Don't be silly Luna, Draco and I don't have private moments."

Theo whispered in his mystical girlfriend's ear, "I think he wants to change that."

Draco cradled his beautiful son, "We would like to introduce, Noah Ryan Malfoy."

They crowded around him and peered into the face of the sleeping infant.

"He's precious."

"Mate, he is the copy of you."

"Beautiful."

A tall gangly man cleared his throat, "Hi darling."

Hermione's eyes widened and she sat up straight, "Ron, hi!"

Draco narrowed his eyes, what the heck was he doing here?

Ron rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, "I was with Ginny when she got the call, I hope you don't mind me tagging along."

Everyone took a step back, except Draco who seemed rooted to the spot.

Hermione took Ron's hand in hers, "Of course, I don't mind. I'm glad you came."

She glanced at Draco and took in his stoic stance.

Unconsciously Ron ran a finger down Hermione's cheek, felt her flinch and withdrew his hand at once.

Draco's internal monologue raged, I will break your fingers if you touch what's mine again.

Clearly uncomfortable with his surroundings, Ron muttered miserably, "He's er..um..cute, I have to go."

His eyes pooled with tears, "I'm sorry, Hermione."

He turned to his sister and croaked, "Ginny, I'll see you at home."

She looked right through him and muttered, "Yeah sure."

Hermione watched Ron leave and whispered to Ginny, "That was bloody weird."

Ginny huffed, "Well, I told him not to come but the idiot insisted."

Draco rolled his eyes and fluffed up Hermione's pillow.

She stared into his face and felt her heartbeat hasten.

Even in exhaustion, he was perfect.

Blonde strands fell onto his forehead untidily, her fingers itched to move it away from his pale features.

But their son demanded her attention.

She tried to get off the bed to fetch Noah, but a firm hand pushed her back, "What the hell are you doing? You need to rest."

Weakly she pointed to their bawling son, "Noah, he's hungry..."

He grinned, "I know...we can all hear him. I'll bring him, that's what I'm here for."

Oh, and so much more, Hermione thought fondly.

While Noah drank his milk, she scanned the room and asked Ginny, "Where's Harry?"

Ginny squeezed her hand, "He popped by your parents' place to bring them."

Hermione beamed.

Blaise stared at Noah, "I don't believe one of us has one of these."

Theo questioned, "What do you mean, mate?"

He pointed at the baby suckling away, "It's such a grownup thing to have a kid and I'm still collecting chocolate frog cards."

Everyone laughed but Luna asked seriously, "Do you have an extra Kingsley Shacklebolt card?"

Blaise tapped his chin and declared seriously, "I might need to revisit my priorities."

Ginny snorted, "Merlin, you haven't changed."

Blaise winked, "It's part of my charm."

He nudged her and puckered his lips, "You used to love it red."

Ginny shoved him and mused, "Please don't remind me of my shoddy standards at Hogwarts."

Blaise ignored the obvious jab at the time they briefly dated and exclaimed loudly, "Whoa look at the kid go to town on that tit, he definitely takes after you Draco!"

Draco sneered, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Don't look at her breasts."

He came to stand in front of Hermione, shielding her one partially exposed bosom from sight.

He pointed to the door, "Let my son drink his milk in peace and fuck off."

Blaise hid a laugh and put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, I'm going."

He called over his shoulder, "Theo?"

Theo moved closer to Luna, "I'm a more acceptable adult mate, catch you later."

Blaise mused, "Traitor."

He dropped a kiss to Hermione's forehead, "Mione, you look gorgeous. I'll be back in a bit."

She licked her lips and asked greedily, "Oh, can you bring Mars chocolate bars?"

He winked, "You got it, babe."

The heard a loud jovial voice, "Where is my grandson?"

Hermione sat up and squealed, "Daddy!"

Richard Granger put his arms around his daughter and hugged her tightly, "My princess!"

Her mother hugged her next, "Darling!"

Richard patted Draco on the back, "Congratulations son."

Draco smiled warmly, "Thank you, sir."

Julia picked up her grandson and cradled him to her chest, "Oh how precious, such a beautiful child."

Happy tears of jubilation ran down her face and Richard squeezed her shoulders lovingly.

Narcissa breezed in looking every bit the noblewoman she was.

Lucius trailed behind her, "Where is the next Malfoy heir?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione smiled, pointed to the older witch and wizard in the room, covered head to toe in fine robes and jewels and introduced, "Mum dad these are Draco's parents."

Everyone looked strained and uncomfortable.

Ginny leaned over and muttered to Harry, "I hope this goes well."

Harry grinned and took his wife's hand in his.

Lucius straightened to his full height and closed the distance between him and Richard.

The headstrong Muggle stood his ground not faltering his stance once.

Lucius extended his hand and smiled warmly at the Grangers.

Hermione sighed with relief and caught Draco doing the same.

They looked at each other and smiled.

Lucius asked proudly, "Happy day?"

Julia smiled, "Oh yes."

Richard grinned, "Definitely."

Narcissa picked up Noah and gushed, "Salazar, he looks just like you son."

Draco came to stand behind his mother, "That is a compliment, I'm rather irresistible."

She cupped her son's face, "Be a good father."

Hermione yawned openly.

Merlin, she quickly covered her mouth and apologized, "How rude of me, I'm so sorry."

Her mother squeezed her hand, "You need to rest."

Narcissa nodded in agreement, "We will let you rest, darling."

She turned to the gathered young witches and wizards and instructed sternly, "Move along now, Hermione needs to get some sleep."

They fell over themselves trying to leave the room.

After everyone left, Draco carried Noah to the makeshift cot covered in blue.

He kissed his son's tiny forehead tenderly and carefully placed him inside the cot.

Hermione yawned again and asked tiredly, "Can you stay till I fall asleep?"

Draco smiled lovingly, "Of course, I'll be right back."

He closed the door behind him and spoke to their friends, "Thank you for coming guys, It means the world to us."

Ginny hugged him tight, "Did you ask her out?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I did try but um…it's been an emotional day."

Harry smacked him hard on the back, "Mate, I hope you stocked up on sleep."

Ginny hid a laugh and told him strictly, "Ask her, Malfoy."

Draco grinned, "I will, Ginny."

She grabbed hold of her heart and laughed, "You called me Ginny, Merlin, you have fucking changed."

Theo hugged him, "Congratulations, this is the beginning of something great."

Luna dug a spoon into a pudding cup, "St Mungo's has the yummiest chocolate souffle."

They stared at the quirky blonde for a second.

Draco clamped him on the shoulder, "Thanks mate, see you tomorrow."

Theo nodded enthusiastically, "You got it."

Lucius came up from behind and cleared his throat, "Son, a word please."

Draco answered cautiously, "Father..."

Lucius looked upon his only son, "You are smitten with Miss Granger, are you not?"

Draco frowned, "We had this conversation, I told you I wouldn't force her."

Lucius waved his hand impatiently, "Yes, I recall, however, if you need, your mother and I would love for you to present Miss Granger with the Malfoy engagement ring."

Draco reeled back in shock, "Thank you father, that means a lot but I must be getting back."

Narcissa came forth, "Think about it son, I think Hermione cares very deeply for you."

Draco smiled at his mother, "You have my word, mother."

He leaned against the door and watched her adjust the sheets and pillow.

She finally looked at peace with a smile on her face and petite hand on her stomach.

His heart leapt with the undying need to make her his.

The way she handled herself was astounding, despite the crushing pain she endured, she somehow managed to keep her composure and refrain from using profanities or worse.

He had half expected her to pull at his hair and slap him around.

Hermione saw him studying her and smiled adoringly, "Did everyone leave?"

Draco willed his feet to fucking move, "Yes."

He sat at her side with his arm around her protectively.

The sat in silence until he plucked up the courage, "You know Hermione, I wanted to ask whether you wanted to give this whole relationship thing a try."

When she did not answer, he pressed, "There is no one I rather be with than you."

A loud snore told him she heard nothing of his honest declaration.

He rolled his eyes in frustration.

So much for putting himself out there.

He placed a gentle kiss to her brow, "Sleep, my love."

Draco peered into her face, checked on their sleeping son and plonked himself on the plush sofa in the corner.

Exhaustion washed over him and before long sleep consumed his tired body and mind.

It was short-lived but blissful.

They shot up straight to the loud cries of their son.

Draco massaged his temples, "The fuck is that?"

Hermione groaned sleepily, "Merlin, that's loud."

Draco rubbed his eyes, "Maybe he's hungry?"

He got to his feet and hurried over to the crib.

Red in the face, eyes firmly shut, Noah hollered unwaveringly.

He spoke to his son soothingly, "I got you, my prince."

Once in Hermione's arms, instinctively his little mouth clamped around a swollen nipple and happily suckled on the milk filled bosom.

Fascinated Draco brushed the hair out of her face and sat down next to her cradling her body to his.

Draco smirked, "He's hungry."

Hermione winced, "Oh, he is."

He pointed to his son drinking his nourishment, "Does that hurt?"

She nodded at once, "Yes it does, but it's manageable."

Using her free hand, Hermione stroked her son's face and cooed, "You look just like your daddy, don't you?"

She smiled down at him, "Mummy loves you so much."

Draco laced his fingers through hers, "Thank you for coming into my life."

Hermione thought he meant their son, but he meant her.

* * *

They hardly got any sleep, every 2 hours on the clock, Noah woke up to feed.

The rays of sunshine flooded the room, but they were up and groggy with lack of sleep and exhaustion.

He kept rubbing his reddened eyes, "I'll be right back."

She nodded her eyes firmly on their son.

After settling the documents for discharge, he passed by a colourful gift shop, stocked with various enchanted soft toys and beautiful bouquets of flowers.

He settled on a large bunch of red roses.

Draco pushed the door open and grinned, "You came back?"

Blaise pointed to Hermione, "Yeah, mummy here wanted Mars chocolate bars."

Draco shook his head with disappointment, "That was yesterday arsehole."

Blaise cried indignantly, "Hey! It's the thought that counts, plus I hooked up with a Healer and lost track of time."

Draco whacked his best friends head with all his might.

Blaise eyed the flowers, "Thanks mate but I'm more of a booze kind of guy."

Draco glared, "I swear to Salazar, I will fucking impale you."

Hermione stifled a laugh and stuffed her face with the caramel-filled chocolate treat.

Draco handed her the flowers, she took it and inhaled deeply.

She grinned, "Flowers? Why Mr Malfoy, you already got into my pants."

He laughed, "A token of my appreciation for not going bat crazy on me yesterday."

Blaise glanced at the clock, "Are you leaving soon?"

Draco nodded, "In a couple of hours."

Blaise patted him on the shoulder and waved at Hermione, "See you guys later then."

Draco pulled out the bag and began to pack their things.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Draco."

He continued with his task, "Hmm..."

She mumbled, "Thank you."

He looked up at her curiously, "For?"

Hermione played with her hands nervously, "You know for being here...with me."

Draco closed the distance between them and placed a chaste kiss to her lips, "There is nowhere I would rather be, let's get you home."

* * *

Hermione gently carried Noah.

She took a deep breath and said, "Feels so good to be home."

Draco nodded, "So, everything's pretty much set up and ready to be used."

He dropped the bag by the door and exclaimed smugly, "The cots the best in the market, fuck so is everything else."

Hermione winked, "Of course, I would not have expected anything less."

Draco straightened and announced proudly, "He's a Malfoy."

She cocked her head to the side, "He's also a Granger."

He smirked, "That's the best part of him."

Draco followed Hermione to the nursey the house-elves had cleaned before their arrival.

After she laid the sleeping infant in the cot, he told her, "Theo and Blaise are coming over."

Hermione grinned, "Oh, that's great."

His face darkened, "Stay away from Blaise."

She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

He ignored her but she pressed, "Draco?"

He moved away, "Forget I said anything."

Hermione took his hand and said, "I just had your baby, Blaise is a friend, nothing more."

Draco hung his head in shame, "Yeah, I know."

* * *

**Later in the day**

Draco opened the door and Theo burst into the room, "We have come bearing gifts."

Hermione smiled and Draco rolled his eyes, "For the love of Merlin, keep your voice down."

Blaise smacked Theo on the head and bent to give Hermione a kiss on the cheek, "How are you feeling, belle?"

She shoved him playfully, "Good, a little sore but good."

Blaise looked over at Theo and encouraged, "Go on mate, give it to them."

Draco regarded them suspiciously, "What is it?"

Theo beamed, "A little gift for Noah from his uncles."

Curious, Draco took the expensive looking black velvet box and opened it.

Nestled against the plush red velvet was a solid gold thick chain with a golden snitch pendant sitting snug in the middle.

He grinned, "You fuckers didn't have too."

Blaise answered happily, "Of course we did."

Hermione wiped a tear off her cheek, "It's beautiful, thank you so much."

Hands in his pocket, Theo blushed, "It's nothing Granger, just a small gift for our future Slytherin Prince."

She crossed her arms across her chest and huffed, "Oh, really? You know he could be sorted into Gryffindor."

The men froze and stared at her in disbelief.

They collapsed with laughter.

Blaise bellowed, "No fucking way."

Theo frowned, "Argh...bleeding Gryffindors."

Blaise did an accurate imitation of becoming violently ill.

Hermione scolded, "Stop it! I'm a Gryffindor and I think Noah would make a terrific addition to the house."

Blaise grabbed Draco's arm and begged, "Please, make her stop talking."

They laughed some more and after dinner, settled around the table to play poker.

Hermione was pulled away from the game often by Noah demanding his milk.

She still managed to beat the boys and earn herself a small fortune.

Theo threw his cards down, "No more, Granger, you are banned from playing poker with us ever again."

Blaise nodded in agreement, "True words, mate, my ego can only take so much loss."

Hermione bit down on her tongue and gathered the Galleons she won.

She smirked, "You bunch of pussies."

Draco laughed and shot her a thoroughly smitten look.

Theo caught the look, nudged Blaise, and got to his feet.

He yawned purposely, "Well I'm knackered, come on Blaise let's go."

Blaise shuffled the cards, "Why? I'm not tired at all."

Theo grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet, "You fucking idiot, let's go."

He pointed at Draco staring at Hermione dreamy faced.

Blaise rubbed his eyes, "Oooh...yes..so tired."

Hermione bid them goodnight and returned to the kitchen to help Draco tidy up.

The air around them was strained with all kinds of tension.

Sexual – Fuck yes!

Frustrated – On another level.

Uncertainty about their relationship – What relationship?

Now that the baby was born, it brought the rawness of their relationship to the surface.

When she was pregnant, everything seemed simpler and now that she wasn't, it put a new light and perspective on things.

Their fingers brushed and Hermione stiffened, "Well goodnight then, Draco."

His voice thick with disappointment, "Oh, you're going to bed?"

She braved, "Yes…umm...unless you want me to stay."

He shook his head like an idiot, "No, carry on, I've got office shit to attend too."

Idiot.

Fucking idiot.

Hermione chewed on her lip, "Right, well, I'll be asleep in my room if you need me."

Draco raised a curious eyebrow.

She offered quickly, "You know if Noah wakes up."

Bollocks.

Draco nodded miserably, "Yeah, of course, if Noah wakes up."

Hermione turned to leave but Draco stopped her.

Her heart leapt with joy.

Yes, Draco, declare your love, make me yours!

She closed her eyes in anticipation and leaned towards him, "Yes?"

His husky voice invaded her mind, "Tomorrow is The Daily Prophet photoshoot to announce Noah's birth."

Fuck!

Disappointment creased her features, "Argh...do we have too?"

He nodded solemnly, "Yes."

Hermione went inside her room, closed the door and banged her fists on the door.

Moron.

You stupid fucking bint.

Just tell him you want him, Granger.

Draco let his head hit the large oak desk.

He groaned aloud.

Merlin, Malfoy, you truly are a big bloody coward.

Fucketty fuck fuck!

* * *

They took shifts and by 4 am, Draco found Hermione curled up awkwardly on the white sofa in Noah's room, snoring slightly with her mouth open.

He stroked her hair, she bolted straight up and mumbled incoherently, "I'm up...I'm up."

Sleep-deprived and groggy, she pushed her t-shirt up to take out her bosom.

Draco pulled the t-shirt back down and his fingers brushed against the tender nipple.

A low moan left her lips, and he fought hard not to crush her lips with his.

Hermione jerked and her eyes flew open.

Draco placed a finger to her lips, shushed her and pointed towards the cot, "He's still asleep."

It became a routine and strong cups of coffee replaced the blood in their veins.

* * *

**The next morning.**

Hermione emerged dressed in a pale blue dress, high heels and elegant chignon

Draco eyed her appreciatively, "You clean up good."

Damn, she looked sexy.

She smirked, "It's amazing what a shower can do."

He had gone with his signature all-black suit.

She was baffled how he could wear the same colour repeatedly and still appear so sexilicious.

Mmmm...she wanted to crawl all over his body.

For the occasion, they dressed Noah in an embroidered white smock gifted to them by Narcissa and fitted him snuggly into a beautiful carrycot.

Draco kissed Noah's forehead, "He's beautiful, like his mama."

Hand on her hip, she looked at him knowingly, "We both know he looks nothing like me."

She grinned, "But if he's lucky, he will inherit my brains and not yours."

He yelled indignantly, "Hey! I was the smartest kid at Hogwarts besides you."

Hermione locked eyes with him, "I know."

He was always a few marks behind but always right on her bloody tail.

His breath ghosted over the skin of her exposed neck, "I'm not just a pretty face, Granger."

She shuddered at his closeness.

They arrived at The Prophet and found Narcissa and Lucius waiting to greet them.

Narcissa cradled her grandson, "Oh Merlin, he's beautiful."

Noah smacked his tiny red lips and opened his mouth in a small yawn.

There were no questions, the brief was written by them and handed to the parasites at The Prophet.

Draco took Hermione's hand, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

The photographers took hundreds of photographs of the couple with their son and then separately.

By the second hour, Draco lost his temper, "I think you have enough pictures."

Keeping his hand to the small of her back, he led Hermione out, "Come on darling, our work here is done."

They passed a smug-looking Rita Skeeter.

Hermione came to an abrupt halt and ran her wand through her fingers, "You have the brief Skeeter, stick to it! Need I remind you what life inside a jar feels like."

Rita took a step back, swallowed hard and stuttered, "U..u..u…understood loud and clear, Miss Granger."

Draco raised a curious brow, "A jar?"

Hermione laughed, "That is a long story, darling and best told over a hefty glass of scotch."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> Joys and hardships of being a parent.
> 
> Fluffy chapter :)
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Thirteen!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

**Nearly a month later. A few pounds lighter. Sexually frustrated, and wonderfully sleep deprived.**

Being around Draco slowly became unbearable, Hermione craved his body and longed for intimacy.

Lonely nights in her room knowing he was next door was driving her fucking insane.

She cursed the bloody boxers he wore because his big dick pressed up against the material making her openly stare it unashamed.

Surely it was sinful to look so good.

Merlin, she had become a complete slut for the Slytherin Prince.

Hermione scoffed at the recollection of the stupid nickname.

If he would not talk about them then she would.

Their situation was driving her up the wall.

What was the saying? The way to a man's heart is through his stomach?

Well, she was sure she found a shortcut through his cock because they skipped many a meal to fuck each other senseless.

Hermione lathed herself with the rose-scented body wash and took a long leisurely shower.

She painted her nails a deep red to match the dress she wore, combed her hair down and made the extra effort to look nice.

She twirled in front of the mirror and smirked, "This ought to get your attention Mr Malfoy."

Silently, Hermione patted herself on the back at what she accomplished in the one hour Noah was asleep.

Time management at its best.

* * *

Draco grudgingly returned to his work schedule but for hours at a time and not the usual stretch he was accustomed too.

He looked around the dimly lit flat in alarm, what the bloody heck was going on?

Where were Granger and his son?

His observant eyes took in the almost romantic setting.

The grey orbs almost bulged out of his head at the sight of the sexy goddess in the room.

Hermione leaned casually against the table, her legs crossed at the ankles.

He felt hot around the collar.

Steady boy, down boy, easy now.

Draco let his eyes rove over her hungrily.

Starting with her creamy smooth-skinned long legs in high heels, they moved up past her flat but post-pregnancy stomach

His blazing eyes lingered on the hardened nipples pressed against the material threatening to break free and finally came to rest on her beautiful face.

The plates of gourmet food caught his attention.

He tore his gaze away from her and swallowed hard, "You cooked?"

A stuffed roast chicken was placed at the centre of the table with plates of mashed potatoes, boiled vegetables and freshly baked bread rolls in a basket arranged artistically around it.

The aroma alone was making his mouth salivate.

Hermione chewed on her lip, "I did."

Draco raised a brow, "You fucking hate to cook."

What was with the interrogation?

She struggled to keep her temper in check.

Hermione clenched her teeth and hissed, "Will you please sit down."

He questioned, "Where did you find the time?"

Do not lose it, Granger, keep cool.

She smiled sweetly, "I made some."

Pointing to the chair, she instructed sternly, "Sit."

He took note of the tone.

It was unwise to question her any further.

Without another word, Draco sat down at once and placed the napkin on his lap.

His head whizzed with different scenarios.

What in blue blazes was going on?

Hermione first stacked his plate high with food and then hers.

Draco forked a piece of chicken and cautiously brought it to his mouth.

Why the fuck was she staring at him?

It unnerved him but he chewed on the moist piece of poultry and smiled crookedly.

The flavours burst in his mouth and he stuffed his face with a larger piece.

He sighed in content, "This is delicious, darling."

Hermione kept staring at him and filled his glass to the brim with rich red wine.

Draco eyed it suspiciously.

Was she trying to get him plastered?

He took a big gulp to moisture his dry lips and helped himself to a second helping of everything.

Hermione nervously but delicately forked pieces of chicken and vegetables while he wolfed down his food.

She dabbed the corners of her mouth with the napkin, "You have a healthy appetite."

He grinned, "I didn't eat lunch."

She nodded with understanding and asked him about work.

They exchanged a few pleasantries and Noah related queries.

Hermione brought her head up and said, "In a few months I'll be going back to work, we need to find a nanny."

Draco frowned, the dimness of the room masked his features.

Her going back to work as a bloody Auror did not sit well with him.

He mumbled, "Err…sure."

The bones of the chicken were clearly visible, he had singlehandedly devoured the entire bird, the vegetables were long gone and a spoonful of mashed potatoes remained.

Now or never.

Hermione took a deep breath and reached over and squeezed his hand, "Draco, we need to talk about..."

The loud ringing of his phone travelled through the flat.

He pushed back his chair and sped in its direction before the blaring noise woke up their son and interrupted the blissful moment he was sharing with the woman of his dreams.

Us! She thought miserably biting into a fresh bread roll.

Blast the phone.

Minutes dragged on and Hermione adjusted uncomfortably on the chair, her thong was wedged deep inside the crack of her arse and she desperately wanted to pull it out.

Just when she reached under her dress to do so, Draco reappeared, his face set in stone.

She raised a brow curiously, "Who was it?"

He seemed lost to the world.

Gently Hermione coaxed, "Draco?"

He snapped out of his daze, "Oh, it was umm...Astoria."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and just like that the evening took a torrid turn for the worse

You have seriously got to be shitting me.

Trying to keep the jealously out of her voice, Hermione asked with interest, "What?"

Draco sat back down, threw his drink back and stared at his plate, "She's in town and wanted to meet up for old times sake."

Hermione shot to her feet and spat, "Oh..um..well you should."

Fucking great.

What the bloody fuck did his ex-girlfriend want?

He took in her erratic movements and grasped her wrist, "I don't have too, Hermione."

Fuck keeping her temper in check, all she saw was red.

She broke free of his hold, "Well, I don't care if you do."

Draco threw his napkin on the table and leaned back, "There's nothing for you to get angry over."

Hermione gathered her empty plate, "I'm not angry, Malfoy."

Right, there was literally steam flowing out of her nostrils like a firebreathing dragon.

He watched every movement with increasing amusement.

Was the witch jealous?

Maybe she did care for him after all.

Maybe he had become more than a sperm donor.

She dumped the dirty dishes in the sink with a loud clattering clang, turned around and curtsied, "Excuse me but I can hear Noah crying."

There wasn't a damn sound. Their son was fast asleep.

Did she just fucking curtsey?

Draco forked a piece of chicken and aggressively pulled it off with his teeth while watching her flounce away from him.

That was the last he saw of Hermione that night. Noah slept threw the night amazingly but unfortunately limiting their contact.

Little did he know a storm was raging within the fiery Gryffindor in the room next to his.

* * *

**The next morning.**

Draco checked on Noah, his son was fast asleep nestled against a stuffed blue dragon.

A content smile crept up his face, he popped his head to look in on Granger before leaving for office.

She was asleep, he kept the baby monitor by her side and fought the urge to steal a quick kiss.

* * *

He sat at his desk deep in thought and after much deliberation, he decided on meeting Astoria for dinner.

Merlin knew he owed her at least that much.

He was not a complete bastard.

Grabbing the phone, he pressed the number and within seconds she answered.

Her sweet voice came through, "Hello, Draco."

He swallowed, "Hi, we can meet up for dinner tonight if you like."

Astoria perked up, "That sounds wonderful, 7 pm at the Ritz restaurant?"

Draco stifled a laugh, "Your tastes haven't changed."

She giggled, "And they never will, see you there, darling."

He shook his head exasperatedly and cut the call.

* * *

Draco went home extra early with the intent of telling the witch he lived with that he had dinner plans.

Somehow, he fucking knew it would not be well received.

But she wasn't home, a hovering note told him, she was visiting her parents for the day.

Fucking great.

The feisty witch would arrive in time to catch him leaving.

Draco lazed around the quiet flat restlessly, he had grown accustomed to the noise and craved Hermione's voice and his sons cry.

The hours ticked by and skies darkened.

He pulled out a black jacket and matching dark grey shirt.

Adjusting the cufflinks, Draco walked into the living room to find Hermione nursing Noah.

He jumped back in surprise, "Blimey woman, you almost gave me a bloody heart attack."

Bending he brushed Noah's forehead with a light kiss and asked, "Have you been back long?"

Hermione ignored the question and eyed him suspiciously, "Are you going out?"

Obviously, unless you wore a suit to take a dump.

Draco nervously pulled at his sleeve, "Yes..er...didn't I tell you?"

Of course, he didn't tell her.

Bloody coward.

She whispered darkly, "No, you must have left that part out."

He swallowed and mumbled barely audible, "Sorry, I'm meeting Tori for dinner."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and questioned, "I didn't quite catch that."

Draco straightened to his full frame of six feet, two inches and enunciated each word, "I. am. meeting. Astoria. for. dinner."

Cradling a sleeping Noah to her chest, Hermione rose carefully and hissed spitefully, "Oh, are you? How fun for you."

An unfamiliar tightness gripped her heart and tears rushed to the surface.

Draco took in her face and his heart clenched uncomfortably.

Fuck.

Gently he asked, "Do you want me to stay?

She laughed sarcastically, "Why the fuck would I want you to stay?"

Stubborn witch.

Draco picked up his wand and regarded her solemnly, "Fine then, I won't be long. Call me if you need anything."

Hermione mocked, "And interrupt your date? We would not dream of it, would we Noah?"

He blocked her path and held her by the shoulders, "Hermione, it's not a bloody date."

She stepped away from his touch, "Fine. It's none of my business anyway."

With those final words, she walked away scornfully.

Stupid fucking Slytherin.

Going out with his ex-girlfriend.

Anger seeped through her and grabbed hold of her mind.

She heard the loud sound of disapparation.

Good, the tosser had left.

Hermione kept her sleeping son in the cot and determinedly pulled out her phone.

A deep voice answered, "Always a pleasure."

She didn't mince words, "Are you busy?"

A short laugh followed, "For you, never."

Hermione hesitated but put caution to the wind, "Come over?"

A loud thud came through followed by a short reply, "Be there in 15 minutes."

She smiled to herself and walked into her room to change.

* * *

The aristocratic woman dressed in a tight bright purple dress waved at him from the table.

She rose to greet him as he got near and kissed him on the cheek.

He looked her over and complimented, "You look good, Tori."

Astoria smiled and took in his fineness, "You look good too, I hate that."

He laughed, "Come on, don't be like that."

They ordered an expensive bottle of wine the server expertly uncorked it and poured a splash into each glass.

Draco swirled it around, took a deep sniff and nodded his approval.

Astoria raised the glass, "To Noah."

He looked at her curiously but raised his glass, "To my son."

After taking a sip, Draco set the glass down and asked, "I gather you saw the article in The Prophet."

Astoria laughed, "The entire wizarding world saw it."

She cleared her throat and added, "Hermione looked lovely."

They ordered, Astoria brought her delicate hands together and asked, "What's it like being a father?"

The mention of Noah made him smile, "Exhausting but wonderful."

A genuine smile curved her lips, "He's beautiful Draco, well, he should be, he is the spitting image of you."

She sipped her wine and inquired, "Are you a good father?"

Draco mused, "You can hardly expect me to say no."

He shrugged, "Hermione says I'm. The woman never lies."

The words flew out of Astoria's mouth before she could stop it, "Are you in a relationship with her?"

Draco forced a smile and signalled for more wine, "Well, not that we have put a label on it, but I guess we are."

Astoria regarded him curiously, "You don't sound convinced."

He sighed, "Honestly Tori, I don't know what we are. We are Noah's parents indefinitely."

She swallowed and averted her gaze, "And you have no feelings for her?"

Shit.

Was she going to make him say it out loud?

Fuck it.

He licked his dry lips, "Can't say I don't, I do have feelings for Hermione."

So very much.

Love! Or something equivalent to it.

Draco locked eyes with the bejewelled woman across him, "My life isn't what it used to be."

Astoria nodded at once, "A child changes things."

Anxious to stir the conversation away, he asked with false interest, "How is Australia?"

Her eyes twinkled, "Good, I like it but I miss London, especially the weather."

She stared at him over the flickering candlelight, "I've missed you, but I know it's complicated."

Bloody hell.

Maybe dinner was a bad idea.

Draco swallowed hard and retorted, "It is complicated."

They spoke more about Noah and Astoria glanced over the lowlight at her ex-boyfriend.

She did miss him, it was no lie.

More the looks of envy she received from other women when they walked into an event or restaurant.

As a person, she understood they had absolutely nothing in common.

Their union would have been beneficial in the eyes of society but nothing more.

She studied his face, handsome yes, always, but a new radiance adorned his features.

Was he in love with Hermione?

After dinner, they rose to leave, and he held out her minx fur coat for her to slip into.

His fingers accidentally brushed up her arm and she shuddered.

Sex! Yes, she missed having him work her body, how could she possibly forget what swung between his legs.

Astoria sighed, "This was nice."

Her fingers dug into his arm, "I'll be back in a few months."

Draco politely took his arm out of her grasp and made a show of adjusting his coat and answered, "You know where to find me."

She smiled warmly, "Maybe I can meet Noah next time."

Hermione would have his head.

He adopted a false smile, "Sure, sounds like a plan."

Astoria watched the tall ice blonde walk down the street before taking out her wand and disappearing into the night.

Draco stopped by a boulangerie close by and picked up an order of delicious strawberry tarts smothered in whipped cream.

He knew how much Hermione loved them.

Call it a peace offering, if you will.

His little outing upset her and he wished to make amends.

He landed in the middle of the room and felt something amiss.

Buckets of greasy fried chicken littered the area, a Muggle movie blared out of the telly and Blaise relaxed on the sofa.

He angrily tossed the brown paper bag onto the kitchen counter and glared at Hermione, "I see you've got company!"

So, this was her getting back at him.

Touché, little witch.

Hermione smirked and shrugged casually.

Fuck you, Malfoy.

Blaise threw his legs off the sofa and came towards them.

He munched on a chicken leg and said, "Mione told me your dating Tori again, please tell me you are not going down that path."

Draco stared at his best friend in disgust, "Unlike you, I'm capable of keeping my dick in my trousers, she is my ex but also a good friend."

Blaise threw the bone away, licked his fingers and mocked sarcastically, "Yeah and I'm a flubberworm, Tori is in love with you."

Draco glared sternly.

Hermione flinched. Her heart pounded painfully.

Draco slipped off his jacket, "Well, this has been fun don't let the door hit you on the way out, Zabini."

Blaise stared after him knowing when to keep his big mouth shut.

The blonde was not to be trifled with.

Hermione opened her mouth, but Draco cut her off firmly, "Don't! We will discuss this later."

Oh, he was mad? Talk about the pot calling the kettle black.

He had the nerve, no, the fucking audacity to have dinner with an ex-girlfriend and then show her attitude?

Fuck no!

Blaise tapped her on the shoulder, "Best I make a move, pet, see you later."

Hermione nodded solemnly, her eyes glaring a hole at the back of Draco's head.

* * *

Noah had a restless night.

Both shuffled back and forth between the nursery and kitchen, purposely avoiding the bubbling tension between them.

Draco stirred the cup of coffee and pushed it towards her.

Grateful, Hermione sipped the delicious mug of caffeine goodness.

Draco barred his teeth and hissed, "Granger, I'm fucking stoked that you're bonding with Blaise but does he have to come over when I'm not around?"

She took a sip of the scalding liquid, "What's the big deal?"

Her lips pressed to the mug, she questioned, "Are you afraid something will happen?"

Draco turned to face her, his face darkened, "I don't need to tell you, that if you start dating my best friend, it will greatly upset me."

Hermione scrunched up her nose and frowned, "That's disgusting, Blaise is nothing more than a friend and like a brother to you."

He started to protest, "I know...but..."

Noah's cries cut through the conversation.

Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Merlin, does this child never sleep."

She dragged her feet and complained, "He's your son."

* * *

Days passed and they blatantly refused to address the elephant in the room.

Draco arrived home from work and walked into the nursery to find Hermione in tears trying desperately to put Noah to sleep.

She cradled their son to her body and rocked back and forth while Noah screamed at the top of his lungs.

Tears of frustration streamed down her face.

He wasted no time, Draco strode into the nursey and gathered Hermione in his arms, "Ssh…calm down."

Dropping a kiss to her forehead, he gently coaxed, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Hermione sobbed, "I'm trying to put him to sleep."

She cried helplessly, "Nothing is working."

He stroked her hair and whispered, "Let me try."

She carefully handed over the hollering infant to his father.

Draco took his son in his large warm hands and cradled him to his chest.

He gently rocked from side to side and hummed a soothing lullaby.

Hermione caught words like, "Hush baby, my prince, my son."

The crying stopped almost at once and Noah puckered his lips and smacked them.

His eyes started to droop and within minutes he was fast asleep in his father's arms.

Draco continued to rock until he was sure Noah would not wake.

The infant snuggled into his father's warmth and did not stir.

Hermione threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly and hissed, "Oh that's just fucking great."

She pointed at the sleeping child, "I've been trying for fucking hours."

Her frustration got the better of her and she spluttered, "And you...you..."

Flecks of spit flew everywhere, and Draco used his free hand to wipe it off his face.

He nudged her urgently, "Shhh woman, he's down for the night."

Hermione choked back a sob, turned on her heel and fled the room.

Draco stared after her, shook his head and placed his son in the cot.

He rubbed the back of his neck and moved his neck in circles to relieve the pent-up tension.

She paced around the room, huffing and muttering to herself.

He spoke soothingly, "Granger, get some sleep."

Tears ran down her face as she plopped down on the sofa.

Hermione hugged herself and pulled the t-shirt over her knees, "I'm cold Draco, why the fuck is this flat so cold all the time?".

A tired smile curved his lips, he bent to her level and rubbed her hands.

The words left him before he could stop it, "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Finally, he plucked up the bloody courage to ask her.

Well done, Malfoy, 100 points to Slytherin.

They slept in their appointed rooms after the birth, plagued with sleepless nights and deep thoughts.

Once or twice they ventured out into Muggle London for dinner or a quick bite to eat.

He cherished those moments with his lack of a better word, family.

Hermione missed his warmth.

Draco missed her softness.

She slipped between the covers and they both stared at the ceiling awkwardly.

Why was it so damn uncomfortable?

They slept together for months before Noah came along and now it was so bloody weird.

Hermione turned over and hugged the pillow, "Goodnight then.

Her foot brushed along his calf and he jerked, "Shit your feet are freezing."

She did not answer but felt the weight of the bed shift as he scooted closer to her.

Her heart beat fast and she waited for him to make the next move.

Expecting him to surround her with his warmth, what he did next disappointed her.

He came close but settled inches away from her back.

Frustrated Hermione turned around to give the Slytherin louse a piece of her mind when something hard pressed into her stomach.

She squealed, "What is that?"

Draco groaned, "You know exactly what that is."

Hermione touched it over the material.

Bad idea.

He growled, "The fuck Granger."

She bit down hard on her lip, "But you're so hard."

Draco moved away, "Ah shit...you're not going to let me sleep, are you?"

Hermione stared at the wall and rubbed her arms, "Do you want to have sex?"

There, it was out in the open, they had no choice but to talk about it.

Draco pushed the covers away, "You can't, Grace said it's too soon."

He pointedly pointed to the tent his boxers evoked, "And to answer your question obviously."

At her follow-up, Grace recommended that they stay away from penetrative sex for a minimum of six weeks.

Hermione averted her gaze and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

He rubbed his eyes sleepily, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You need time to heal."

She sat up and crossed her legs under her, "Draco, if you want to date, I wouldn't stop you. I mean it would be okay."

He snorted openly.

That's rich, she had a bitch fit the one time he shared a meal with another woman, and it wasn't even a bloody date.

Hermione frowned at her stupidity.

Yeah right, the very thought of him with another drove her loopy with jealousy.

Draco let out a laugh, "Good to know, Granger, I'll keep that in mind and schedule one right away."

Her eyes widened, "Oh, so you want too? You want to stick it into another woman?"

He groaned in frustration, "For the love of Merlin, you are seriously driving me insane."

His eyes moved over her slowly, Hermione squirmed at the intensity his grey orbs held.

He rasped, "I have a warm woman in my bed. I haven't had sex in months, I can't fucking help it."

Draco rolled his eyes, "It does not mean I want to fuck around."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and hissed nastily, "Didn't you boink your precious Astoria?"

He let out a hearty laugh, "Pretty sure no one uses the word boink anymore and no I didn't, why would I?"

His gaze softened as he thought, _when I have you...I want you, Granger._

Hermione narrowed her eyes and spat, "What did she want?"

Still caught up in his erotic flashback, Draco asked through a daze, "Who?"

She tossed a pillow at his head and yelled, "ASTORIA, YOU WANKER!"

He caught the pillow and retorted, "Sorry, are you looking for a more sophisticated answer than to catch up?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

She tossed her legs over the edge and got up.

Draco tried to grab hold of her wrist, "Hermione…"

She dodged his long arms and walked out of the room, "I'm going to sleep in my room."

He covered his face with the pillow and screamed into it.

A childish hissy fit? he could care less.

* * *

The next morning, Draco changed Noah's diaper, sat with him while he happily drank from his bottle.

He popped his head into Hermione's room and found her sprawled across the bed fast asleep.

Deciding to make her breakfast before he left for his meeting, he jogged back into the kitchen and made a plate of pancakes, bacon strips and a fluffy omelette.

Checking to see if Noah was still asleep, he took the baby monitor and had a quick but relaxing shower.

He vigorously towelled his balls, changed into a causal linen shirt, ran his fingers through his hair and made a mental note to get a haircut.

No sound from Hermione's room told him she was still fast asleep, reluctantly he pushed the door open and strode across the room with the intent of waking her but froze at the sight.

Tits and arse out the mother of his child lay on her back.

Tired, mussed and dishevelled did nothing to lessen her sex appeal.

Fuck, he felt his cock twitch uncomfortably.

Control yourself, man...you are not some horny little prick.

He slowly bent to coax her awake, but she woke up at once, grabbed hold of his head and kissed him hard.

Caught off guard, Draco stumbled and fell on top of Hermione.

Her legs went around him and pulled him closer

She smelled of baby powder and milk.

His fingers tore off her top, cradled her back and pressed himself against her bare skin, "Mmm...so soft."

Hermione reversed positions and straddled him, her chest heaved, and lips parted in a silent moan.

Draco sat up, buried his face in the crook of her neck and teasingly trailed his tongue along her heated flesh

"Babe."

"So much."

"I miss you."

"It's too soon."

"I know."

Their words fell over each other as the urgent need to be together consumed them.

Hermione whimpered heatedly, "Kiss me some more, Draco."

He laid her down and kissed her passionately.

Gods he missed her body.

Limbs entwined, they clawed at each other and deepened the kiss.

His tongue ran the length on her bottom lip before slipping it inside her mouth and warmth.

The kissed turned frantic and before long his hands were everywhere.

A loud cry came out of the baby monitor.

The smallest cock block in the world was up.

They broke apart reluctantly as Noah's voice drifted through the flat.

Hermione groaned, sprang to her feet, and grabbed the discarded t-shirt on the floor.

Draco sat on the bed miserably and took out his wand to disapparate, "I made you breakfast."

"Thank you," she called over her shoulder while sprinting in the direction of the screaming infant.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> SMUT AND FLUFF!
> 
> We like this chapter! ;)
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Fourteen!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Hermione leaned against the kitchen counter and bit her lip.

She took out the phone and clicked a number on speed dial.

Three rings later a voice answered, she hesitated and spoke into the phone, "Ginny?"

Ginny sounded pleased, "Hey you!"

Hermione absentmindedly played with a kitchen towel, "I really need to talk."

Ginny answered at once, "Sure sweety, do you want to come over?"

Hermione did not skip a beat, "Yes."

They hung up and she busied herself with getting Noah ready for their visit to Harry and Ginny's.

She tucked Noah snugly into his carrycot and packed his baby bag with diapers, extra clothes, and a warm bottle of milk.

Wards were no barrier for her, and she stood in the kitchen clutching the cot firmly to her chest as Ginny hurriedly came towards her with arms stretched wide.

The two women embraced, Ginny gazed into the carrycot and gushed, "He's gorgeous."

Just like his daddy...

Hermione carefully placed it along with the sleeping infant on the large kitchen table and plonked herself down on a chair.

She leaned against the hardback of the chair and stretched out her legs.

Ginny pushed a steaming mug of coffee towards her and asked curiously, "What's going on?"

Hermione stared into the mug, "I'm horny."

The redhead giggled, "Well, I didn't think I was your type."

Hermione winked, "You're so cool, you would be anyone's type."

She bit into a biscuit savagely, sending crumbs flying in all directions, "Being around Draco is driving me insane."

Ginny let out a loud laugh, "Ah...you want to fuck Malfoy!"

Hermione fixed her with a look, "Of course, I want to fuck him. Have you seen him?"

Ginny nodded and mused, "I have but he was always too pale for my taste."

Hermione snorted, "I remember a rather hot Italian hitting your spot."

Ginny cried indignantly, "Harry is the love of my life."

Hermione leaned forward and bit her lip, "Tell me Gin, is it true that once you go black, you never...?"

Ginny turned crimson and yelled, "Shut up, Granger."

The fiery little witch sipped her coffee and asked curiously, "What's it like living with Malfoy?"

Hermione grimaced, "It's er...interesting."

Ginny raised a brow, "You're sleeping with him, aren't you?"

Hermione flinched, "Well no, but we had a moment in the morning, I daresay if Noah hadn't started to cry we would've or come close."

Ginny continued her line of questioning, "Are you guys in a relationship?"

Hermione shook her head sadly, "No..."

Ginny frowned, "And why not?"

Hermione shot her a look, "What the fuck is with the Spanish inquisition?"

Ginny laughed, "I'm trying to get to the bottom of why your wand is in a knot."

Hermione adjusted the blanket around Noah and retorted, "We were happy with fucking each other's brains out but now...I'm not so sure, Gin, he had dinner with Astoria the other day and I handled it appalling."

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she screeched, "ASTORIA? What the blooming heck does she want?"

Noah stirred but thankfully went back to sleep, both women sighed in relief.

Hermione shrugged and answered, "To catch up apparently."

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and regarded her solemnly, "Careful Mi, but babe, what if he starts dating others?"

Air...

Need air to breathe.

Her lungs clamped shut.

Breath, Granger.

Hermione stumbled over her words, "Oh...err…umm."

The thought of him with someone else pained her, it hurt her heart and made it fucking bleed.

Ginny smirked triumphantly, "You can't stand him with anyone else, can you?"

She reached over and squeezed Hermione's hand, "I think you're falling, if not fallen for the blonde, grey-eyed hunk of Slytherin."

Hermione sighed and stared at Noah.

Ginny smiled warmly, "Sweetheart, it's okay to love him."

Well, it was not love she felt, but it was bloody strong.

Hermione touched Noah's bundled up little foot and choked back a sob, "What if we get together and things fuck up?"

Ginny took a deep breath, "That's life, Hermione, you cannot shield your feelings for him because there might be a chance of it not working out."

She got up and grinned, "What if it did work out? Isn't it worth taking the risk to find out?"

Hermione could not help but smile, she hated when Ginny was right.

* * *

Agitated, frustrated and horny, Draco went through the proposals Claire had set aside for him.

He flipped through the colourful pages with more force than necessary.

Pictures of building and captions morphed into each other, he was not concentrating for shit.

Softness…

Smoothness…

Passion…

Granger…

A knock on the door distracted him, "Come in."

Barely visible behind the large basket, Draco heard Claire grumble.

She placed the basket, straightened, and adjusted her two-piece suit.

Her painted nails ran the length of her short-styled hair and brushed it in place.

Draco examined the contents of the basket curiously.

It was packed to the brim with baby goods.

Powder, cologne, assorted items of clothing, booties, and a wide range of interesting toys.

He raised a curious brow.

Claire pointed at it squeamishly, "Things for your child."

Draco laughed openly, "You don't like children, do you?"

Claire grimaced, "Merlin, no! They poop, cry and make a bloody mess."

She added with a hint of disgust, "My sister has one and they are a menace."

He looked at her closely and smiled genuinely, "Thank you for the thoughtful gift."

* * *

Dinner was strained to say the least.

Hermione barely ate, instead, she pushed her food around the plate and Draco watched her curiously.

They had a bloody fantastic moment in the morning and all he wanted was to act on it but she seemed so withdrawn and faraway.

What if she regretted what happened and wanted to forget it?

Draco decided to keep mum on the subject and let her address it if she wished.

The last thing he wanted to do was pressurize and suffocate her.

After tending to Noah, he sat in bed catching up on a bit of light reading when he noticed her lurking by the door clad in what could only be described as flimsy and see-through.

Hermione tugged at her tiny shorts, "I saw the basket, nice stuff."

Draco smiled, "Yeah, um…can I help you?"

You can rip my clothes off, toss me over your shoulder and fuck me doggy style.

Horny bitch.

She rubbed her arms over the goosebumps, "I'm cold again."

He was beyond ecstatic that she had come to him on her own accord.

Draco smirked, slipped off his glasses, quickly threw the cover off and patted the area next to him.

Hermione glided across the room, plopped herself down next to him and reached over to grab the book he was reading.

She read the title out loud, "New advancements in Alchemy?"

Draco shrugged, "I have a fondness for it."

She weighed the hefty book in her hands, closed it and whacked his arm with it hard.

He yelled in outrage, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes darkly, "Do you want to start things up again with Astoria?"

She raised the book again, but he pulled it out of her grasp and tossed it away.

He bellowed, "Have you completely lost your mind?"

She hissed through bared teeth, "Answer the question."

Draco struggled to sit up and retorted annoyed, "No, I don't want to start things up with her."

He looked her dead in the eyes and stated firmly, "It was just dinner."

She held his look without backing down, "Fine, Malfoy."

Draco mused, "Are you jealous?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't be bloody ridiculous."

He chuckled, "I think you are."

She snorted, "Shut up, Malfoy."

Draco tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear, "You're cute when you get all fired up."

Hermione moved closer and stroked his silk sheathed penis.

She kissed him gently on the lips and moved down placing feathery kisses along the pinkish barely visible lines of his scar.

His skin prickled as her tongue dragged itself over the healed rose-tinted flesh.

She tugged at the band of his boxers with her teeth.

Clearly aroused, Draco rasped, "Granger, what are you doing?"

She replied huskily, "I can't fuck you yet, but I can suck you off."

Draco grabbed hold of her and tried to bring her up, "Hermione, darling, you don't have too."

Her fingers were already massaging him through the boxers, "But I want too. Let me do this, babe."

She pulled his boxers down roughly.

He protested feebly, "Babe...you really...don't...argh."

The second the warmth of her mouth surrounded his cock, he let out a loud satisfied groan.

Hermione took him in fully, inch by inch his growing dick disappeared down her throat until it was too much, and she gagged.

He closed his eyes and threw his head back onto pillow giving himself completely to the witch between his legs sucking his manhood.

His fingers fisted her hair and he gently thrust into the bobbing head on his dick, "So good."

Hermione grinned mischievously, she loved the reactions she brought out in him.

It was cliché, but she quite enjoyed a man like Draco Malfoy squirming under her will.

Her tongue moved over the ribbed veins of his impressive cock and a satisfied groan tore through his lips, "Fuck...Granger."

Merlin, she gave good head.

Her hands pumped him while her lips and tongue worked his length and head.

The head beaded fluid and she lapped it up with her persistent tongue letting it brush over his small opening.

She bent her head further, took his ball sack in her mouth and sucked on each testicle inside the protective sheeting.

Salazar, he was not going to last long.

Licking the underside of his dick, Hermione brought her head up and took him again in her mouth, sucking and tightening her lips around him.

Eyes closed, he hissed urgently, "So close, baby, right there."

Draco tried to withdraw but Hermione slapped his hand away and sucked him till he growled and emptied in her mouth.

She did not withdraw.

She did not fucking flinch.

What she did do was lick and swallow him clean off every drop of come that shot forth.

He knew the load was more than usual, but diligently his witch drank him in and only surfaced smacking her lips after his eyes rolled back in his head in satisfaction.

Hermione bit down on her lip and hovered over him, "Was that good?"

Draco grasped her wrists, flipped her over and pinned her beneath him, "It was satisfactory."

She narrowed her eyes and spat maliciously, "Fuck you, Malfoy"

He propped her legs apart with his knee, held her down forcefully and sucked on her neck, "You give the best blow job of my life."

Draco rubbed her pussy over her soaked knickers, "It kills me that I can't return the favour."

Hermione took his lip between her teeth and bit down hard, "Oh, you will make it up to me, make no mistake, Malfoy."

His grey orbs darkened lustfully, "Really?"

She moulded her lips with his and whispered, "Once I'm able, you will fuck me till I can't stand."

He deepened the kiss and muttered, "That's a solid plan, your wish is my command."

Hermione pushed him off, "Noah..."

Draco groaned, "I can hear him."

She sprinted to the bathroom to rinse her mouth while he fetched their son.

* * *

**Eight weeks after Noah's arrival. Her mind and body synchronized to scream, SEX! SEX!**

They grew accustomed to sleep deprivation and before long they adapted to the growing depends of their son.

But...

They slept together on most nights after her impulsive blow job but neither dared to bring up their complex relationship.

Whether it was out of fear or the tripping over egos, one could not be sure, but they remained mum on the subject.

Their longing for each other remained to be sated and Hermione planned to do something about it.

She was ready...

So fucking ready, her loins screamed for him.

She trimmed her bits and decided to jump Draco's fine muscled body at the first chance.

But their son had other plans and they fell into bed exhausted most nights.

* * *

A storm was brewing. The air thick with unrest and loud ear-piercing sounds of thunder.

The night sky lit up as strokes of blue and white painted it.

Another flash of lightning streaked the sky, followed by a rumble of thunder.

It was needless to say; Noah hardly slept a wink.

Hermione heard the cries through the baby monitor at her ear, "Oh, he's up again."

Draco yawned, rubbed his sleepy eyes, and got to his feet, "You sleep, babe, I'll bring him."

She turned over and tried to get back to sleep but it evaded her with purpose.

Minutes ticked by mercilessly and Hermione wondered what was keeping him.

A crash of thunder erupted outside the balcony causing the windows to rattle and shake.

She jumped at the noise.

Fuck this!

Hermione kicked the sheets off, walked down the empty semi-dark hall to their son's nursery and popped her head inside the room.

Draco cuddled their son against his bare chest and softly hummed a tune to soothe him.

Her heart clenched at the sight, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

She tiptoed out of the room and stared at the falling raindrops on the clear pane of glass.

He gently put their sleeping son back in the cot and slowly backed out of the room intent on fixing himself a cup of tea.

A beautiful silhouette stood by the long French windows.

She was standing by the window and watching the raindrops chase after each other.

Draco rubbed the back of his corded neck, "Hermione? I told you to sleep."

Hermione smiled and moved her hair to the side, "Since I was a child, I loved watching it rain."

It was over two months since Noah's birth and her sexual urges were through the roof.

And it certainly did not help that Draco was around all the time.

He was an extremely desirable man

She got herself off a day ago after he went to work, and Noah fell asleep.

The image of them fucking and her fingers working her clit brought her to orgasm but…. she wanted him.

Only he could extinguish the burning fire within her body.

Hermione felt his presence behind her, and she leaned into his broad chest.

Her short nightdress felt heavy on her.

Draco whispered huskily, "Are you okay?"

She whimpered as his hot breath caressed her earlobe.

Hermione hugged herself and mumbled, "Don't you find me attractive anymore?"

He could not believe his ears.

His arms went around her, and he pressed into her back, "How could you possibly believe that? I want you every fucking second of the day."

Draco knew what she wanted. He had been waiting patiently until she was ready.

She looked ready for plucking.

Fuck it! He was going for it. His dick was already at half-mast.

He placed a lingering kiss to her neck and suckled on the flesh bringing it to a nice ruby red.

Hermione moaned, "Draco..."

He bit down on her earlobe and rasped, "I'll be really gentle but darling, you need to tell me if it hurts."

She turned in his arms, brought his head down to hers and kissed him hungrily.

He whispered between kisses, "I will never hurt you, love."

They made it to the room but barely.

His long fingers worked its way under the nightdress and pulled it over the top of her head.

Her body still had a hint of the baby weight she gained and he lovingly caressed the curves.

She wore no bra and her cotton knickers were already dampening with arousal.

Draco brushed his fingertips over her smooth skin and Hermione gasped in delight.

He tipped her chin and claimed her swollen lips passionately.

Her arms went around his neck and small fingers played with the silky strands of hair that fell on his neck.

His tongue parted her lips and slipped in, effortlessly pushing against her tongue that came forth to meet his urgent need.

"Dragon," she whimpered into his mouth.

She was falling…hard...

Love?

Whatever the hell it was, it was more powerful than anything she experienced, her feelings for Ron paled in comparison.

Fuck!

Damn you, Ginny, for being so bloody right.

His arms went around her waist and he pulled her closer to his body pressing her soft breasts against his firm chest.

"I want you so much, Granger," Draco growled unable to keep the desire from his voice.

He backed her towards the bed, her legs gave out and they tumbled onto the luxurious bedding.

Towering over her, Draco demanded, "Look at me...let me see your eyes."

Hermione looked into his face, her tawny orbs burning with fire.

His grey opals shone with excitement in the dim light of the room.

He did not waste time, he settled himself between her legs and growled, "I want to see your face when I take you."

It was the forceful bloody phrases he used that made fucking him even more pleasurable.

Her hand trailed down his stomach and disappeared inside his boxers.

Encircling the hard cock, she pumped it, bringing it further to life.

Her clit pulsated with wanting to feel his engorged head rub against it.

With ease, Draco manoeuvred himself out of the boxers and buried his head in the crook of her neck, nibbling and sucking on the heated flesh.

Her leg went around his waist and she grinded into the throbbing hardness of his cock.

Draco let out a low primaeval groan.

This witch was his and he planned on keeping her.

His fingers grabbed hold of her knickers and gave it a hard tug, the material protested feebly but fell in shreds to the floor.

He broke away from ravaging her flesh and stared deep into lust-filled eyes, "Baby, if it hurts, you need to stop me at once."

Unable to trust her voice, Hermione bit down hard on her bottom lip and nodded vigorously.

His fingers encircled his girth and ran it along her slit.

A loud moan escaped her lips.

His eyes closed in satisfaction, "So fucking wet,"

He pushed the head slowly within her folds and felt enticing juices flood his hardened member.

Lining his cock with her entrance, Draco leisurely pushed it in.

Fuck she was tight.

Really bloody tight but renewed sensations shot through his body and his muscles rippled with newfound erotic pleasure.

Her walls clamped shut around him, holding him captive within her chasm of fuckness.

Hermione widened her thighs to accommodate him, but it hurt, months of abstinence left her cunt sore and tender.

Her fingers dug into his back, she was sure her fingernails left marks on his pale skin.

A pained moan broke free and escaped her blood-filled lips.

He was almost completely in, but Draco stopped and searched the face of the witch beneath him in concern, "Hermione, are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

She touched his face reassuringly, "No...it hurts but it's fine, please don't stop."

He was not convinced but he listened to her and pushed until he was buried completely within.

Draco threw his head back and groaned.

This was life…

Fuck…

She was everything…

He began to move his hips and thrust into her, building up a mercilessly slow but tantalizing rhythm.

Hermione moaned, "Oh yes, that's it, darling...harder."

Her eyes closed and she matched his movements by thrusting up into him as the sound of their bodies slapping against each other echoed in their ears.

The pain was barely there anymore, all that remained was the beautiful man fucking her to glory.

Draco lifted her leg and angled himself, so his movements rubbed against her receptive bud.

He knew her body, every dip and curve was embedded deep in his mind.

Her seductive mewls and moans fell on his ear like smooth silk.

How he missed watching her like this.

Untamed, raw, and out of control.

She was a lioness in human form.

His witch...

The mother to his child...

Her movements beneath him grew urgent, "Oh fuck, Draco."

He grinned and kissed the base of her neck, "Come for me, love."

Draco pinned her hands above her head and growled, "Let go, Granger."

Hermione felt the rapid spread of heat through her body creep up her thighs and settle behind the swollen bud.

She erupted around him with a loud groan, the intensity of her orgasm made her writhe under him.

"God! YES!... Draco," She moaned coming undone.

Sex was mind-blowing with him.

Every little node in her body came to life.

He stroked her face tenderly, "Good girl."

Draco sped up his thrusts and chased after his own release that hovered over him.

Hermione's eyes flew open, she cried urgently, "Cast the contraceptive charm, Draco."

Fuck, he forgot about it again, what was it and screwing Granger that turned him into a mindless oaf

He raised his hand and bellowed, "Accio wand."

Wordlessly he cast the charm, tossed the wand to the side, propped himself up, buried his cock deep inside and unleashed the agonizing need his balls fucking screamed for.

Holy fuck! So intense...

Her tight walls held him firmly and milked him of every drop.

Exhausted and satisfied, he fell back near the other end of the bed and closed his eyes.

He felt a small warm hand over his sweaty heaving chest.

Draco opened his eyes a crack to find Hermione smiling down at him.

Her breast hung close to his face, he took it in his mouth forgetting about the breast milk.

He popped it back out after one suck, "Shit, I forgot..."

Hermione laughed, "It doesn't taste bad."

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

She shrugged, "What? I was curious."

Draco licked his lips, "It doesn't taste like anything."

Hermione moved away and kissed the tip of his softening cock, "I want to do that again."

He propped himself up and shook his head, "Not today, we need to take it slow."

She pouted and brought the sheet up to cover her nakedness.

A dull pain pulsated between her thighs, it felt sore but oh, so good!

Draco moved to her side, pulled her close and brushed the sweat-soaked strands of hair off her face, "Granger, we need to talk."

She played with his long fingers, "Mmm...about?"

He took a deep breath, "About us."

Her heart skipped a beat, "Oh..."

Draco swallowed hard, "Hesitation?"

Hermione licked her lips, "No...what about us?"

The butterflies in her stomach started to flutter uncontrollably.

Was he finally going to ask?

He brought her hand to his lips, "Well to start, there's no us, don't you think there should be?"

YES!

Play it cool, don't act like a desperate cow.

She replied casually, "I thought you were okay with how we were."

Draco sighed, "Maybe at first but not anymore."

He pressed confidently, "If we already have a child and since we live together and er...sleep together, why can't we explore the possibility of a relationship?"

Hermione broke free and sat up.

She stared into his face, "Do you really want that?"

He sat up and cupped her face, "Yes, Granger, I really want that. I want you, if that wasn't blatantly obvious."

She smirked, "About time you asked."

He laid back down and grinned, "Not like I didn't try."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We spent every night together, surely you could've found the time."

Draco defended weakly, "I was waiting for the right moment."

She sneered, "Oh yeah, because ex-girlfriends got in the way and I daresay your ego."

Also, fear...

He narrowed his eyes and asked sternly, "Fine, woman, what do you want from me?"

She crossed her legs and smiled smugly, "Ask me nicely."

Draco frowned, "What?"

Hermione frowned, "Ask me out properly."

He pointed to the soiled bedsheets, "Oh, so sticking you with my cock repeatedly isn't asking nicely?"

She looked repulsed, "Fucking me isn't the same as asking me to be your girlfriend."

Men...

Draco threw his hands up in frustration.

He crawled to her and asked sweetly, "Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me, Draco Malfoy the honour of being my girlfriend?"

She was taken back by the use of her middle name.

Hermione tapped her chin in mock thought, "Hmmm...it is tempting."

He tackled her across the waist and pinned her down, "Stop teasing witch."

They locked tender eyes and Hermione melted at the smouldering intensity in his, "I accept your kind proposal."

Draco let her go and ran his fingers through his hair.

He fixed her with a cocky grin and asked, "Exclusively?".

Hermione reached for her wand and poked him in the chest with it, "Of course Malfoy, I won't have you screwing around."

Draco pushed the wand away and pulled her onto his lap, "Yeah, you being an Auror and me being a rather shitty but ex Death Eater you could kill me in my sleep and blame it on the dark side."

She got off him and blew him a kiss, "And don't you ever fucking forget it."

He watched her cross the room, wiggle her arse and disappear into the bathroom.

Draco fell back among the pillows, stared at the ceiling, and grinned happily, "You're mine, Granger."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BIG thank you to everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> Raising Noah through the months and overcoming the hurdles of life.
> 
> FLUFF, SMUT AND PLOT.
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> To all the comments:- WOW! I'm blown away! All I ask is that you bear with me! :) :)
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Fifteen!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

"Oh, God!" Hermione cried helplessly.

Draco closed his eyes, "I've missed this sweetness."

She pleaded desperately, "Stop talking and don't stop, I'll kill you if you do."

Eyes still closed, he murmured, "Mmm...so good."

Draco stared into her face, "Tell me you want this."

Hermione did not back down, "Of course, I want it."

He savoured the taste, "I missed this taste..."

She moaned, "Stop teasing me."

Draco licked the spoon dry, "Do you want another scoop?"

Hermione jumped up and down excitedly, "YES! And more whipped cream."

He licked his fingers and squeezed the can of whipped cream, "Is that enough?"

She grinned sheepishly, "er...no.."

Draco shook his head firmly, "Well, that's all you're going to get because I'm not going to aid you in your quest to become diabetic."

Hermione bent over the counter and scooped a hefty portion into her mouth.

Her eyes rolled back in her head, "So bloody good."

Draco kept his bowl out of her reach and went around to put the ice cream tub back in the fridge when a kinky idea popped into his head.

Noah was asleep, they had some time.

He came up behind her, placed the nozzle of the whipped cream can over her shoulder blade and squeezed a generous portion onto her skin.

Hermione shivered at the coolness that spread through her skin but she barely had time to react.

Warm lips surrounded the cream and delicately sucked it off her skin.

Her eyes closed and her head lolled to the side and came to rest on his shoulder.

His hands went around her waist and worked it's way up her t-shirt to cup her tender breasts.

He licked the whipped cream clean off her and bit down on her collarbone earning a low moan from her.

Draco whispered throatily, "There's something else I'm dying to taste."

He turned Hermione around and lifted her on top of the kitchen island.

Moving between her legs, he kissed her cool vanilla-infused lips, "Mmm..."

Her fingers entwined themselves in his hair, holding him firmly in place.

She dipped her head to his neck and sucked on the pale smooth skin bringing the area under to a rich strawberry red.

His hands parted her thighs and rubbed her pussy over the soaking cotton knickers.

He kissed down her body and placed enticing kisses to the side of her stomach while pushing her knickers down her legs and on to the floor.

Draco pushed Hermione further back on the counter and spread her wide open.

He stared unblinkingly at the witch through hooded eyes, "So beautiful."

Unable to tear his gaze away from her glistening wetness, Draco ran two long fingers along her slit, "I love how wet you are."

Bringing the fingers to his lips, he sucked them clean, "You put whipped cream to shame."

Hermione arched her back at his touch, closed her eyes and laid back on the clean island.

She felt his breath ghost over her hairless cunt.

A shiver went down her spine and she bit her lip in anticipation.

His nose gently nudged the edge of her outer folds while the tip of his tongue parted her folds and gave a quick swipe.

Hermione let out a loan whimper, "Fuck..."

Draco smirked into the growing wetness.

He parted her pussy lips with his fingers and plunged his tongue inside.

Hermione brought her knees up and pushed her fingers through his hair grazing his scalp with her nails.

His tongue worked inside her expertly moving with precision and lightly brushing against her clit.

"Draco..." Hermione muttered breathlessly.

He slipped two fingers inside her hole and felt her walls clamp shut around them.

Her swollen clitoris begged for attention.

He circled it with his tongue, closed his lips around it and sucked on it hard while fucking her with his long fingers.

She pushed her cunt into his face and moved her hips in time to his licks.

Fuck...she tasted good.

Hermione felt her muscles clench and her climax make the steady climb up her thighs but she kept it at bay wanting to feel him more but it was futile.

He pressed down hard on her clit and she exploded around him.

Her fingers grabbed tufts of his hair and thighs clamped down on the sides of his head as the sensations sent her body spasming out of control.

When she descended from the height of her release, Hermione saw Draco staring at her smugly with her come dripping down his chin.

He unzipped, took out his cock and stroked it a few times before Noah's cries filled the space.

Draco looked in the direction of their son's room.

Well, so much for that.

Disappointment creased his features, he zipped back up and Hermione saw the outline of his dick press hard against the material almost screaming in protest.

Draco wiped his chin and further cleaned himself and the kitchen counter using a spell.

It was hardly appropriate to approach his son covered in his mother's womanly juices.

He helped Hermione sit up, "Can you walk?"

She frowned, "Very funny, yes, I can."

Hermione slapped his helping hand away and hopped down.

She immediately swayed on jelly-like legs and quickly held the counter for support.

Draco laughed openly and watched her narrow her brown orbs to mere slits at him.

His laughter echoed through the flat and she wobbled after him adjusting her knickers and pulling down her skirt.

Noah was already in his arms by the time she caught up with him.

Hermione took her place on the comfortable sofa, lifted her shirt and expressed a few drops of milk out before Draco placed Noah in her lap.

The eager infant opened his mouth and searched for his beloved nipple.

Bringing him close, she turned him on his side and popped the nipple into his small mouth.

He latched on at once and his small fingers brushed the soft skin of his mother's breast.

A thin trickle of excess milk flowed down his chin, Draco wiped it off tenderly, bent to their level and kissed Hermione full on the lips.

His voice thick with emotion, he gushed, "No matter how many times I watch you breastfeed our son, it still fills me with happiness."

Hermione's eyes sparkled, "Aren't you heading out with the boys for a drink?"

Theo and Blaise had ripped him a new one and demanded he come out for a few hours.

Draco sighed, "Yes, but are you sure you can handle being alone?"

She smiled, "Go, have fun, you will go bloody mad if you keep spending all your time with us."

He shook his head, "Not in a million years, I love being with you two.

Draco kissed Noah's forehead and then hers, "You are my everything."

Her fingers felt numb, the roaring thud of her heart pounding echoed in her ears.

He placed a gentle kiss to her lips, "Call me if you need me to come home."

Hermione smiled warmly, "I'll miss you."

One hand on the door, he stopped and replied, "I will be back soon."

* * *

"Draco!"

The pub was packed with Muggle rugby fans watching the final on the telly.

The blonde frowned as he walked towards his friends, "You fuckers couldn't find any other pub?"

Blaise smirked, "You know we live to push the boundaries."

Theo snorted, "Boundaries of being an idiot, mate."

Blaise shoved Theo, "Fuck off, Nott, just because, Lovegood, is the brains in your relationship doesn't give you the right to judge my intelligence."

Draco laughed sarcastically, "Intelligence? Is that what you're calling it?"

He leaned forward and hissed, "Last week you almost dragged us to a vampire underground party, you fucking moron."

Blaise cried indignantly, "In my defence, the bird handing out the flyers was fucking hot."

Theo eyed Draco curiously, "There's something different about you."

Draco rolled his eyes and tightened the scarf around his neck, "What the fuck are you on about?"

Theo continued to sip his pint but lunged across the table grabbed hold of the scarf and pulled it off.

Draco caught the end and pulled it out of his best friends grasp.

Blaise pointed at Draco's neck and gasped, "What the blooming heck is that?"

A large dark purplish bruise stood out like a sore thumb on the side of his neck.

Draco quickly wrapped the scarf around him once more and glared at Theo.

Theo puckered his lips and batted his eyelashes, "Darling, Mr Malfoy, would you like to share the source of your love bite with the group?"

Draco ordered a scotch, sat down and stretched his long legs under the table.

He cocked his head to the side and smiled smugly, "Who do you think it is?"

Blaise covered his mouth in mock shock and hissed, "Astoria?"

Draco frowned, "What? Fuck no!"

Theo banged his fist on the table, "You finally grew a pair to ask, Granger, out."

Draco sneered, "I have bigger balls than the both of you but yes, Hermione is officially my girlfriend."

Blaise squealed like a girl, "I'm so happy you're with your baby mama."

Draco stared at him dumbfounded, why the fuck was he using American phrases?

Theo rolled his eyes and offered an explanation, "He's sleeping with a tourist, so, he's picking up her vocabulary."

Blaise winked, "I met her at the supermarket all lost and lonely.

He pointed to his neck, "She has fucking legs up to here."

Draco shuddered if one thing irked him it was the bubbly American accent.

Ignoring his best friends, Blaise leaned forward and mused, "Do you make her call you daddy?"

Draco frowned and pushed Blaise hard.

The olive-skinned man toppled off the chair and onto the cold cement floor littered with cigarette buds and bottle caps.

Theo fist-bumped Draco and they continued their conversation ignoring the fallen man on the floor.

Blaise dusted the dirt off his clothes, unceremoniously rose to his feet and hissed, "Bastards."

Few drinks in, the men befriended Muggles and before long they were singing the national anthem and cheering on the English Rugby team.

Blaise yelled over the noise, "It's like Quidditch but without the ruddy brooms."

Draco shot him a nasty look, "Its nothing like Quidditch."

He sliced his hand through the air, "Quidditch is a game of skill and precision not grown men fondling each other for a muddy ball to run with."

But having said that, there was something bloody brutal and captivating about rugby.

* * *

Hermione felt a warm hand cup her breast and lips press against her throat.

She reached for her wand instinctively.

The smell of cigarette smoke hung heavily on him.

His breath smelled of aged scotch and a hint of cranberries.

She turned to face him.

Naked and positively sloshed, her boyfriend looked at her through strands of mussed hair with a sappy grin plastered to his handsome face.

Hermione bit back a laugh and adapted a strict angry voice, "Draco, are you drunk?"

He slurred, "No!"

He was on her again kissing and probing her open with his tongue, "I missed you so much."

Ah fuck it.

There was an urgency, a desperation in his voice that she wanted to satisfy.

This was no gentle lovemaking but a quick alcohol-induced fuck.

She melted into his embrace, he bunched her nightdress around her waist, pushed the underwear to the side and entered her in one go.

They groaned in unison as he filled her up.

His lips brushed the shell of her ear, "I love you, Granger."

It was the second time he said it and this time she heard him clear as fucking day.

Why did he always profess his love when their minds were plagued with brain fog?

Unsure of her answer, she kept quiet, brought his head down and moulded his lips with hers.

Their bodies merged, they moved seamlessly grunting and groaning with urgent need.

Draco whispered, "I love being deep inside you, please let me come inside you, my witch."

Hermione whimpered, "Make me yours, Draco."

He grazed her neck with small bites, sucking and leaving red marks which he would gently kiss when they woke up the next day.

That delicious sound of flesh hitting flesh spread through the room like an erotic mantra.

The alcohol held his orgasm at bay, she certainly wasn't going to complain about the prolonged pounding he was bestowing upon her.

Gods her cunt was made to be fucked by him.

And just like that, his thoughts of possessiveness and wanting to claim her propelled him to climax.

Her legs propped up, he grabbed hold of her thighs and pulled her further into him until there was nowhere left for his cock to claim.

With one final, hard push he came undone deep within her.

His come spurt forth and filled her insides pleasantly.

His release crippled him, he groaned her name and smothered a deep growl into her mouth.

Thoroughly spent, Draco tried to move away but being so close to the edge, he lost his balance and rolled right off the bed.

Hermione shrieked in alarm and scooted to the edge and looked down at him, "Draco, oh my god, are you okay?"

He lay spread-eagled on the floor grinning happily, "I came in you, we can have another baby, Granger."

His eyes beamed with happiness, "I want a little girl with bushy brown hair and your brai..."

Draco felt his eyelids droop and darkness surround him.

Fuck!

Hermione stared at him in both shock and amusement.

Of course in his state, he would have forgotten that she was on the potion after they started their sexual escapades.

A little girl?

Hermione found herself smiling like a fool at the prospect.

Horrified by her reaction to it, she shook her head clear out of the daze and set to the task of getting his large frame into bed.

* * *

**Monthly get together at the Potters**

Ginny nudged Hermione, "Glad you decided to give the whole relationship thing a go."

Hermione grinned, "Thank you for the advice."

Ginny winked playfully, "My pleasure."

She pointed to Draco talking with Mr Weasley, "He seems really bloody into you and he's so good with Noah."

Hermione smiled warmly, "Oh, Merlin yes, I never thought he would be such a good father."

Ginny nodded in agreement, "But, I mean look at him, he's a natural."

She smiled tenderly, "He really loves his son."

Hermione sighed in content, "He does Ginny."

Draco cradled Noah in his arms and kissed the infants sweet face repeatedly.

The gathered women stared at the doting father and sighed.

Ginny smirked, "You're sleeping with him, aren't you? All bits are functioning properly?"

She recalled how tender her pussy had been after she gave birth to James.

Hermione threw her head back and groaned, "Yes, Merlin help me."

Parvati laughed, Hannah giggled, Lavender Brown scowled, and Susan Bones sipped her drink while Luna gazed at an oil painting dreamily.

Hermione dropped her voice so only the women could hear, "He's so good it makes me want to cry."

Ginny eyed Draco, "Yeah I can see that, he's quite fit, isn't he?"

A voice from behind made them jump.

Harry cried, "I can hear you!"

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "Then shove off, you nosy parker."

Harry glared at her and then Hermione and stormed off in the other direction.

Draco chatted with Charlie, Noah fast asleep and snug in his arms.

Hermione struggled to eat a sausage roll, she dipped it in sauce and the sticky red liquid ran all over her fingers.

She looked down and frowned, "Bugger."

Draco looked her way, excused himself and came towards them.

His panther-like walk made them swallow hard.

Coming close, he smiled and asked, "Ginny, can you please hold, Noah?"

Hermione widened her eyes as if to ask, what are you doing?

He took her finger, licked the sauce off it and pressed his lips to hers.

Draco smacked his lips, "Saucy."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Cheesy much, Malfoy?"

The women stared speechless with devilish smirks.

Draco let Hermione go, ran his fingers through his hair and grinned at the women.

They were reminded of a toothpaste commercial, his teeth were sparkly white and perfect.

He bowed respectfully, "Ladies."

"Malfoy," they sing-songed.

Hermione felt her cheeks redden, she turned to her friends and hissed, "Not a word."

They gave her an approving nod.

* * *

Hermione removed an earring and said, "That was fun."

Draco tickled Noah, "It was, Charlie Weasley, is an interesting man."

Her eyes narrowed darkly, "I saw, Lavender, chatting you up, what the fuck did that bimbo want?"

Draco chuckled, "I dare say, Brown, is keen to ride the dragon."

The grip she had on her wand tightened, "That fucking bitch."

He raised a questioning brow, "You guys have history, I gather."

Hermione sneered, "She seems to have it in for men who grab my fancy."

Draco threw his head back in laughter, "You needn't worry, pet, I'm not, Weasley, and have eyes only for you."

Any idiot could see that.

He mused, "You have to admit that they have the combined IQ of a raisin."

She joined in the laughter, "I'm glad you feel that way."

Hermione reached into the playpen and picked up Noah, "Come to mummy, darling."

She cradled him and peppered his face with kisses, "Are you hungry? Yes, you are!"

The sofa in the living room was comfortable enough for her to breastfeed him, she struggled to undo the buttons of her blouse with one hand.

Draco swooped in and effortlessly popped the row of buttons leaving her exposed in her nursing bra.

Hermione took out a milk filled bosom, Noah latched on firmly and she winced in pain, "Ow ow...don't bite so hard, sweetheart."

From the kitchen, Draco raised his head, "Are you okay?"

He came towards them chugging on a bottle of butterbeer, "He's really taking to latching on, hasn't he?"

Hermione nodded, "He likes his boobie."

Draco laughed, "I can't imagine why."

She cocked her head and said sarcastically, "Funny Malfoy."

He defended, "What? I miss them, I haven't been able to do anything with them because of the milk."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "You're incorrigible."

Draco eyed the sleepy infant and then whispered, "Let's shower together after the little imp goes to sleep."

She tapped her chin in thought, a devilish smirk curved her lips, "You know...there's something, I've always wanted to try."

A dangerous glint flashed across his eyes.

* * *

**The next day...**

Draco shot to his feet sending papers flying to the floor and exclaimed with respect, "Father!"

Lucius leaned heavily on his cane and smiled, "I thought I'd drop by and see how you were."

The older man looked around the office and sighed, "I miss the pressures of running the company."

Draco laughed, "I daresay, I will be the same once I retire."

Lucius sat on the black leather sofa and frowned, "There's only so much one can do around the Manor."

Draco grinned knowingly, "Mother has the ladies over?"

The aristocratic man grimaced, "If I have to eat another crumpet, I might Avada myself."

He shook his head in exasperation, "Those women need a healthier pastime other than shopping, gossiping and drinking tea."

Lucius waved his arm casually, "Nevermind that, how is everything with you?"

Draco couldn't help but smile happily, "Good...great, in fact..."

His phone rang and he hurried over to answer it, "Excuse me, Hermione is calling."

He connected the call, "Yes, darling."

Draco hesitated, "Er...yes, red looks good on you."

He blushed profusely, he pulled at his tie, "Oh..um..my father is here, can I call you back?"

After Hermione hung up, Draco turned to face the amused expression of his otherwise strict father.

Lucius took in his son's flustered state, "I gather you and Miss Granger are courting then?"

Draco frowned internally at the word, courting. It was such an archaic term.

He nodded enthusiastically, "It made sense to see where our affections would lead us."

Lucius grinned "Excellent, about that ring..."

Draco raised his hand and interrupted, "Father no, it's too soon."

The nobleman shook his head in disappointment, "I will never understand children these days."

Eager to change the topic at hand, Draco suggested quickly, "Shall we have lunch?"

Lucius got to his feet eagerly, "Splendid."

He pointed to the framed photo of Noah, Draco had on his desk, "How is my grandson, it's been nearly 3 days since we saw him."

Happiness spread through him at the mention of his son, "Growing like a hippogriff, I dare say he will surpass my height."

Lucius grabbed hold of his arm, "Draco.."

Draco eyed the gloved fingers grasping his arm curiously, "Yes, father?"

The haughty man bestowed a tender smile upon his only son, "It gives me great joy to see you happy."

Draco couldn't help the smile that curved his lips, "I am happy, she makes me happy."

Lucius nodded, "It is plain to see."

He raised a brow and added, "She is quite bright, isn't she?"

Draco beamed, "Bright like a star."

Lucius saw the sparkle in his son's eyes, "Are you in love with her?"

The tall blonde coughed pointedly and asked, "Where would you like to have lunch?"

Lucius was well aware that his son was avoiding the difficult question but decided not to pry and force an answer.

Instead, he laughed, "Any place that will have my favourite brand of scotch."

Draco smirked, "I know just the place."

They had all come a long way since the war.

* * *

**A few days later.** **They, well, Hermione decides on taking a leisurely trip to a nearby park, Draco grudgingly follows.**

Hermione tightened the scarf around her neck and took a deep breath of fresh air, "It's such a wonderful day to visit the park."

Draco stared at his leather shoes and scowled, "A pigeon just shat on my shoe, Granger."

She rolled her eyes, "Can you not be a bloody princess for a second?"

A couple of girls gazed at Draco.

Hermione linked her arm through his and hissed, "Oi, move along, nothing to see here."

She muttered, "Can't take you anywhere, I swear."

Draco tried hard not to laugh.

She blew a piece of hair out of her face and asked, "Now, where was I?"

He offered politely, "Wonderful day to visit the park."

Hermione pointed to the gathered Muggles having picnics, flying kites and generally having a merry time, "See?"

Draco frowned, "If a pigeon takes a bloody shit on my son, I will casserole it."

She tried her best to explain, "He's almost 5 months, look how much he loves the colours."

Hermione doubled over the pram and pulled back the protective netting.

Draco yelled at once, "What the hell are you doing?"

She fixed him with an annoyed look. "Er...taking him out of the pram."

He protested loudly, "But the net keeps him safe from bugs."

Hermione muttered under her breath, "For fuck sake."

She scooped up the excited infant, "We are supposed to show him colours and expose him to new things."

Draco dusted his leg, looked around in disgust and retorted firmly, "Well, we can show him all this crap at the Manor, my mother keeps the surrounding gardens immaculately manicured."

Hermione threw him a look a loathing, "My God, you are such a spoiled prat."

Noah giggled and kicked his arms and legs.

She smiled and held him up, "Oh, my little prince, look at the trees."

A gentle breeze blew around them and dislodged her hair sending it cascading down her shoulders.

The simple action set his heart on fire.

She looked angelic laughing with their son firmly in her grasp.

His angel was speaking, "Draco?"

No more an angel, Hermione angry voice cut through his daydream, "DRACO!"

He mumbled, "Hmmm..."

She looked at him frustrated, "Are you okay?"

Draco sighed, "Yes, just enjoying the view."

It was his horrid luck, that he was daydreaming about her but staring dazed at the arse of platinum blonde standing a little way off

Hermione followed his gaze, her eyes narrowed darkly, "Excuse me?"

Shit...

She hissed threateningly, "You are with your son, control yourself."

Draco tried to weakly defend himself.

With an exasperated sigh, he grabbed her arm and led her to the pond, "Come on, let's toss bread at these bloody ducks."

* * *

**Noah is almost 6 months. A new development each day. They fawned and fussed over their little Prince.**

Noah chewed on a teething ring covering it whole with saliva and bits of banana.

Hermione threw her head back in frustration, "Merlin, there must be an easier way to feed solids to babies!"

Draco pinched the bridge between his nose, "I've been making faces for the past hour, my cheeks hurt."

She cooed lovingly, "Come on baby, be good for mummy."

Noah took in the spoonful of banana mush, rolled it around his tongue and spat it out, coating Hermione's face in a thick slobbery paste.

Draco burst out laughing and she frowned at him.

She cleaned herself and said, "I start work next week, we need to get him used to this."

He rolled his eyes, "Must you return to work?"

She raised a curious brow, "Er...yeah, but, do you not want me too?"

Draco sighed, "I like having you around all the time."

She frowned, "My brain will die if I continue to sit at home and stare at these four walls."

He picked up Noah, it was uncanny how similar they were and retorted angrily, "So, you prefer working to spending them with us?"

Hermione glared sternly, "Don't twist my words, you know exactly what I mean."

Draco's retorted darkly, "Fine, go save the wizarding world, we will wait for you to come home in one piece."

Her tone softened, "Draco, nothing is going to happen to me."

He narrowed his eyes, "Hermione, you're an Auror, I know the job detail."

Her heart sank at his words, she watched him stalk away with their son in his arms.

Draco glanced over his shoulder and said sadly, "My mother has arranged the nanny interviews over the weekend."

Hermione picked up the half-eaten bowl of banana and miserably followed father and son into the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BIG thank you to everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> Raising Noah through the months and overcoming the hurdles of life.
> 
> Hermione goes back to work, annoying family weddings and nanny interviews.
> 
> To all the comments:- WOW! I'm blown away! All I ask is that you bear with me! :) :)
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Sixteen!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

**Noah is well into his 6th Month. The infant is a sight to behold, beautiful and happy at all times. He has inherited his fathers love for drama and his mother's tenacity and sharp mind.**

Hermione called out impatiently, "Are you ready, Draco?"

He answered from Noah's room, "Yes darling, I'm just buttoning up."

Her new heels clicked soundly against the hardwood floor.

She entered and did a twirl, "How do I look?"

Draco gasped and stared at his girlfriend in a short black halter dress, "Wow, like I want to forget this whole thing and take you to bed."

He looked exceptionally handsome in a full dark grey suit and black tie.

Fuck...

For the occasion, he gifted her diamond drop earrings,

At first, she adamantly insisted on paying for them but after learning its true price, she downright refused to accept them.

It took all his powers of persuasion to convince her otherwise.

What a fun night that had been. Who knew a naked witch was easy to persuade and umm...bend to his will.

One thing, Granger was flexible as fuck, it turned him on to no end.

Hands on hip, she scolded, "Do you honestly only think with your cock?"

He rolled his eyes, "Okay sorry, Hermione, you look quite presentable."

It sounded boring and rehearsed.

She giggled, "Fine, you're right, I prefer the earlier reaction."

He cradled a shining drop, "These suit you."

She smiled warmly, "Thank you so much, I love them,"

Draco grinned, "Never thank me, it was way overdue."

Hermione pouted, "But I have nothing for you."

He tipped her chin and stared into her eyes, "I have you and no trinket will ever measure up to that."

It felt right, her honest declaration bubbled to the surface, "Draco...I...lo.."

Noah gave a cry making his presence known.

Her hands went to her cheeks at her son all dressed in his father's arms, "Aww look at his little suit, he looks adorable."

She touched Draco's face lovingly, "I swear he really is a miniature you."

Hermione crossed the room, discarded the black heels she wore, slipped her foot into a solid red heel, and shrieked, "Again, this is my cousin's wedding."

Her voice hit a pitch that made his ears ache.

Draco injected, "And we are pretending to be married."

She rolled her eyes and shot him an apologetic look, "Yes argh...I'm sorry my mother dragged you into this."

Draco let out a laugh, "Granger, relax, you're my girlfriend and your happiness means the world to me."

After he fixed his tie, he paled, "Also, your dad threatened to shoot me in the leg with that bloody Muggle death device he keeps tucked away if I refused."

He winked, "It's really a win-win situation, I am rather fond of my leg."

Draco bounced Noah and smirked, "Besides, I hate to break it to you, Granger, but we are like a sodding married couple."

Theo and Blaise called them the Malfoys earning a well-aimed hex at their mouths by Hermione, which left the duo tongue tied for the rest of their poker game.

She tutted, "Also, I don't particularly like my family. They are a nasty bunch of bigoted meddling fools."

Her eyes narrowed and she hissed, "They fucking hate me."

Draco let out a deep breath and recited, "Okay, cousins wedding, we are married, arsehole relatives, have I missed anything?"

She cupped his chin, kissed him, wiped the lipstick off his pink lips and grinned, "Not a damn thing, shall we?"

* * *

**Hermione's cousin sisters annoying fucking wedding.**

Draco looked around the modest house and surrounding garden decorated with flowers and lights.

Few people waved at them and Hermione plastered a fake smile on her face and proceeded to wave back in greeting.

Draco tightened his grip around Noah, "This is nice."

Hermione hissed out of the corner of her mouth, "Looks can be deceiving."

He looked at her sceptically, "Come on, Granger."

She sneered, "The gloves hide their fucking claws."

Draco shook his head disbelievingly, "You are being ..."

They were rudely interrupted, "Well, haven't seen you in years!"

Hermione gushed and swapped air kisses with her aunt, "Aunt Susan."

The chubby woman took her hands in hers and leered, "You look lovely."

Hermione grabbed hold of Draco's arm and pulled him to her side, "This is my son Noah and umm..."

She struggled to get the words out, he stared at her and rolled his eyes.

Draco took charge of the situation.

He bowed, took Aunt Susan's hand in his and kissed it before formally introducing himself, "Draco Malfoy, husband."

Susan blushed profusely and fanned herself with sausage-like fingers, "Oh my, such a polite, handsome man."

She looked into Noah's happy face, "It's a good thing he looks just like you."

Draco caught Hermione's face twist with displeasure but he winked and willed her to calm the fuck down.

A haughty voice came from behind, "Dangerous kind of name, Draco, suits you well."

Hermione cocked her head to aside and smirked, "Nancy, good to see you, are you well?"

The blonde smacked her lips and let her eyes eagerly rove over Draco.

A smile curved the side of her lip, "Not as well as you, looks like you hit the jackpot."

Nancy wore a tight red dress, that skimmed over her figure and large bosom.

Boldly, she winked at Draco and drawled seductively, "Save a dance for me big boy, I'll show you what a real woman can do."

Hermione saw red, she bared her teeth and balled her hands into fists with the intent of socking the other woman in the mouth but her boyfriend's amused laugh distracted her.

Draco smirked, his free arm around Hermione tightened, "My woman is real enough for me, thank you very much, cheap blondes are not my fancy."

He licked his lips, "They leave a horrible aftertaste."

Hermione snorted openly.

Nancy stood rooted to the spot stunned, she was used to getting her way.

Susan interrupted, "We were so upset that we weren't invited to the wedding of our darling niece."

Hermione started to sweat.

Small beads formed on her forehead and threatened to run down her face.

Fuck, fuck, they hadn't discussed a believable wedding party storyline.

Draco took her hand, "We do apologise but I am entirely to blame."

A few other nosy cousins joined their little group and they raised plucked eyebrows.

Undeterred by the growing number of women hanging on his every word, he offered an explanation, "In my haste to make her mine, I stole her away to my family chateaux in Valencia and we were married under the stars."

Hermione stared at his gorgeous face awestruck.

She listened intently, it was a lie but a beautiful one.

Susan nodded approvingly, "Family chateaux, my, you must be wealthy."

Draco offered warmly, "You must visit my private island someday."

A woman in a gaudy pink dress said cruelly, "Aren't you lucky to bag a man like him, especially considering how you were always such a plain Jane."

Hermione opened her mouth to fire back but Draco beat her to it, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, Jane was it?"

He stared her down angrily.

His grey orbs on fire, he spat, "If you must be so damn nosy about it, let me enlighten you ladies, I pursued her for months relentlessly until she agreed to give me the time of day."

He kissed her forehead, "She is my everything."

Noah struggled and Hermione took him out of Draco's arms and into her warm embrace.

After a curt nod, Draco announced to the group, "Excuse us, while we get a beverage."

They whispered among themselves as the couple went in the direction of the bar, "I thought she got knocked up and had to marry."

Hermione laughed, "Island? Really?"

Draco shrugged, "That wasn't even a lie, my father owns a small island off the coast of France."

She stared at him once more, a freaking island, who the fuck owned an island except for maybe the queen.

Hermione nodded her head approvingly, "Wow, you're handling yourself well."

Draco smirked, "They're bringing out my inner Slytherin. Shall I let the snake out?"

Her sultry tone set his libido on fire, "For once, you have my permission."

He shook it off and laughed, "But seriously, you weren't kidding. Tough crowd. Why the hate?"

Hermione flinched, her voice firm, "I'm different, Draco."

He nodded proudly, "Of course you are! Even in the Wizarding world, you are perfection."

She raised an eyebrow, "You didn't always think so."

Draco looked her over solemnly, "I was a dumb kid and then teenager, I blindly did what I was told without a second thought to the consequences."

He let out a hearty laugh, "It also had a lot to do with you getting higher grades than me no matter how much I studied."

She laughed along with him, "That's not true. You were always right behind me in every subject, I recall one potions assignment you got a higher mark than me. I was frothing mad."

Hermione smirked, "Then again, you were Snape's little pet."

Draco chuckled, "But you still bested me every single bloody time."

He pointed to the older Grangers, "Oh, let's go talk to your parents."

Richard Granger beamed, "How you two holding up?"

Hermione scowled, "The gloves are certainly off."

She mused, "I was called a plain Jane."

Richard flexed his muscles angrily, "Who would dare?"

Hermione laughed, "Let it go, daddy."

Julia frowned, "They are just jealous, sweetheart, always have been. "

Draco grinned, "Mrs Granger, can you hold Noah for a bit."

Julia smiled warmly and gathered her grandson in her loving arms, "Of course, son."

Noah giggled and spit dribbled down his chin, Richard wiped it off and made funny faces at his grandson, making the infant collapse in squeals and laughter.

Draco took Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the dance floor, "Come on, wifey."

In alarm, she tried to break free from his grasp, "What are you doing? You know I have two left feet."

He laughed, "Don't worry your pretty little head, I will lead."

Hermione frowned but allowed herself to be dragged, "Must we do this?"

Draco nodded at once, "I am going to show everyone here what an incredibly beautiful and talented woman you are."

Usually confident, she looked around nervously, "Merlin, all the women are staring at you."

He snickered, "Well that's common in both worlds."

Muggle or Magic, women ogled him wherever he went.

Draco led Hermione to the middle of the dancefloor, twirled her once and pulled her close to his body.

Brushing a rogue piece of hair off her face, he bent to kiss her lips.

She moved her head to the side and hissed, "What are you doing?"

He cupped her cheek and stared deep into her eyes, "Can't a husband kiss his wife?"

Damn those grey pools of sexiness.

Hermione weakly protested, "Draco..."

Draco kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sshh…just live, Granger, stop overthinking everything. We kiss at home all the time."

He looked over her head at the crowd of people staring at them, "I want to show these Muggles that I'm in love with you because of who you are."

Again, with the declaration of love.

His lips touched hers gently before his tongue parted them and sought the moisture within.

She melted into his embrace and before long, his fingers spread themselves on the bare of her back and her fingers held him firmly by his hair.

When he kissed her the world came to a standstill, she was never one to believe in soul mates, but she would bet a sizeable fortune that Draco was the one for her.

The magic that flowed within them synchronized so profoundly it was downright eerie.

They broke apart breathing heavily and panting with heat.

He asked against her mouth, "Was that good?"

She replied lost to the world, "Umm...you almost had me convinced."

They spoke to the couple, pressed an envelope with money into their hands and walked over to the buffet table.

Draco frowned, "Do you think we gave them enough?"

Hermione retorted sarcastically, "I think a thousand pounds is sufficient, Draco."

He was not convinced, "Still, maybe we should have given more."

Draco looked over the food and felt his abdomen clench, "Hmm...some of this Muggle food gives me indigestion."

Hermione pointed to the far end, "The chicken pies look good."

A deep voice interrupted them, "Hi Hermione."

She spun around and smiled, "Oh...hi Jason."

Jason beamed and his eyes bugged out, "You look amazing."

Hermione shifted her feet uncomfortably, "Oh err…thank you."

A painful silence engulfed them.

At once she pulled Draco to her side, "How rude of me, this is my husband and son.

Jason eyed him with mild interest and gushed, "It's so good to see you. I've missed you, I always ask your parents but they have always been quiet about your whereabouts."

Hermione laughed tensely, "I travel a lot for work."

Draco shot her a look. Who was this imbecile staring at his witch?

He sized him up at once. A definite moron.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck, "Do you think we could catch up sometime?"

Draco stepped in, "Sure mate, why don't you give us a call then?"

Jason glared at the tall blonde towering over him and retorted, "Err...sure...it was good to see you."

They watched the retreating form of the young man.

Draco gingerly bit into a pie and said, "Well, he doesn't seem to hate you, quite the contrary actually."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He's my aunts neighbour's son, I guess he has a crush on me."

Jason kept looking their way, his eyes held nothing back.

Draco chuckled, "From the way, he's staring at you, I'd say it's more than a bloody crush."

He raised a brow and asked curiously, "Did he take your virginity?"

Hermione laughed nervously, "Umm…no...Viktor did that."

His eyes widened and he bellowed, "KRUM?"

She looked around and covered his mouth with her hand, "Shh...yes, Krum."

Draco was absolutely livid, Weasley hardly fucking mattered but he felt threatened by Krum, "How old were you?"

Hermione thought hard, "Not sure, 15 or 16 maybe, I went to watch a Quidditch game and one thing lead to another."

He was unable to hide his contempt, "You lost your virginity before me and that to a world-famous Quidditch player."

She spat sarcastically, "Well when we fucked, he didn't bring his bloody broom and snitch, although..."

Draco held up his hand to silence her, "Don't even dare talk about his cock, I would gladly offer to obliviate that memory for you."

Hermione poked him in the chest playfully, "No thank you, I quite enjoyed myself."

He narrowed his eyes, "What the fuck does that mean?"

She chortled, "I love how jealous you are right now."

Hermione raised a curious brow, "I am surprised though, weren't you sticking it into, Pansy, since 4th year?"

Draco cleared his throat, "Umm...no, everyone thought we were because Pansy has a gift for storytelling and gossiping."

She quipped, "So, your entire sex god reputation at school was a fucking lie?"

He tilted her chin and retorted smugly, "Oh darling, it was no lie, I am a very good fuck."

Hermione bit her lip hard, "Don't I know it."

Draco threw his hands in air exasperatedly, "Seriously, Krum?"

She rolled her eyes and said sternly, "For Godrick sake, let it go."

He pretended to play with Noah and asked casually, "Do you still, you know, keep in touch with Krum?"

Hermione smiled fondly, "Actually, we do. I see him when he's in London."

Draco mumbled so she could not hear, "Will see about that."

She rattled on, "And I always get tickets even though I never use them, Harry and Ginny usually go."

Sarcasm laced every word, "How lucky for you."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and grinned smugly, "Awe...is the great Mr Draco Malfoy jealous?"

He muttered a quick, "No."

YES!

She adapted a manly voice, "The man who half the woman in England want to shag."

He rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Granger."

Hermione sniffed the air, "Can you smell that?"

Draco scrunched up his nose, "Oh gods, Noah's pooped."

He tossed his plate to a side, "Well, I've lost my appetite."

They found a bathroom, changed the diaper, and walked back out.

Hermione groaned, "Oh hell, he's coming back."

Draco fussed with Noah's clothes, "Who?"

She hissed out of the corner of her mouth, "Jason."

The man came up to them and extended his hand to Hermione, "Would you like to dance, darling?"

Without much thought, she took his hand, "Of course."

Draco shot her a look of fury.

She let Jason hold her at a safe distance, despite his many attempts to slither close.

He asked, "You look happy, I mean are you happy?"

Hermione was quick to reply, "Of course, I am."

His hand kept slipping and resting on her arse

She raised it back up and shot him a dangerous look, he apologised sheepishly.

Fucking pisspot.

He obviously did not discourage easily, this time his thumb ran circles around her left butt cheek.

Hermione almost jumped back when a voice of pure steel sliced the air in half.

Draco glared sternly, "Piss off and don't fucking touch my wife."

Jason straightened and backed off double-quick, "Yes, of course, it was good to see you, love."

She stepped close to Draco and felt his arms go around her, "I saw my cousins suffocating you."

He laughed, "Yes, they were quite interested to know how we met."

Draco mused, "Apparently, it's shocking that I would want to marry an oddball like you."

She hated the word, growing up they had taunted her with it mercilessly.

He looked into her dazed face, "What are you thinking about? I can hear the wheels turning inside your head."

Hermione questioned, "And?"

Draco laughed, "And I told them the truth."

She stared at him disbelievingly, "What?"

He quipped, "They thought I had a wild imagination."

Hermione scolded, "Are you crazy?"

His gaze softened, "About you? Definitely."

He took her hand and led them to where her parents were standing with Noah and muttered, "Awful bunch of Muggles, I'm sure your mums adopted."

Hermione sighed, "Mum, I think we've had enough drama for one day, see you on Sunday."

Julia kissed her daughter's cheek and hugged Draco, "Of course sweetheart and thank you for all you did today, son."

Richard let out a hearty laugh and slapped Draco hard on the back, "We never see these women be grateful for that."

Draco laughed along with him, "It was my pleasure."

* * *

Hermione plopped down on the white sofa while Draco went to settle a sleeping Noah into his cot.

He called out from down the hall, "I thought my family was bad, yours is worse in a non-murdering, less torturing kind of way."

Draco loosened his tie tossed it aside and unbuttoned his shirt, "You want a glass of wine?"

Hermione reached back and fussed, "I want to get out of this dress, blast the zipper is stuck."

He rolled his eyes and turned her around.

After pulling the zipper all the way down, he slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her close.

She stood in her red high heels in the middle of the living room clad only in her knickers.

His chest to her back, he whispered in her ear hotly, "Can a husband make love to his wife?"

Hermione took his hand and lead him to the room, "Always..."

She glanced over her shoulder and winked, "By the way, you have a bigger cock than Viktor Krum."

Draco felt relieved, truth be told, it festered at the back of his mind from the minute he found out they slept together.

He had bit his tongue more than once to stop himself from asking.

Draco grabbed Hermione across the waist and flung her over his shoulder caveman style.

She kicked her legs and struggled but she was no match for his imposing strength.

He smirked, "Let me show you what my big dick can do."

* * *

**Nanny interviews at Malfoy Manor...heaven help, Hermione.**

The weekend rolled around in next to no time and they found themselves jogging up the stairs of Malfoy Manor with Noah safely tucked away in Draco's arms.

As soon as his mother came into view, Draco apologized profusely, "Sorry mother, we had a nappy related emergency."

Narcissa cradled Noah, "Grandma missed you my little darling."

They followed her and settled in the foyer to have tea before the candidates arrived.

Narcissa rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Well, we were rather overwhelmed by the number of applicants we received."

She frowned, "The majority of the applicants were single women between the ages 21 and 32."

Hermione groaned, "Do they even know it's to look after our son?"

They stared at Draco and he shrugged, "What? It's hardly my fault, I can't help it."

Lucius tapped his cane and rose, "Indeed, it is in your blood."

He picked up Noah and gestured for Dotty to follow him, "Now if you excuse me, I wish to show my future heir the grounds and surrounding areas."

Narcissa smiled and rose, "Well, let's get started then."

Draco dropped a kiss to Hermione's forehead and whispered, "If you quit your job we wouldn't have to go through this charade."

She grabbed his hand and stopped him, "I'm not quitting my job, Draco, please understand that."

He laughed lightly, "I can hope, right?"

A long table was arranged for them with the long list of names of potential candidates at the side.

Hermione smoothed her skirt and sat down, Draco took the seat in the middle and Narcissa lowered herself down next to him.

"Missus, lots of ladies and one man are outside," Toby the head house elf exclaimed, his saucer-like eyes wide anxiously.

Narcissa waved her hand importantly, "Let them in."

Hermione straightened and Draco leaned forward.

The first woman was definitely in her early twenties, she wore a figure-hugging dress and clearly no bra.

Oh, Merlin, Hermione thought and groaned.

If the rest were like this bimbo, they were in for a long, painful day.

With a thick French accent, she said, "Good morning."

She openly stared at Draco and smiled making sure he got ample view of her bosom.

They spoke in fluent French while Hermione stared at them uncomfortably.

It was obvious the woman had other intentions.

She had the biggest tits Draco had ever seen.

Hermione glared and in front of her deliberately crossed her name off the list.

Without bothering to hide her displeasure, she said sweetly, "We are not interested but thank you for your time."

The woman got to her feet and muttered in rapid French.

Draco doubled over with laughter.

Hermione eyed him curiously, "What did she say?"

He chuckled, "She called you a frumpy bitch."

She pressed her lips down in a thin line and huffed.

When the next lady walked in, Hermione smiled warmly, "She looks promising."

An elderly lady waddled in wearing casual clothes and tight bun, she struggled with a few questions but answered most.

When they took time to deliberate among themselves, the kindly woman fell asleep, her loud snores made them jump.

Draco fought hard not to laugh.

A thin tall girl dressed in torn jeans and a t-shirt that said, "I'm a cunt," walked into the room, sat on the chair and smirked, "What's up?"

Narcissa scrunched her nose and smiled, "What qualifications do you have for this job? You seem rather young."

The girl smirked, "I have a wand, that will be enough to look after the little monster."

Draco sneered, "Right, well, that's not happening, thank you for wasting our time."

The woman that came in next could hardly move in the tight bodycon dress she wore.

She barely had time to take a seat before, Narcissa exclaimed harshly, "My dear, we are trying to find my grandson a nanny, not a wife or in your case a mistress for my son."

The girl burst into tears, mouthed, "I love you," to a startled Draco and backed away from the room.

He leaned against his chair and mused, "That was creepy as fuck."

Narcissa tapped her quill and retorted sternly, "Language."

After the piss poor start, they somehow managed to shortlist a few serious candidates.

Next, a smartly dressed man with a file tucked under his arm walked in with an air of confidence.

Both Hermione and Narcissa sat up straight and swapped an approvingly look.

Draco narrowed his eyes.

Collin was the only candidate who answered every question professionally and had impeccable manners.

Hermione was completely taken by the man in the navy blue suit and neat ponytail.

Draco watched with growing disgust as she fawned over this male nanny or in the wise words of Chandler Bing, a bloody manny.

Hermione circled Collins name and drew a large heart next to it.

Annoyed, Draco reached over, scribbled over it and shot her a look of disapproval.

She ignored the irked man and smiled politely, "Thank you, Collin."

He returned the smile, "It was my pleasure, Hermione."

Draco interjected firmly, "Miss Granger."

Collin raised a brow, "Pardon?"

Draco raised his head, strands of ice blonde hair fell over his forehead, "You will address her as Miss Granger."

Collin let out a nervous chuckle, "Of course, I meant no disrespect."

Hermione glared at Draco, "That is completely fine, you may call me, Hermione."

Once the well-dressed man left, Hermione turned to face Draco and Narcissa, "I like him."

Draco shook his head and frowned, "Definitely not, I will not allow it."

Hermione questioned impatiently, "But why?"

He tried weakly to plead his case, "Because...what kind of man chooses to be a bloody nanny? It's barmy."

She crossed her arms over her chest and spat, "Oh, so according to you only women can be nannies? You chauvinistic pig."

Draco stared her down, "That is not what I meant, plus he has a ridiculous ponytail."

Hermione smiled smugly, "Your father has a ponytail."

He opened his mouth to retort back with something nasty but Narcissa silenced him, "I agree with Hermione."

Draco cried indignantly, "Mother!"

A fond smile curved the aristocratic lady's lips, "Ponytails are quite fetching."

Hermione smiled sweetly, "I like the ponytail and he's shortlisted."

Draco barred his teeth, "I forbid it."

She laughed openly and goaded him, "Oh, you forbid it, I don't give a shite."

Hermione pointed to the paper in front, "Collin is a qualified aromatherapist."

He cocked his head to the side and spat sarcastically, "Do you figure Noah will benefit or you?"

Draco leaned forward so his face was inches away from hers and hissed, "I am not coming home to find you being pleasured by that fucktard."

She looked to the heavens exasperatedly, "You are unbelievable."

Narcissa stifled a laugh.

Hermione looked her way and apologized, "Excuse our behaviour, Narcissa, some of us seem to have left our brain at home."

After many candidates who seemed to have forgotten they were being interviewed to look after their son and not Draco, Hermione threw the quill down in frustration, "We are never going to find a bloody nanny."

Draco quite enjoyed himself.

He looked up as the door opened and a strikingly beautiful woman crossed her shapely long legs and sashayed over to them.

He straightened and Hermione reached under the table and pinched his thigh.

Draco rubbed the area gingerly, "Woman, that hurt."

Hermione warned, "Careful, Mr Malfoy, you're drooling."

Without waiting for the elf, the woman confidently introduced herself, "Good morning, Natasha Green."

She fumbled with the papers letting them purposely fall to the floor and made quite the show of bending down in front of Draco to retrieve them.

She wiggled her arse purposely and tittered, "Oops."

He swallowed hard, the woman was wearing no fucking underwear.

Hermione glared and pulled out her wand.

Draco grabbed her wrist and entwined his fingers through hers.

Despite her obvious intentions, Natasha answered the stream of questions Hermione shot at her with some difficulty.

After she left, Draco grinned, "I think we have found our nanny."

Hermione narrowed her eyes in disgust, "You can't be serious!"

He shrugged, "She's good."

She threw a piece of paper at him, "Did you like her resume with three lines about herself or her tits and arse?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and stated firmly, "She can learn on the job."

Hermione snorted, "Yeah in your bedroom, I am not leaving my son in the care of that unqualified bint."

Dotty the house-elf chose that moment to enter, she lovingly cradled Noah in her small arms.

She squeaked, "Missus, Master went poopy, Dotty changed the diaper and brought Master to drink breast milk."

They were stunned into silence and exchanged a knowing look.

Narcissa smiled warmly, "I think you have found a nanny. I, for one, highly recommend Dotty."

Hermione sighed and grudgingly agreed after discussing work ethics and Dotty's wage with Draco.

It had to be in line with the guidelines and policies of S.P.E.W, she would settle for nothing less.

* * *

**Back to work...**

Her first day back at the DMLE left a lot to be desired.

She missed her baby boy and the father more than words could express.

Everyone gave her a grand welcome back, Terry dropped a kiss to her cheek and beamed.

Harry gestured for her to follow him.

He went around the large desk and sat down, she closed the door behind her and took the seat across

Harry smiled brightly, "Is it good to be back?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "It feels good."

He brought his hands together, "Where would you like to start?"

She pleaded, "Put me back in the field, Harry, I need to exercise my mind."

Harry was not convinced, "Hmm...you're a mother now, I would like to keep you away from active duty."

Hermione cried out loud, "What? That's discrimination."

He narrowed his eyes at his best friend, "You're the only woman on the team with a child, Granger, I think it's proper that you live long enough to see your son grow up."

Why the fuck was everyone assuming she was going to die?

She bitterly recalled Draco's hanging face when she emerged out of the bedroom in her pitch-black Auror robes, he looked like she was getting ready for her own funeral.

He had, of course, cooked her a hearty breakfast, pulled her into his arms for far longer than usual and continued to whisper sweet nothings in her ear as if they were to part for eternity.

Hermione retorted sarcastically, "Harry, we aren't exactly hunting dark wizards here, Terry mentioned he wanted help with the illegal potions ring."

Harry snorted, "Boot wants to get into your pants, have you told him that Malfoy is firmly in them?"

She cringed, "That's revolting and no, I have not paraded the fact that Draco and I are dating."

He wagged a warning finger at her, "You better tell him then."

Finally, Harry cracked under his best friends pleading gaze, "Fine, I'll assign you to work with Terry on his case."

Hermione beamed and got to her feet, "Thank you, boss."

She bounced up to Terry's desk, "Guess we are partners."

He was ecstatic, "That's brilliant, shall I fill you in?"

* * *

Hours passed and her stomach growled, she looked up to catch the last rays of the sun.

Fuck!

She shot to her feet, grabbed her bag, bolted out the door and called over her shoulder, "See you tomorrow, Terry."

He stared at her retreating figure with his mouth open.

She had a kid, no problem, he loved children.

She was living with Malfoy, that was a problem, jealousy danced over his heart and mind.

He wondered if they were fucking? 

The thought made him frown.

Ron was out of the way completely.

Terry grinned, time to make his move on the talented Miss Granger.

* * *

Her feet touched the carpet in the living room and a beaming Dotty came towards her

The small elf greeted her enthusiastically, "Good evening, missus"

Hermione took a deep breath, it was good to be home, "Hello Dotty, how was my baby?"

Dotty smiled widely, "Very good miss, he ate his oats, drank milk and Master Draco put him to sleep."

Hermione hugged the elf, "Thank you so much."

The surprised creature blushed crimson.

She rushed into her son's room and peered into the cot.

Noah slept on his side, his toy dragon firmly in his grasp.

Hermione tenderly brushed the strands of hair out of his chubby face.

The tears came before she knew it, despite the mountain of work, she missed Noah so much.

At lunch, she locked herself in a cubicle and cried herself silly trying to fight the urge to chuck her job and rush home to her son and into Draco's warm embrace.

Tenderly, she brushed the strands away from his small face and smiled.

Dotty had been dismissed for the night, Hermione unbuttoned the top four buttons and searched the flat for Draco.

She found him nursing a glass of scotch, his glasses perched on the tip of his nose as he read a Muggle book with the heading, "The Internet for Dummies."

He looked up as she entered, drained his drink, tossed the book aside and patted his thigh.

Hermione let her hair down and plonked herself on his lap with no grace.

She curled into his large frame breathing in his scent of manly cologne.

Draco buried his face in the wild curls of her hair and took in her sweet scent.

She mumbled, "How was Noah?"

He replied warmly, "Dotty had everything under control when I returned."

His lips trailed fire on her skin.

Hermione whispered, "I missed you."

Draco replied at once, "I missed you too."

He asked curiously, "How was your first day back?"

She shrugged, "Uneventful, I'm working on an illegal potions ring case."

Fear gripped his heart, "Promise, you will be careful?"

She placed a flattened hand on his chest, "You have my word, Draco."

He kissed the shell of her ear, "You look fucking hot in your Auror uniform."

His fingers undid the rest of her buttons, he pulled a bra cup down and kissed the fleshy skin of her mound close to the nipple.

Soon he would be able to suck on them but not today.

She tilted her head back and ran her fingers through his hair, "Draco..."

Draco muttered huskily, "Can we roleplay?"

Hermione licked her lips, "Kinky."

He pressed earnestly, "I'll be the filthy Death Eater and you can be the sexy Auror that tracks me down and arrests me."

She laughed, "You're barking mad."

He persuaded her by nipping at her pulse point, "Come on kitten, it'll be fun."

She got to her feet and pulled out her wand, "On your knees scum."

Draco frowned, "Steady on, there's no need for name-calling.

Still, he went down on his knees and came towards her.

Hermione looked down at him and smirked, "Draco Malfoy, you have been charged with being excessively sexy and with the intent of theft."

He was a lot of things but a common thief? Fuck no!

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Theft?"

She tapped her wand on the palm of her hand making sparks fly out the end, "Have you not stolen into the minds of women making their knickers wet for you?"

Ahhh….that kind of stealing, well, guilty as charged.

He smirked, "I can neither confirm nor deny that."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, "I am one of those women, so, I can confirm its truth."

She came close and placed a heeled foot on his shoulder

The heel dug into his pale flesh.

He groaned.

Fuck, she was hot.

She regarded him through hooded eyes, "How do you plead, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco rasped, "Guilty, Auror Granger.

He placed a lingering kiss to her exposed ankle.

Hermione pushed him back with her heel and poked the end of her wand under his chin, "The Dementors will correct your sinful ways."

He whimpered mockingly, "Please, there must be something you can do, I'm ready to do anything."

She sat across him, bent over and whispered in his ear, "Anything?"

Draco grabbed her hips, bucked into her and rasped, "Anything."

In a second, she got to her feet and waved her wand over him, leaving him stark bollock naked.

The coolness of the room made the fine hairs on his arse stand up.

He yelled, "Granger, what the fuck? It's freezing."

She pointed her wand at his cock, "Did I say you could speak."

Draco shielded his precious dick with his hands.

Hermione licked her bottom lip as his cock showed signs of life, "Grab that big dick and work it for me, I want you nice and hard."

Salazar, he had unleashed a monster.

A sexy fucking monster but a monster just the same.

It didn't take much for the blood to rush to his dick making it stand up impressively especially with the little strip tease she was doing for him.

Draco watched her divulge herself of her clothes slowly.

His eyes travelled over her hungrily.

Perky tits, flat supple stomach and pink cunt ready for claiming.

She had painted her nails in Gryffindor red, it suited her well.

Hermione moved towards him fluidly, bouncing on her bare heels and straddled him.

When he tried to get up, she pushed him down, "Don't you dare move, Malfoy."

She reached back, grabbed hold of his cock and moved her soft hands up and down his shaft.

Draco groaned and watched his witch earnestly.

Her lips parted as she continued to pump his dick bringing a stream of pre-cum out the head and dripping down her fingers.

She brought her fingers to her mouth and provocatively licked the dripping cum off her fingers, "Mm...you taste sinful, Mr Malfoy."

He growled huskily, "Granger, stop teasing, I'm about to fuck you into the ground."

She grinned, lifted her rounded arse, placed his come stained head at her entrance and lowered herself onto him.

His fingers dug into her sides as she took him in fully, "Good Witch."

She started to move, sliding her cunt up and down his manhood, tightening and relaxing around it.

Draco had one request from the gods, please let their son sleep until they were done.

Hermione sped up her movements, beads of sweat gathered on her back and ran down her arse.

She loved riding him, it was a sure way of getting off on his cock, she felt her need, the tip of his shaft rubbed against her swollen clit repeatedly.

"Draco..."

"Yes...?"

"Fucking catch me."

Her orgasm burst through and flooded her lady garden drenching and flooding his cock, she slipped with the slickness seeping out.

With him still deep in her, Draco grabbed her around the waist reversed positions and pounded into her wetness hard.

He groaned relishing the feel of her walls closing in on him.

Oh, fuck yeah, nothing like being on top and fucking her to kingdom come.

The fingers in his hair tightened, his lips fastened themselves on her neck, licking and sucking on the flushed flesh.

He growled as his release hit him and he fell on top of her allowing his thick hot come to coat her insides.

Breathless and heaving, he joked, "If that doesn't keep me out of Azkaban, nothing will."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> Apologies on the late update, work has been NUTS!
> 
> Slight angst but not so much, still fluffy and cutely smutty.
> 
> Please read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews because it helps to motivate my writing while other reviews help me to become a better writer.
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Seventeen!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

**Noah is well into 7 months and the cutest baby you will ever see, ice blonde hair thick and straight like his fathers, and a smile to equal his mothers.**

**The adorable infant crossed milestones with flying colours, his parents, on the other hand, need all the bloody help they can get.**

* * *

He struggled to keep his temper in check, "Again?"

She muttered miserably, "I'm sorry."

Draco complained, "It's been weeks, your son misses you, I miss you."

Hermione muttered unhappily, "I know, sweetheart, I'm sorry."

He sighed with defeat, "Fine do what you must."

Tossing the phone away as if it did him a great offence, he returned to his son's room and picked up the happy child from the cot.

Noah giggled and kept a chubby hand on his father's face.

Draco could not help but smile, he kissed Noah's nose lovingly, "Come on, they are waiting for us."

Narcissa looked over Draco's shoulder expectantly, "Oh, where is Hermione?"

He frowned, "At work."

She patted her son's cheek, "Her job is demanding, you need to be patient, son."

Patient, my arse.

He was about to snap in fucking half.

Narcissa took Noah in her arms and smothered him with kisses.

Lucius raised his head, took in his son's disgruntled state, and invited, "Draco, join me for a drink."

He handed him a tumbler with a splash of rich amber liquid and two crystal cut ice cubes.

After taking in Draco's anxious face, he asked calmly, "Are you okay, son?"

Draco sipped the liquid and licked his lips to savour the richness that lingered, "No, I'm not okay, since she started work, we've been fighting, and she is never around."

Lucius smiled knowingly, "Do you love her?"

Draco threw the drink back and replied softly, "Yes I do, how could I not?"

Granger was an enigma, he loved peeling back the layers and gorging on what lay between.

Yes, that was a sexual innuendo. Focus man, you're talking to your father.

Lucius poured Draco another and they took their drinks out onto the terrace.

The older man advised, "You knew Hermione was a headstrong woman with a mind of her own, for you to expect her to change is selfish and unnecessary."

Lucius clamped down on Draco's shoulder, "There is always an adjustment period and this situation might be affecting her far worse than it is you."

Draco stared into the glass, "You're right, father, I will try to remain patient."

Hermione staggered into the luxurious flat at half-past two am, smelling of old wet parchment and droopy eyes.

She popped her head into Noah's room and pressed her lips down unhappily.

There were simply not enough hours in the day.

She plopped down onto the sofa to rest her eyes but fell into a deep slumber.

Draco heard the faint sound of apparation and waited for Hermione to appear but when she did not, he kicked the sheets off and went in search of his witch.

Fully dressed, with her mouth open, she slept cuddled into the soft material of the sofa.

The strings she placed on his heart tightened, he closed the distance between them, scooped her up and carried her to their room.

* * *

**The next Sunday - Mandatory Sunday Lunch At The Grangers.**

Richard Granger threw open the door at the sound of the bell.

His eyebrows furrowed and the jovial disposition he had earlier vanished, Draco smiled and did his best to appear composed.

The huge fight he had with Hermione before she left for work was fresh in his mind.

Richard did not bother to conceal his dissatisfaction, "Where is my daughter? This is the second week in a row, she has missed lunch with us."

Draco solemnly replied, "She's working on a big case."

He felt compelled to defend her, but after the words they exchanged in the heat of the moment, he did so grudgingly.

Richard shook his head with disappointment, "That bloody job will be the ruin of her, she must realize that she is a mother now."

Draco pressed his lips together hard and averted his gaze.

Noah babbled incoherently, spit dribbled down his chin.

Everyone turned to look at the infant and Draco sighed with relief.

Finally, the heat would be off him, he silently thanked his son.

Richard cooed, "Come to grandpa, Noah."

Julia smiled and led Draco into the kitchen for a well-deserved slice of apple pie.

* * *

His patience wore thin, for nearly 3 weeks she had been working the night shift and after the first week, he stopped waiting up for her.

He felt her crawl into bed after a long shower smelling of roses and lavender, she would press into his back and fall asleep almost at once.

It was frustrating but he wanted to be supportive, so, he kept quiet hoping the situation would improve itself.

No improvement so far, he bit down on his fingernails in frustration and they resembled ten bald men.

Even their lovemaking suffered, at odd times she would slip her hand inside his boxers and pump and stroke his cock when the need arose.

He would in turn, discard his shorts, push her nightdress past her waist, move the cotton knicker to the side, roll on top of her and fuck her good till she cried out his name or they were interrupted by the cries of their son.

Hardened cock in his boxers, he would tend to Noah and return to finish himself off but find her fast asleep instead.

It was a maddening pattern and Draco felt his sanity begin to slip.

* * *

During the week though, she randomly turned up at his office.

He got to his feet to greet her happily, "Hermione, this is a pleasant surprise."

She let her hair down, tossed her handbag away and sashayed up to him, "I want you."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, "You have me, babe."

Hermione licked her lip and replied in a sultry husky tone, "Inside me..."

It took a second for his brain to grasp her request.

He got his feet and waved his wand making the drapes shut tight and door bolt itself.

Draco cupped her face, "What's the matter?"

Hermione pulled him by the lapels of his jacket and crushed her lips with his.

She whimpered against his swollen pinkish lips, "I need you."

It was urgent, desperate and she clung onto him craving, wanting more.

Well, fuck, if he needed telling twice.

He undid the buttons of her Auror robe quickly, slipped it off her shoulders and tried to unbutton the stubborn buttons on her dark blue blouse.

His tongue trailed fire on her skin and she moaned her pleasure to the room.

She pulled at his tie to loosen it, brought it over his head and threw it carelessly away.

Her fingers fumbled the fastened buttons on his shirt, she groaned and pulled it apart sending the black buttons flying in all directions.

Draco unzipped her skirt and pushed down it along with her lacy thong to the floor.

The cool air in the room travelled over her skin and she shivered under its intrusion.

He placed his hands on her arse, lifted her, and slammed her down unceremoniously on his large sturdy desk.

Still locked at the lips, Hermione snaked her hand down his body, unzipped his tailored trousers and pushed it roughly to the floor.

He was ready for her, hard and throbbing, his head beaded a steady stream of pre-cum.

She pushed herself back, widened her thighs and beckoned him forward, "Baby, please."

Draco pulled down the bra cups and took a rosy nipple in her mouth, the faint taste of breast milk lingered but he flicked the nub with his tongue rather than suck on them.

He trailed kisses up her cleavage, then neck and claimed her lips once more.

Their tongues entwined and pushed against each other urgently.

Taking hold of his cock, he firmly guided it to her dripping wet entrance and took her hard and fast.

"Fuck, yes...God, I've missed you," Hermione cried throwing her head back.

Draco started to move fluidly, pounding into her relentlessly the sound of his bollocks hitting her arse echoed through the quiet space.

He rasped, "I love you like this, Hermione."

She whimpered, almost pleaded, "Harder, Draco."

He lifted her clean off the desk, her legs went around him as he kept thrusting before moving them to the massive black leather sofa.

Draco laid her down and continued his assault of her wet cunt.

Hermione closed her eyes and gasped, "Yes...make me yours."

Her nails dug into his back, she squirmed and matched each thrust with one of her own.

He spread her wide and rammed his hard dick into while using his thumb to rub her swollen pink clitoris.

Her dulcet noises filled his ears, her husky tone fueled his need.

If anyone interrupted them, he would fucking fire their arse.

Hermione moaned, "Draco..."

Joined at the hips, she bucked into him taking his dick in deep before her body exploded with orgasmic relief.

Wave upon wave of unbridled pleasure washed through her body making her legs quake and shiver around him.

She groaned aloud in satisfaction, "Oh Merlin…so good."

Draco smirked smugly, quickened his movements until he felt his balls squeeze tight.

After weeks of halfhearted orgasms, his come rushed with an unnatural force to the top and his thick seed travelled deep into her.

He stilled at the weight of his release, threw his head back and let out a deep growl.

His chest heaved and breathing elevated.

Hermione pulled him down and cradled his body to her chest, she stroked his sweat-soaked back and whispered loving words in his ear.

Face buried in her neck, he teased, "You should come by more often."

She sighed, "I miss you, Malfoy."

After they returned to a normal state of breathing, Draco held her close and caressed her naked body under the silk sheet he conjured.

Hermione closed her eyes and entwined her fingers through his, "I'm sorry for working late."

He kissed her neck then shoulder, "Hmm...I know."

She almost drifted off in his warm embrace but her phone rang and she reached over to answer it.

Draco protested sleepily, "Let it be, babe."

Hermione brought the phone to her ear and muttered, "Hello."

Draco heard the distinct voice of a man, "Where the hell are you? Our informant is at the Coffeehouse."

He frowned, who the flying fuck?

Hermione got to her feet and shrieked, "What? I'm on my way."

Naked, her tits bouncing, she bent down to cup Draco's chin and kiss him, "I have to go, darling, I'll see you later."

He returned the kiss fervently kissed and once they broke off, he watched his witch hurriedly pull on her clothes.

She was gone by the time he returned fully dressed from the bathroom.

* * *

**A week after sex in the office.**

**Six Month Anniversary, lamb chops and a possible night of slow lovemaking.**

Draco did a small dance with Noah, "How about we cook mummy a nice dinner and wait for her to come home?"

* * *

Hermione heard Terry speak but she droned out and played with her phone.

The message popped up and her heart soared.

**Happy 6 months, my love**

**Dinner is in the oven, Noah is almost asleep, I want to ravish you slowly tonight.**

**Please do not be late.**

Hermione reread the message and smiled fondly.

Six months of unexpected bliss.

She wanted to get home and spend time with her family.

It was a special night, Draco and she had been dating 6 months, somehow she managed to get a custom set of cufflinks made.

Beautiful solid silver dragons fitted with glistening emerald eyes, it cost her a bloody fortune, but her poker winnings helped.

Tonight, she planned to tell her boyfriend how much she loved him and wanted to perhaps spend the rest of her life with him.

She had always been rather cagey and withdrawn about her feelings out of fear of losing control and opening herself up to heartache.

Hermione tapped her watch, "Terry, we really need to get a move on."

The tall man smiled tenderly, "One more suspect and I promise we can call it a night."

He shuffled his feet nervously, "I'm glad Potter paired us up."

Oh fuck, if he thought anything was going to happen between them, he was a bigger fool than she gave him credit for.

Deciding to play dumb, she raised a curious brow, "Oh?"

Terry grabbed her arm and came to a halt, "Come on, Hermione, you know I've had a crush on you for ages."

His eyes moved over her face affectionately.

Hermione frowned, "Terry look..."

She never got a chance to complete the sentence, a hex barely missed them and the glass of the shop in front of them smashed to smithereens covering them in large and small shards.

They fell back and hit the ground hard due to the intensity of the explosion.

Terry reached for her hand, "Fuck, Granger, are you okay?"

She pushed his hand away and yelled, "Forget me, get the bastard, he's the one we are after."

Getting to her feet, she brushed the particles of glass off her robes and felt thick blood coat her fingers and upper arm.

Fuck!

Wand drawn, Hermione took off without hesitation after Terry and the assailant.

The rounded the street and the low life crook disappeared down Knockturn Alley.

Hermione pointed to a dark corridor and said urgently, "I know a shortcut, I'll cut him off, you keep after him."

Terry nodded his approval and followed her lead.

Within seconds, she gained on the gangly man running away from them, lunged forward and grabbed his legs sending them both spiralling to the ground.

She flipped him over and stared into the man's petrified face without remorse.

After she bound him magically, Hermione got to her feet, wand still pointed at the man's chest and said, "Articulus Silk, you are under arrest and needed in the line of questioning by the DMLE.

He got to his feet and sneered, "Are you a bloody centaur? Fucking bitch, you spoiled my new suit."

Terry caught up and doubled over to catch his breath

He shot her a look of surprise, "Damn woman, you're fast."

They grabbed hold of the dodgy man and side along apparated to the Ministry.

Harry frowned, "What the hell happened?"

Hermione pulled down the sleeve to hide the more serious cuts, "Minor scratches."

Harry glared, "Terry, see her home at once BUT only after she is patched up by the Mediwitch."

Terry nodded at once and glanced at the witch to his side.

Hermione huffed, "This is unnecessary."

Harry leaned back, "Do I look like I give a fuck?"

She turned on her heel and marched down the corridor.

* * *

Draco glanced at the clock, it was nearly 12 am.

His nerves were through the roof but that was nothing new, he had been a bloody mess since she started work.

The lamb chops he cooked were probably stale dry but eatable, it rested inside the oven.

Noah sat in his playpen chewing on the ear of his favourite toy dragon.

Draco stared at his son lovingly.

He heard the muffled sound of apparition outside the flat door, he sighed with relief, scooped up Noah and threw the door open happily.

The sight before him made anger pulsate dangerously within his veins.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "What the fuck is going on?"

Terry gripped Hermione by the shoulders and lowered his head to kiss her, but her shoulders were tilted back as if she was trying to get away.

Draco saw none of that, all he wanted was to grab Boot by the neck and smash his blooming face into the wall.

Terry cocked his head to the side and smiled smugly, "Malfoy."

Hermione stepped in between the two tall men and pushed Boot back, "Terry, it's time for you to leave."

Draco took a threatening step forward, but Noah giggled and wriggled at the sight of his mother and he came crashing back to reality.

Terry locked eyes with him, and Draco glared back flexing his muscles and clenching his fist.

He hissed darkly, "You heard the lady, fuck off."

Without a moment's hesitation, he slammed the door on a stunned Boots face and turned to face the mother of his child.

Hermione tried to appease the frothing mad ice blonde, "Sweetheart, listen..."

Draco was having none of it, he held up his to silence her.

From his clipped tone, it was obvious he was trying to keep it together for the sake of their son.

Noah continued to wriggle in his grasp, desperate to get to his mother.

Draco said darkly, "Our son needs you."

Hermione winced and he closed the distance between them and took in the cuts, scraps, and a white bandage covering half her arm.

He felt a numbness descend over his body, "What the hell happened? Are you alright?"

She took Noah into her arms and peppered his soft face with kisses, the tears came before she could stop them and she pleaded, "Draco..."

Draco sighed, "I'll put Noah to sleep, have a shower and then we can talk."

A steaming mug of tea awaited her return.

She pulled the bathrobe around her tightly as she padded into the kitchen barefoot.

Hermione reached for his hand but he moved away, "There is nothing going on between Terry and me."

Draco sipped his tea and regarded her solemnly, "Tell me something first, how did you get these bruises?"

She hesitated and averted her gaze, "Oh, umm…the assailant ran, so, we ran after him and I tackled him to the ground."

He raised a questioning brow, "We?"

Hermione stared into his face, after all, she had done nothing wrong, "Terry and me, he's my partner."

Draco kept his cup aside, cocked his head to the side and asked, "Does he know about us?"

Fuck my life!

Hermione chewed on her lip nervously, "Umm...no."

His anger steadily made its climb but sweetly, he questioned, "Why not?"

She shrugged, "It never came up."

Ding ding ding…. His anger entered the red zone.

Draco narrowed his eyes and spat, "Are you ashamed to be dating an ex-Death Eater?"

Her mouth fell open and she cried indignantly, "What no... how can you say that to me?

He pointed to the door and hissed, "Because, I caught my girlfriend kissing another man."

Kissing? What the fuck?

She matched his tone, "I did not fucking kiss him, let's not be bloody dramatic and if you opened the door a second after you would've seen me push him away."

Of course, he heard nothing of that.

Draco threw his hands up in the air and ranted manically, "I'm such an idiot, I made you dinner and waited with our son for you to come home to celebrate our togetherness."

He spun around and hissed sarcastically, "But you were seeking comfort in the arms of another man."

Hands-on hip, Hermione glared, "Have you lost your bloody mind?"

Draco laughed hysterically, "If I continue to stay with you, I will, sweetheart."

She mumbled, "Idiot."

Hermione fired back, "What the hell do you want from me?"

He sliced the air with his hand, "You should quit your job and come work for me, you will make more than the measly wage you do now and be safe."

She widened her eyes in absolute outrage, "WHAT? THIS IS NOT ABOUT THE BLOODY MONEY."

Draco bared his teeth and shook his head rapidly, "I cannot be waiting up with Noah every single time you're out on a fucking mission not knowing whether you will come home to us."

He pointed in the direction of Noah's room, "You have other responsibilities, Hermione, your son needs you."

Hermione swallowed hard, "Are you implying that I'm a bad mother?"

Draco threw his head back and groaned in frustration, "No, but I think after you started work you've been around him less."

That was a load of horseshit, not really, she knew he spoke the truth.

She snarled, "Fuck you! My son means everything to me, how dare you assume otherwise."

He crossed his arms over his chest and growled, "I don't want you around Boot, he clearly has other ideas and I'm not comfortable with it."

Hermione snorted, "Well, boohoo for you, grow up, Draco."

She jabbed him in the chest with her wand, "I love my job, plus I'm doing something I'm good at, why can't you support me?"

Draco grabbed her wrist and stared into her face, "Because you could die and you're on the verge of cheating on me with that fucking Ravenclaw piece of shite."

Hermione broke free from his hold and sneered, "You have no right to judge me or tell me what to do."

She choked back a sob, "For weeks on end, you've been giving me grief and making me feel shit about going back to work, but guess what, darling, I'm never going to quit my job."

He nodded and spat sarcastically, "You wanted to make a difference in the world, but right now, the only thing you're doing is neglecting your son."

Low blow, mate.

Hermione reeled back at his harsh words and clumsily wiped the tears that fell.

He could've hit her, and it would've hurt less.

You've gone and done it now, wanker.

Draco sighed and turned to leave, "Fine do whatever you want."

Her soft voice cut through him, "Maybe we should take a break."

He turned to face her, his tone like ice, "What?"

Hermione brought her head up, her eyes blazing with fire, "This is exactly why I wanted to keep our relationship to the bedroom and nothing more."

She bit out with resentment, "I knew this would happen."

Draco forced a sarcastic laugh, "Good to know, Granger."

He picked up his wand and disapparated to the nearest bar where he drank himself to a standstill.

* * *

Theo joined him after the third round.

He slid into the seat next to him and asked, "Hey! You okay?"

The tall dirty blonde took in his best friend's distraught expression, "I gather dinner didn't go well."

Draco kept quiet and drained tequila shot after another.

Theo smirked, "My lamb chop recipe is to die for."

Draco signalled the barman and requested another shot, "No, she decided to take a break from us instead."

Theo grabbed him by the shoulder, "Fuck, Draco, I'm sorry man."

His tone softened and he advised, "You can fix it, mate."

With bloodshot eyes, Draco turned towards Theo, "Why must I fix it? She isn't exactly a saint here."

Theo frowned, "Yeah I know, but someone needs to put their bloody ego aside, might as well be you."

Draco let his face fall into his hands, his fingers gripped at the strands of his hair, "This whole situation is fucked up."

Theo downed a shot and nodded solemnly.

* * *

A dark flat greeted him, along with an empty bed.

She was obviously in her room, fine, whatever, it was best to sleep it off.

Hermione stared at the ceiling; tears of frustration stung her eyes.

Why the bloody heck could he not understand?

The decision she made during his absence weighed heavily on her heart.

She loved him, the one thing she vowed to stir clear off.

Clear as fucking day, Hermione Granger was in love with Draco fucking Malfoy.

It wasn't easy what she planned to do but necessary to protect Noah and herself.

* * *

Draco woke up to the streaming rays of sunshine that flooded his room.

Bollocks! Someone turn off the fucking sun.

His head throbbed and the after taste of lime, salt and tequila lingered around the corners of his mouth.

Rubbing his eyes, he got to his feet, the events of the previous night swam around his head torturously.

He would fix this, communication was key, they would eat breakfast together and figure it out.

The flat was quiet, rather unusual considering his beloved played music in the morning or nursery rhymes but not a creature stirred, it was deadly quiet.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, abandoned the thought of having a quick shower and went in search of Hermione and Noah.

On top of the kitchen counter, a note levitated and just under a black box rested, almost taunting him.

Panic gripped his heart.

Fuck...

* * *

The doorbell blared.

Blaise rolled off the bed, scratched his head and dragged his feet to open the front door.

Hermione carried a sleepy Noah and an overnight bag.

Her eyes were red-rimmed, and features were strained.

Blaise rubbed his eyes, clearing himself of sleepiness and asked in concern, "Babe? Is everything okay?"

Hermione stepped into the large flat, choked back a sob and asked, "Can Noah and I stay here tonight?"

Blaise shut the door, closed the distance between them and hugged her tightly, "Of course, ma belle."

She hung onto him and cried hot tears, "I'm sorry."

He stroked her hair soothingly, "Shhh…tell me what happened."

Hermione struggled to get the words out, "We had a huge fight, it was a really bad one."

* * *

Draco tore open the letter and read it fast and then again.

**_Draco,_ **

**_I'm sorry I hurt you, please know that was never my intention._ **

**_I am, who I am, I need some time to think things through._ **

**_Yours,  
Hermione._ **

Next, he opened the box and gasped, how could he have treated her like that, said such cruel things.

Merlin, he was a complete knob.

But angry at the written words, he crumpled the paper and threw it across the room.

Bad enough, she had fucking disappeared, but she had taken Noah with her.

How fucking dare, she!

Without a moment's thought, he dialled her number.

She picked up almost at once.

Draco hissed, "Where the bloody hell are you?"

Hermione replied coolly, "We are not coming to the flat today, I need time, Draco."

He berated her, "Stop behaving like a fucking child, Granger."

When she did not answer, he pressed urgently, "Why did you take, Noah?"

She let out a sarcastic laugh, "Because he's my son."

He retorted angrily, "He's my son too, please come home, we can talk about all this."

Her voice firm and to the point, "Not right now, I'm processing what happened last night, I need time away from you."

Draco bared his teeth and snarled, "Don't you dare hang up on me."

The line went dead.

Fuck...

* * *

Noah was taking a nap; Hermione tucked her feet under and stared at the wall.

Blaise had some interesting works of art.

A large painting of a naked woman stared at her in the face.

He handed her a butterbeer, "You want to tell me what this is all about."

She mumbled, "Not really."

Blaise coaxed, "Come on, spill it, Granger."

Without sparing any details, she told him the events that transpired the previous night.

He hissed his displeasure when she finished the part about Terry, "That fucking piece of shit, I wish, Draco beat his face in, the fucker deserved it and you know it, Granger."

Blaise shifted uncomfortably and fought the urge to call Draco.

He didn't do well with crying emotional women except use it to his advantage to bed them, but this was Granger, she was Draco's girlfriend and a good friend to him.

He cleared his throat, "Look babe, Draco is your typical alpha male, I've only ever seen him willingly bend to you."

Blaise pointed out the obvious, "He loves you."

Hermione could not help but smile, "I love him too, but that isn't always enough, he wants me to be someone I'm not."

He nodded, "I understand, but I get where he is coming from, Granger.

Blaise shrugged, "You can't blame him for worrying about you."

Hermione hugged her knees to her chest and sighed, "I guess I overreacted, but I rather put this behind us and salvage what we can and move on with our lives."

He cleared his throat and asked cautiously, "Does Draco know you're here?"

She smiled sheepishly and slowly shook her head.

Greaaaat!

Draco would kill him once he found out.

Blaise raised a brow, "Why didn't you seek refuge with your sodding Gryffindors?"

Hermione smirked, "Because the first place he would look for us would be at Harry's and then my parents, he would never guess, I'm with you."

Conniving, devious witch.

They ordered greasy Chinese takeout and watched an old comedy that slightly improved her mood.

You can never go wrong with "Allo! Allo!"

Blaise watched from afar, and it was plain to see why Draco was so enthralled by her.

* * *

Hermione tended to Noah after Blaise refused any help with the dishes.

She fed him, changed his clothes and diaper, played with him, and laid down next to him on the bed.

She snuggled into his warmth, Merlin, she missed this.

Her phone flashed.

Despite her not answering any of the calls, she was shocked to see Draco's name appear no less than 33 times under miss calls, along with a long line of text messages, its contents varied from his undying love for her and anger at her cowardly disappearance.

Down the line of unopened text messages, she found an opened text from Terry.

Curious, Hermione clicked on the small envelope.

**I am sorry about last night; I hope you are feeling better today.**

She frowned and typed in her reply rapidly.

**Terry, nothing will ever happen between us, I love Draco very much, I'm sorry for not telling you about him sooner.**

His reply came instantly.

 **I understand**.

* * *

Dotty ran up to Lucius stopping short of the tall regal man, "Master Draco is in the wine cellar, sir."

Lucius raised a brow, "When did he arrive?"

The little looked flustered and worried, "A little while ago, sir."

Lucius nodded and made his way down the spiralling staircase that led to the cellar and his impressive collection of aged scotch.

He stopped on the last step and stared at his deranged looking son.

Draco had a three thousand pound, rare bottle of matured scotch to his lips as he guzzled it sloppy.

Lucius cleared his throat, "What in the name of Slytherin are you doing?"

With mussed hair and bloodshot eyes, Draco exclaimed loudly, "Father! This tastes marvellous, it has aged well."

He held the bottle firmly and eyed it tenderly, "I'm drowning my sorrows."

Lucius mocked, "I can see that."

He strode into the slightly dusty room and moved his fingers over the bottles of scotch snug in their place.

Keeping his eyes on the bottles, Lucius questioned, "What happened with Miss Granger?"

Draco continued to drink from the beautifully carved bottle, "Poof, she's disappeared, along with MY son, MY fucking heir."

Lucius pulled out a stout bottle, "Ah...did she leave behind a message?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah something about needing time and bollocks."

Lucius opened the bottle, took a deep sniff and smiled, "Shall we discuss this like gentleman?"

He eyed his son swaying drunkenly muttering to himself.

His tone a touch stern, he added calmly, "I would like to think, we raised you better than to act like a drunken cur."

Draco stumbled, drained the bottle, and peered inside to make sure it was empty.

Lucius cleared his throat, "Son!"

Draco hung his head in shame, "Of course, I apologise for vandalizing your collection."

Lucius pointed to the seat in front of him, "Now, tell me what this is all about?"

Draco took the seat and recited the events like an impudent child denied a toy.

Lucius sipped his drink in a dignified manner and frowned, "You are an idiot, Draco Malfoy, you have much to learn about women."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair impatiently.

The aristocratic man mocked, "Did you think she would forgive you easily after calling her a bad mother?"

Draco scowled, "No."

Lucius raised a quizzical brow, "Is she a bad mother?"

Draco widened his eyes, "No, of course not, she's a wonderful mother."

He added miserably, "I should never have said that anger consumed me."

Lucius tried hard not to laugh, "No amount of alcohol is going to erase what has been said and done."

Draco rolled his eyes and retorted sarcastically, "Thank you, father, for your great advice."

Lucius felt the rich scotch pleasantly burn his throat, "It's best you beg and plead, if Hermione is merciful, she might take you back."

Draco stared into his tumbler and pushed it away roughly, "I miss her."

Lucius smiled understandably, "I know, son, but give her the time she wants."

* * *

A day passed and Hermione landed on the thick carpet in Draco's flat

He was literally going crazy by then.

He called Potter Ginny everyone he knew she would seek refuge with.

In turn, he sparked a manhunt among her friends who knew nothing of her whereabouts.

At once, Draco closed the distance between them and gathered them in his arms.

He buried his face in her unruly curls and muttered, "I was so worried about you."

Draco took Noah and held him close, the infant leaned against his father's chest and sucked on his thumb.

The usually confident man broke down and pleaded, "I missed him and you...please don't take him away for long."

Hermione watched the tender moment, her heartstrings tightened, and tears steadily made their way to coat the corners of her eyes.

He smothered Noah's face with kisses, "Daddy missed you."

She stood a little away staring at father and son.

Draco locked eyes with her and asked, "Are you not going to talk to me, Granger?"

Hermione stared at her feet and muttered, "I'm thinking of moving out."

In a panic, he roared, "What?"

She reluctantly brought her head up and stared into his grey swirls of unrest, "We can rotate our time with Noah and come up with a plan."

He bit his lip and stared at her painfully, "Why are you doing this?"

Hermione rubbed her arm and averted her gaze before his intensity gorged a hole in her head, "Because it's best this way, we want different things."

Draco shook his head slowly and scowled, "Is this your final decision?"

She turned her back to him and rambled, "It is, being at Blaise's gave me some time to think…."

A voice of pure ice cut right through her sentence, "Say that again?"

Fuck.

Shit.

Dumb bitch.

Hermione stuttered, "S...s…say what?"

Carefully, Draco kept Noah in the playpen and rounded on her in absolute fury.

Oh Merlin, help her and Blaise.

She cowered in front of his imposing figure, spit flew from the corners of his mouth as he spat, "You were with Blaise?"

Hermione opened her to protest, "Draco, stop..."

He was already out the door, she heard the loud pop and groaned.

Fuck!

Hermione looked down at her son munching happily on a rattler and sighed miserably, "Mummy really messed up, Noah."

* * *

Blaise pulled on a pair of boxers and yelled, "Hold your fucking horses."

He threw the door open and the words barely left his lips, "What the fuc…"

A punch landed on the side of his head and a voice roared, "Did you fuck her?"

Blaise staggered back, "Draco? Who?"

Draco strode into the flat and grabbed Blaise by the shoulders, "Hermione, you worthless git."

Finally regaining his lost footing and being caught off guard, Blaise pushed Draco back and glared sternly, "Have you gone mental?"

Draco balled his hands into fists and hissed through clenched teeth, "Answer the fucking question."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "You're my brother, I would never make a move on a woman you're in love with."

He rubbed the side of his head, "If you're done attacking me, come in and close the fucking door, the neighbour is a noisy fucker."

Draco plonked himself down on the sofa and watched Blaise walk into the kitchen and return with bottles of Firewhiskey and a large ice pack.

Blaise handed Draco a bottle, plopped down next to him and kept the ice pack to the side of his head.

He snorted, "You still pack a mean punch."

Draco smirked, "Sorry about that."

He twisted the cap off and took a long swig and muttered miserably, "It's over, she broke it off."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "You don't believe that, mate."

Draco stared straight ahead, "She wants to move out."

Blaise held the ice pack and straightened, "Granger, is crazy about you but the fucking bint hasn't realized the extent of it yet."

He stifled a laugh, "All she did was blubber about you."

He rubbed his eyes like a crying baby, "I love him, why can't he support me?"

Despite himself, Draco smiled but retorted despairingly, "I don't know what to do."

Blaise wagged a warning finger, "Nothing, you do nothing, I doubt you can change her mind, so let her take this wrong decision and come to her senses."

He smirked, his eyes sparkled with mischief, "Because mate, once she does, I fucking guarantee, she will never leave your side."

Draco raised a brow and laughed, "You surprise me at times."

Blaise grinned, "I have my moments."

Draco rubbed his knuckles, "I'm sorry, I sucker punched you."

Blaise groaned and kept the ice packet back on his head, "Yeah, well, I did harbour your girlfriend for the night, let's call it even."

They laughed and fist-bumped.

Draco said, "Thank you, brother."

Blaise smiled and then winced in pain. "Always a pleasure, brother."

* * *

**Back at the flat…**

Draco called out, "Hermione?"

From her room, she replied, "I'm in here."

He walked into to find clothes on the bed and other items scattered around the room in a right bloody mess.

Fuck, she was serious about moving out.

Draco swallowed hard, "Can we talk?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Is Blaise in one piece?"

He laughed out loud, "Of course."

She breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Can I go first?"

He leaned against the dresser and replied, "Yeah..."

Hermione took a deep breath and started to speak, "I cannot be someone I'm not, my job means a lot but doesn't mean you and Noah matter less."

She closed her eyes and whispered, "The both of you are my everything."

Closing the distance between them, she brought his head down and kissed him, "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Draco held onto her and deepened the kiss, "You're making a mistake."

Hermione stroked his cheek tenderly, "Let's take this time apart to figure things out, besides our relationship nothing else has to change with Noah."

She pressed forward, "I spoke to my landlord, I can move back to my old place, the small extra room can be done up as Noah's room."

She smiled when he looked horrified, "When we are at work, Dotty can look after him here."

Draco scowled, "You've certainly thought everything through."

Hermione smirked, "Of course, I always plan ahead."

He mumbled, "That's the bloody problem."

Taking a deep breath, he professed, "I didn't mean anything I said, Granger, I don't want this."

It physically pained her to say the next words, "But I do."

He sighed, "If that makes you happy."

Hermione sighed and fought the tears, "I love you, Draco."

Draco smiled tenderly, "Only you would choose the moment we break up to confess your true feelings."

He took her hands and kissed the knuckles, "I have loved you for months, one way or another, Hermione Granger, you will be mine."

She stared at him through tear-stained eyelids.

Draco winked and grinned smugly, "When you stop running, you know where to find me."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> Slight angst with a splash of fluff! :)
> 
> To all the comments: - WOW! I'm blown away! All I ask is that you bear with me! :) :)
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Eighteen!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

**Noah is 9 Months old and closing in on 10. The separated couple try their best to coexist and make it work. Is it easy? Fuck no!**

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, Harry, for helping me move."

Harry looked around and frowned, "Was this flat always this bloody small?"

He scrunched up his nose, "And what's that smell?"

Hermione stomped her foot, "Harry!"

He laughed, "I think it's smaller than Malfoy's bathroom."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Very funny, I don't have the kind of money he does."

Harry picked up a cheap ornament, "Obviously."

He looked over her shoulder as if expecting to find Malfoy hiding behind and asked, "Where is he anyway?"

Hermione felt her face fall, "He's looking after Noah."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot."

They turned to stare at her.

She shrugged, "What? You were thinking it, I just said it aloud."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and stared down the redhead, "Why? Because I wanted time?"

Ginny refused to back down, "Time for what exactly?"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but the fiery witch cut her off, "You're overthinking again, you had a perfectly good man and what do you do?"

Hermione grimaced but raised a brow.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and spat, "You find the first bloody excuse to chuck him and run away from something meaningful."

Hermione tried to defend weakly, "That is not..."

Ginny interrupted again, "You might have everyone fooled but not me."

Harry whistled and averted his gaze; he knew better than to step in when his wife was on a roll.

Ginny softened her tone, "I can see how upset you are."

Hermione stared at the faint flecks of mud on her trainers and muttered miserably, "I did what's best."

Ginny mocked, "Bullshit, it was the worst possible thing you could have done."

Harry nodded, "I'm with Ginny on this, you're acting completely irrational."

He raised a brow, "Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

Hermione shrieked, "Fuck no!"

Ginny peered into her face, "You do look rather flushed."

Hermione turned away, picked up a box and yelled over her shoulder, "Screw you guys."

* * *

Draco smiled tenderly, "Good boy, Noah, you ate all your porridge."

He used the napkin to clean the food around his son's mouth and dropped a kiss to the full head of hair.

Noah started to cry and tried to mouth mama.

Earlier in the day, he spied on his ex-girlfriend, dancing and making funny faces in an effort to get their son to finish up his breakfast.

The infant giggled and squealed at his mother's antics and ate up every morsel in his bowl.

After they were done, she picked up the infant, held him close to her body and whispered words of love and reassurance.

Draco sighed, "I miss her too buddy."

He smiled and promised, "But, I swear to you, daddy will fix this, and we can be a family."

Closing his eyes, Draco muttered miserably, "I love you, Granger."

* * *

Ginny dusted her hands after dropping another box in the room, "Anyways, come over for dinner on Saturday, that's if your fucking job lets you have a social life."

She glared at Harry and he visibly paled.

It was not easy being an Auror.

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand.

Hermione promised, "I'll be there."

Ginny winked, "Bring Malfoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I doubt he will want to come."

Ginny wagged a warning finger, "I'm serious, bring him."

Hermione hissed, "Fine!"

Harry chuckled and used his wand to vanish the empty boxes.

* * *

**Back at the flat….**

Hermione breezed into Noah's room and cooed, "How's my baby?"

Draco got to his feet and smirked, "Good, thanks for asking, love."

She mused, "You crack me up, Malfoy."

Hermione felt knackered and cradled Noah to her chest hoping to snuggle up with him and fall asleep.

She glanced over her shoulder, "It's the Potters dinner on Saturday, Ginny invited you."

Draco raised a questioning brow and quipped, "Do you even want me to come?"

Hermione smiled warmly, "Why wouldn't I want you to come?"

He returned the smile, "I'll move some things around."

* * *

**A few days later...**

Draco left Hermione well and truly alone, his attitude and indifference towards her were really getting under her skin.

Hoping to impress Hermione pulled up the beautiful red dress and waited patiently for Draco to arrive.

They were having dinner at Malfoy Manor to celebrate nothing in particular; ludicrously rich people apparently didn't need a reason to throw a lavish party.

Hermione puffed out her chest, adjusted her tits and leaned forward awaiting the sexy man to appear, and appear he did in an ebony suit that looked painted onto his spectacular body.

Fuck, he was a sight for sore eyes, all firm taut lines and ungodly sexiness.

She stood up to give him a better look, any second now, he would gush and compliment her on how fabulous she looked.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione anticipated and imagined the words of adoration he would use.

Draco eyed the beautiful brunette; she did indeed look stunning and it was fairly obvious she was trying to arouse a reaction out of him.

He dropped a kiss to his son's forehead and turned to face her, "Granger, haven't you changed yet? It's quite late."

Hermione's mouth fell open in surprise, she stared stunned before finding her voice, "This is a new dress, don't you like it?"

Draco picked up Noah and shrugged, "I guess it's presentable."

She looked beautiful.

Her confidence waned, and she muttered, "I'll change."

Draco stifled a laugh, "No, we hardly have time for that, besides there's nothing much you can do to improve your look."

The motherfucker, did he just call her ugly?

She threw him a look of deep loathing.

* * *

They arrived at the Manor and Draco placed his palm to the small of Hermione's back and guided her inside.

A few couples engaged in lighthearted conversation sipping on expensive liquor and delicately munching on hors d'oeuvre the servers carried around.

A shrill voice made them stop, "Ah, Draco."

He groaned and mumbled, "Fuck my life."

Flashing a false smile, he turned and approached, Pansy's mother, "Mrs Parkinson.

The older lady looked to his side and smiled warmly, "And this is Miss Granger and sweet Noah."

Draco nodded, "Indeed."

Mrs Parkinson fussed over Noah, "My goodness, what a beautiful child, your mother never stops talking about him."

Hermione kept a firm hold on Noah and felt a tad bit out of place, but she pushed aside all negative thoughts.

The regal woman touched Draco's sleeve, "I have hinted that it is time for Pansy to make me a grandmother, but Neville and she are always travelling to some new exotic destination."

She shook her head and mused, "Newlyweds."

Her eyes lit up and she asked the couple before her curiously, "When is the wedding?"

Draco cleared his throat, "Wedding? Merlin, we have no plans whatsoever to wed, isn't that right, Hermione?"

Hermione shot him a scathing look, "Well, I wouldn't say never, we are bound to marry at some point."

Draco nodded, "Of course, just never to each other."

Hermione hid her face and stumbled over her words, "Err...umm..."

Mrs Parkinson eyed them with interest.

Draco let out a laugh, "Just the mere mention of marriage gets her tongue-tied, please, excuse us."

He nodded curtly and led Hermione away.

When they were out of earshot, he whispered, "Sorry about that, can you imagine us married? The very idea is barmy, isn't it?"

Hermione buried her face in Noah's sweet-smelling hair and muttered, "I can imagine it, vividly."

Draco turned to her, "Did you say something, sweetheart?"

She plucked up the courage, "Draco, I..."

He nudged her and tipped his chin, "Look at the tits on that one, I must ask, mother, to introduce me, after all, I am a single man."

Hermione swallowed her earlier words and glared, "You can fuck her tits for all I care."

Draco cocked his head to a side, studied the woman and chuckled, "She certainly has the capacity to take my cock between them."

Hermione stomped on his foot hard, "You disgust me."

He winced and pointed across the hall, "Oh, my parents, let's go say, hi."

Narcissa hugged Hermione tightly, "Wonderful to see you."

Hermione looked ashamed, "I'm sorry for missing high tea."

The noblewoman waved her hand casually, "Oh, pish posh, you do an important job, darling."

She pointedly looked at her son and said, "It would do well for certain people to remember that."

Lucius came from behind and smiled at Hermione and Noah.

Narcissa held out her bejewelled hands to take her grandson, "Beautiful Noah, come to grandmother."

She let out a poised laugh, "I am the envy of my little group because of this handsome little man."

Noah touched her face and squealed with excitement.

Draco cleared his throat, "Mother, who is that?"

Narcissa frowned, "Why do you want to know?"

He sipped his scotch and retorted, "I would like to get to know her better."

Hermione followed his gaze, pressed her lips down hard, and politely excused herself.

Lucius voiced his disapproval, "Was that necessary, son?"

Draco took another sip and nodded, "It is, I'm trying to teach my beloved a lesson."

Lucius advised, "Careful it doesn't backfire on you."

Hermione miserably picked at the food and tried to eat something, but her appetite was just not cooperating.

How dare he humiliate her by daring to look at another woman.

Fucking Malfoy and his sizable dick.

A deep voice interrupted her disturbing thoughts, "Hermione?"

She almost choked on a canape, "Oh my gosh, Michael?"

The man beamed, "In the flesh."

They hugged briefly and he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Hermione took his hand and smiled warmly, "How are you?"

Michael returned the smile enthusiastically, "I'm great, it's been..."

Hermione grinned, "Years...I know!"

His lips firmly on the rim of his crystal tumbler, Draco hissed, "Who is the tosser chatting up my witch?"

Lucius raised a brow, "Michael Corner."

Draco nodded in realization, Corner, ah, Ravenclaw, awful fucking Keeper.

What was with Ravenclaws hovering around his woman?

Lucius mused, "Calm yourself, it seems perfectly innocent."

Draco replied sarcastically, "Is it really? Then why pray tell is he leading her to the dancefloor?"

Lucius ignored his son's childish behaviour and turned to resume his conversation with an old friend.

They moved to the music and Hermione asked in interest, "How is New York?"

Michael's face lit up, "Wonderful, you should visit."

Hermione smiled, "My job and son keep me quite busy."

He furrowed his brow, "Son?"

She pointed to Narcissa showing off Noah, "Yes, Draco and I have a son."

Corner instinctively turned towards Draco, who was staring at them unblinkingly, his face stoic and void of any emotion.

Michael questioned, "Malfoy?"

Hermione chuckled, "Yes..."

He laughed, "Well, that's news."

She laughed along with him, "Shocking, isn't it?"

Michael nodded in complete agreement, "You have no idea."

After the song ended, he offered, "We should catch up, reminisce the days of the DA."

Hermione nodded at once, "Of course, that would be lovely."

They took out their phones and exchanged numbers.

Draco watched with extreme displeasure and hissed to Lucius, "They've swapped numbers, and I thought, I only had Boot to worry about."

Lucius rolled his eyes despite his upbringing, "Calm yourself, son, this display of yours is rather pathetic."

Hermione walked over to them and took in Draco's frosty disposition, "What's the matter with you?"

Noah wiggled in his arms, she took the squirming infant and cooed, "Are you hungry, Noah?"

Draco scowled, "Having fun?"

Hermione smirked, "Very much actually."

He put his hands in his pocket and sneered, "Good."

She looked at him and said, "I need to feed Noah."

Draco led Hermione away from the guests and down a long corridor, he pushed open a large door, "In here."

Like the rest of the Manor, it was a beautiful room done in tones of crimson and gold.

Hermione felt right at home amongst Gryffindor colours.

She reached into her clutch and pulled out a heated bottle of milk whilst watching the tall man settle into a chintz chair by the bed.

Taking a seat and leaning back into the comfort of the material, Hermione sarcastically bit out, "You don't need to stay, rush back to Miss titsalot."

Draco smirked, got to his feet, adjusted his jacket and retorted smugly, "If you insist."

Well, she had not meant for him to fucking leave.

The door closed behind him and Hermione muttered, "Wanker."

Noah fell asleep after finishing his bottle of warm milk, his tiny eyelids fluttered and closed shut.

Hermione summoned Dotty to keep a watchful eye over the sleeping infant.

She smoothed her dress, stuck her chest out and determinedly rejoined the party.

Her mouth fell open at the sight of Draco chatting up mammoth breasts.

The absolute rotter.

She grabbed a flute of champagne and threw it back, replacing it with another and then another until she felt a steady lightheaded buzz.

Her eyes searched the hall for the platinum blonde hunk of white chocolate, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Perhaps he took Miss boobylicious for a night stroll around the many gardens the Manor boasted.

Her heart plummeted to the pits of her stomach.

Love was a sordid bitch clouding her senses.

She felt hand slither across her waist and pull her back against a firm chest.

His voice sent shivers down her spine, "Don't you think you've had enough to drink?"

Hermione licked her bottom lip and muttered, "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Draco buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath, "I'm with the woman I love."

His breath smelled faintly of scotch and peppermint.

Hermione mocked sarcastically, "Struck out with Titsy?"

He nibbled on her ear, "I'm seeing her over the weekend."

She felt the thigh holster holding her wand over the dress material, turned in his arms to face him and hissed, "Don't be a heartless slob."

Draco chuckled.

His fingers slowly made its way up her thigh and he enticingly brushed his fingers against the wand.

Hermione gasped; a moan escaped her parted lips.

Draco placed a heated kiss to her neck, "You are quite appealing when pissed off to hell."

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy."

He let her go at once and stalked in the opposite direction.

Her buzz lessened and disappeared as the night progressed.

* * *

**Back at Hermione's flat – The festivities were in full swing when they left but Noah needed his bottle and cot.**

Hermione returned from Noah's room and took off her heels.

She turned to face Draco and eyed him lustfully, "You can stay if you like."

He loosened his tie.

She made quite the show of hiking up her dress to retrieve her wand.

His eyes travelled up the smooth skin of her legs and came to rest on her fingers pulling out the wand.

A low groan erupted from deep within him, but he mused, "I doubt that's wise."

Hermione rubbed the back of her neck and rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Draco ignored her, went into his son's room and kissed his sweet forehead, "Goodnight, my prince."

After he returned, he blew his witch a kiss, "I bid you adieu, my lady."

She cocked her head to the side and showed him the finger.

Laughing to himself, Draco disapparated.

Back in the comfort of his own flat, he fell unceremoniously onto the bed and thought about his spirited Gryffindor witch.

* * *

**Days passed...**

He barely looked at her despite her shameful attempts to seduce him and it was beginning to piss her off.

After asking Dotty to watch Noah, Hermione headed straight for the posh saloon around the corner.

It was the kind of place with large mirrors, bright lights that brought out every imperfection for the world to see, and haughty bitchy staff.

She chewed on her lip and pushed the door open.

A kindly well dressed old woman greeted her, "Darling, what can we do for you?"

Hermione did not hesitate, why bother with lies, "I want my ex to notice me."

The woman smiled knowingly and called to the people at the back, "We have a get my man back makeover here."

Hermione cringed, bloody hell, was that really what she was doing?

A gorgeous tall man came forward, "Hello love, let's get you sorted then."

She swallowed and followed him to a large black seat.

* * *

Back at the flat, she ran her fingers through the straightened, coloured and slightly shorter hair.

She tried hard to maintain a less tangled mess and the light brown highlights; Carl used were perfect.

Carl, that was the name of the gorgeous bisexual man who tended to her hair with precision and skill.

Noah was asleep but Draco was expected at any minute.

Her little tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip.

Like a blooming alarm clock, right on time, the Slytherin man appeared.

He breezed into the kitchen, threw open the fridge and grabbed an ice-cold bottle of pumpkin juice.

Closing the door of the fridge, Draco stared at Hermione.

Holy fuck, she looked soft, pretty, and ready for fucking, sorry, plucking.

His cock stirred with wanting. Down boy let's not give in so easily.

She pretended to read a book, he came close, took the book from her hands, and pressed into her purposely.

His crotch brushed against her arse and she squeaked.

He mumbled a quick "Sorry Granger" and peered into her face.

Their lips touched, almost.

Hermione closed her eyes, parted her lips and a silent gasp escaped.

His eyes roved over her pretty face, he itched to kiss her but instead, Draco scrutinized her face and said, "There's something different about you."

Eyes still closed, she leaned forward and whispered, "Yes..."

Her inner monologue screamed, Come back to me, Draco.

Draco tried hard not to laugh, "Ah...you finally got your upper lip waxed."

Her eyes flew open and her hand covered her mouth at once.

Words muffled, she croaked, "What?"

He narrowed his eyes and stared at her upper lip, "There are a few hairs left."

Hermione yelped and fled the room.

Draco waited till she was out of sight and burst out laughing.

He laughed all the way to Noah's room and picked up the fully awake infant.

Cuddling into his son's warmth, he sighed, "Mummy is trying to out Slytherin daddy, Noah."

He smirked and thought, you do not get to toss me aside and then try to entice me with a sexy dress and new hairdo.

Reluctantly, he admitted, it was working and it took all his bloody will power to resist.

Hermione leaned in closer to the mirror, she widened her eyes and looked at the skin above her lip.

There was not a single hair in sight, bloody arsehole.

She grabbed the sink in frustration, "Draco Malfoy!"

* * *

**Before they knew it, it was Saturday and Ginny rang to remind Hermione about the party.**

Hermione bit into an apple and called Draco.

He picked up at once, she spoke into the phone happily, "Hi! Do you want to leave together?"

Draco frowned and tried to remember what the fuck she was on about, "For what?"

She savoured the sweet taste of the apple and replied, "Dinner at Harry's."

Bollocks!

He straightened in his large office chair, "Fuck, is that today?"

Her mood turned sour, "Yes, it is."

Draco apologized sincerely, "Sorry love, but I've got other plans, tell Ginny sorry."

Hermione heard a woman's sultry laugh in the background and stiffened, "Plans? What bloody plans?"

He rushed through his words, "I have to go, Granger, see you on Sunday at your parents."

She barely got a word in edgewise before the line went dead.

What fucking plans did he have that did not involve Noah or herself?

Her hands felt cold and clammy, she tossed the half-eaten apple into the dustbin.

* * *

**Dinner at the Potters**.

Ginny raised an eyebrow the second Hermione came into view with Noah.

She quipped, "Malfoy?"

Hermione shrugged and bitterly retorted, "Has other plans apparently."

Ginny grew thoughtful, "Maybe it's a date."

Careful not to cuss in front of Noah, Hermione moved the infant to the side and hissed, "Fuck off."

Ginny stifled a laugh, "Why? He could be in the arms of another woman as we speak."

The unrecognizable voice of a woman from their conversation earlier stewed at the back of her mind.

Hermione tried to keep her composure, "I guess, he's umm...been rather unreceptive to my err...subtle hints to get him interested."

Ginny grinned, "You are such a fucking slut, you dump the poor man and then proceed to entice him."

Hermione huffed stubbornly, "Well, it's not working."

Ginny bit back a laugh, leaned forward and warned, "Heads up, Ron is here and he's practically giddy that you and Malfoy are finished."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No surprises there."

She glanced his way and caught him staring at her.

Ron looked smart; he wore a black shirt neatly tucked into the band of beige trousers.

It was his, I'm trying to impress you look.

They made eye contact, he walked in her direction with two bottles of butterbeer.

He handed her a bottle and flashed his boyish smile, "You look good, Hermione."

The pale blue dress did flatter her figure, she supposed.

Draco had picked it out for her on one of their many shopping trips, she sighed at the memory of him shoving the dress into her hands and pushing her into the dressing room.

Ron took a long swig from his bottle and muttered, "I'm sorry about you and Malfoy."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Are you?"

He smirked, "Not in the least."

Ron bent down and smiled at Noah, "This little fellow is cute."

She retorted without much thought, "Same as his daddy."

Ron stiffened but kept the smile on his face, "Can I hold him?"

Hesitant at first, she relented after a seconds thought, "Sure..."

Having multiple nieces and nephews, Ron knew how to carry an active squirming infant and in next to no time, Noah was giggling and squealing in delight at the faces the redheaded man-made.

Ron kept his cheek against Noah's, "Oh, he's so soft."

Hermione smiled warmly, "Babies are usually quite cuddly."

He kissed the infant's forehead, "I like him."

She nodded, "Well, he seems to like you too."

They spent the majority of the night, catching up, chatting and mocking Ron about his disastrous dating life.

Ginny doubled over with laughter, "And then he farted."

Ron glared at Harry, "That was shared in confidence."

Harry laughed loudly, "Confident that I would tell, Ginny, there are no secrets between husband and wife."

Ginny fist-bumped Harry and lightly kissed him.

Ron groaned, "It's not as bad as it sounds."

Hermione shoved him, "It was probably worse, poor woman."

He hung his head, "I only love one woman."

She choked on the butterbeer and quickly excused herself.

After that night, Ron dropped the odd text and they met occasionally with Harry and Ginny for lunch.

* * *

**Weeks passed and Draco and Hermione settled into the new system of being only Noah's parents.**

It wasn't easy, they bickered like an old married couple and avoided any physical contact.

Except for the one time, following a heated argument, he followed her to the room to yell some more, when something snapped between them and he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him close while his hands roamed everywhere trying to explore and touch every inch of her.

They kissed passionately for a few minutes before it had ended abruptly.

With a tortured look, Draco tore himself away and firmly stated, "No! I don't want a quick fuck; I want you whole."

Breathing heavy, Hermione hardly managed to get a word out before he turned on his heel and left her flustered and frustrated.

As time passed, she slowly came to her senses.

She was the dumbest fucking bitch alive to let him go.

His touch seared her skin and the ache between her thighs steadily increased until she took matters into her own fingers.

It wasn't just sex, it was sex with the man she loved.

Weirdly, after that incident, he didn't touch her, didn't so much as attempt to lay a finger on her.

It baffled her and drove her nuts.

If her loins ached for his fucking, why wasn't he attacking her?

Unless some bimbo caught his fancy.

A few days in a row, she caught him whispering into his phone, smiling to himself and generally being a suspicious git.

Who the hell was he chatting up?

Was it that voluptuous bitch from the party?

It would not do for her to outright ask if he was dating or fucking anyone because it would be difficult to mask her true feelings on the matter.

Instead, she tried the casual, fuck if I care approach.

She leaned against the kitchen counter and asked casually, "Draco, do you think of getting out there? You know, to date and meet some ladies."

Draco flinched but continued to stir the cup of tea.

He took a sip and leered, "Why? Did Boot finally have the balls to ask you out?"

Hermione groaned, "He did ages ago and I turned him down, I told you there's nothing going on between us."

Draco licked his lips, "Well, to answer your question then, no, I'm not looking to date but that does remind me that Tori is in town and asked to see Noah."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "For what?"

He shrugged coolly, "I don't know Granger, she asked, and I said, okay."

Hermione got to her feet, "You said okay without consulting me?"

Draco looked uncomfortable but replied, "What is the big deal?"

She crossed her arms over her heaving chest and spat, "I don't want my son around your girlfriend."

He brought up his hands defensively, "What!? She is not my girlfriend, where the fuck is this coming from?"

Draco softened his tone, "Granger, come on! Tori is an old friend and she just wanted to see him, that's all."

Hermione laughed manically.

It made perfect sense, he was fucking his ex.

She narrowed her eyes to mere slits, "Oh yeah, then why the heck are you whispering in dark corners with her?"

Draco widened his eyes in genuine surprise, "What are you on about?"

Hermione hissed darkly, "I know you're up to something with her."

He shook his head and scowled, "You're crazy, Hermione."

She stomped her foot decisively, "Well, I forbid it, he's my son."

Draco stood his ground and growled menacingly, "He's my son too."

Hermione took a step forward and jabbed him in the ribs, "Why are we fighting over Astoria? Why is it so important for you that she meets Noah?

He encircled her wrist with long fingers and gazed into her fiery brown orbs, "It's not, she likes children."

She broke free from his hold and clenched her teeth, "Are you trying to see if she will make him a suitable stepmother?"

Draco took a step back and laughed sarcastically, "Wow! You've lost your bloody marbles."

Hermione retorted firmly, "Well, he's my son."

He sighed in exasperation, "And no one can take that away, Granger."

She sneered and turned away, "Whatever, I'm tired...I'm going to sleep, see yourself out."

Draco mocked, "Oh, so you are just going to walk away?"

He let out a sarcastic laugh, "You really are predictable."

Hermione stared him down, "Yeah, watch me, you Slytherin prat."

Turning on her heel, she purposely walked towards her room.

Draco yelled, "I didn't catch that last part."

She glanced over her shoulder and shouted, "SLYTHERIN PRAT."

He felt anger ripple off his body, "GRYFFINDOR MANIAC."

Hermione heard the door slam shut and he was gone.

Stupid asshole.

* * *

A new day did little to improve her foul fucking mood.

Hermione scratched her bum and dragged her feet to the kitchen desperate for a cup of milky tea.

After fixing herself a nice cup of steaming hot tea, she inhaled deeply and sighed.

A familiar tuft of hair caught her attention, she reached for The Daily Prophet.

The large photograph on the front page made her spit out the tea and eyes narrow angrily.

She wondered if rotting in Azkaban was worth the crime she was about to commit.

* * *

Draco appeared in the middle of the living room with a bag full of groceries.

He dropped a tender kiss to his son's forehead, "Good morning, Noah."

The infant squirmed wanting to be picked up and Draco tickled his tummy, "Daddy loves you."

Hermione remained quiet, she stared intently at the ice blonde man.

Soon to be a dead man.

Draco turned her way and greeted, "Good Morning, Granger."

Fuck composure.

Fuck acting like it did not matter.

Fuck everything.

She spat through clenched teeth, "I'm sure it's a marvellous morning for you."

He looked perplexed, "What's got your knickers in a knot?"

Hermione smiled and asked sarcastically, "Did you have a good time?

His annoyance grew, "What the hell are you on about?"

She laughed openly, "Really, you're going to act dumb?"

Hermione threw the paper at him, it hit his chest and Draco caught it before it fell to the ground.

His eyes moved over the article with increasing displeasure.

Draco threw it away and turned to face Hermione, "You of all people should know the Prophet stretches the truth."

She retrieved the paper and pointed to his face in the blown-up photograph, "So, she didn't touch your face?"

He narrowed his eyes, "She did touch my face, except it wasn't like this, besides its none of your fucking business."

Hermione paced around the small space and retorted angrily, "Oh, it's none of my fucking business, is it?"

Draco stared her down, "It isn't, because thanks to you, I'm a single man, who can date and fuck whoever he wishes."

Her mouth fell open at his cruel words, "Oh really? Is that what you think?"

He leaned forward and hissed, "That is exactly what I think, Granger."

Draco sighed and offered an explanation, "I escorted an old friend to a gala event after dinner."

He glanced at the photograph in disgust, "These pictures show something that wasn't remotely there."

Hermione had enough, "You know what, fuck this."

Draco tried to reach for her hand, "Granger..."

She shook his hand off and scowled, "Just whatever, I'm glad you had a good time, she's more up your speed."

He withdrew at once and took a step back, "Yeah, Granger, she is. Tori knows what she fucking wants."

Tears stung her eyes and she turned away to hide her face, "Let me show you what I want."

Draco crossed his muscled arms over his firm chest and asked, "And what's that?"

Hermione pulled out her wand, "I want to leave!"

He opened his arms wide and retorted mockingly, "This is your flat, Granger."

She cried, "Well, I'm leaving because that's how mad I am, I cannot look at you right now."

Hermione walked into Noah's room closely followed by the frothing mad platinum blonde.

She reached into the playpen and gently picked up her son. "Come on, sweetheart."

Draco felt his breathing hitch, he demanded in a deep voice, "Where are you going?"

Hermione cradled Noah to her chest and bit back, "None of your business."

He blocked her path, "If my son is going with you, it is always my bloody business."

She pushed past him, grabbed her bag and disapparated.

Draco stared at the spot and bellowed, "FUCK!"

* * *

Some matters required his attention, but he pushed the files roughly away until they clattered to the ground.

It was one of those fuckall days where everything went to hell.

A raven headed woman pushed the door open and strode into his office.

She smiled warmly, "Good morning, darling."

Draco raised his head and replied solemnly, "Hi Astoria."

His mood was somewhere between fuming and murderous.

Tori regarded him playfully, "Astoria? You must be mad to use my given name."

He looked away and tried to control his temper.

She came around the large table, took his hands in hers and pulled him up, "Come on, I came to take you out to lunch, so, we can discuss the vineyard further."

Draco let himself be pulled after all his foul mood had nothing to with his ex-girlfriend.

He smiled, "That's sweet of you."

Her sweet laugh echoed, "Well, I am a sweet person."

* * *

Ginny advised sharply, "Calm down, Hermione."

Hermione wiped away the tears, "I will not, please let me act like a child."

She violently attacked her salad, and muttered, "How dare he go back to her?"

Ginny tried to get a word in, "Er...umm."

Hermione interrupted her, "Do you think he's fucked her already?"

Ginny tried again, "Mi, listen….."

Hermione stabbed a piece of chicken, "Probably has, the unprincipled bastard."

Ginny raised her voice, "Umm...Hermione….."

Hermione picked up Noah's sock off the floor and spat, "Well, the sodding pureblood princess is the right match for him, I could care less."

Ginny rolled her eyes and screamed, "SHUT UP! And listen to me!"

Hermione looked around embarrassed, "There is no need to shout."

Ginny glared, "You absolute moron, Hermione, tell him how you feel and get back together with him before you drive us all crazy."

Hermione cried indignantly, "I will not grovel at the bloody feet of the Slytherin Prince."

Ginny opened her mouth to retort but a familiar face grabbed her attention and she whispered urgently, "Oh fuck me, is that Draco with Astoria?"

Hermione followed her friend's gaze and glared, "Oh hell no."

She shot daggers at the duo talking to Tom the innkeeper at the Leaky Cauldron, "Look at them, I could strangle him."

Ginny pushed back her chair silently and muttered, "Let's try to sneak out the back."

Hermione nodded and reached to pick up Noah.

The infant gurgled and started to cry.

Draco knew that sound, he turned his head their way and Astoria followed his gaze.

She kept a manicured hand on his arm, "Isn't that, Hermione?"

He nodded and swallowed hard, "Yes it is with our son."

Draco said a silent prayer, Dear Merlin, strike me down before Granger's glare made a hole in his head.

Astoria perked up, "Let's go say hi."

He tried to stop her, but she was already making her way over to the women, "I really don't think that's wise."

Astoria ignored him and greeted warmly, "Hi Hermione, Ginny."

Hermione managed a halfhearted smile, "I didn't know you were back."

Astoria giggled and shot Draco a look of pure adoration, "I had a reason to come back."

Hermione fumed and Ginny shifted her feet uncomfortably.

Draco ignored both women and picked up an irritated Noah.

The infant was red in the face but stopped crying the second his father picked him up.

Draco bounced Noah and gushed, "That's my boy."

Astoria simpered, "Oh, he's so beautiful. Pictures do not do him justice but, Merlin, he looks just like you."

She added proudly, "A Malfoy through and through."

Draco tickled Noah's tummy and the infant giggled.

Astoria reached out and asked excitedly, "Can I hold him?"

Hermione mumbled, "He doesn't really like strangers but yeah sure."

Bollocks!

Draco shot her a warning look; it was one thing to fight about it in private but to be an outright bitch about it was unacceptable.

He moved closer to Tori, "You can try."

Much to Hermione's annoyance, the happy infant let himself be carried, Astoria gushed, "Awe...he's so amazing."

She cooed lovingly, "Hi sweetheart, I'm your aunty Tori!"

Draco took his place behind her and made funny faces that had Noah squealing in delight.

Ginny eyed Hermione in concern.

Hermione felt her breathing quicken and palms sweat profusely at the tender picture-perfect moment.

They looked like a proper family and her heart slammed against her ribcage uncomfortably.

She felt lightheaded and dizzy.

No, she could not bear it.

Hermione found her voice and squeaked, "You know what, Ginny has to buy trousers, we need to go."

Caught off guard, Ginny smiled weakly, "Yes, I…umm...need trousers for casual wear."

Draco narrowed his eyes, he could smell bullshit from a mile away.

Hermione walked over and Noah jumped into her arms, "Come here darling, mummy's got you."

Ginny smiled politely and followed Hermione out.

They rounded the corner and stopped to catch their breath.

* * *

Lunch was strained, to say the least, Draco could not take his mind off Hermione and Astoria accepted his mood and munched on a garden salad.

She spoke about Noah excitedly and he listened but only just.

A message flashed across his phone screen.

**We need to talk.**

Well, Granger, had a point, they did indeed need to talk.

Lunch over, they fought over who would pay the bill.

Once Astoria left, Draco disapparated into Hermione's flat.

It was quiet and depressing.

He tossed his coat aside and called out, "Hermione?"

Her face set in stone, she replied solemnly, "I don't want to talk about Astoria, what you do with her isn't my concern as you so eloquently pointed out."

Draco sighed and shook his head, "Let's stop this."

Hermione nodded, "Make no mistake, Draco, after your pathetic little display, you have no right to ask me about my dating life."

He snarled from across the hall, "Like hell I don't."

She kept her cool and replied, "No, you don't."

Draco took in the packed bag, "What's all this?"

Panic and dread gripped his heart.

Hermione rubbed her arms and averted her gaze, "I'm leaving on an undercover mission, I just got the call."

He grabbed her by the shoulders, "Are you fucking serious?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "I will be back tomorrow night."

Draco whispered, "Granger?"

She choked back a sob, "I need you to watch Noah."

He covered her mouth and mouthed, "Shut up."

His anger evaporated, he held her close and kissed her lovingly, "Please be safe, come back to us, you hear me?"

Her fingers dug into his shirt, "I will."

* * *

**Mission**

Hermione fidgeted, her thoughts drifting ever so often to her son and ex-boyfriend.

Terry and she were posing as a couple looking to buy big and distribute.

The Muggle hotel suite was lavish and reeked of money to keep up the pretence of their status

Terry exclaimed in glee, "Damn this potions ring turned out to a lot deeper than we thought."

Hermione was in a world of her own.

Terry muttered to himself, "Smuggling drugs and illegal substances."

They heard the loud bang and deep voices.

Hermione shot to her feet wand drawn.

Terry shot her a terrified look.

Fuck, it was a setup, they were caught.

She pointed her wand and saw Terry fall at her side.

The room was set ablaze with multiple hexes flying back and forth.

Hermione connected and sent two men spiralling down but a bastard from the side shot a curse right at her leg

The pain was instantaneous, she crumbled and fell to the ground, as her eyes closed, she saw a murderous expression and lightning-shaped scar come into view.

HARRY!

He was there, they were saved, she let darkness consume her.

Her last thought lingered on her son and smiling handsome platinum blonde.

She gasped before passing out, "I love you..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who posted a review and for everyone following! It means so much! :)
> 
> THE END IS NEAR! :)
> 
> To all the comments: - WOW! I'm blown away!
> 
> To a few comments, look, Hermione in my story is a bit backward about her feelings and in all honesty, cannon Hermione was hopeless at love and dating until the very last moment. So, please cut her some slack! :)
> 
> Please follow and continue reading the story when updated, it's pretty cool! :)
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Nineteen!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Trust me, it helps loads! :) Stay safe beautiful people!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

Draco cradled Noah, the infant was restless, and nothing seemed to appease him.

Maybe he missed his mummy.

He tried to soothe the irritated infant desperately, "Come on buddy, be good for daddy, please."

For nearly an hour, Draco rocked Noah back and forth until his tiny eyelids began to droop and fluttered shut.

He laid his son down carefully in the crib, moved the toy dragon close, rubbed the back of his neck and dragged his feet to the living room.

The second his bottom touched the sofa, his phone rang loudly, no spell could match the speed he used to close the distance and retrieve the small Muggle device.

Draco felt his stomach clench and despair grab his heart, it was Potter, the bugger never called him.

Hermione, mission…

Salazar, please do not let anything happen to my love.

After a moment's hesitation, he connected the call, "Potter?"

Draco swallowed and waited for Harry to speak.

Harry spoke gently but did not mince words, "Hermione is at St Mungo's."

Draco fumbled the phone, a dark hole opened and pulled him into its abyss.

Stunned into silence, he listened to the Chosen One.

Harry maintained his casual tone, "I think it's best you come."

Why the fuck was Potter taking it so lightly?

He wanted to thump him into the ground.

The annoying sod.

Draco muttered darkly, "I'll be right there."

He hung up and bellowed for Dotty.

A loud crack later, the small elf stood in the clean kitchen staring up at her master's panicked face.

Draco struggled to keep his composure, "Stay with Master Noah, I will be back shortly."

Dotty nodded, her face confused and anxious.

* * *

**At St Mungo's...**

His face like thunder, he took the stairs at St Mungo's two at a time.

Draco saw Harry speaking in hushed tones to Boot.

Terry hung his head while Harry narrowed his eyes and berated him severely.

Draco wasted no time, he grabbed Terry by the collar and viciously pulled him back, "Did you lead her into this?"

Harry grabbed his wrist and tore his hand off the other man, his voice deadly, "Calm yourself, Malfoy."

Terry spun around; his fingers balled into fists and ready to swing.

Harry threw Terry a look of deadly warning and led Draco to a room.

They paused at the entrance.

The strands of brown hair could be seen from the doorway, Draco hesitated unsure of what to expect, the beating of his heart hammered against his ribcage.

He slowly walked over and sighed in relief, her chest rose and fell with content breathing.

He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead before his eyes travelled down her body and came to rest on the bandaged thigh.

Draco rounded on Harry angrily, "I begged you not to let her back into active duty."

_Few weeks before Hermione was due back after maternity leave, Draco turned up unannounced at Harry's office._

_Harry took off his glasses and wiped them clean, "This is a surprise."_

_Draco sat down and retorted solemnly, "Look, I'll come straight to the fucking point."_

_Harry brought his fingers together, "By all means, Malfoy."_

_Draco hissed, "Take Hermione off fieldwork, she's a mother now, it's in the Auror rules and..."_

_Harry interrupted him, "I'm aware of our bylaws."_

_Draco scowled his displeasure at being interrupted but held back his irritation, "Good, then you agree."_

_Harry leaned forward and sighed, "Hermione is one of my best agents, I will suggest but I will not force it on her."_

_He added firmly, "It will be her decision at the end."_

_Draco clenched his teeth and fought the urge to cuss at Potter._

_Fuck, she would never settle for a desk job._

_He got to his feet and adjusted his suit jacket, "That's all I ask."_

Potters voice cut through his thoughts and he came crashing back to the reality that Hermione was injured and barely escaped with her life.

Harry scoffed, "Have you met Hermione? You above all should know how stubborn she is."

Draco muttered desperately, "Noah needs her..."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Only Noah?"

Draco rounded on him and spat, "What do you want from me?"

He hissed through clenched teeth, "To get down on my fucking knees and tell you she means everything to me."

Draco paced the area of the small room, "Noah brought her to me but make no mistake, I need Granger in my life for my sanity sake."

He poked Harry in the chest, "I will not be a single parent, pull her out or so help me, I will go to Kingsley."

Harry mused, "A fat lot of good it will do you, I tried to keep her out of the field, but she wouldn't hear it."

He patted the flustered blonde on the back, "She needs to make this decision on her own, not me, not you or the Gods above can change her mind."

Draco hung his head and stared at his feet, "Do you know that feeling when you get a call and you're afraid to answer it because the one you love might be dead?"

Harry nodded solemnly, "I do know that feeling."

Draco brought his head up and stared at Harry, "It's what I felt when you called today, never in my life have I been that terrified."

Harry mocked, "What about the shite with Voldemort?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Seriously? I'm baring my heart and soul here and you had to bring up that fucktard?"

He rolled his eyes, "Potter, you're a fucking moron."

A large Healer walked into the room, "Mr Potter, we need a signature on these discharge forms for Miss Granger."

Harry nudged Draco, "Go on then, you're the closest thing she has to family here."

The Healer smiled at Draco, "Please follow me."

Harry watched Draco disappear and smirked, "I hope you were listening to all that, Hermione."

She struggled to sit up and frowned, "How the heck did you know I was awake?"

Harry raised an amused brow, "Really? Must you ask that?"

Hermione scoffed, "Fine..."

He sat down next to her and patted her hand, "Most importantly, did you hear everything?"

She choked back a sob, "Yes, I did."

Harry squeezed her hand, "Look, I love you, but there are other areas besides field duty."

Hermione pressed her lips down hard and nodded, "You were right, Harry, I can't take the risk anymore, my son is my life."

And...Draco...is my future.

She sighed, "I just..."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Hermione averted her gaze, "Everyone always sees me as the bookworm, the girl who fucking reads, being on active duty changed everything and for once I was, Hermione Granger, Auror, not the studious boring swot everyone thought me to be."

Harry laughed, "I would have never been able to defeat Voldemort without your intelligence, so, fuck what others may say, I, for one am glad you're a bloody bookworm."

She pounded her fist into her hand in determination, "I wanted to prove that I'm more than just cleverness and books, that I'm capable of other things."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "You are more than capable, without your help, I would have died in our first year."

Hermione sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Thank you, Harry."

His tone turned serious, "Now, let's discuss others areas we can look at getting you into."

She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off, "Other than paper pushing."

Harry became thoughtful and rattled off a list, "Training, lectures and forensics."

Hermione's eyes sparkled and her face lit up.

He smirked smugly, "I remember you having a soft spot for forensics, you used to watch that bloody Muggle tv show like a prayer."

He asked in interest, "What the heck was it called?"

She mumbled, "C.S.I."

Hermione smiled weakly, "Can I think about it?"

Harry returned the smile warmly, "Yes, take a leave of absence to recover, give me your answer once you return."

Draco walked into the room purposefully and paused, "Oh, you're awake..."

Harry got to his feet and winked, "Well, I'll let you two be."

Hand on the door, he turned and beamed, "By the way, good job, Granger, we've been after the ring leader for months."

Draco strode forehead and sat down on the bed.

Hermione muttered meekly, "I'm sorry you had to rush over at this time, is Noah..."

He brushed a tendril of hair behind her ear, "Dotty is watching him."

She nodded in relief, "That's good, umm...thank you for coming."

Draco got to his feet, "Are you ready to go home?"

Hermione asked gently, "Are you taking me home?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yes I am, and I'll stay with you until your leg is better."

She looked away and hissed, "Astoria won't like that."

Draco stifled a laugh, "Since she is nothing more than a business partner, I'm sure she will survive."

Hermione rolled her eyes, he was oblivious to how Astoria truly felt.

He eyed her leg and asked seriously, "Can you walk?"

She moved her feet, "Yes, I think so."

Draco stared at her intently and offered, "Shall I carry you?"

Hermione laughed, "Don't be ridiculous."

She hopped off, stumbled, and grabbed his shirt to stop from crashing unceremoniously to the ground.

Draco shook his head, "Of all the bloody stubborn witches."

He picked her up bridal style and frowned, "You've lost weight."

Draco carried her the to the apparation point and Hermione felt a deep blush smear her cheeks at the amused expressions of wizards and witches they passed.

She covered her face in embarrassment.

* * *

They spun in space and his feet touched a soft carpet.

Hermione opened her eyes and asked, "I thought we were going back to mine."

Draco let her down gently, "Hermione, it makes sense to stay at mine."

She opened her mouth to speak, "But..."

He cut through her sentence, "Don't worry, you can run away the second your leg is healed."

Hermione bit her lip at his meaning but retorted calmly, "No, I meant, my clothes, a toothbrush…"

Draco winked, "You will find everything you need in your old room."

She mumbled a quick, "Thank you..." and turned to hop away.

He had restrained himself long enough, Draco gathered Hermione in his arms and kissed her, pouring all of his misery and heartache into the embrace.

He whispered, "I thought I lost you."

Her reply was muffled by his insistence kisses, "I'm sorry..."

Draco muttered between kisses, "I was so scared, I couldn't breathe when I got the call."

Hermione sank into him and dragged her bruised fingers through his hair, "My last thought was of Noah and you, I love you so much."

They broke apart, he held her firmly by the shoulders, "We can talk about us and everything else later, right now, you need to rest."

Before anything, she wanted to see and hold her son and inhale his smell and be surrounded by his warmth.

My Noah, my sweet prince.

**Day 1 in the Dragon's care.**

Draco strode into the room with a small flask, "You need to apply Dittany."

Hermione kept aside the book and nodded, "I know, I can manage."

He mocked, "Sure you can."

The injury and slash were in a difficult place to reach.

It was healing but sore to touch.

Draco crossed his arms, leaned against the doorway, and watched the witch before him bend awkwardly.

He let out a low laugh and she glared at him from between her legs.

Hermione bent in all directions trying to reach the deep gash on her thigh.

Draco tapped his watch impatiently, "Any day now, Granger."

She huffed in defeat, "Fine, you do it."

He laughed, "What is the big deal? It's nothing I haven't seen before and if memory serves me right, I spent a lot of time down under."

Hermione scolded, "Stop being a smug prat."

Draco licked his lip suggestively, "On the bed, Granger, show me you're fine arse and spread those long legs wide."

Hermione frowned, laid flat on her stomach, and did as instructed.

He crawled in between her thighs and bent his head to the almost healed and hidden scar.

This was a bad fucking idea, she gasped as his breath ghosted across her most sensitive area.

He applied the dittany with care, his lips almost touched her now heated flesh.

She rasped, "Draco?"

Draco smirked, he knew the effect he was having on her, her fucking knickers were dampening.

He fought the urge to kiss her lady garden over the smooth cotton panty.

Feeling her squirm, he muttered, "Almost done."

Hermione tried to reach back, "Come up, please that's enough."

Draco raised his head an inch, "What's the matter, love? You want a lick?"

She clamped her legs together trapping him in between.

He pried her legs apart and got to his feet but not before running his tongue along the inner skin of her thigh.

Hermione felt butterflies flutter around her stomach, she threw her head back and moaned.

He jogged out of the room, happy with the reaction he invoked and called out, "See you in another 4 hours."

* * *

**Two days after…**

Draco slept in her bed or she in his, mainly because the Healer pulled him aside and warned him to monitor her temperature.

"The hex was a nasty one, the effects are still in her blood."

Apparently, the medication she was prescribed had some nasty side effects.

Hotness rubbed against his arm and Draco got up at once.

He turned over to look atHermione, she was curled into a ball and shivering.

Draco moved closer and felt her forehead, "Fuck, you're burning up."

Her lips quivered, "I'll be fine."

He frowned, there were a few urgent meetings that required his attendance and Astoria was expecting him for dinner to finalize the plans on the vineyard.

Hermione sought his warmth and cuddled into him, "You're so warm."

Without a seconds thought or hesitation, Draco put his arms around her and brought her close, "I think I should stay and look after you and Noah."

She nodded at once and her teeth chattered, "Please! I'm dying."

He kissed her warm forehead, "Go back to sleep, I'll hold down the fort."

Draco walked out of the room, dialled, and kept the phone to his ear, "Tori, I can't make it to dinner, something important has come up."

Hermione heard word for word and frowned in displeasure.

After a while, he walked back into the room with hot mugs of tea, "I made you some tea."

She took the cup gratefully, "Thank you."

She sipped the scalding sweet hot liquid and sighed.

Hermione looked into her cup and said with a heavy heart, "I, umm, heard your call, you can leave I feel better."

Draco sat down next to her and stroked her cheek, "Its fine, Noah and you will always be my first priority."

She frowned, "Astoria won't like that."

He smiled, "She's an understanding woman."

Hermione barred her teeth and hissed, "Oh, is she? How fortunate for you."

Draco laughed aloud, "For the millionth fucking time, nothing is going on, it's just a bit of good business."

She mumbled inaudibly, "Yeah, up her bloody skirt."

A terrible coughing fit consumed her and she bent over trying to control it.

Draco scooted close, gathered her in his arms and she willingly snuggled against his broad chest.

He frowned and said firmly, "You're burning up, maybe we should go to St Mungo's."

Hermione trailed her fingers along his healed rose tainted scar, "No I'm fine."

He was not convinced, "It could be a reaction to the medication."

Deciding to take her to St Mungo's if her fever persisted, he gently pushed her back and demanded, "Sleep, Granger."

Throughout the day, Draco rotated between looking after Hermione and Noah.

He fed her chicken soup despite her many protests, felt her head, and checked her temperature at regular intervals.

Near the early hours of the morning, Hermione felt the bed shift under his weight.

She turned over to see him on the far corner of the bed fast asleep.

How she wished for his arms around her.

She had been a fucking idiot to let him go.

Hermione moved closer and stared into Draco's handsome but tired face, her heart raced and beat erratically with the love she felt for him.

She snuggled into his back and closed her eyes, even in sleep, he felt her presence, he turned, put his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

* * *

**The next morning…**

The early beams of sunlight filled the room.

Hermione stirred and rested her palm on her temple.

Her fever broke and she felt alive.

Hermione moved her head an inch to find Draco nestled into her neck fast asleep.

She scrunched up her nose, something or someone smelt horrendous.

After a few seconds, she was hit with the retaliation that it was her.

She sniffed her armpits and grimaced.

Fuck, she reeked.

Making sure not to wake the exhausted man fast asleep beside her, she pushed back the covers and tiptoed to the bathroom.

Hermione turned the tap and wiggled her toes in the lukewarm water.

The overhead shower came to life and she stepped under its welcoming spray.

She squeezed a generous amount of body wash onto the loofah and rubbed it all over her body.

Even the roaring sound of the water gushing forth did not muffle the sturdy footsteps.

Soap in her eyes, she squinted and cried, "Draco!"

Unfazed by her reaction, he reached for his toothbrush and toothpaste, "Its nothing I haven't seen before and I really need to brush my teeth."

Well, he had her there.

She resumed with washing her bits.

He asked earnestly, "Feeling better?"

She yelled over the rush of water, "Yes, I feel great."

Through the mirror, Draco watched her every move.

The long slender neck, soap bubbles covering her nipples and water splashing over her body.

He felt movement down South, his cock was loving it.

The skin, perky breasts, the supple flat stomach, and her fucking legs...long legs around his lean waist.

Hermione turned off the shower, shook her tangled mass of hair, tied the towel around her and approached the sink, creating puddles out of the water droplets falling off her cleansed body.

Fuck it.

He grabbed her, pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

Caught off guard, her arms went around his neck hungrily devouring him.

His tongue parted her lips and explored the sweetness within, she did not hold back, their tongues locked in fiery abandonment.

She cupped his throbbing erection through the silk boxers and fondled his balls.

He groaned into her mouth and tugged at the towel, it fell to the floor leaving her stark naked and ready for ravishing.

He rasped, "I've missed your body."

She moaned, "I need you, Draco."

His fingers touched her water-soaked body, not missing an inch, searing her flesh with his touch.

She in turn, pressed into him, her breasts pushed up flat against his chest as he lifted her off her feet and carried her the short distance to the bed.

Her hair was soaked, her back hit the clean white sheets and drenched it with the water that coated her body.

Draco kept up his assault on Hermione's lips, kissing and pulling at her bottom lip with his teeth.

He cupped her breasts and bent his head to a rosy bud, she let out a gratifying moan the second the tip of his tongue touched the pebbled nipple.

Circling each receptive nub with his tongue, he lightly bit down and sucked on the tender flesh.

Unable to control the rising surge of feelings, Hermione pushed further into him, wanting, and craving more of his touches.

She snaked her hand between his legs, tugged at the band of his boxers and pushed it down.

He was ready, it took all his self-control to not just shove into her and start pounding hard.

Instead, Draco kissed past her stomach, lingering on the faint outlines of stretch marks caused by the pregnancy and down to the wetness she offered.

He gave her slit a quick lick, and Hermione propped herself up to grab a tuft of his fine hair.

Draco groaned, "So wet, I love how you're dripping for me."

She replied ardently, "Always for you, only for you."

He parted her pussy lips with his tongue and plunged into her hidden sweetness.

Hermione threw her head back, grabbed the sheet and curled her toes, "Fuck, babe...oh, right there."

He circled her clit slowly before sucking on the swollen pinkish bud, she squirmed underneath him, ready to unleash on his tongue and as much as he loved to tongue her during climax, today he wanted her walls to clamp down on his cock.

Draco withdrew for a second and Hermione whimpered in protest, but he held his shaft and guided it into the dripping wetness of her tight cunt.

He filled her up to the hilt, her arms went around him, holding him close and running her fingernails down his back.

Draco stilled as her walls closed in around him, holding him captive and deep.

His girth widened her and his cocktip hit her back walls pleasantly.

She widened her thighs allowing him the freedom to move and claim her as he saw fit.

He built up a sensually satisfying rhythm and before long, he was pounding into her with his cock while her muffled moans echoed through the space.

They chased after their orgasms and Hermione hit hers first, she matched his movements, dug her fingers into his arse and stilled him as her orgasm tore through her small body.

Draco followed soon after, with a low groan, he pushed into her as he spilt his seed deep within.

Breathless, she gasped, "Draco...this..."

He claimed her lips hard and growled, "Shut up, Granger."

They finished just in time because the soft cries of Noah interrupted their momentary bliss.

Cock still firmly inside his witch, Draco groaned.

He needed a minute to catch his breath and stabilize himself.

Hermione kissed Draco's neck and murmured, "Our son is awake."

Draco closed his eyes, "I can hear him."

Reluctantly, he got off, summoned a pair of boxers, and pulled it on as he walked down the corridor to Noah's room.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed; it was a feeling of elevated happiness.

She was home.

The sound of a phone ringing grabbed her interest.

Still naked under the entangled sheets, Hermione reached over and peered into Draco's phone.

She frowned at the name that flashed across the screen.

Taking a deep breath, she connected the call, "Hello."

Astoria's sugary sweet voice replied, "Err...who is this?"

Hermione answered smugly, "This is Hermione."

Astoria hesitated, "Oh...why are you answering Draco's phone?"

Hermione shot a deadly look at the phone.

Who the fuck was she to ask her anything?

She hissed darkly, "Because we live together, Astoria."

Astoria shot back, "Didn't you move out?"

Hermione snorted, "Well, I'm at his flat, right now."

Astoria demanded haughtily, "Put him on the phone."

Hermione retorted arrogantly, "No, he's with OUR son, goodbye."

She heard Astoria struggling to string words together but Hermione could care less, she cut the line and tossed the phone away.

She flopped down on the bed irritated and stared at the ceiling.

Okay fine, that was bitchy.

After all, the woman had done nothing wrong

Draco carried Noah and entered the room, "Granger, who are you talking too?"

She slipped on a robe and fastened it tightly around her waist, "That bitch from down under."

He narrowed his eyes and questioned, "What? Who?

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Astoria."

Draco groaned, "Why the hell did you answer my phone?"

She cried indignantly pointing at the soiled sheets, "Oh, so you can fuck me but I can't answer your phone?"

He hissed, "Shit...take Noah."

Hermione took Noah and kissed his small forehead.

Draco reached for the phone and asked sternly, "What did you say to her?"

She answered sarcastically, "What does it matter?"

Trying to keep her temper under control, Hermione scowled, "We just had sex, literally five minutes ago."

She went to stand by the window and fired, "Was that a mistake?"

Draco covered the mouthpiece and confessed, "Of course not, sex with you is never a mistake, Hermione."

The call had connected and Astoria heard the words he uttered.

Oblivious, Draco spoke, "Hi Tori."

The woman spoke rapidly.

He massaged the bridge of his nose, "Oh, right now?"

More incoherent babbling.

Draco held the phone away, "Yes, I am a little busy."

Astoria's voice hit a high pitch panic tone.

He sighed, "No, calm down, I'll be right over."

The line went dead, he locked eyes with the fuming brunette and opened his mouth to speak.

Hermione held up her hand to silence him, "If you go to her, we are done for good."

Draco glared, his anger seeping into his blood.

It was an unfair ultimatum and one he was not going to give in to.

He would never deal in ultimatums ever again.

He loved her but he would not bend to anyone's will.

Draco hissed through clenched teeth, "The investors want to meet now, Granger, I'm sorry, but this is business."

He hurriedly pulled on a suit, quickly dropped a kiss to his son's cheek and when he went to kiss her, she stubbornly turned away.

Hermione stomped her foot and fumed as the door closed behind him.

Angry tears stung her eyes.

She gazed lovingly at the happy infant feasting on his teething ring, "I love daddy, very much, Noah."

* * *

Draco sealed the deal and shook hands with his future partners.

Champagne flowed freely and Astoria hung onto his arm protectively.

He politely excused himself, walked out onto the balcony and stared into Muggle London.

The light wind blew his hair across his face

Hermione, so unbridled and wild, he loved a challenge and she was knocking his bloody socks off.

He took a sip of bubbly, smirked into the darkness, and whispered, "Soon my lioness, very soon."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEVER GIVE UP! My general motto in life! :)
> 
> It is with a heavy heart, I conclude Raising Noah, this fic will have a special place in my heart, I used alot of my personal experiences to write this and I'm overwhelmed by the response it achieved.
> 
> MUCH LOVE TO ALL! ❤
> 
> THE END! :)
> 
> I had an ABSOLUTE BLAST writing this story and I truly hope everyone had a good time reading it. :)
> 
> A BIG THANK YOU! To everyone who followed and left encouraging feedback. It meant the world!
> 
> To all comments, thank you so much for taking the time to leave a comment.
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Twenty!
> 
> HAPPY READING! :)

**The next morning….**

Hermione carried Noah and tended to his breakfast of cereal and milk.

The previous night left her wanting and miserable, she slept in her room but heard Draco come home and go straight to his room, he didn't bother or disturb her.

She wished he did, anything was better than the bitter fucking loneliness that plagued her.

Even a spirited argument would be something but leave her alone he did.

Hermione punched the pillow in frustration, pulled Noah close to her and demanded sleep.

**But today was a new day…**

She placed Noah in the highchair and got ready to feed him.

Her phone rang, she balanced the bowl, connected the call, wedged the phone between her ear and neck and said cheerfully, "Hi Ron!"

His frantic voice sounded shrill, "Ginny just told me, are you okay, darling?"

Hermione made a funny face to amuse the infant, scooped up a portion and tried to feed Noah.

The grumpy infant pressed his lips down and refused outright.

She continued to make faces until Noah giggled and accepted the mouthful of nourishing milky cereal.

Hermione smiled, "I'm fine, Ron, thank you for asking."

A cold voice echoed through the small kitchen, "Who are you talking to?"

Hermione ignored Draco and continued to speak with Ron.

She finished with an air of importance before hanging up, "Of course Ron, let's catch up for lunch, sushi sounds perfect."

Take that you Slytherin prat.

Draco smirked, poured himself a cup of strong coffee, took a sip and asked, "Plans?"

Hermione nodded at once, "Yes, my legs better now, we can move back home."

He sighed exasperatedly, "I see, I thought you were here to stay this time around."

She continued to feed Noah, "I thought so too, but it's obvious we are a lost cause, great sex doesn't define a healthy relationship."

The sex was mind-blowingly phenomenal.

Draco sipped his coffee and mocked, "As always, you have everything figured out, right?"

Satisfied that Noah finished his cereal, Hermione wiped his mouth, dropped a kiss to his platinum blonde head and got to her feet.

She kept the bowl in the sink and smiled sweetly at the man staring at her intently, "I was clear about the consequences when you left me yesterday."

Draco frowned, "You gave me a fucked-up ultimatum, I need business to keep my company afloat, why the fuck would you penalize me for it?"

Hermione washed the bowl for longer than necessary, "Judging by the time you came home, I'm guessing the deal went through and you celebrated with Astoria."

He rolled his eyes, "Must you always assume the worst? Yes, we celebrated but with the partners and not just her."

She smiled genuinely, "Congratulations are in order then."

Hermione picked up Noah and walked away, she glanced over her shoulder and said, "We will be out of your hair by this afternoon."

Draco warned a desperate tinge clouded his voice, "You are not the only one who can deal in absolutes, I'm not going to ask you to stay."

She mocked, "I wouldn't stay even if you asked me."

He stated firmly, "Fine"

She matched his tone, "Fine."

Hermione muttered under her breathe, "Fucking arsehole."

Draco raised his voice, "What did you say?"

She yelled from the room, "Nothing to concern your puny brain with."

* * *

It was hard to go back to the way things were.

Hermione picked at her sushi, Ginny eyed her curiously, Harry stuffed his face with a salmon roll and Ron stared at her dreamy-eyed.

Harry broke the uncomfortable silence, "How is forensics? Angus says you're a natural."

Hermione beamed for the first time that day, "I love it so much."

Ginny groaned and tossed the chopsticks aside, "I can't take it anymore, are you and Malfoy done for good?"

Hermione picked up a chopstick and stabbed her heart with it, "Yeah, it's done, over, gone with the proverbial wind."

Ginny scowled, "You dumb cunt."

Ron sprang to his former fiancé's defence, "Hey! She knows what she's doing."

Hermione squeezed his hand gratefully, "Thank you, Ron."

Ginny snorted, "Sure she does dear brother and if you think for one second that she's going to hop onto your lap, you're clearly delusional."

Ron frowned, "Well, she will do what's best."

Hermione cried indignantly, "Am I fucking invisible? I'm right here, I can hear you guys."

Harry reached for another salmon roll oblivious to all the bickering.

Ron perked up, "Don't forget about my birthday party in two weeks."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Not likely, considering you keep reminding us every 10 minutes."

He turned to Hermione and asked enthusiastically, "Are you bringing Noah?"

She stared at her plate and hesitated, "Oh...umm...yes, of course."

Ginny laughed sarcastically, "Malfoy is going to love that."

Hermione leered, "I hate you, Ginny."

Ginny blew her a kiss, "Love you too, sweety."

* * *

**Few excruciating days later, if they were good at one thing, it was being Noah's parents and despite their shortcomings when it came to their fucked up relationship, they made damn sure it did not affect their son.**

Hermione bent down to the pram, pulled down Noah's hat to cover his ears and asked curiously, "Why are we out in the cold?"

Draco took her hand and dragged her down the cobbled street, "I thought we could do some shopping, I want to buy Noah a small gold chain."

She frowned, "It's freezing."

He ignored her whining and pushed the pram, stopping at shops to peer through the windows.

They arrived at the jewellers, pushed the door open and let the warmth within surround them.

The smartly dressed attendant saw Draco first and fell over himself trying to get around the counter fast, "Mr Malfoy, welcome sir, what can we do for you?"

Draco straightened and requested politely, "I would like to acquire a gold chain for my son."

Hermione drifted away from them towards a beautiful white gold chain with a solitary diamond hanging in the middle with matching earrings and ring.

An elegantly dressed woman approached her, "Good afternoon, madame."

Hermione jumped at being addressed so proper, she quickly regained her composure and pointed to the stunning necklace.

Draco having chosen a chain for Noah, turned to watch Hermione intently.

The woman offered graciously, "Would you like to try it on miss?"

Hermione undid the knot of her scarf revealing a black silk blouse with three buttons undone, her eyes sparkled, "Yes, please."

She pulled her hair up and out of the way to let the attendant fasten the clutch.

Her eyes closed momentarily but flew open at the feel of rough fingers around her neck.

Draco whispered in her ear, "It suits you; do you like it?"

Through the mirror, she saw him standing behind, body pressed flush against hers with a warm smile on his face but his eyes held a dangerous and alluring glint.

She shuddered in his imposing presence, he was so tall and built.

Hermione touched the pretty pendant that rested snugly between the valley of her breasts.

Draco asked again, "Do you like it?"

She gushed reverently, "It's beautiful."

Hermione turned to the attendant and asked, "How much is this?"

The woman smiled politely and said, "Its 1500 Galleons for the set."

Hermione sighed in disappointment, that was pretty much out of her budget, she tried to take the chain off when she saw Draco lock eyes with the attendant and curtly nod his head.

She turned to face him and cried, "You can't, Draco, it's too expensive."

He handed over a card and smiled smugly, "I can afford it, trust me, Granger."

Hermione shook her head, "You are in no way obligated to buy me things, let alone such an expensive necklace."

Draco touched the pendant, letting his fingers brush against her skin.

He bent to her ear and whispered, "I'm buying this for the woman who holds my heart in the palm of her hand."

His breath on her skin made the fine hairs stand up and take attention.

Hermione laughed and playfully shoved him, "Merlin, what a cheesy line."

Draco frowned, "Just accept the sodding gift, if you want to be anal about it consider it an early Christmas present."

She grabbed hold of his wrist, "Thank you, I really do love it."

Noah squealed loudly and kicked his arms and legs in protest.

Draco smiled, "How about we grab some lunch and you can tell me about your new department."

Hermione put her arm through his and plunged into explaining the many details of the forensic team and their line of work.

* * *

**Noah completed 10 months, the active infant sat on his own and tried to raise himself up.**

**The excited parents took thousands of photographs that Hermione carefully compiled with captions in a large beautiful baby book.**

Hermione clapped her hands excitedly and encouraged, "Come on, sweetheart, you can do it."

They sat on a large mat in the middle of Hermione's living room, decorated with enchanted animals and the alphabet.

Draco folded his arms and rested his head on them as he carefully watched Noah's attempt to stand.

Hermione was beside herself, "So precious, you are such a big boy, my darling."

Noah got bored with trying to stand, instead he crawled over to his father, kept his chubby hands on his chest and tried to hoist himself up but fell down on his bum and started to cry.

Draco scooped him up and bounced him, tantrum forgotten, Noah squealed and giggled uncontrollably.

The happy infant crawled around the mat and tugged at his favourite stuffed dragon; Hermione got to her feet when Draco grasped her wrist to stop her from leaving.

She lost balance and fell into his lap, he reversed positions, pinned her down and stared into her face.

He nestled into her skin with the tip of his nose, "So soft..."

Hermione bit her lip and stared into his stormy swirls of grey, "Let me go."

Draco mused, "You need to be more convincing than that."

Putting caution to the wind, she demanded, "Kiss me."

He smirked triumphantly, "You don't have to ask me twice."

Draco brushed his lips tenderly against hers and relished her fingers in his hair.

He muttered between kisses, "We are incredibly thick"

Her reply was muffled by his probing tongue, "Yes we are."

Hermione confessed, "I miss you."

Draco replied almost painfully, "I miss you more."

She broke free and asked breathlessly, "Stay for dinner?"

He shook his head miserably, "I have a meeting with the board."

Hermione sat up, "Yes, umm...okay."

* * *

The meeting dragged on and Draco zoned out, Lucius spoke and expressed his gratitude at the profit turning ventures the company had invested in.

Draco pulled out his phone and typed.

**Can I stop by for a nightcap?**

Hermione closed the book she was reading and looked at her phone.

A smile curved her lips as she typed.

**Do you think that is wise?**

The reply came at once.

She could hear his deep sensual voice.

**I can't stop thinking about you.**

Ah, fuck it.

They were adults and she wanted to enjoy his company.

She replied without hesitation.

**See you in a bit.**

Draco read the message and grinned, Lucius stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged and ignored his father's penetrating eyes.

The meeting concluded soon after, Draco quickly shook hands with the older Wizards who offered him praise for the great job he was doing.

He nodded curtly, smiled at the right people and bid his father a quick farewell.

* * *

Draco landed in the middle of the living room to find Hermione pouring drinks with her back to him.

The ice cubes dropped into the tumblers making the scotch within splash discreetly.

He closed the distance between them, moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck.

She leaned back onto his firm chest and muttered, "Draco, you wanted to have a drink."

He sucked on the delicate creamy flesh, "I want you."

Hermione whispered, her body betraying her by the second, "We spoke about this."

She turned in his arms and they kissed passionately.

Draco rasped, "I don't remember that conversation."

Hermione whimpered, her fingers running through his hair, "Funny, I can't seem to remember it either."

He nipped at her skin and bit down on her exposed collarbone, "Let me make love to you."

She threw her head back in pleasure but did not answer.

Draco broke free from the embrace and stepped away, "I won't touch you without your consent."

Hermione watched him lean against the kitchen counter and challenge her.

Oh darling, you never challenge a Gryffindor.

She sashayed over to him, pulled at his lip with her teeth, undid his belt, and pulled it out roughly.

It dropped to the floor and the metal buckle collided with the floor noisily.

She snaked down his body popped the button, dragged down the zip and pushed his trousers and boxers all the way down to his ankles.

Hermione bit her lip and whispered before taking him fully in her mouth, "You have my consent."

Draco gripped the kitchen counter with one hand and fisted her hair with the other.

He closed his eyes and threw his head back in pleasure and groaned.

Fuck, her lips, tongue and teeth worked his manhood to perfection.

Pre-cum and spit dribbled down her chin as she sucked him off, her lips tightened around his shaft licking him dry.

A low growl escaped from the pits of his being, "Granger...fuck mama, that feels so damn good."

Hermione grinned and pumped him while sucking him knowing what he liked best.

If she continued, he would release his hot seed down her throat.

Draco grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her up.

Hermione licked her lips and pouted, "Why? I was enjoying that."

Draco brought the flimsy nightgown over her head and tossed it on the floor.

She was completely naked under it and it excited him to no end.

His fingers cupped her face and kissed her heatedly, he pulled her hair back and she gasped in pleasure.

He found her pulse point and sucked on the tender flesh leaving a reddened mark the size of a strawberry.

Her fingers dug into his arms, "Room, Draco...let's go to the room."

The chilly air in the flat left goosebumps all over her naked body.

Still locked in a fiery embrace, he backed her into the small room, and they fell on top of the bed.

Like many months ago when they first laid together, the rays of the moon danced off his back and shone upon his handsome face, but his eyes were different.

The first time, they carried nothing but lust and desire but now, they shone with undying love and adoration.

Hermione closed her eyes and arched her back as Draco slipped his cock into her, they groaned in unison as her walls expanded to accommodate him.

He started to move, from the first fucking thrust it was as if he unleashed the animal within.

Draco took her with a hardened force and Hermione moaned to voice her delight.

The headboard of her bed banged loudly and forcefully against the wall and Hermione was certain, she would need a new bed by the end.

He bit down on her neck and rasped, "I'll buy you a new bed."

She held him around the hips and gasped, "Harder..."

Strands of hair fell over his forehead, he grinned smugly, "If I go any harder, I'll rip you in two."

Hermione bit her lip and met his thrusts with one of her own.

The fusing and slapping of their bodies bounced off the walls and her thighs reddened with the onslaught of his excessive pounding.

Fuck...

Her orgasm came out of nowhere and dragged her into its erotic bliss, she dug her nails in and hung onto him as her legs quivered and spasmed around his lean waist.

Before she descended from the crescendo of her climax, his balls pulled tight and coated her insides with thick cum.

Breathing heavy and soaked with sweat, Draco rolled off Hermione and stared at the ceiling chest heaving with the rapid intake of air.

Leaking fluids between her spent thighs, she curled into his tall frame and closed her eyes.

He kissed her forehead and asked huskily, "Do you want me to stay?"

Unable to trust her own voice, Hermione nodded and felt her body cleanse as Draco muttered a spell over them.

Limbs tangled, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The first rays of sunlight woke Draco up and he turned over and knocked his head hard against Hermione's forehead.

He squinted in pain, "Ow...shit...are you alright?"

She rubbed her temple, "Yes."

Draco kissed her, "I'm sorry I woke you."

Hermione smiled and stretched, her tits rose and he took one in his mouth.

She gently pushed him away, "Noah will be up soon, I rather not start something we can't finish."

He stroked her arm tenderly, "We have got to stop doing this."

Hermione snorted, "Who came onto who?"

Draco defended, "I distinctively remember asking for permission."

She got to her feet and reached for a baggy t-shirt, "Do you want to stay for breakfast?"

He scratched his head, "That depends, will you make me French toast?"

Hermione laughed, "I think I can manage that."

Draco joined her in the kitchen and together they cracked eggs, whisked them, and soaked the pieces of bread.

Cooking Muggle style was immensely gratifying, and they claimed secret kisses before Noah's high pitch cry echoed through the small flat.

Draco jogged to the room and returned with a beaming infant in his arms.

He placed his squirming son in the highchair and returned to his witch's side to help with plates and food.

They sat at the table, Draco fed Noah and they ate breakfast as a family.

He reached under the table and squeezed her hand, she laced her fingers through his and held on tight.

This was what they wanted, needed...

They cleaned up and with a heavy heart, Draco kissed them goodbye with the promise of meeting up for dinner.

Hermione picked up Noah and smothered his face with kisses, "You need a bath mister, mummy's going to give you a nice bath."

She did a small dance while carrying her son and Noah giggled uncontrollably at his mother's happy bright face.

It was too good a day to sit around the office, Hermione made the quick decision to blow off work and spend the day with Noah and perhaps Draco.

She dressed Noah in a cute pair of green shorts and a white t-shirt with a baby dragon on the front with the caption, **_if you think I'm cute, you should see my daddy._**

Hermione giggled as she read it aloud and thought fondly, how bloody true was that statement.

* * *

Claire stood up as Hermione came into view with Noah.

She smiled at the personal assistant; over the months they had grown to treat each other with respect.

Hermione pointed to the door, "Is he busy?"

Claire snorted, "He's never busy for you."

She touched Noah's covered foot, "He's getting bigger."

Hermione stifled a laugh, excused herself and poked her head into Draco's office.

He looked up from the files on his desk, took off his glasses and beamed, "This is a surprise!"

She smiled and came towards him, "I took the day off and thought we would surprise you."

Draco came around the table and kissed her lips before taking Noah from her.

Hermione rubbed her arms, averted her gaze and mumbled, "I couldn't wait till dinner, I missed you."

He kissed her cheek, "You have made my day, thank you."

She winked, "Well, I figured you could take us to a fancy Muggle restaurant for lunch."

Draco laughed, "Nothing would make me happier."

He fussed over Noah when the door opened suddenly, and Astoria strode in with a bottle of champagne wearing a black dress with her cleavage on show and Claire right behind, a murderous expression on her face.

Hermione froze and frowned.

Claire hissed, "I told her you were busy."

Draco nodded at Claire and stared at Astoria, "Tori, Hi, I wasn't expecting you."

She smiled sweetly, "Oops, I didn't think you would have company."

Astoria waved her hand and rolled her eyes, "It gets so boring at the Manor, I wanted to treat you to lunch."

Draco eyed Hermione's stoic state and offered politely, "We were just about to step out for lunch, would you care to join us?"

Bad move, idiotic and fucking moronic to the core.

Astoria looked quite pleased, but Hermione looked scandalized.

Her mind pondered, how often did Astoria visit unannounced for her to be comfortable enough to breeze into his office?

AND WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE WEARING? Her nipples were clearly visible through the material, the fucking tart.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and hissed, "That's quite alright, why don't the two of you enjoy lunch, Noah and I will visit Ginny."

Draco held her back and pleaded, "Please don't leave, I'll get rid of her."

She broke free from his grasp and muttered darkly, "I guess I'm the one that's surprised, I'm sorry we disturbed you."

Noah squealed and started to cry as Draco disappeared from his sight, he was quite attached to his father.

Astoria frowned after the door closed behind Hermione, "Did I say something?"

Draco sat back down and sighed, "I'm not in a mood to eat out, Tori."

He pointed to the files on his desk, "I do have a lot of work to get done."

She sat on the large sofa and crossed her legs, "There is another important matter I need to discuss with you."

Draco raised a brow and regarded her curiously.

* * *

Ginny threw her arms around Hermione and squealed, "MI! I'm so glad you came, come on, I just opened a bottle of wine."

Hermione glanced at the clock and smirked, "Little early in the day to be drinking, isn't it?"

Ginny grinned, "When Noah turns one and starts pulling everything in sight..."

She pointed the bottle in Hermione's direction and mused, "Then tell me it's too early."

Noah soon fell victim to his afternoon nap and the women stood around the kitchen sipping their wine.

Ginny smacked her lips and asked, "What brings you by?"

Hermione tossed back the contents in her glass and scowled, "Astoria in Draco's office."

Ginny snarled, "That stupid bitch, she hasn't given up on becoming Lady Malfoy, has she?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know about that, but he says they have business together."

Ginny snorted, "Monkey business, Malfoy is an idiot at times."

Hermione nodded at once, "Yeah, hundreds of people to do business with and he picks his sodding ex-girlfriend, I think he still has deep feelings for her."

Ginny's peals of laughter filled the kitchen space, "Bullshit, I don't believe it for a second."

Hermione scowled, "Then why is she always coming in between us?"

Ginny refilled her glass and offered the bottle to Hermione, "Because you let her, why did you leave his office, did he ask you too?"

Hermione sipped her second glass of wine and shook her head, "No, quite the contrary, he asked me to stay."

Ginny rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "And why didn't you? Because you're as stubborn as a bloody mule and have an ego the size of Malfoy Manor."

Hermione retorted hotly, "We had sex last night."

The redhead snorted into her drink, "You buggers are dodgy as fuck, get your head out of your arse and give Noah the family he deserves."

Hermione mused, "I would if ex-girlfriends were put and kept in their place."

Ginny laughed, reached for a sandwich, bit into it and replied with her mouth full, "Too right."

Hermione choked back a sob, "I don't want to knowingly get hurt."

The thought of losing Draco made her heart bleed.

It was that very feeling that drove her to stay away from him in the beginning and the very same feeling that compelled her to be with him now.

* * *

Draco nursed a scotch and stared at the phone as if expecting it to ring on command.

His earlier calls and texts to her went unanswered.

Always some bloody cock-up.

It was as if the writer of their story was barmy and in need of a good thrashing.

He whispered to the darkness, "Granger..."

Always one for drama.

He dreaded the morning with renewed disgust.

His bit of news was not going to be well-received, especially after the fiasco in his office, if anything she would chop off his balls and shove it down his fucking throat.

Every time they came close to sealing the deal, some bloody shite messed it up.

The doorbell rang and Draco frowned, it was late, who the bloody fuck would descend upon him at this ungodly hour?

A fleeting glimmer of hope gripped his heart, maybe it was her…oh Salazar, please be her.

He threw the door open and Blaise pushed past him with Theo.

Draco sneered, "Come in."

Theo popped open a pizza box and pulled out a large slice.

Blaise tossed a bottle of firewhiskey at Draco and took a long swig off his.

Draco twisted the cap off and asked, "What brings you fuckers by?"

Theo batted his eyelashes, "Genuine concern."

Draco rolled his eyes, "You saw The Prophet and Astoria on my arm."

Blaise walked over smacked his head, "You fucking moron, have you no other woman to do business with?"

Draco shoved his best friend and warned, "Shut it, Zabini."

He mumbled so no one would hear, "I owe her."

Theo wagged a warning finger, "I'm with him on this one, Drake, because Granger..."

Draco interrupted pointedly, "Wants nothing to do with me, look, let's play some poker and not fucking analyze my bloody complicated relationship."

They played well into the night and Draco had to admit it felt good to hang out with the boys and let loose.

Quite drunk by the end of the last game, they sprawled across the large sofas and fell asleep.

Hermione ran her finger around the rim of the wine glass and brought it to her lips, the rich red liquid felt bitter on her tongue.

She popped a piece of cheese into her mouth, hoping to neutralize the taste.

She gripped the glass tightly and hissed, "Draco."

* * *

**The next day...**

Hermione tightened the robe around her body and rubbed her eyes, it was barely 7 am, "You're here early."

He looked and felt like the depths of hell.

Red rimmed eyes and a fucking hangover to boot.

His voice hoarse, "I needed to speak with you before you left for work."

She cocked her head to the side and mocked, "What's the matter? Is Astoria pregnant?"

Draco rubbed his temples, "Remind me to laugh later."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You have no sense of humour."

He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water, "Besides, Tori can't have children."

Fuck, she felt worse than a piece of shite.

She replied solemnly, "Oh…err…I'm sorry."

He drained the bottle of water and came straight to the point, "Granger, I'll be going away for a few days."

That was news, she raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh okay, am I allowed to ask where you're going?"

Draco nodded and kept his eyes on her, "I'm going to Australia with Astoria for a few days to look at the vineyard I bought and I thought you..."

Hermione laughed strangely, "Well, isn't it nice that you can just pick up and leave."

He narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

She wiped out her wand and poked him in the chest, "You seem to be forgetting that you have a son and you can't just up and leave whenever you wish after some bloody bimbo."

He pulled the wand out of her hand and hissed, "Are you fucking serious right now?"

Hermione took a step back and spat, "I guess it is true, only a mother will love their children unconditionally. The first skirt and you're off on little holiday."

Draco felt anger consume him, how fucking dare she!

He shook with anger, "You sound like a pitiful bitch right now. You know I love my son and I wanted you..."

She interrupted him once again and cried, "Spare me your, I love my son speech, Malfoy."

He grabbed her by the arms and stared into her tear-stained eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Hermione struggled but it was no use, he was too strong.

She kicked his shin and he let go.

She rounded on him and yelled, "NOTHING!"

Draco paced the area and sneered, "You ended us, remember?"

And added without mercy, "You seem to only want me for my cock."

Fresh hot tears split freely and Hermione wiped them away clumsily, "That is not fair..."

She narrowed her eyes and hissed through clenched teeth, "I ended us because you tried to make me choose between our son and my job, not because I stopped loving you."

He was a right git and he knew it.

Draco stiffened, "Granger, I…err..."

Tears streaming down her face, she pointed to the door, "Just leave, Draco, I'm sure Astoria is waiting for you."

He yelled from across the room, "I came to ask you to come with me because it would be a nice holiday for Noah, but I can see that you are determined to act like a bloody child."

Hermione clapped her hands in mock excitement and retorted sarcastically, "Oh how fun! Will we be sharing the room with Astoria or are you planning on a fucking threesome?

Draco leered, "That's a fantastic idea, I can shag you both into the mattress."

She stomped her foot and said forcefully, "Get out!"

He bared his teeth, "I've fucking had it with your behaviour, it's exhausting to be around you."

Hermione laughed manically, "Then don't, enjoy your little shagfest."

* * *

Their relationship was strained, and she barely looked at him but did nothing to thwart his visits with his son.

On the day of his departure, he pinned a piece of paper to the fridge and muttered, "This is the number of the hotel if you need to contact me for anything."

They were wizards, there were plenty of more colourful ways to communicate, it was a feeble attempt on his part to get her to talk to him.

Hermione heard every word, but she purposely ignored him and busied herself with folding Noah's freshly washed clothes.

Draco stared at the back of her head, "Be safe, I will be back soon, I love you, Granger."

She heard the loud pop of disapparation and choked back a sob, "I love you too."

* * *

Astoria arranged for a Portkey and Draco was secretly thrilled.

An hours-long flight with his ex-girlfriend was not something he looked forward too.

The hotel was glamourous and of course, he booked the suite, Astoria had her own suite on another floor.

He took a long shower, dressed for dinner, and messaged Hermione.

In the lift and down the stairs, Draco stared into his phone, hoping for a quick reply but it never came.

He missed a step and stumbled down the stairs.

Hermione reached into her large bag to pull out the baby wipes when she saw the light of her phone blink.

She took it out and opened the message.

**I wish you came with me; can you send me a picture of Noah; I miss him already.**

Noah played on a mat with James and Teddy and Victoire sat next to them handing them the odd toy to play with.

Hermione angled her phone and took a cute picture of Noah smiling displaying a few baby teeth.

Draco sighed in relief when his phone buzzed.

He opened the message and frowned.

What the fuck was this?

He attacked the keypad of his phone.

**Where are you?**

Minutes ticked by and finally the phone buzzed with her reply.

It was short, sweet and infuriating.

 **At The Burrow**.

Astoria picked at her salad and watched the fuming ice blonde seated in front her with an ironclad grip on his phone.

His fingers moved across the keys rapidly.

**Where the fuck is that? Why have you taken my son into an animal's dwelling?**

Hermione stifled a laugh and pictured the smoke emitting from Draco's ears.

She replied casually.

**The Burrow is Ginny and Ron's parents' house.**

Draco saw red.

**Why the fuck are you at Weasley's home?**

No longer composed, Hermione narrowed her eyes at the text.

Like she owed him any explanation, bloody double standards.

**Its Ron's birthday and we're celebrating. Please stop texting me and go enjoy your little holiday.**

He hated being dismissed so easily, who did she think she was?

Astoria reached over covered his hand with hers and asked timidly, "Draco, are you okay?"

He took the napkin and laid it on his lap and replied, "Yes, I'm fine."

They ate dinner in silence and Astoria dragged him to her room to show him the view.

It was nothing much, but he faked his enthusiasm.

His thoughts were on his witch and son.

Astoria called out sweetly, "Wine?"

Draco walked over and took the glass she offered, "Thank you."

They clinked glasses and sat on the plush green velvet sofa.

Astoria tossed back her drink, rather unrefined and played nervously with her hands.

Oblivious to the anxious brunette at his side, Draco thought about what his beloved was doing at her ex fiancés birthday party.

The jealousy that tore through him and stabbed his heart was painful.

He turned his head to the side just in time to see puckered ruby lips descending upon him.

Bloody hell, Draco leaned back and quickly got to his feet.

He rubbed his temple and said, "Tori, look, I err… I can't give you what you want because..."

She interrupted him, "Because you love Hermione."

He smiled weakly, "Very much."

Astoria patted the seat next to her, "Then why are you not with her?"

Because you keep getting in the way, well, not really, it was just a contributing factor.

He bit back the retort and replied solemnly, "Because she keeps pushing me away."

She nodded, "The Draco Malfoy I know would never give up."

Draco smiled warmly, "I haven't."

Astoria touched his cheek, "If you love her this much, then fight for her."

* * *

Ron held Noah high and wiggled him, the infant giggled nonstop.

His infectious baby laughter filled The Burrow and Molly fawned over him repeatedly.

They all took turns carrying and smothering him with kisses.

Hermione watched in interest, "He likes you."

Ron chuckled, "Of course he does, I'm hilarious."

He gave Noah one last tight hug and muttered to Hermione, "Umm…Can we talk, Mione?"

Hermione sighed; can't say she didn't walk right into that one.

The second she turned up at The Burrow, he hugged her tight and said, "You being here is the best birthday gift I could ever ask for."

It was a conversation she dreaded to the core.

Oh well, might as well get it over with.

She smiled at his excited face and replied, "Of course."

Hermione turned to Ginny and asked in a strained voice, "Can you keep Noah for a bit."

Ginny took the infant, looked at her brother, rolled her eyes and went to join her mother in the kitchen.

Ron lead her out and kissed her gently on the lips.

Hermione stepped back at once, turned away so he would not see and wiped her mouth.

It was a sudden reaction to having another's lips on hers and not done to cause Ron any pain.

Thankfully, he had not caught on.

He picked at a flower and said firmly, "I can be a stepdad, Mione, I love that kid."

Her breath caught in her throat and she coughed.

Stepdad? What the blooming fuck?

Oh, Merlin.

Hermione regained her composure, took Ron's hand, and smiled, "I love you, I do, but just not in that way anymore, lots of things have changed."

Ron tried to kiss her again, but she turned her face and hugged him around the middle.

He rested his chin on top of her head and whispered, "I miss you."

She sighed and thought, but I don't miss you.

* * *

**Day two in Australia - The vineyard.**

Astoria held onto her designer hat and gushed, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Draco saw the acres of grapevines sprawled as far as the eye could see.

It was a promising investment.

The vineyard turned over three million dollars in profit annually.

He walked around the ages-old villa and thought fondly of his parents.

This was an investment they would wholeheartedly indulge themselves in.

Draco walked into the stunning room he was allocated for the night.

In every way, it was elegant and glorious right down to the bedding.

He ran his long fingers along the sheets and projected a mental image of making sweet love to Hermione on the luxurious bedding while she moaned his name.

The game they were playing with their hearts would soon come to an end after he returned to London.

They belonged together and by hook or by crook, he would make her see that.

* * *

**Day three...**

Hermione skipped to the kitchen to fetch a butterbeer, she leaned against the counter and watched Ron play with Noah.

The man was certainly good with children.

He was known as fun uncle Ron, who always had a bagful of sweets on his person at any given time of the day.

The loud thud knocked her off her feet and she swallowed slowly as the figure straightened himself to full height.

Oh, holy shit!

She drew an imaginary cross and prayed to an invincible entity to have mercy on her wicked soul.

Draco stared at Ron and then at her in utter shock and disbelief.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and croaked, "When did you get back? I thought you were coming back tomorrow."

He bared his teeth and shot Ron a scathing look, "Obviously."

He added, "I arrived an hour ago, business finished early and I saw no reason to prolong my stay."

Draco Malfoy was not known for his subtlety, he pointed his wand at Ron's head, "I didn't know you had company."

Ron held Noah and forced a smile, "Malfoy."

Draco hissed, "Weasley."

Noah giggled as Ron made faces at him further angering the platinum blonde.

He dropped a bag on top of the pantry, "I bought him some toys."

Ron's squeaky voice grabbed their attention, "Who loves Noah? I do! Tickle tickle."

Draco frowned and shot a look of loathing at Hermione, she shrugged and giggled at Noah's happy reaction to being played with.

She ignored the fuming man and took the place next to Ron, reaching over him to tickle Noah's tummy.

Draco narrowed his eyes and took in the family-like situation.

The softness, the light laughter.

His heart fell to the pits of his stomach.

He gripped the counter hard till his knuckles turned white, "No."

Salazar, no.

My son, my witch, my family.

It was time to assert himself, "Weasley, do you mind if I hold MY son?"

Ron ignored the obvious jab, "Of course, Malfoy."

Draco gathered Noah in his arms and hugged him tight and took in the baby smell he had been without for two days.

Words could not express the infant's delight at being in his father's arm.

Noah kicked his little legs and tried to get as close as possible to Draco's chest.

Draco rounded on Hermione, "Can I talk to you?"

Hermione forced a smile, and excused herself, "We will be right back, Ron."

Ron plonked himself down on the sofa and turned on the TV.

The second they were alone, Draco turned on Hermione and hissed, "What the hell is going on? Why are you and Weasley playing house?"

Hermione kept her voice low, "What?"

Draco stared at her in the face, "Are you fucking him?"

She sneered, "You come back after days away with your ex-girlfriend and you have the audacity to question any relationship I have with Ron?"

He shot back, "I wanted you to come with me before you went all bat crazy."

He added viciously, "Besides, I will question any man you date because that tosser will be around my son."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Are you trying to imply that I would date a man who would harm Noah? Ron cares about him."

Draco widened his eyes in shock, "Wait! Are you dating him then?"

She sighed, "No."

He pointed out of the room, "Why the sudden interest in Noah?"

Hermione shrugged, "Maybe because he likes children."

Draco mocked adapting her voice, "Oh, maybe he likes children, I do not give a flying fuck."

She stared at him in loathing, "Are you done with your little visit?"

He scoffed, "Now you're kicking me out?"

Hermione frowned, "No, I'm asking you to leave so I can have a peaceful evening."

Unable to mask the bubbling contempt, Draco fired back, "With him?"

He kissed Noah's forehead and stared her down, "Tell him to bugger off and I'll leave when I'm good and ready."

She glowered, "Must you be such an arrogant twat?"

Draco retorted importantly, "I came to spend time with my son."

They glared at each other. Shooting bolts of lightning with their eyes until Hermione threw her hands in the air and stormed out of the room.

Ron munched on a bag of crisps and laughed at a Bugs Bunny cartoon.

Draco shook his head in disapproval and nudged Hermione forward.

She hissed, "Stop it."

Taking the seat next to the redheaded man, she cooed, "Ron, darling, it's getting late."

His mouth full, he looked at her dopey eyed and full of anticipation.

He mumbled, "I thought I could stay."

Bollocks.

Hermione braved a glance at Draco.

Far from being angry, he stared at her, looking utterly betrayed

Fuck...

She had no intention whatsoever to hurt Ron, so she smiled and offered, "Maybe next week?"

Draco scoffed, Fuck no!

Ron brushed Hermione's lips with a friendly yet affectionate kiss and got to his feet, "Okay, love."

Draco wanted to hurl Ron out of the door, but he kept his cool and muttered, "Not if I can help it."

Ron smiled lovingly at Noah and patted the infants back gently, "I'm going to miss this little guy."

His hand on the door, he turned and beamed, "Oh, don't forget about lunch at The Burrow on Saturday."

Hermione smiled crookedly and moved away from Draco.

Ron closed the door behind him, and Draco rounded on Hermione to unleash his displeasure, "I go away for a few days, and I come back to this?"

He snarled, "What the fuck is going on? Why is he kissing you, Hermione? WHY?"

She tried to appease the thoroughly pissed off man, "Draco, calm down, please don't act the innocent victim."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and mocked, "How many times did you sleep with your precious Astoria?"

Draco laughed sarcastically, "Not once."

Despite herself, Hermione was surprised that he did not succumb to the charms of his former lover.

He closed the distance between them and asked, "Do you know why?"

She shook her head, how the fuck would she know?

He bellowed, "BECAUSE YOU'RE IN MY BLOODY HEAD."

At the high pitch voice that echoed through the small living space, Noah stared into his father's face, puckered his lips, and started to bawl inconsolably.

Draco closed his eyes and cursed himself.

He held the small infant to his chest and cradled him lovingly, "Daddy's so sorry, darling."

He cooed reassuringly, "Ssshh...shhh."

Hermione tried to reach for Noah, but Draco whispered soothing words and carried him to the room.

Inside the room, he rocked the frightened infant and smothered his face with kisses.

Draco cooed, "I'm sorry buddy, Daddy's not angry, he loves mummy very much and wants us to be a real family."

Hermione watched the tender moment through the crack in the door and her heart burst with overwhelming affection.

She could see Noah drifting off to sleep and before she got caught spying, Hermione tiptoed away and headed straight for the kitchen.

Grabbing a bottle of butterbeer, she twisted the cap off and took a long swig.

She felt an arm go around her waist.

Hermione pushed it away and choked back a sob, "Don't, Draco, I can't play this game anymore."

His voice clipped, he whispered painfully, "Don't make me watch you with him, don't ask me to do that."

He turned her around and stared into her teary eyes, "I can't do it, Hermione."

His composure was completely gone, and he looked deranged.

She replied coolly, "Ron is a friend, calm yourself."

Hermione rubbed her arms, "You had your time with Noah, you should leave."

Draco shook his head, "Don't do that, this has gone far enough! Don't you dare push me away, this has nothing to do with Noah or your damn job."

She wiped the tears that fell freely and tried to defend, "That is not..."

He sliced the air with his hand, "This has everything to do with you psychoanalyzing every fucking detail and trying to rationalize every aspect of your life."

He continued mercilessly, "You are so afraid things won't work out you fucking bailed on us at the first sign of trouble."

Her lips quivered, "Draco..."

Draco held her by the shoulders, "Why are you so afraid to love me? I'm here, I've always been here."

He pressed urgently, "I'm so in love with you, I can't imagine going through the day without seeing your face."

Hermione hung her head and whispered, "I die a little every time you leave."

He heard her but asked, "What?"

She averted her gaze and muttered, "I'm scared, okay?"

Draco softened his tone, "Why? Just let me love you, Hermione."

To hell with ego.

He pleaded, "I miss Noah all the time, but I miss you more, I take in your smell but when I leave its gone."

His tone turned serious, "Tori means nothing to me, I'm there for her because of some misguided loyalty I thought I owed her for cheating, I care about her because she's a good person but I'm in love with you, Hermione."

He enunciated each word, "I.love.you."

Draco cupped her face and used his thumb to wipe away the falling tears, "I know you love me, your eyes betray you but why do you keep shutting yourself off, why are you so afraid to love me?"

Hermione leaned into his touch and confessed, "I'm barely holding onto you but if we are together and you leave me down the line, I'm scared I won't survive."

She was always in control except around him.

Her eyes drifted to their son's room, "And Noah, god I would never put him through that."

She reached and brushed the strands of blonde out of his face, "Ron and I are just friends, he did ask me out on his birthday but how could I even look at him, when all I want is to come home to you."

Hermione stifled a laugh "Ginny keeps telling me I'm an idiot and maybe she's right."

Draco let out a laugh, "That woman is intelligent."

He took a deep breath and said, "Hermione, I will not hurt you, I'd sooner hurt myself."

He pressed urgently, "Can you give us another chance? We can give Noah a proper family."

Draco brushed her lips with his and muttered, "Please, just let me love you, Granger."

He muffled the words into her mouth, "I love you so much."

Hermione kissed him back and asked against his soft lips, "Do you really?"

He groaned and mused, "Fuck if I know why, but I do."

She broke free from the kiss and stepped back to ask, "And there's nothing going on between Astoria and you?"

Draco smiled warmly, "I swear it."

An uncomfortable silence engulfed them, Hermione turned her back to him and Draco stared at her in anticipation.

When she did not answer, he turned to leave with a heavy heart.

At least he tried, without holding a thing back, he had professed his love for her.

A soft voice interrupted his thoughts, "Draco...stop."

He turned to face her, and his vision was obscured by a block of unruly hair.

Hermione jumped into his arms and locked her arms around his neck.

She kissed him passionately, "You have no idea how much I love you."

Draco held her to his body firmly.

Another kiss, "What you mean to me."

Hermione locked eyes with Draco and whispered, "Let me spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

He squeezed her arse and rested his forehead against hers, "I think I can live with that."


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Epilogue is for everyone who stuck with the story until the very end and for everyone who requested one.
> 
> I cannot begin to express my gratitude for the kind comments that were posted in the last chapter.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AMAZING COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK!
> 
> I must say that this story was very dear to me and I hope I was able to capture the smut, fluff and emotions.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for leaving me such encouraging words.
> 
> A few readers commented throughout and it was awesome to read such engaging thoughts.
> 
> MUCH LOVE TO ALL!
> 
> I will be starting a new fic in January - "ANGEL OF DEATH."
> 
> Please follow me on Tumblr and Instagram - SamadiW - I regularly post snippets, gifs and other Dramione matter.
> 
> THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING "RAISING NOAH."
> 
> HAPPY READING!

**Noah's First Birthday and Three Years Down the Line...**

Was it a blissful couple of years? After the whirlwind start to their unlikely romance, one could say it was blissful, at least at present.

Then again, this is not some bloody fairytale where they rode off into the sunset.

Relationships take a humongous amount of sacrifice and understanding.

Were they happy? Fuck yeah!

Did they fight like cats and dogs? ABSOLUTELY!

The pig-headed bunch of morons.

They loved each other fiercely and that overpowered everything, besides, it was their clashing personalities that fueled the spark between them.

Neither grew tiresome of each other's bodies and their sex life was at an all-time high.

They were two idiots hopelessly in love.

They even explored the use of toys and Muggle kinks after Hermione expressed an interest over a cup of coffee.

Draco raised a brow and when she returned from work, he tied her to the bed and had his wicked way with her.

Her craving to be adventurous led to an unpleasant incident where she handcuffed him to his office chair, hid under his desk and proceeded to give him the best blow of his life.

His threw his head back and fisted her hair while she sucked and licked his cock to fucking glory.

It was unfortunate that Lucius chose that moment to arrive.

Unannounced, he strode into the office and his eyes widened at the sight of his sons mussed hair and grunts and low groans that escaped his lips.

Dumbstruck, Draco swallowed hard, pushed the chair in and knocked the stuffing out of Hermione.

She let out a loud cry, rubbed her head, covered her mouth, and moved further back into her hiding place.

His cock rested on his thigh, smirking devilishly, she moved slightly forward and licked the precum glistening on the top of his dickhead.

Draco stiffened, turned crimson and smiled sheepishly at his father.

Lucius coughed his eyes fixed on the desk, "I gather this is an inconvenient time, I will visit later."

Unable to trust his own voice, Draco nodded vigorously.

Lucius shook his head and said in a slightly loud voice, "See you at dinner, Hermione."

After the sound of disapparation, she appeared from under the desk full of laughter at the sight of Draco flustered and stuck to the chair.

He struggled against the restraints and his shirt flapped about madly, barely covering his hardened manhood.

He hissed, "That was not fun, Granger."

She kissed his swollen lips, threw her leg across and lowered herself onto his shaft and rode him till they were both gloriously spent.

* * *

Noah was a beautiful little boy who was his parents' pride and joy, their world revolved around him.

The strong magic that flowed in his veins came out at odd moments even though it was quite rare at such an early age.

His first birthday party had been a joyous occasion.

Malfoy Manor had never been decorated so lavishly but Narcissa insisted that her grandson's 1st birthday party would be second to none.

Draco and Hermione grudgingly agreed, who were they to deny a doting grandmother of her right to spoil her only grandson rotten.

Lucius spared no expense, he refused outright to let Draco contribute and firmly shut him down when he offered to pay for the party.

Draco looked around the groaned, "My mother has officially gone overboard."

Hermione grinned, "It is a bit much, but it does look lovely."

Draco pointed outside and sighed, "The bouncy castle is the size of a small house."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "When children get lost in there, I am not going in looking for them."

She linked her arm through his and looked towards Narcissa, "Calm yourself, darling, look how happy she looks."

True enough, Narcissa barked instructions at the workers and fussed over the cake.

The afternoon turned out to be a roaring success, Noah looked adorable in a miniature suit he wore for the sake of pictures.

The throngs of people gathered inside the lavish hall around a glittering birthday cake of a golden Snitch.

Noah might have just turned one, but he loved the toy broomstick Draco bought him and sat on it at every opportunity while it hovered a foot above the ground.

Draco would stare at his son proudly, nudge Hermione and gloat, "He's going to make a fine Seeker one day."

Hermione would, in turn, roll her eyes and say their son had an aptitude for reading because Noah would look so forward to his story time with mummy.

The family settled behind the cake and everyone burst out in song.

The harmonious tune of Happy birthday rang throughout the Manor spreading to the corners of the impressive building and the house-elves in the kitchen swayed to the calming melody.

Hermione held Noah's hand to help him cut the cake, she cut a sizable piece and held it to his mouth, he licked the frosting, pressed his lips down firmly and shook his head.

Draco picked up his son and tickled his tummy, Noah broke out in a fit of giggles.

Hermione shrugged and fed Draco the piece of cake, he greedily gobbled it up and for good measure licked her fingers of any icing that lingered.

The crowd broke apart and once again formed their little groups, chatting animatedly amongst each other about a vast number of hot topics.

After thousands of pictures were taken, Hermione carried Noah into Draco's old room, fed him a bottle of milk and changed him into a comfortable pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

She let her son down and looked at him lovingly, "There, now you can have fun, darling."

Draco came from behind, put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "Thank you for this life."

Hermione reached behind so Noah wouldn't see and cupped Draco's dick over the material.

She smirked and said, "I owe your cock a vote of thanks."

Draco laughed, "Always such a romantic."

He kept his palm on her stomach and cooed, "What do you say to baby number two?"

Hermione shoved him playfully, "I say hell no!"

Draco stifled a laugh, picked up Noah and kissed the top of his son's platinum blonde head.

He grinned, "Did you see Weasley chatting up Tori?"

Hermione grinned, "Jealous?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Insanely."

Sure enough, Ron engaged Astoria in conversation and the woman kept playing with her hair and even went as far as to adjust Ron's tie.

Ginny appeared from behind and grimaced, "Well, I thought I had seen it all."

Hermione winked, "Looks like Greengrass is your future sister in law."

Harry frowned, "Well, he could do worse."

Blaise cornered Parvati and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, Draco smacked his head as they walked past and hissed, "There are children present you git, get a fucking room."

Parvati blushed crimson, Blaise smirked, took her by the hand and they disappeared into the gardens.

Draco frowned, "He best stay away from my mother's prize roses."

Theo came towards them hand in hand with Luna.

Luna giggled, "Draco still wants that daughter."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, he's going to have to keep waiting."

Theo laughed and patted Draco on the back, "Told you this was the best thing to happen to you."

Draco grinned, "For once you were right."

Theo cleared his throat and retorted smugly, "I'm always right."

Teddy ran in one direction with Victorie right on his tail.

She squealed, "Give me back my hairband, Teddy Lupin."

The young wizard turned his hair into a striking shade of blue and took off faster than before.

He called over his shoulder, "You will have to catch me first."

Narcissa and Lucius held hands and smiled warmly in their direction before heading towards a few older wizards, Andromeda and The Minister of Magic.

Draco kissed Hermione's forehead, "You make me whole."

Hermione smiled, "You're in a mood."

He kissed the side of her neck, "Just wait till we get home."

Her body shuddered under his smouldering gaze.

* * *

**Holidaying in Valencia, Spain. Noah is almost 3.**

The beaches were so clean you could see the tiny grains of sand under the foamy waves.

Hermione inhaled deeply and glanced over her shoulder at Draco bent over having a rather serious conversation with their son.

She let the sand run between her toes and salty hot water wash over her feet.

She felt a tug and looked down to see Noah smiling at her.

The innocence and purity of a child was a beautiful sight to behold.

His smile was so similar to his fathers, Hermione picked up her son and smothered his face with kisses.

Noah giggled and blurted out, "Mummy, mawee me."

Hermione stared confused and looked back at Draco who quickly slapped his forehead and jogged over.

He bent down to his sons level, ruffled his hair and smiled, "Not marry you, buddy, marry daddy."

She gasped, "Draco..."

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "I pictured that a lot better in my head."

She reached for his hand and muttered, "Draco…"

He sighed and let out a nervous laugh, "Never let a toddler do a mans job, unless absolutely terrified."

She whispered, "Yes."

Stunned, he asked earnestly, "What?"

Hermione laughed sweetly, "Of course, I'll marry you, you wonderful idiot."

Draco grabbed her and crushed his lips with hers, "I love you."

Hermione smiled into his mouth, "I love you too."

He slipped the ring onto her finger and the Malfoy heirloom sparkled and surrounded her with bright gold light.

Draco picked her up and twirled her while Noah ran in circles around them.

After setting her down, he claimed her lips hungrily and she kissed him back fervently.

Still locked in a heated embrace, Hermione took Draco's hand and placed it on her abdomen.

He broke the kiss and stared into her face in shock.

She looked at him through hooded eyes and smiled tenderly, "Its the little girl you've always wanted."

A happy grin split his face in half and he asked seriously, "Don't play with me, babe, are you?"

Hermione was beside herself, "I'm pregnant, I wanted to surprise you on your birthday."

He buried his head in her mused hair, "Hermione, thank you...so much."

She held onto him and ran her fingers through his fine hair, "Stop thanking me for things we both do."

Draco let go, cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, "Is this your way of getting out of a gift?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, I planned it all along."

He laughed and gathered her in his arms once more, "I love you."

She muttered between kisses, "Draco, I love you so much."

He bit her bottom lip and mused, "You still owe me a gift."

Hermione pushed him away, picked up Noah and ran down the sandy beach.

She called over her shoulder, "I think a baby is sufficient." 

Draco laughed and took off after his fiancé and son.

Thus ends the tale of two people brought together by tequila and scotch.

* * *

The others go onto have happy endings of their own.

Theo goes on to propose to the quirky Miss Lovegood and they are blissfully happy in their weird, yet content relationship.

Harry and Ginny welcome a second baby boy, they loving name after Dumbledore and Snape.

Noah and Albus Severus become great friends and housemates of the legendary house Slytherin.

Noah does indeed follow in his father's footsteps much to Draco's delight and Hermione's disdain.

Their daughter Kiyara, who is the spitting image of her Hermione, however, follows in her mother's footsteps and is sorted into the great house Gryffindor.

Astoria finds true love in the arms of Ronald Weasley, a rather bizarre pairing that left everyone pleasantly baffled and at nearly every function one could hear Astoria reprimanding him, "Sit up straight, Ronald."

It would have been a cause for concern if not for Ron's lovingly smile and reply, "Yes, darling, you always know best."

Parvati whips Blaise "Playboy" Zabini into shape and they are currently expecting twin boys.

Blaise is quick to point out how lucky Parvati is to have him remain faithful to her but secretly worships the ground she walks on.

As the years go by and the main characters grow old with age, the youngsters write a story of their own.

* * *

Albus pines for Kiyara and relentlessly pursues her with the help of her brother to secure her affections.

It isn't until a dashing Albus escorts a fellow Gryffindor to the Winter ball in their fifth year that Kiyara sits up and takes notice.

They share their first kiss under the starry skies after the ball, Kiyara blushes deeply and Albus closes his eyes and leans in, hoping for the best.

Noah is happy being the handsome, single, popular boy at school who every girl has a crush on.

Captain of the Quidditch Team, Prefect and undisputed ladies man on school grounds, he dated scores of girls but none capture his heart.

After Hogwarts, he plays Seeker for the Kenmare Kestrels and then the English national team before taking up his rightful place in the family business.

Draco and Hermione never miss a match and would sit in their private box cheering on their son.

The day Noah made the Slytherin Quidditch team, Draco gifted Hermione a large book.

She tore the package open, glared at the book and chased him around the flat with her wand.

The book lay on the floor with the glittering title in bold, "QUIDDITCH FOR DUMMIES."

Hermione feared for her baby's safety as he flew at breakneck speed to catch the bloody elusive ball of gold but her husband would kiss her and put her mind at ease.

Secretly, Draco worried as much and more so knowing full well of the injuries that could occur, he was always on the edge of his seat every time his son took to the skies.

But their son was a gifted flyer and except for a few close encounters, he remained in one piece.

Noah ultimately found love with Bill and Fleurs youngest daughter Dominique after she spent a summer interning at Malfoy Industries.

They were married a year later and within two years welcomed a bouncing baby boy they lovingly named Scorpius.

Draco and Hermione adored their daughter in law and gave her the run of the Manor when they left on a cruise to celebrate their 35th wedding anniversary.

35 years of marital bliss, he found the balance he craved and she found the love she always wanted.

They bickered and made up passionately, it was the foundation of their relationship.

Draco is fond of saying, "My life without you...would be like Quidditch without a Snitch, my fiery Gryffindor, you gave me life."

Hermione would put her arms around his neck, go on tiptoes, kiss the tip of his nose and reply, "You are the ink to my quill and without you, my life would be meaningless."


End file.
